Family Life With A Queen
by HerBlondeToy
Summary: Five years have gone by for our Swan-Mills family and while it all may seem perfect, we all know that perfection never lasts. (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and happy turkey day (to those who celebrate)! I am forever thankful to all of you out there who read (and review) my stories. I love every single one of you. Thank you also to eastcoastwestcoastchic for all your support and friendship! I know I said it would be after the holidays before I'd get into writing again, however, inspiration hit. Now, that being said, I don't expect any new chapters to this until January. Also, because I really have so many ideas, I'm not sure which one to use! Anyway, as always…**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

Chapter 1.

"Calm down, Malory, it's not the end of the world, it's just a wet towel." Eva's voice came through Emma's dream world.

"It's gross! If you're going to leave wet towels laying around, do it on your side of the room."

Emma groaned and rolled over, burying her head under the pillows. Sunday's were her days to sleep in and she wanted to take advantage of that.

"Be quiet! Mama's sleeping!" Emma heard Oliver and opened one eye to look at the clock. It was only seven thirty and Emma tried to stay in bed until nine on Sundays.

"You're the one yelling, Oli." Eva stated. Why was Eva even awake? She liked her sleep just as much as Emma did.

"Girls! If you wake your mother up with this ridiculous fighting, I'm canceling magic lessons for the rest of the year! You two don't want separate rooms, but the way you fight is driving me insane."

Suddenly, it got quiet and Emma grinned. That explained why the girls were awake. Today they had lessons with Cora on controlling their magic. Emma let out a sigh, for now that she was awake, she didn't think she'd be able to go back to sleep.

Instead, Emma reached for the photo album by the bed and propped herself up as she opened it. This was the second one she had, the first consisting of when she first came to town up until the girls turned five. This one had the next five years. Malory and Eva looked so much alike still but were vastly different. Eva kept her blonde hair long and curly but was very much a tom-boy. She loved being outside, taking care of various animals, and riding the four wheelers, especially when it was muddy, whenever she was allowed. She was daring and adventurous, mischievous and rebellious. While she did well in school, she always questioned her teachers, parents, and anyone in authority. While Emma found it annoying, Regina was proud that her daughter didn't just accept things with no questions asked. She did work on teaching Eva to do so respectfully. Eva adored her siblings and while the may disagree at home, she was fiercely protective of them – especially Ry and Oliver. At ten, Emma was sure that Eva was going to be a lot like her; that wasn't exactly a comforting thought.

Emma flipped the page and smiled at Oliver's first birthday picture. Oliver was their little gentleman. He had dark hair and olive skin like Regina, but whereas the girls had brown eyes like Regina, Oliver had the blue/green eyes like Emma. Like Emma's, they changed in different circumstances. If he wore green, his eyes were more green, same with the blue. More so, if he were sad or upset, they were a dark aqua almost. Much like his mama, his feelings could be read in his eyes. He was an observer; he'd rather watch people than join in. One had to be patient with him because, unlike Eva, he would never jump into anything without first thinking hard about it. He didn't really start talking until he was about two and a half. Emma had insisted they take him to specialists, but they all assured her that he was fine and just to be patient. A few days later, they were proven right when Oliver not only said his first word, but his first sentence.

 _Emma sighed as she finished changing Oliver's diaper. "I can't wait until you potty like a big boy." She said, kissing his forehead and tickling his tummy._

" _I not a big boy, I mama's baby."_

 _Emma stood in shock. "Regina! Come here!"_

 _Regina rushed in. "What? What's wrong?"_

" _Nothing is wrong. He just spoke. Oli, can you say that again?"_

 _Oliver blinked and looked at Regina. "I not a big boy, mommy, I a baby."_

 _Regina smiled and took her son, holding him tight. "Oh, my baby boy. My smart little man."_

From then on, Oliver's vocabulary grew, but he would still be quiet and shy around others. He was also smaller than kids his age since he was born premature, but it wasn't anything that affected his health.

Emma flipped a few more pages and smiled at a picture of Oliver and Henry. It was Henry's fifteenth birthday and he was kneeling by a five-year-old Oliver, who was holding a bowling ball and smiling wide. They had told Henry he could have a party with his friends, but he wanted his siblings there too. Along with the twins and Oliver, Henry had his half-sisters from his dad and Ruby there as well. Rose was now seven and Amber had just turned four. Rose was quiet and reserved while Amber was a ball of energy. Henry did invite a couple friends, including Lilly, but it was mostly family. Henry loved his sisters, all four of them, but he had a special bond with Oliver. At fifteen, Henry was probably the most caring and warm-hearted child Emma had ever known. He was empathetic, fair, he never judged anyone and was always there for his friends. He did have a great group of friends and they loved coming over to his house for video game nights or campfires outside. Oliver loved it when Matt and Taylor would come over because they always let him hang out with them, even if he did get a bit too scared in the tent once it got dark and Henry had to walk him back to the house. They never teased him and never made him feel like a baby.

Emma ran her finger along the "Swan Family" picture. It always made her smile when she thought about how her parents took her last name to make the family name. Her parents stood with Emma sitting between them on a chair. DJ, now nice, stood next to Emma and in front of David. Ben, Emma's four-year-old brother sat on a stool next to Emma in font of Snow. DJ looked just like Snow while Ben strongly resembled David. Both brothers idolized their sister and loved doing anything with her. Secretly, Emma was very glad Ben was a boy and not a girl.

The next picture was of all the kids and Emma had loved this one so much she had a copy framed. Henry, Oliver, Eva and Malory were in the middle. Around them were DJ, Ben, Rose, Amber, Lilly, and Lilly's little brother Owen. All of them were happy and smiling and it made Emma smile just looking at it. Emma basically grew up alone, so she loved that her kids had so many other kids to be around.

Emma looked at Owen and remembered when he joined the French family. Maleficent and Lacey talked for a long time about adding to their family and they did try it with magic, however after the third miscarriage, they decided to do adoption through fostering again. Right away, they were given a new born baby boy who had been given up by his teenage mother. The adoption went smoothly, but unfortunately, the mother had killed herself right after. That was hard for the couple who had become close to the girl through the process and even offered to take her in as well. However, Lilly loved her brother and took very good care of him when her mothers asked her to.

Emma flipped to the last page and smiled even more. This one was added just last week after Malory's five-year checkup. Malory was grinning, surrounded by Dr. Nolan, Anslie, and the other nurses as she held out a cupcake with a number five candle on it. Five years cancer free! Five years for Ry to grow strong and healthy. Ry was still a bit shy and quiet, still more girlie than Eva, but she'd stand up for what she believed in and for herself, if she had to. She was independent in some ways but was still childlike in others. She still played with dolls and had tea parties, but neither Emma nor Regina pushed her to 'grow up', as they wanted their kids to stay kids as long as possible. Alexandra and Eva had become best friends and would often be found playing dress up. Where Eva kept her hair long and curly, Malory liked it shorter, rarely going past chin length. Either way, they both looked like little Emmas with Regina's brown eyes.

Emma went through more pictures and relived some great memories like Zelena and Anslie's wedding, the anniversary tri she and Regina took to Greece, henry's elementary school graduation, and of course, the day the girls first had their magic unbound. Henry was glad he wasn't born with magic and when Cora had offered to teach him, he politely refused. The girls, however, especially Eva, couldn't wait to learn. Once the girls had turned ten and had been properly lectured by Cora, Regina, Emma, Zelena, Maleficent and even Rumple on the safety and costs of magic, their lessons started. Even though they had only been working on it on the weekends for about three months, they were doing very well. No one was surprised that they had different styles of learning, but what did surprise them was who learned in what way. They all expected Malory to be 'by the book', careful, and precise and Eva to be a bit more wile and emotional with her magic. However, Eva was the one reading the books, perfecting her spells, and advancing fast in potions while Ry was more of a hands on, emotion driven user – much like Emma.

The girls were being taught by Regina, Cora, Zelena, and Maleficent and received well rounded lessons. Gold would sometimes be there with Cora, but the girls were always more nervous when he was there, so Cora asked him to not come unless she needed help with something. Eva loved potions with her mother and learning magical history with Maleficent while Ry loved the surprise attacks from Cora and practical lessons from Zelena. Neither of them liked having to bind their magic again after lessons, but that was not up for debate after what was now called 'the incident'.

"Why are you awake, my love?" Regina asked as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

"Something about a wet towel on the floor. Then I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to look at pictures. I can't believe the amazing life we've made together. Sometimes it's nice to sit back and reflect on everything we have."

Regina smiled and sat by Emma and rest her head on her shoulder. "We are very lucky, Emma. Our lives have been truly blessed."

"Mama! Gramps is on the phone!" Oliver called as he came into the room. "I tolded him that today is your sleeping day, but he said he really needs to talk to you."

Emma pulled Oliver onto the bed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Ollie." She took the phone. "This better be important, Gramps, this is my sleeping day." She gave Oliver a wink as he grinned at her.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I need your help. Something attacked the sheep last night and I really would like to get it cleared before the kids see."

Emma's smile dropped. "Oh. I see. How many?"

"Two dead and one hurt. It looks like a wolf or coyote."

"Okay, I'll get dressed and come out."

"Thanks, Em."

Emma hung up and looked at Oliver. "Hey buddy, can you…"

He interrupted her. "I get it. You need to talk to Mom alone. I'll go get dressed."

Emma ruffled his hair before he left. "Thanks bud." She then got up and went to the ensuite to get ready. "So apparently something got at three of the sheep last night." She told Regina the story as she got dressed. "You know, I don't want to upset her, but I'm thinking of asking Ruby about it. It was a full moon last night. I'm not saying I think it was her, but maybe she knows who it could be."

"With the new residents, there's no telling who it could be or even if it is a who at all. Maybe it's just a plain old animal."

"That's true, and if that's true, no more camping out for the kids!" Emma stated and gave Regina a look. "Speaking of new residents, the town hall meeting should be interesting tomorrow."

"Don't remind me, I'm so nervous."

"What? Why? You've been queen and then mayor for…well longer than I've been alive." Emma said with a smirk.

Regina gave Emma a look. "Shut up unless you want to die while I'm mayor." She then let out a breath. "Besides, that was one realm and then one town. Now, it's all realms since we've all merged."

Emma came over and wrapped her arms around her wife. "You'll be fine. Every realm has a leader that reports to you. You just oversee them. Besides, you'll have Mal and I standing right behind you."

Once the realms united and Oliver started pre-school, Emma went back to working with Regina and Maleficent part time since Regina needed extra help. Regina had once again won the role of mayor, this time against Elsa from Arendelle and Pan from Neverland – which honestly was a bit amusing since Pan looked and acted like a fifteen-year-old child. Elsa really didn't care one way or another since it wasn't her idea to run to begin with. Her aunt Ingrid had encouraged her but was rarely seen herself. Emma had seen her once and she looked so familiar, but she was gone before Emma could get a closer look.

Because Emma was part time, she was still able to be home when the kids were done with school. She'd pick up Ben, Owen, and Amber from their day care or pre-schools and wait for the bus to drop off her kids, DJ, Lily and Rose. However, if she had to have a late day or had meetings, Zelena would watch the kids. She watched them in the summer as well, though she also had Snow to help then.

There were definitely options, but Emma loved being with her kids more than anything. Because of that, and because of how hard Emma worked on getting her degree in child psychology, Regina was interviewing to fill her position. Archie was more than happy to send referrals Emma's way, so she currently had four regular patients a month and was looking forward to seeing more once her position in the mayoral office was filled. They had turned on of their small barns into an office and Emma, along with her clients, loved how bright and cozy it was. She had a sofa, chairs, bean bags, toys, art supplies, everything needed to make everyone comfortable.

"Emma…you still with me?" Regina's voice cut through Emma's thoughts.

"Yes, sorry. Just thinking."

Regina smiled and pulled Emma close to her. "I was just saying that you'd better go help your father before I keep you here to myself."

Emma grinned and kissed her. "I'll be back soon."

As Emma headed out, Regina started a game of 'Go Fish' with Oliver.

Emma met her dad in the main sheep barn and saw that he had already loaded the sheep into a trailer hooked to the four-seater ATV. She healed the one still alive and let it go to join the other sheep out in pasture. "So, where do you think we should take them?"

David grabbed a few shovels and put them in the trailer as well. "I was thinking of going out to the edge of the land. I don't want it too close to the houses because the smell of them, even once we burry them, will attract more animals that I don't want too close to the house."

Emma thought for a bit and got in the driver's seat. "Come on, I know the best spot."

David got in and the two headed out, waving as they passed David and Snow's house where DJ and Ben were playing outside. They looked a tad disappointed that they didn't stop to pick them up, but Emma knew David didn't want them to see what was in the trailer. She drove out past all their normal trails and campsites and went where the trees got thicker. Then there was a small ditch and Emma stopped. "Okay so those trees mark the edge of our land. I think here is a good spot because if other animals get to them, it's still far from where anyone lives."

David got out and grabbed a shovel, starting to poke at the ground. "Yes, I think this will work out perfectly." He started to dig, grunting as the ground out here was colder since it never saw the sun. Emma sat with her arms crossed watching him. She chucked when he looked at her and motioned to a shovel. "You think I brought you here to watch me?" David asked.

"Why didn't you bring one of your sons?" Emma asked, still smirking.

"I did." David said, joking. "Come on, Ems. Please."

Emma sighed and got up. "I'm not digging." Instead, she used her magic to create a big hole to fit both the deceased bodies.

"You couldn't have done that ten minutes ago when I started digging?"

"Nope. You didn't ask." She said, using her magic again to move the bodies and put the dirt back on them. "You know you get further if you just ask. I'm not a mind reader."

"Yeah, yeah. You're so much like your mother." David said with a chuckle.

"Good. I love, mom."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Come on, Em. Don't you love me too?"

Emma rolled her eyes and went over to him, jumping up so he had no choice but to catch her as if she was a baby. "I love you, Daddy."

He laughed and almost dropped her. He kissed her head and put her down. "I love you too, baby girl. Let's get back now. I want to see my grandkids."

Emma chuckled as she got back in the vehicle. "Cuz you never see them." She said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah."

The two headed back and this time as they passed the Swan home, Emma stopped and picked her brothers up. "We're just going to the barn to park."

"That's okay. We wanted to come with." Ben said, sitting right in Emma's lap.

They went back to the barn and David unhooked the trailer, so Emma could park the vehicle. "Well, I should see how Regina and Oliver are doing."

"Thanks for the help, Emma. I was thinking of grilling out tonight. Care to join us?"

"That should be fine. I'll check with Regina and get back to you."

As Emma was heading back to her house, she saw Malory running to her from Cora's house. She smiled until she realized Malory looked very upset. "Mama! Something happened to Grama."

"What? What do you mean?" Emma asked as Ry met her and took her hand.

"She fell down and she won't wake up."

Emma's heart fell, and she rushed to Cora's house. "Cora?"

"Mama, in here. Hurry." Eva called, and Emma went to the room they were in.

Emma saw Cora unconscious on the floor and rushed to her. "Cora…" She said as she first checked for a pulse. Luckily, she found on and found she was breathing. "Girls, what happened?"

With tears in their eyes, the girls explained how Cora had been saying she wasn't feeling quite right and then she said her chest hurt before she fell. Emma got her phone out. "Go tell Mom. I'm calling 911." The girls went to get Regina as Emma called for an ambulance. "Cora, please wake up." She said quietly, not sure what to do.

Regina rushed in and knelt by her mother. "Mother. Mom, wake up." She said softly, checking for a pulse and then breathing. Her hands shook as she cupped her mother's cheek. "Mom, I can't lose you. I'm not ready to lose you." She said, a tear dripping down her face.

"Babe, it'll be okay." Emma said, reaching over to take her hand.

As Cora was loaded into the ambulance, Emma made arrangements for her parents to watch her kids while they went to the hospital. The girls wanted to come with, but Emma and Regina both told them to wait at home. They went in their car and once there, had to wait in the waiting room. Regina was beside herself with worry and Emma, though worried herself, tried to keep her wife calm. Just as Emma was about to offer more support to Regina, Dr. Nolan came out.

"Regina, Emma, you can relax." She stated and both women went over to her. "She's okay, she just had a coronary artery spasm, which is also known as a coronary spasm, unstable angina, or silent heart attack. The symptoms, which can be the same as a major heart attack, may be mistaken for muscle pain, indigestion, and more. It occurs when one of the heart's arteries tightens so much that blood flow stops or becomes drastically reduced."

"What does that mean?" Regina asked, her brain not taking in all the medical talk.

"What you need to know is, there is no permanent damage during a coronary artery spasm. While silent heart attacks aren't as serious, they do increase your risk of another heart attack or one that may be more serious. I'm going to add calcium channel blockers to her medications. Honestly, her heart is not as bad as it seems. I'm more concerned about why she passed out as I can't see a medical reason for it. Can you tell me what she was doing when this happened?"

Regina felt relief flood over her and took a breath. "She was working on teaching the girls magic. I don't exactly know what the plan was for today. So…she's okay? I'm not losing her?"

Kathryn put a gentle hand on Regina's arm. "You can bring her home with you in about an hour. Now, that being said, I do want her to rest. I also want to try and figure out what she was doing."

"We were working on potions." Came Eva's voice, causing Emma and Regina to both jump.

"Eva?" Emma asked. "What in the world are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Then Malory poofed into the room. "Hi moms."

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and performed the binding spell on them. "This is why we bind your magic after lessons. However, what potion were you working on?"

After her initial groan and pout, Eva looked at Regina. "She said it was the peace potion."

Regina let out a breath. "Of course. It's a potion to create a sense of peace and relaxation." Regina explained to Dr. Nolan, who was looking at them with a bit of a grin. She really loved the Swan-Mills family.

"Yeah, but Eva mixed two ingredients and that's when Grama fell down. But before that, she kept saying her chest hurt."

Katheryn looked at Malory. "Next time she says that, you tell her to get her butt to the hospital. She was lucky this time."

"So Grama's okay?" Eva asked.

"Yes. Your Grama is okay. Girls, you are in trouble though. We told you to stay home and you broke the rules of using magic to come here. Go sit down and wait for us." Regina watched them go to sit and Emma shook her head a bit.

"Does what they said help at all?" She asked Dr. Nolan.

"Yes. It explains why she passed out. I'm honestly glad to hear that because there was no medical reason what so ever. However, I want her to know how important this is that she not take chest pain so lightly."

Regina raised a brow. "Don't worry, I will definitely let her know. Can I go see her?"

"Yes." Kathryn stated.

Emma nodded to Regina. "You go. I'm going to talk to the girls."

As Regina and Dr. Nolan left, Emma went and sat by the girls. "Girls, what have we told you about using magic to travel?"

They both were looking at their feet. "Not to do it." They answered.

"And did I or did I not tell you to wait at home?"

"You did."

"So, for all we know, Grandma Snow and Grandpa David are back home, freaking out because they lost you, and that's why I have ten missed calls from them."

They both looked quite ashamed and Emma sighed as she called her mother to tell her the girls were with them. When she was done, she looked at them again. "Look, I know you were worried about Grama. I know you love her and care about her. But girls, you must understand that mom and I have rules for a reason. We asked you to stay home for a reason. Just because you don't like what we say to you, doesn't mean you don't have to listen."

"Yes, Mama." Malory said quietly.

"Mama? Is it my fault?" Eva's little eyes looked at Emma.

"Is what your fault?"

Eva teared up. "Grama. I put the wrong ingredients into the potion and then she was on the floor."

Even though the girls were older, Emma pulled Eva into her lap and held her tight. "No baby. No. This is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for this, honey."

Eva sniffed, trying to stop her tears. "I thought I killed her, Mama. I had to come and see. I had to."

Emma sighed, rubbing her back lightly. "I get that. Baby, thank you for explaining that. However, you still didn't listen to us."

"I know. I'm sorry, Mama. I really am." Eva sniffed.

"Okay. Mom and I will talk later, but I think you guys are going to take a week off from magic lessons. Besides, Grama will have to rest up for a while."

Malory gave a nod and moved to squirm onto Emma's lap as well. "Okay. That's fair."

Emma realized the girls were scared after what they saw, and she took the time to comfort them.

"Oh, I'm not dead. Why do you all look so sad?"

"Grama!" The girls got off Emma's lap and rushed to Cora.

Cora got on a knee and held her arms out to hug them. "Girls, I'm fine. I just got knocked out a bit."

Malory gave her a look. "And you had chest pains and didn't get help. Dr. Nolan said next time you say you have chest pains, I have to get your butt to the hospital."

Cora tapped her nose. "I promise I will. Next time, I'll come right to the doctor." She then looked at Eva who was oddly quiet. "What's wrong, Bumble Bee?"

Eva burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, Grama. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to knock you out. I thought I had the right ingredients."

Cora pulled Eva closer to her, kissing her cheek. "Oh honey. It's not your fault at all, my love." She pulled away and cupped Eva's cheeks. "It's not your fault. Please know I am not upset with you. I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself."

Eva nodded, but it took a bit for her tears to stop. "Still, I'm sorry."

Cora kissed her forehead. "There's no reason for you to be sorry, but if it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

"Thank you. I promise you I'll read over the potions throughout the week and it won't happen again. Mama said we can't do magic again until the weekend after next, so I'll spend time reading the potions ingredients."

"Honey, it's okay. You are new to magic and nothing you did could actually hurt me. It was my fault for not getting help for chest pains. I would have fallen asleep anyway with that potion, but everyone was more scared because my chest had been hurting."

"That being said," Regina stated "you are staying with us for the next few days, Mother. I won't have you be alone until I know you're one hundred percent better."

Cora stood with a sigh. "I knew you'd say that. Regina, your stairs."

"I know. Don't worry, I have a plan."

"Okay then. Whatever you say, my darling daughter."

Emma chuckled. "I think you still have a bit of peacefulness inside you."

Cora shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe I love that my daughter loves me so much. Maybe I've missed being a part of your family."

"We see you every day, Cora." Emma said, though it touched her that she felt like that.

"I know, and I love my privacy, but I do miss the craziness."

Regina smiled. "Then you'll love my idea."

They all headed home and once there, the girls went off to do their homework that they always put off until Sunday even though Regina had told them over and over to do it Friday nights. Cora laid on the couch with a blanket over her, Oliver reading her one of his favorite kid books. At five, he was a great reader. Regina and Emma went outside and about a half hour later, they came back in, both looking more tired than before.

"Mother? Come here please."

Cora stood and they all went to the kitchen. She smiled wide when she saw that where they used to have a closet, it was now an archway into Cora's "apartment". She could be a part of the family, on the main floor, and still have her own space. "Oh Regina. Thank you so much. I love it."

"Good. Now go lay down."

"I think you two need to lay down more than I do." She said, and Emma wasn't really one to argue.

"It's Sunday. I didn't get to sleep in. I'm going to take a nap. Ollie? Want to come with me?"

"Yes!" He didn't always nap, but he loved cuddling with his mama. The two went upstairs and Regina looked at Cora.

"Cuddle?"

Cora smiled and gave a nod. She loved when Regina did this. They went back to Regina's couch and Cora sat down before Regina sat by her, laying her head on her mother's chest. "I thought I was going to lose you, Mom."

Cora ran her fingers through Regina's hair and kissed her head. "I'm sorry, Regina. You haven't lost me, my love."

"You don't have to be sorry. I just…I'm so not ready to be without you."

"I'm not ready to go. I'm sorry I didn't go to the doctor. I promise I will if I feel pain again."

"Good. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Everything honestly seemed to be perfect for the Swan-Mills family. Too bad perfection never lasts.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello readers! I must apologize and admit that my muse has not been strong for this story. I have updated my other stories, and decided I needed to dedicate time to this one. I just hate pushing/forcing out updates when my muse doesn't want to play because I don't feel it's as good that way. I have SO MANY IDEAS but am not sure which ones to use and what way to go. I want to assure you that this is not going to be a quick story as, like I said, I have many ideas, many arcs to go with. Anyway, enough blabbering.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

Chapter 2

Regina paced her office as she mentally went through again what she wanted to bring up at the meeting that night. It would be the third meeting of the realms, but the first since she had been re-elected, and she was nervous. She looked at the clock and let out a breath. She still had some time before the meeting and Emma should be back soon. The blonde had gone to get the kids from school and make sure Cora and Zelena were okay with them before she'd come back. Being that she and Mal would be with Regina and Belle kept notes on the meetings, Cora, Zelena and Anslie had agreed to watch all the kids.

Henry and Lilly were easy, especially since Henry would be at his grandparents watching Ben and Dj, but the twins, Oliver, and Owen required at least two of them to get through dinner, bath, and bed time. Anslie would stay with Lilly and Owen while Cora, and Zelena took on the Swan-Mills kids.

"Okay, the girls don't have homework, Henry's working on his now and he'll be going over to Mom and dads, he'll stay the night there, so no need to worry. Mac and cheese is in the oven, Oliver doesn't need a bath if he doesn't want one, but the girls need to have a bath or shower. They like our big tub or shower, so they can use that if they want." Emma listed off as she held Oliver. "Ollie in bed by 8, girls by 9, if we're not back yet. The numbers for us are on the fridge, oh and do not unbind their magic. They are still grounded from using it for two weeks." She said giving the girls a look.

"Got it. Emma, it's not our first time watching them."

"I know, I'm sorry." Emma bent down and put Oliver by his sisters. "You three be good for Auntie Z and Gramma. Mommy and I will check on you when we get home." She looked at Cora. "We shouldn't be much later than nine, I would think. Regina does have a few things to discuss and who knows what others will bring. Now that we're so big, there's so many more people."

Cora gave a nod. "I'll probably be watching, as long as the kids are okay."

Emma kissed her kids' cheeks and smiled. "Okay, I'll see you rug rats later."

"Tell mommy that she'll do a great job!" Ry said as she hugged Emma.

"I will, my love."

Emma met Maleficent and Lacey, and they headed into town. "Do you mind if we stop at Granny's. I'm sure Regina hasn't eaten yet. I'm not sure I'll actually get her to eat anything, but I want to try."

"That's no problem at all." Lacey said as Mal agreed.

"I could go for a milkshake myself." Mal stated. "I don't know why I've been craving one lately."

The three stopped and Emma got Regina a chicken salad sandwich and a big cheese burger for herself, while Mal and Lacey got a milkshake to share as they already ate. "Okay guys, I'm going to see Regina. If you need any help setting up, let me know."

"Oh, we'll be fine. Your parents should already be here, so it won't be too difficult. It's hard not knowing how many people will be here though. I hope there's enough room."

Mal looked at her wife. "You forget all about magic, don't you? If we need more room, I can accommodate for that."

"No, my love, I don't forget about magic, I just don't like you using it too much." Lacey said, giving Mal a loving look. "It wares you out, even if you don't want to admit it."

"Well let's go see if I even need to worry about it." Mal said, leading Lacey to the large town hall meeting room.

Emma went to Regina's office and softly knocked on her door before coming in. "There's my sexy mayor wife." She said, grinning at her and putting the food down on the table. She went to Regina, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. "I must be mistaken, but I'd swear you're nervous. My wife never gets nervous."

Regina loved being in Emma's arms, so she held onto her wife, so she wouldn't let her go. "Emma, I am nervous. This is so much more than just Storybrooke as we knew it, or even the enchanted forest."

"I know baby, but they voted for you and you won by a landslide, so they want you and trust you."

"Emma, that only makes it worse!" Regina said, letting out a breath.

"Okay, sit down, eat at least half the sandwich I got you and relax." Emma said, bringing Regina over to the sofa in her office. The two sat there, and Emma had to admit that Regina at least tried to eat some as she ate her burger. "Okay, so what's on the list for tonight?"

Regina got her actual list out. "We're reminding everyone that we follow the rules here and that our laws go above any traditions or things that were okay before. It's no longer okay to hunt and torment people you don't like." Regina could help but role her eyes. "I can't believe we have to go over that again."

"You know, the problem is that when you made the first curse, it included educating everyone on the laws and rules and all that. These new comers didn't get all of that. I think they're all trying, but it never hurts to remind them."

"I know, and I do understand that. It's just that some of them do stupid things. Pan and his crew are still chasing down adults and trying to make their lives miserable. I may just have to remind him that if he doesn't stop, we will send him back to where he came from."

Emma reached over and rubbed Regina's shoulder. "You do that, because it's true. He can't be acting like that. Imagine if he'd have won for mayor. I'd be moving our family away from here."

"I would too. He only got the votes of his boys."

"Yes, and everyone trusted your experience over Elsa's. Okay, next on the list?"

Regina looked at it. "Oh, because of what happened to your father's sheep and reports of the same happening elsewhere, I want to bring it up. Now, I'm not stopping anyone from being who they are, but if they're going to be another version of themselves, they must respect boundaries. What are you smiling at?"

Emma grinned more. "Regina, you're so nervous, yet just now, you sounded perfect. You're going to do great at the meeting, and I'll be right there next to you."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma's cheek. "Thank you, baby, and thank you for making me eat."

About an hour later, the two went down to the meeting room, finding it filling fast. People were chatting and greeting each other, and Regina smiled to see everyone seemingly get along. She, Emma, Mal, and David all sat at the table on the stage and soon enough the meeting was starting, with Lacey taking notes.

Regina went over things that had come up last time and how they'd been corrected or if they were still working on it. She also went over the list of rules that some realms were having a hard time remembering. "This is the last warning. From now on, there will be fines or worse for those breaking laws and rules." She then took a breath. "My next order is a bit difficult to discuss. I know everyone is here to be safe and to be themselves. That's perfectly fine, until boundaries are crossed. We've had reports of farm animals and even some pets being attacked by a creature during the full moon. We've opened special land for wares, and we all turn a blind eye as long as nothing is damaged. While it's true that no person has been harmed, animals have been. Some people use these animals as their money makers, dairy cows for example, or sheep for wool. I honestly do not want to have to put any more restrictions down, but we need to have respect for each other. If you or someone you know is having problems when they change, maybe they're having a hard time controlling their inner selves, please let us know so we can address it."

There were small murmurs in the audience and an ashamed looking Red stood. "Madam Mayor, I was going to talk to you in private, but I now feel I need to say this here. I think the culprit is my youngest and I'm so sorry. I use my cape as I prefer not to change, and Rose didn't get that gene from me. However, after the last full moon, I noticed Amber had dirt and grass in her bed the next morning. She said she had a dream that she was a wolf, and we did talk about it. I am going to change in the next wolf's time to train her, but I'd like to repay anyone who was damaged by what she may have done." She looked around, hopeful no one would be too upset or take it personally. "I am very sorry, and so is she. She had no idea and that is my fault. If you've been damaged by her, please let me know and I will respectfully make sure you are made whole again."

David cleared his throat. "Thank you for being honest, Ruby. I forgive you and her and I hope everyone else will too. It is brave of you to admit to this and I sincerely hope no one gives you or Amber grief for this or I will deal with them." He said, scanning the room. "She has admitted to this, and anyone with legitimate damage can respectfully work it out with her. There's no need for anyone to get upset and make this a bigger issue." People in the room nodded and Ruby sat back down, feeling a little better.

After about an hour, they opened the floor to concerns. Most were minor things that Regina noted down, but one really bugged Emma. A woman stood up and looked at them. "I was wondering if you were aware of the rising numbers of children in the orphanage?"

Regina raised a brow, she didn't know there was an orphanage. "I wasn't aware of this. Which realm?"

"The orphanage is in the realm of untold stories, but the children come from all realms. Either their parents were lost or killed before coming here, or they've left them since coming here. Granted, the number isn't as high as some think should cause concern, it's at about twenty, but we have no funding for it since this new government started."

Regina let out a sigh. "No one informed me, and I am sorry I didn't know this. I will work on this right away and get funding going for you. Is there anyone that can come to my office first thing tomorrow with information on…well everything? The children, the staff, the building. I need to know what we're dealing with here."

"Yes. I can be there. Thank you, Madam Mayor. I thought you knew about it or I'd have said something sooner. Although, since our representative isn't around much…" She looked around, not seeing him. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Regina was writing notes and made a noise of agreement. "I think we should also look at having a new election for your realm since your representative doesn't seem to understand his job. I'll look into that as well."

Emma cleared her throat and when Regina gave a nod, she looked at the woman. "Does your realm do foster care or adoption? While it's amazing that you're taking in these children and taking care of them, they need family." She blushed a little as everyone looked at her. "I grew up with out my parents, as you all know, and while most of my foster homes weren't great, some were and I think we have wonderful people here who could and would take in children if given the chance."

Several hands went up. "I would." "Me too." "Give me chance." People said and Emma smiled.

"Maybe we can look into our own fostering system? Have classes and license and all that. I know it will take work as we will need people to not only foster but be a part of social services to make sure everything runs smoothly."

The woman smiled. "I've read about that since we've been here. I would love to help start something and, if I may say Emma, your knowledge would be invaluable to this. I know you're busy with your own children and your therapy, but any spare time you could spend with this would be appreciated."

Emma gave a nod. "I also think my mother would be a good person for this." She looked at Snow. "If you wanted to. I know you've got your boys, but you're not teaching, so maybe we could work something out between us?"

"I'd love to, Emma."

Regina smiled at her wife and resisted the urge to kiss her. "Then it's settled. My priority will be to get this service up and running. When we have a building and are ready, we will let everyone know when the classes will be held. Anyone wanting to foster can come and apply. I'm sure there are things we must look at to see if you qualify, but we will figure this out. Snow, you have your teaching degree, would you be willing to look into teaching these classes?"

Snow nodded. "I would be very interested."

"Great. Then tomorrow, we'll at least get funding for the orphanage, and then I hope that by the end of two weeks, I can have everything set up to start Storybrooke Social Servies, or SSS."

The woman smiled wide. "Thank you. Thanks to all of you. I have so much hope for these children."

Emma felt so good inside, but she had to ask the woman one thing. "Ma'am? Are there any children there now that you think would benefit from therapy? My Thursday's are pretty open, and I'd be more than happy to meet with them if there are. Free of charge."

The woman thought a bit. "I can think of three that would. The others may, but won't be open to it, so maybe if you come and they see you with the three, they'd become more open."

"Great." Regina said. "Then part of the funding will go towards therapy as it is something needed."

Once the meeting was over and people started leaving, Emma sat back, feeling very good about this meeting. She looked at her wife and gave a small smile. "We just added a bunch of work for you, didn't we?"

Regina let out a laugh. "Yes, but it's work that needs to be done. It's okay, Mal is with me full time now and I have it in my budget to hire another full-time assistant. I had some interviews today and I have one that I really like."

"Oh? Who? Anyone I know?"

"I'm not sure if you've met him."

"Him? A guy wants to be an assistant?"

Regina gave Emma a look. "Wow, that's a sexist question." She started gathering her things. "Yes, he does. The fact that he's gay may or may not have something to do with it, but I think it's more because his vocation isn't exactly welcomed in this land."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What's his vocation?"

"Steals from the rich and gives to the poor."

"Robin Hood?"

"Robin of Locksley to be exact, Mrs. Swan-Mills. I thought I heard my ears burning."

Emma looked over to the voice and took him in. He seemed nice, but something didn't feel exactly right about him. "Regina was just telling me that you interviewed to be her assistant."

"Ah, yes I did. I was just coming over to inquire if she'd like me in right away tomorrow since things are getting busy."

Regina admired his gumption. "A bit presumptuous, wouldn't you say? I had others I interviewed. Other's with more qualifications, I may add."

"Maybe, but do you see any of them coming over and asking if you need them right away?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "Fine. Be in by seven for a trial run." She looked at her wife. "I'm afraid he'll have to use your desk. I'll make sure Mal packs your things."

Though it felt a bit like she was being pushed aside, Emma understood. "I have most of my stuff in my new office. I think I just have a few notes and a plant left there."

"Then I shall see you in the morning, boss." He said, giving a curt nod and turning around to leave.

"He's weird." Emma said, jumping when someone behind him laughed.

"Oh Emma. You're very right about that, but I think he'll be a good addition." Mal said, coming over. "Besides, you don't want to take more time away from your patients and now your SSS thing, do you?"

"My SSS thing? I mean, yeah, it was my idea, but I'm not going to be running it. I think mom and that woman will be running it."

Regina gave a shrug. "True, but they will probably need your help. Baby, it was a great idea and I think your intel on it will be useful. I see busy times for all of us ahead."

Emma chewed her lip. "Should I look into a nanny? Because you're right. Getting this set up and all that is going to take time. Maybe someone to come after school into the evening?"

"Oh! Oh Emma, I'll do it!"

Emma looked over and smiled softly. "Elsa. It's so nice to see you."

"You too, Emma, and of course you as well, Regina." She smiled at the woman. She may have lost the election, but she was honestly glad for that. "Ana and I would be more than happy to help you with the kids."

"Yeah we would!" Ana said, coming over. "Oh, your kids are so adorable."

Regina grinned. "Thank you. It would just be the twins and Oliver really. Henry is pretty self-sufficient."

"Maybe just help with his homework once in a while." Emma said. "If you're sure, I'd appreciate it. We wouldn't need you right away, but maybe next week for a couple days, just to ease into it?"

"Yes. We can discuss the details later." Elsa stated. "I can see you both would like to go home."

As they made their way home, Emma looked at Regina. "Do you think the kids will be okay with this? Having nannies?"

"I think we'll talk to them and assure them we are still there for them. Honestly, it won't be forever. Just until we get the SSS up and running. After that, I won't be needed, and I can be home with them. We may have Ana or Elsa come over just until I get home, but that's about it. Emma, I can see your passion for this. Social services need therapists, so it's perfect. You can not only do your private clients, but also get paid by the town to provide therapy for these kids. Who better to do that than you? You've been there, you know what they're going through."

"I know, Regina, and I agree with all that. I just don't want to look back one day and find that I've sacrificed my own kids for others."

"That won't happen. Neither of us will let that happen, Em. The kids are older and well adjusted. They know to come to us if they feel left out or anything like that."

Emma nodded as she thought. "That's true. Besides, my Sunday will always be dedicated to sleep and my family." She said with a grin.

"You and your sleep." Regina chuckled.

Once home, they found Oliver was asleep and the girls had just gone to bed. They went in and gave Oliver kisses before tucking in the girls, Emma singing them their song. As they came out, Henry was on his way to his room. "How were your uncles?"

"That's still weird when you say it." Henry chuckled. "They were good. I think I am going to take them and Oliver out for a boy's day this weekend. I like hanging out with the boys once in a while."

Emma smiled and hugged her son. "You're such a good brother and nephew." She chuckled, messing up his hair. "Let me know for sure and I'll pack you boys some snacks."

"And a first aid kit." Regina chimed in.

As Emma went to shower, Regina went down and thanked her mother and sister before locking up the house. It was going to get busy around here and work and she knew it would probably take longer than a couple weeks. However, she had the piece of mind knowing her family was strong enough to make it through anything.

But are they?


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back. I got some muse! I hope you like this. Please review because your comments honestly get my muse flowing. Love ya all!**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

Ch. 3

The week flew by and soon it was Saturday and Emma found herself making breakfast for the kids. Saturdays were Regina's days to sleep in and after this last week, Emma knew she needed and deserved it. "Okay, I have eggs, bacon, and toast for Eva, pancakes and sausage for Oliver, French toast and bacon for Ry, and eggs, hash browns, bacon, and sausage all covered in sausage gravy for Henry." She watched as each kid dug in. "Gee, thanks Ma. I love you, Ma. You're the best, Ma." She looked at them as she poured drinks.

"Thank you, Ma. You are the best!" Oliver said as the other simply grunted their agreement.

"You're very welcome." Emma said as she sat down to her own breakfast.

"Mama? Are we still grounded from using our magic?" Eva asked, looking at her blonde mother. "Maleficent was going to teach us how to be one with nature so we can take energy from outside ourselves."

Henry couldn't stop his scoff. "You know you have to sit still, relax, and be patient for a long time in order to do that, right? Maybe Ry can do that, but I doubt you can, Eva."

She glared at him. "You have no idea what I am capable of."

"Spoken like a true queen." Came Cora's voice, causing Eva to grin proudly. "May I have some toast? I forgot to do my shopping yesterday."

"Of course, help yourself. Would you like me to make you anything else?" Emma asked as she sipped her coffee.

"No, no, dear. I had some of that heart healthy mush your people call oat meal. I just fancied a bit of toast to go with it. Besides, you're eating."

"Mama?" Ry looked at her with those big brown eyes. "Please can we have our magic lesson today?"

Emma looked at both Malory and Eva. "Do you girls promise to listen to Auntie Mal and follow directions?"

They both nodded. "I promise, Mama." Eva said

"Me too. I promise too." Ry said.

Emma then reached and took Ry's wrist in her right hand and Eva's wrist in her left hand. She closed her eyes and unbound their magic. The girls each shivered and let out a breath.

"It feels so relieving when you do that." Ry said, wiggling her fingers.

"I know baby, please know that we don't do this to hurt you. We just don't want you to accidentally use your magic and get into a bad situation."

"I know that mama." Eva said, finishing her breakfast. "But it does feel good to be free."

Oliver looked at Emma. "Will I have magic, mama?"

Emma looked at him. "I'm not sure, squirt. You haven't showed any signs, but that doesn't mean anything. Do you want to have magic?"

"I don't really care either way. I just wish I could learn about things like they do." He said, pointing to his sisters.

"That can be arranged. Once you're ten, even if you've not shown signs of magic, we'll do magic lessons with you as well, if you still want them. Just because you may not have magic, doesn't mean it's not good to learn about it."

Cora sat down. "She's right. Also, you don't have to possess magic by birth to learn it if you wanted. I didn't, your mother didn't. Honestly, your mama was the first person – not half dragon anyway – that had magic due to her birth. That's why we never knew if you kids would have magic or would have to learn it if you wanted to."

"Even if you had it like I do, and your sisters do, you still have to learn to use it. You don't just know what to do…well, not usually." Although Emma rarely used her magic, she looked at the messy kitchen, sighed and waived her hand to clean it up. "Don't tell Mom I did that."

"I saw it." Regina said, coming in and kissing Emma's cheek. "And I don't blame you. I can't believe you made all those different foods for them. I don't do that. I decide on one thing and if they don't like that, they can have toast." She went to get some coffee.

Emma smiled at her. "That's why I'm the good one." She joked. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Oh honey, I can't sleep. I have so much on my mind that still needs to be done."

"It's the weekend, baby. No talking about work. We're busy enough during the week, we don't need to be busy on the weekend."

"I get what you're saying but…"

"No buts, Regina. The girls are going with Maleficent to have their magic lesson, Henry is going to his dads and Oliver and I are going to pick up DJ and Ben on the four-person ATV and take a ride around the property."

Regina raised a brow. "Oh? Searching for something specific?"

Emma shrugged, looking at Oliver. "Not really. Just exploring."

Oliver avoided looking at Regina and stuffed his mouth with food. Regina caught that and sat by him, narrowing her eyes. "What are you and Mama up to?"

He chewed his food, holding out a finger for her to wait. Cora chuckled. "Oh leave him alone, Regina. He'll be with Emma, who is his other Mother."

"I'm aware of who his other mother is, mother." Regina said. "I'm simply curious and I don't think Emma is telling me the truth."

Eva giggled. "Give her truth potion!"

"Yeah! Truth potion!" Ry said

Emma glared at them. "Traitors."

The girls giggled, and Emma sat back. "Don't worry Oliver, our secret is safe."

The kids finished eating and the girls headed off with Maleficent, Henry went to Neal's, and Emma took Oliver, picked up Ben and DJ, and headed out in the ATV. Regina sighed and finished her coffee. "I best get to work."

Cora raised a brow. "Work? It's Saturday and your wife said no working on the weekend. Come on, let's call your sister and have a Mills day."

Regina couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah? Is Zelena free?"

"I think Anslie is working this weekend, so she should be free."

Regina picked her phone up and called her sister. "Hey. Mom wants a day with us girls. You in?"

With in the hour, Regina had texted Emma and headed out with her mother and sister. The trio decided to go on a spa day to try and get Regina to relax.

Meanwhile, the girls were with Maleficent in the forest in a circle. There was a pot of boiling water in the middle over a fire and a calming scent coming from it. "Now girls, deep breaths in through your noses and out through your mouths. The boiling lavender and sage will help to calm and relax you." The girls did as Maleficent said and took some deep breaths, their eyes closed, and bodies relaxed. "Clear your minds, no worries, no thoughts. Focus on the sounds you hear. The crackle of the fire, the soft flicker of the wind through the leaves. Focus on the smells. The water, the fire, the ash, the grass, the dirt." She watched them as they did as she told them to, smiling at how well they were doing. "Good, now focus on what you feel. Feel the wind pushing the leaves. Feel the fire heating the water. Feel the wood turning to ash."

The girls still had their eyes closed, but Eva was having a hard time. "I just don't know if I'm doing it right, Aunty Mal."

"Shh. It's okay. If you worry, you won't get it. Just relax."

Eva took some deep breaths, trying not to get too upset.

"Girls, no one gets this their first time. I'm not testing you, there's no pass or fail. What we're doing is working on our focus, working on feeling our surroundings. I do not expect you to pull from nature right now, I don't expect you to even feel those things I mentioned. I do expect you to try."

Eva gave a nod and went back to her focusing. Malory did the same. "I hear something. Do you hear that? It's like…a humming."

Eva nodded. "I hear it. Mal is that nature?"

Maleficent chuckled. "No girls. That's your mom on one of those death toys. However, its far away, so I'm very proud of you guys hearing that. It shows how high your focus is. Now, let's take a little break from this before Aunty Mal falls asleep. I want to show you something else, see how far you've come. Again, this isn't a test, there's no failing or passing." She stood and lead the girls over to a tree, pointing out an area of bark that had been ripped away. "If we focus, if we try to connect, we can see what happened to this tree. You may not get a full picture, but you'll get a scent, an energy." She touched her hand to it and smiled. "Okay, Ry, close your eyes and touch this spot. Tell me the first thing you see, hear, or smell, or maybe even taste."

Malory licked her lips and took a breath before she closed her eyes and reached out to touch the tree. It took a bit, but finally, she gave a shrug. "I keep seeing a squirrel."

"That's right. A squirrel ripped it off as he climbed the tree. Good job." They went to another tree and Mal touched it. "Okay Eva, your turn." Eva cleared her throat, feeing pressure to get this right as she went to the tree. Mal put her hand on Eva's shoulder. "It's not a contest, Eva. Just see what you can."

Eva closed her eyes and touched the tree. Nothing came to her and she felt her heart begin to sink. She squinted, trying so hard to sense something, but nothing came."

"It's okay, Eva. Just relax, deep breaths."

Eva felt tears building behind her closed eyes and her breathing became heavy. "I can't do it! I'm not as good as Malory, okay? I will never be as good as her!" She pulled away from Maleficent and started running away from them, deeper into the woods. Her frustration carried her as her tears blinded her.

"Eva wait! I'm not better than you." Ry called out, her own tears forming for her sister. She looked at Mal. "We have to go after her."

Mal gave a nod. "We will, little one, we're just going to let her cool off. Come help me clean up."

The two of them started putting everything back into the bag Mal brought as Maleficent kept her senses focused on Eva and her location.

"You know where she is, don't you?" Ry asked, looking at her namesake. "You can sense her."

"I can, little one. She's stopped running." Suddenly, Mal looked concerned.

"What is it?"

"Someone is with her. Someone I don't know. Come, we need to make sure she's okay." Mal started leading the way. She knew she could use her magic, but she didn't want to unless she had to.

Eva was sitting on a tree stump letting her tears out when she heard someone walking towards her. "I don't want to talk about it." She said, but as she looked up, she wiped her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Hello there. My name is Ingrid. Are you okay?" The woman sat down across from Eva. "I can't help but notice you're crying. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Eva shook her head. "No. Sorry, I don't know you and I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Ingrid smiled softly. "That's smart, but I'm not a stranger. I used to know your mom. I should clarify, which mom, I suppose. I knew Emma when she was younger. I don't know if she remembers me, but I remember her. I loved her." Ingrid blinked as she came back to the here and now. "Anyway, I only wanted to make sure you were okay. If you are, I'll be on my way."

Eva watched her and nodded. "I'm okay. My mom never talked about anyone named Ingrid."

"That's because she knew me as Sarah. She was young and may not remember, but I remember her. She was only a bit older than you, actually. You look so much like her." She smiled. "You remind me a lot of her. I can see your potential and your power and it's so much like your mothers."

Eva rolled her eyes. "You must think I'm Malory. She's much better than me."

Ingrid shook her head. "Oh no, Eva, I know exactly who you are and what you can do. Ry may catch on to some things faster, however, you have the ability to do so much once you learn all you need to learn." Ingrid could sense someone coming. "I have to go now, but please believe in yourself. If you want to keep our meeting a secret, then we will keep it a secret. If you want to see me again, I work down at the ice cream shop and I do hope to see you again, Eva, I really do."

Eva watched Ingrid and gave a small nod. She liked hearing from someone other than family that she was like her mother. "Our secret. I'll see you later." She said, waiving as the woman left. A few minutes later, Maleficent and Malory came through to the clearing and Eva wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't do it. I really did try."

Mal came and knelt in front of Eva, taking her hands. "I know you did. You tried hard my little Swanlette, but that could be the problem. If you try too hard, it won't come. You are no worse or better than your sister. You both have powers inside you that you need to learn to work with. Today was day one with this and you did well, Eva. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Eva nodded and got up. "Is it time to go back now?"

Maleficent nodded. "Yes. Who was out here with you?"

Eva froze and then shrugged. "Some lady that was lost. I told her how to get back to town."

Though Mal didn't exactly believe Eva, she didn't question her either. The trio made their way back and got home just as Emma pulled up with Oliver. "Hey girls. How did the lesson go?"

"It was good." Ry said, smiling at Eva. "Relaxing even."

"Yeah. I guess. Of course, Ry grasped it before I did." Eva said, trying not to pout.

"Oh? Like how you grasped making a flame faster than Ry did?"

Eva blushed. "I guess. Anyway, I'm tired. Can I go inside?"

"Yes, of course you can." She kissed Eva's forehead. "I'll be in soon. I have to talk to Mal for a minute."

The kids went in and Emma looked at Mal. "So, how did it go?"

"It went really well. Eva had a bit of an outburst because she didn't catch on as fast as Ry, but she'll be okay. Emma, there was someone out in the woods. Eva had run off, but she said a woman was out there who had gotten lost. I don't believe her, but she was unharmed."

Emma knit her brows. "I'll talk to her. Thank you for letting me know. I have a favor to ask you. I got an emergency call from one of my clients. A child who's going through a lot right now and really wants to see me. Regina, Cora and Zel went to a spa and I can call Regina if I have to but I was wondering if you could just watch the kids either until I'm done or until Regina gets home?"

Mal nodded. "Of course, I can. Belle is with Owen and Lilly, so it's just fine."

"Thank you so much. There's left over chicken and rice in the fridge that they can warm up if they get hungry for lunch."

"Okay, no worries. Go take care of business."

As Emma was seeing her patient, Regina came home feeling so much more relaxed. She thanked Mal for watching the kids and then started with dinner. The kids were all watching a movie when Emma came in. She went to the kitchen and sighed as she sat on the counter island. "How was your day, my love?"

"Oh Emma, it was amazing. We have to go there one day together. Get massages and relax together. I think you would really enjoy it." She looked at her wife. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. Oliver and I had a good morning with my brothers, but my poor patient. I know I can't say much, but some kids have so much to deal with. In my day, going to school and being bullied was hard enough, but at least it stopped when the school day ended. Now, they have phones and social media and all forms of bullying all hours of the day."

Regina sighed. "I know. It's a big concern. One that the school needs to address."

"It's not just the school, baby, it's home too. The school can only do so much during school hours, but it's up to the parents and the kids themselves after hours."

"Well it's something we'll definitely talk about at our next town hall meeting."

Dinner went smoothly and at bed time, Emma took Eva aside for a moment. "Honey, are you okay? I know it was kind of rough today."

"Yeah, Mama, I'm okay. It sucked that I couldn't do what Ry did, but I know I'll get there."

Emma kissed Eva's temple. "Honey, Mal said she sensed someone in the woods today. Do you know who it was?"

Eva shook her head. "I've never seen her before. She said she was…" She looked at Emma and sighed, not able to lie. "She said she knew you when you were a little older than me, that she loved you, and that I remind her of you."

Emma bit her lip. "She did? Who was she?" There was only one person Emma could think of and she had never seen her in Storybrooke.

"Her name is Ingrid, but she said you knew her as Sarah."

Emma felt dizzy all of a sudden and she closed her eyes. She remembered Sarah, she was the one foster mother that Emma loved. Emma felt loved and wanted by her, but then she…she pushed her in front of a moving car. "Are you sure?"

Eva nodded. "Is she nice, Mama? She said she could tell I had power."

Emma remembered those words, remembered Sarah telling her the same thing. "I um…I don't know baby. I know you do have power, but I want you to stay away from her for now, just until I can talk to her. Okay?"

"Okay, mama. She said she works at the ice cream shop."

"Thank you for telling me."

Once the kids were in bed, Emma and Regina cuddled on the sofa. Regina could tell something was off with Emma, but she gave her space and time to come out with it on her own.

"Regina?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Remember when I told you about my childhood? Remember when you asked if there was any good there? If there were any good people in my life?"

Regina put an arm around her wife, gently stroking her head. "Yes, I do remember that. You said there was one who was going to adopt you, but then she suddenly changed."

"Yeah. Her name was Sarah. I was with her for a couple years actually. It started out as a group home, but then she decided to cut it down to just a couple of us and I was one she kept. She told me she wanted to adopt me, that she loved me. I was twelve and had lost hope of ever having a family. I loved her, and I felt her love. Then, one day, she said she knew I had power inside me, that I had magic. I thought she was joking, but she wasn't. She said I had to see it to believe it and she pushed me in front of a moving car. I ran away. I thought she was trying to kill me. But looking back, I think she knew about me."

Regina listened as she stroked Emma's hair. "I think she did too. It sounds like she was trying to get you to use your magic."

"Yeah. You know, I haven't thought about her since I told mom and dad my story. But Regina, I think she's here in town. I think she talked to Eva today." Emma told her what their daughter told her and chewed on her lip. "I don't know why she wouldn't have come to me. Come talk to me."

"Well, maybe she thinks you hate her, or you're still mad at her? Maybe she doesn't want to interfere with you getting to know your parents? Baby, I don't know, and you don't know and the only way we'll ever know is if you talk to her. Maybe she came to Eva as a way to get to you, but in a good way. She's reaching out, feeling out, seeing what you do with the knowledge of her being in town."

Emma thought about that and nodded. "You're right. I think I'll go talk to her tomorrow. Thanks, my love."

The two locked up and then went to bed, Emma excited for her day to sleep in the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello fans/readers. I'll be honest, I have a few ideas on where to take this story, but I haven't picked one yet. I've said in another story that I don't usually plan out my stories, I sit down and write**_ _ **whatever**_ _ **comes to me. That's not to say that I don't have ideas, because I do (my girlfriend helped me come up with some) it's that I'm still unsure exactly which ones to go with. This chapter may be shorter than normal, but I've missed sexy times between these two so, let's see where this chapter takes us, shall we?**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_ _ **.**_

 **Chapter 4.**

Sunday was normally Emma's day to sleep in, but today was much different. Because of the changes being made in town, she was up early with a phone call from her mother. Things had to get set for getting people qualified to be social workers and foster parents and while Snow would be teaching them, she had questions for Emma as well. After about forty-five minutes of conversation, Emma decided she'd talk to Anna and Elsa and see if they could watch the kids the next evening so she could be in the class with her mom. She figured there would be a few hiccups with the first course. After that was settled, she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Instead, she got up and showered before going downstairs. Regina was in her office already working and Emma leaned on the door way. "It's the weekend. You're not supposed to be working."

"I heard you on the phone, my love, if I can't work, neither can you." Regina slid her glasses off and looked over at her wife. "Are the kids still asleep?"

Emma nodded, closing the door as she came inside. "Yeah, it's early still. My mom clearly doesn't know to wait to call until a decent time." Emma came over and kissed Regina's temple. "What are you working on?"

"Mmm, plans for the new social services building. That woman, Miss Jones – no relation to Killian, by the way – had a good idea that the building have a couple bedrooms in case we get an emergent case and don't have a home ready. Also, some meeting rooms just in case we come across some bad parenting or divorce cases and have to set up supervised visits. She's really serious about going full social services, which I think is great."

Emma smiled. "It is, and I think she is going to be great to run it." Emma sighed. "There's so much work to be done. Getting everyone hired, certified, licensed. This was such a big project to take on, but one that I know is useful and needed."

"You're right, it is a lot of work, but I think I've thought of the perfect place. Emma, what about the land from where our house was? You, Mal, Mom, Zee and I can use our magic and create the perfect building. It can look like a house with the office, meeting rooms, and reception downstairs and bedrooms upstairs. One for whomever is hired to stay there when we have kids staying, and four for kids, just in case."

Emma smiled as she listened to Regina. "I like the idea. I like it a lot. Maybe we should do that this afternoon, so we can just go to sleep once it's done. It sounds like it'll take a lot of energy."

"Sounds perfect. Oh, and Emma?"

"Yes?"

"You're not allowed to meet these kids until they're in care."

Emma wrinkled her brow. "What? Why?"

"Because you'll want to adopt all of them." Regina said with a smirk.

"I…yeah, you're right. I probably would. I'll do my best, okay? The ones that need therapy, however, probably would benefit from having it before they're adopted."

"Okay fine, but no adopting kids without me knowing."

"They're not puppies, Regina. I can't just go and pick them out." Emma laughed a bit. "We'd have to have a home inspection and fill out paperwork and be approved."

Regina grinned and pulled Emma into her lap so that her wife was straddling her. "Would you ever want to adopt, Emma? I know before Oliver, we talked about fostering and adoption, but didn't think it would be possible because of keeping our town a secret. But now…now this changes things."

Emma rested her arms on Regina's shoulders, linking her hands behind her head. "Honestly? Yes. I'd love to adopt or foster or both. However, I'd want to make sure our kids would be okay with it, and I'd want them to know that if they're not okay with it, that's okay too. I don't want to do anything that would be negative for them. I also would want to wait until we're not so busy. Kids in those situations need time, need to know they're not an extra burden."

Regina smiled softly at her wife. "You're right. Let's finish getting the program and everything set up and then discuss it again."

"Sounds like a plan." Emma leaned down and kissed her wife. "I love you." She went to get up, but Regina stopped her, keeping her in place.

"I didn't dismiss you yet, Mrs. Swan-Mills." Regina smirked. "I realized as we were talking that it's been far too long since you and I got some adult time together. The kids are sleeping, we're not." She wrapped her arms around Emma, pulling her closer. "Let me soundproof this room and make you scream."

Emma felt herself shiver with pleasure. "No play room?"

"Not today, Princess. I want you now." Regina waived her hand, soundproofing the room and clearing her desk at the same time. "Remember our first time?"

Emma bit her lip. "I'll never forget our first time."

"If we had more time, I'd tie you up now like I did then. As it is, we have maybe ten minutes before Oliver will get up. So…" Regina flicked her wrist again, making them both naked. "On your stomach, my love, arms stretched in front of you."

"Yes, your majesty." Emma said, her voice husky as she got up and laid on the desk, her hands out in front of her and gripping at the edge. Regina lightly kicked at Emma's legs, prompting her to open them. The blonde did so letting out a moan as Regina's hands roamed down Emma's body. It didn't take long for Regina to make Emma wet and she was glad that was still the case.

"I love you, Princess." Regina said as she gave herself an extra appendage. "I love you so much." She said as she pushed herself inside her wife.

Emma moaned with pleasure as she felt her wife enter her. She gripped at the edge of the desk and closed her eyes. "Gods yes." She let out.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Regina purred. Once Emma's body was adjusted to her being inside, she made her member just a bit bigger and then started thrusting into her, loving the way Emma's body moved against her own. "I think we need something though." She said and used her magic to bring a toy to her. She slowed her thrusts as she readied the toy, getting it wet from both her spit and Emma's juices. Slowly, she brought it to Emma's tighter hole, causing the blonde to gasp. Emma never thought she'd ever like anything anal, but had found out that she did if it was Regina giving it to her. She felt Regina slowly push the toy inside, once there, her thrusting began again. Emma knew she wouldn't last long. Regina continued to pump herself and the toy in and out of her wife, her own pleasure building.

"Regina, I'm close. I'm so fucking close."

"Cum for me, Emma. Let it go. Let me feel you, hear you."

After a few more pants, Emma came hard as she let out a scream of pleasure. Regina lasted about half a thrust more and came with her wife. After she recovered, she pulled herself from Emma, making her body normal again. She left the toy inside her wife and when Emma went to move, Regina slapped her ass. "I didn't say we were done." She scolded, causing Emma to whimper.

"My legs, Regina." Emma said as her legs were starting to burn from being in place so long.

"Your legs are beautiful, but I know that's not what you mean." With a flick of the wrist, Emma was moved to the loveseat in the office, bent over the arm, but with her legs not having to hold her weight. The toy was still inside her and Regina licked her lips at the scene. "We really need a weekend to ourselves." She mumbled as she walked over to her wife. She took the toy and twisted it, causing Emma's body to react by way of her hips bucking. "Like that, don't you? You dirty, dirty princess."

"Mmm I love when you talk dirty to me." Emma moaned.

"Yeah? You like being my little, dirty whore?"

"Yes. Oh gods yes."

Regina smirked, taking another toy and strapping it onto Emma. She turned the vibration on low against her clit and picked up the control that went with it. She turned the vibration on the anal toy as well before she moved in front of Emma, sliding herself up under Emma's head with her legs open. "You make me cum before you cum or that will be strapped to you all day and I'll have the control over if it's on low, medium, or high."

Emma whimpered. "But I'm already so close, so sensitive."

"I know. So work fast, little whore."

Emma did as she was told, her mouth closing around Regina's core. She nipped at her clit and flicked her tongue around it. She sucked and licked and flicked and felt the vibration intensify on her clit. She moaned against Regina's core, trying to bring a hand up to help her, but that was stopped by her wife.

"No hands. You're so close, Emma. I'm so close."

Emma never won this game, she knew she wasn't meant to, but she did try. She gave it all she had and just as she thought she'd finally won, she felt the vibration skip three levels and her orgasm hit her hard. "Fuck…" She let out as her body tensed and pulsated.

"Don't stop." Regina all but growled.

Shaking, Emma continued what she was doing, causing Regina to have her own amazing orgasm. She didn't turn the toy down as she got up and cleaned herself up, making Emma whimper as her body had another orgasm. She took the anal toy out and enjoyed how wet her wife was as she turned the toy off, making Emma sigh in relief. She slipped the toy off and used her magic to clean Emma up before putting the now clean toy back on her.

Emma gave her a look. "Please, Regina. I tried."

"You did try. You did very well, Princess." Regina said moving to stroke Emma's cheek. "But you still lost. Now, I think it's time I make breakfast and you get dressed."

Still pouting, Emma got up and fixed her clothes before going upstairs. She groaned when she felt the toy turn on and knew Regina would be smirking. She tried hard to ignore it and soon, it was back off and she got dressed. At least when she went to town, the control wouldn't be in reach and she could relax.

As much as Eva wanted to go, Emma wanted to make the trip to the ice cream shop alone. She figured if she and Ingrid were to talk, Eva didn't have to hear the details. Part of the blonde wondered if she should have told her mom before going to talk to Ingrid, but at the same time, it was her life, her past. Unfortunately, the shop was closed. It appeared to be open Tuesday through Saturday, so Emma sighed before deciding to go back home.

As soon as she was in range, she felt the toy and gasped. It was going low to high and in between so fast that she could barely get out of the car. This was new. Regina never did this before and she had no idea why she'd be doing it now. Usually, it was little jolts – enough to get her attention, and then it would be off. But this was relentless and Emma wasn't enjoying it. With gritted teeth, she made her way inside. "Where's your mother?" Emma got out to Henry who shrugged.

"I think she's in her office. Are you okay, ma?"

High, medium, high, low. "Yes, I'm fine." She took a breath and tried to casually make her way to Regina's office. She opened the door and glared. "What are you doing? This isn't funny." It was then she noticed that Mal, Anslie, Cora, and Zelena were there, all helping with different things for the orphanage. If Regina was doing this in front of them, she'd be in for her own punishment that night.

"Emma? What's wrong?" Regina asked, not at all sure why Emma looked so upset. However, the way Emma leaned slightly forward and jerked every now and then, she suddenly wondered where she had left the control.

Zelena and Mal smirked, guessing what was going on – Zelena due to knowing her sister and Emma's preferences and Mal because of her heightened sense of hearing. Cora rolled her eyes, not wanting to know. "You okay, Em?" Zelena asked with a drawl.

"I'm fine." She let out and looked at Regina.

"Emma, I…I don't have what you're looking for. I left it in the kitchen."

Emma grit her teeth. "Someone has it." She let out in a whisper. "Oh gods." She said, falling to Regina's chai and burying her head in her arms. She tensed her body, trying so hard to stop what was happening. She did not want to have an orgasm in front of all these people.

"Stop laughing, Zelena. Help me find it." Regina said, glaring at her sister.

"I'm enjoying the show."

"Oh for crying out loud." Cora said as she stood up. She left the room and Regina and Anslie followed. Zelena and Mal couldn't take their eyes off Emma, even if she hid her face and her body only slightly moved.

Zelena smirked. "Oh come on, Emma. Just let it out. Tell us how you feel."

Emma raised her head and glared at her sister in law. "Shut. Up."

Mal chuckled. "Sorry, Emma, but this is entertaining. Zelena's right, just let it out. No one is judging."

Emma looked at Mal and shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you, Mal." She managed before the toy went higher and she let out an involuntary moan. She put her head back down to hide how embarrassed she was.

Mal saw that and did feel guilty. "Come on, Zee. She's right. This isn't something to be watched."

Zelena rolled her eyes, but got up. "Fine."

"I'm sorry, Emma. Don't worry, no one will bring this up later…well not until enough time has gone by so you find this funny." Mal said, leading Zelena out of the room.

"Oliver? What are you doing?" Cora asked her grandson as he pointed a remote around the room.

"I'm trying to figure out what this goes to. I keep changing the channel, but nothing happens." Of course, it wasn't channels, it was speeds, but he had no idea.

Regina came over and took it from him, turning it off. "It goes to something in my office, love. I shouldn't have left it out here."

As soon as it turned off, Emma went into the bathroom, took the toy off and threw it away. She then went to her room to shower. She knew it wasn't exactly Regina's fault, but she was highly embarrassed by what happened. She got dressed again and stayed in her room, not wanting to show her face.

A few hours later, Regina came up and softly knocked on the door. "Emma? They're gone." She said as she opened the door. Emma was laying on her side on the bed, not even sure why she was as upset as she was. Regina sat by her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I never wanted that to happen."

"It's so embarrassing." Emma said, hating the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Emma. Honey, no one is going to judge you or think anything less of you."

"I know. I just…I'll get over it. I just didn't want them to see it. I didn't know they were here. I should have just gone into the bathroom and taken the damned thing off."

Regina rubbed Emma's back, not sure what more to say. "How about some dinner, Emma? The kids and I missed you today."

"I didn't even get to do what I wanted. The shop was closed. I didn't know how much I wanted to see her until I realized I wouldn't."

"Come on baby. Let's go talk in the kitchen. No one grills steak like you do and that's what the kids are in the mood for."

After dinner, bath time and bed, Emma and Regina snuggled up in bed together. "I am sorry, Emma. I never would have done that if I had the remote."

"I know. It's okay. It's not the end of the world."

"I'm also sorry you had a crappy day, Em. Maybe this week will be better."

"This week will be busy, but I do hope it's better for both of us." Emma agreed, kissing Regina.

It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep, neither knowing what changes were in store for them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A bit of a time jump here because well…why not? I'm sorry I have not updated this story for a while, I just haven't had much muse for it. I'm hoping that will change once I get some story going. In the meantime, I do have my Law and Order SVU Season 2 story and my Not So Happy Beginning story going as well. Also, please leave a review on if you want Ingrid to be good or bad. I have ideas either way, just want your opinions**_ __

Read~Enjoy~Review

 **Chapter 5**

The next two months went by faster than anyone had expected and busier than expected as well. Emma felt as if she barely saw her wife anymore as Regina was busy with the united realms and the founding of Storybrooke Social Services. Emma had been busy with that as well, but her focus was more on getting the system set up for potential foster parents. Since that was all set up and courses going strong, she focused more on her patients. When Regina was home, it seemed all she could talk about was how amazing Robin was at his job or what improvements he made to the various systems. Emma was sick of hearing about Robin and just wanted to see more of her wife.

Elsa loved taking care of the Swan-Mills kids, but she knew they missed their mother. Emma was there most nights for them, but they missed Regina. She finished making the dinner and called them down just as Emma was coming in. "Hey. How is everyone? Regina home yet?"

"Henry's homework is done, the girls only had their spelling words, and Oliver did his reading. I've just finished the pasta bake and no, Regina isn't home yet." She felt bad for the blonde, knowing she missed her wife. "I'm sure she's just busy. Once this has all calmed down, she'll be home more, and your life will be back to normal."

"Yeah. I just…wish that would be now." Emma put on a fake smile as her kids came in to eat. "Hey munchkins. I heard you all got your work done and I gotta say, I'm surprised. It's Friday and you'll now have the whole weekend to just relax."

The girls sat down, and Henry looked around. "Mom isn't home yet?" Emma didn't miss the disappointment in his face as he sat down next to Oliver.

"Sorry, work must be keeping her busy tonight."

"It's okay. I'm going to dad's soon anyway." He said, again not hiding his disappointment.

Emma ruffled his hair before kissing the top of his head. The fact he didn't pull away was all Emma needed to know he needed more time with them. It would be summer soon and Emma knew they were all due a vacation, even if they didn't go anywhere, but still had time together. She sat down and fixed her plate, looking over to Elsa. "Why don't you join us tonight? You cooked it, you should get to enjoy it."

Elsa sat down and after a bit, the conversation grew lively with chatting and laughing and genuine smiles. After dinner, Emma said good bye to Henry and hugged him. "I promise it won't always be like this."

"I know, Ma." He said, hugging her back. "I love you."

After he left, Emma went back into the kitchen and watched as the girls, Oliver, DJ, and Ben all played outside.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Elsa asked, sitting next to the woman and looking out at the kids.

"I guess."

"Be honest."

"I miss Regina." Emma admitted. "Even when she's here, she's not. I knew that with the realms all coming here and her being elected over all of them that things would change, but I didn't know they'd change so much." Emma blinked, trying to hide her tears. "Besides, when she is home, she's not mentally here. All she talks about is Robin this and Robin that. I'll bring something up about the kids and it's like she didn't even hear me, she just goes on and on about all the great things he's done. It's honestly frustrating and I can't help but feel we're growing apart."

Elsa put her hand on Emma's for support. "You should talk to her."

"I've tried." Emma said, using her other hand to wipe the tears. "I have tried to talk to her, but she just doesn't listen." She looked at Elsa and then looked down. "I'm sorry if this is too much information, but Elsa, we haven't had sex in two months. That's so not normal for us, and the thing is, it's like she doesn't even miss it. I can't help but wonder if she's just lost her attraction to me. I've tried to drop hints, to make things romantic, but nothing ends up happening other than her falling asleep and me crying in the bathroom." Emma sighed, part of her feeling better just getting this out there. "Sometimes I wonder if maybe we moved too fast in the relationship and now we've hit the brakes and it's over."

"Oh, Emma. You can't think like that. It's not over, it's just a rough patch." Elsa stated as she got up and made a cup of cocoa for the blonde. "It happens in the best of relationships, Em."

"That's just it, I've never had another relationship to compare it to. I talked to Mal about it a little bit and she said the same thing but…well maybe I don't want to just accept that. I don't want to be unhappy and I don't want our kids to be unhappy either."

Elsa brought the mug over and sat down. "All I can say is you deserve to be happy, and so do your kids. However, you have to be patient as well."

Before Emma could say anything, there was screaming outside, and Emma stood up to look. She rolled her eyes as she saw Robin chasing the kids around after having scared them. "Great." She mumbled as she wiped her face and went to get a plate ready for her wife.

Regina came in laughing and put her work bag down. "Robin sure is good with the kids." She said, taking her shoes off.

"Yeah, too bad he doesn't have his own to go back to." Emma mumbled, causing Regina to frown.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm warming up your food."

"Oh, you don't have to. We already grabbed a bite to eat." Regina looked up as the plate Emma was holding crashed to the ground. "Emma? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just slipped." Emma lied as she got down to pick up the mess. "It would have been nice if you'd have let me know you weren't going to eat here. Or you know, maybe if we could go out sometime, that would be nice too."

"I know Emma, it's just been so busy. We literally just grabbed something on the way home because Robby was starving."

Emma grit her teeth. "Of course. _Robby_ couldn't have just gone home on his own, could he?"

"Emma, what is wrong with you tonight?" Regina asked, causing Emma to take a deep breath. As she turned around, however, Robin was coming in holding Oliver upside-down.

"Gina, I caught a monster." He exclaimed.

Emma came over and took Oliver from Robin. "He just ate and you're going to make him sick." She scolded as she put Oliver down. She really wanted to tell him not to call Regina 'Gina' but she held her tongue. She looked at her son and kissed his forehead. "Go tell your sisters that if they want to watch a movie, they'll have to come in and shower within the next ten minutes."

"Okay, Mama."

He went off and Robin gave an exaggerated groaning sound. "Shower before a movie? What's the fun in that?"

Emma turned to Robin, glaring at him. This wasn't the first time Regina brought Robin home and Emma always felt like he was undermining her parenting. However, before he could say anything, Elsa chimed in.

"They've been outside all afternoon and this way, they won't fall asleep to the movie and need to be woken up to shower. Also, they're not your kids." Elsa stated as she finished cleaning up. "I'll see you all on Monday. Enjoy your weekend."

Emma could have kissed her. Instead, she offered to walk her to the door, leaving a slightly embarrassed Regina in the kitchen with Robin.

"I'm sorry, Gina. I didn't mean to cause anything." He said to his boss. "I was just trying to have fun."

"I know. It's okay. I don't know what's up with Emma today, but obviously she's talked to Elsa about it. Maybe I should have eaten at home or asked Emma out for a date night. We haven't been able to do that in so long."

"Well, she needs to realize that you're a busy woman. She can't expect all your attention and it's really not fair for her to get upset with you about it."

"Maybe, but on the other hand, she deserves more attention than what she's been getting. Maybe working here tonight isn't a good idea. I'm sure things can wait until Monday."

"You're working more tonight?" Emma asked from the doorway after just coming back to the kitchen. "But it's Friday and you said you wouldn't work at all this weekend." Emma didn't mean to sound whiney, but she knew she did.

Regina went over to Emma and put her arms around her. "I know, my love, but things came up. However, as I was just telling Robin, I don't think there's anything that can't wait for Monday."

"Actually…" Robin interrupted. "That isn't entirely true. There's those budget reports for the 8am Monday meeting."

Emma sighed but then gave a little smile. "I can do that. You and I can do that together."

"We could." Regina said, but Robin interrupted her.

"Actually, we've changed the system a bit since you worked there, so I'm not sure you'd be able to Emma."

Emma looked at him. "I'm sure I can figure it out. I did work in the office for years and did a lot with the budget reports."

Robin went to say something, but Regina cut him off. "I'm sure you can, Emma, but it would be faster if Robin and I did it.

Emma pulled away from Regina and grit her teeth. "Fine. Whatever. Do what you want. I'm going to my mom's house."

Emma went to slip her shoes on and Regina followed her. "Emma, what about the kids?"

"Oh, I'm sure good ole Robby will have a better parenting system anyway and can deal with them. They miss you, Regina, I miss you."

"And yet you're leaving."

"Yeah well, you'll be working anyway, as usual."

Before Regina could say anything, the girls came in and hugged Regina. "You're home!"

Emma slipped out as Regina was talking to the girls and headed to her parent's house, trying hard not to cry. As soon as Snow answered, she pulled Emma in and hugged her, seeing how upset she was. "Emma, what's wrong?"

Emma sniffed a bit and closed her eyes. "I think our marriage is over." She let out before she put her arms around her mother and just held onto her as she sobbed.

"Emma? Emma honey, what's wrong?" Came Maleficent's voice from behind Snow.

Emma was confused as she pulled back and Snow could tell. "Mal came over to visit while your dad took the kids out for a hike. We were going to ask you but we saw Regina was home and we know she's been so busy that you don't get a lot of time together, so we didn't want to intrude. Come in and tell me what's going on."

Emma came in and sat on a chair, curling into herself as she did so. Neither Mal or Snow had seen Emma look this sad in a very long time. They came in and sat as well.

"What's going on, sweetheart?"

Emma looked at Maleficent and her mother and the tears started all over again. She told them about what happened that night and about how things had been for the last two months. She was on such a role of letting everything out that she also told them about their sex life, or lack thereof. "I'm not stupid. I've read books, read articles, once the sex life is gone, the marriage is over. Not only that, but she wouldn't even stand up for me to Robin when he puts down my parenting. Honestly, I know Regina said he's gay, but I don't believe it. I think he wants Regina and wants me out of the picture."

Maleficent moved over and knelt in front of Emma as Snow had already moved next to her on the chair. "I don't want to upset you, but I think you're right about one thing. I don't think he's gay and…I do think he wants Regina. But before you get upset, Emma, I'm not at all saying that Regina wants him. She loves you, baby girl, more than anything. She's honestly just really busy, that's not a lie."

Emma swallowed, her stomach churning. "But she could make more time. Like tonight, she could have come home to eat with out him or her and I could have gone out and she could have worked later. I just feel like she doesn't want me anymore. I've tried talking, I've tried…doing different things in the bedroom, but she falls asleep." Emma curled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I've not felt this rejected in so long. She's the one who always said we do things together, but she won't talk to me. When she does, she just says I'm wrong."

Maleficent looked at Snow who looked just as helpless back at her. "Do you want us to talk to her?" Snow asked, not sure what else to do.

Emma shook her head. "I don't think it would help. I really just needed to talk to someone about it. I've been holding it in and…" She bit her lip. "I was starting to get old feelings."

"Of hurting yourself?" Maleficent asked gently.

Emma nodded. "I didn't do it. I promise I didn't." She pulled her sleeves up but Emma put her hand on Emma's arms softly.

"I believe you, Emma. You don't have to prove it. I'm really glad you came to talk to your mother about it before it got worse. Now, we have to figure out a plan."

As soon as Emma left, Regina felt a part of her heart break. They hadn't been close the last few months and she knew it was her fault. She knew she could have tried harder, done more, left work earlier, but things always seemed to come up. She also knew she had fallen asleep a few times when Emma was trying to have sexy times. She felt terrible, but by the next day, she was so busy she'd forgotten. She also sensed some tension between Emma and Robin and wasn't at all sure where that came from. Yes, she understood Emma thinking Robin was why she was so busy, but she didn't get what Robin had against Emma. He always made Regina feel like she should be mad at Emma when Regina knew their issues were her fault.

Regina had settled the kids in the living room with a movie after showers were taken and she and Robin were currently working on the budget. Her heart wasn't in it though, her heart was with her wife and how much she missed her. She could make it up to her, she would make it up to her. Emma deserved more, better, and Regina would give it to her.

"Regina? You with me?" Robin asked as he moved closer to her.

"Yes, sorry no. I was lost in thoughts. Robin, I think we need to call it a night. I have to fix things with Emma." Regina stood, but Robin didn't move away.

"Regina, you have nothing to fix. You did nothing wrong." He reached out and stroked her cheek.

Regina was confused and was about to ask what he was doing when he leaned forward and kissed her.

Emma stood stunned at the door, having decided to come home and try to talk to Regina. She saw Robin kiss Regina and then her eyes filled with tears. She turned around and ran back out of the house, not knowing where she was going, just knowing she had to run.

Regina felt a flash of anger and pushed Robin away glaring at him. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but that was so not okay. You know I'm a happily married woman who is head over heels in love with my wife. You work for me, you just crossed a line that you cannot uncross."

Robin just stood there and smirked. "If you're so happily married, where is your wife? Why do you spend more time with me than you do her? Just admit it, Regina, you liked that kiss and you want more, you're just scared."

Regina shook her head and stepped away, opening the door. "Get out. You're fired, Robin."

"You can't fire me for this." He said with a snarl, turning into a man Regina had never seen before.

"Oh yes I can. That was sexual harassment. You can come Monday from 12-1 to get your things from the office. Now get out before I call the police."

Robin hesitated, but then huffed out of the house. Regina closed the door, her whole body shaking. She sat down and honestly wanted to cry. Even if she didn't kiss him back, she had no idea how Emma would feel about all this, if she'd forgive Regina. To be honest, Regina felt like she didn't deserve Emma's forgiveness for anything. She picked up her phone and dialed Mal's number.

"Hello?" Mal was surprised to see Regina calling her. Not ten minutes ago, Emma had just left her and Snow to come home and talk to Regina. Mal herself was just getting home.

"Mal? He kissed me. I didn't want him to and I pushed him away, but he kissed me. More than that, I think I've truly fucked things up with Emma."

"Wait, who kissed you? Regina, where's Emma?"

"Robin did. What do you mean? Emma went to her mother's house a few hours ago."

"Yes, I was there, but she left to come talk to you about ten minutes ago." Mal said, deciding to focus on the important part first.

Regina's heart sank. Did Emma see the kiss and think Regina wanted it? "Mal…what if she…oh gods Mal. What am I going to do?"

"You're going to go ask your mother to watch the kids and then come over here. I'm calling Snow and Zelena so we can figure out where Emma is."

"Why do they have to know what's going on?"

"Snow already does, and Regina, I think it's more important we find Emma than worry about how we look."

"You're right. Okay, I'll be over in a couple minutes. Can you try calling her?"

"Yes."

Regina took a few deep breaths and then went to her mother's side of the house. "Mom? Will you watch the kids for a bit. I have a huge mess I need to fix."

Cora stood and went to Regina. "Yes, I will. Promise you'll talk to me later about whatever is going on?"

"I will, mom. I promise."

Cora hugged her daughter, she could tell Regina was down and knew this wasn't the time to talk about it. As Regina left the house, Cora went in the living room with her grandkids – all of whom were now sleeping.

Regina made her way to Mal's just as Snow and Zelena were crossing the yard as well. She looked at Snow. "I'm so sorry. I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to be such a terrible wife. Please tell me you've heard from Emma."

Snow came over and hugged Regina, showing her she wasn't upset. "I haven't. I tried calling her, but she didn't answer. What happened, Regina? She was all set to talk to you, but from what Mal did tell me, you didn't know she was even home."

Regina looked at Snow and then Zelena and motioned for them to sit on the patio furniture. Lacey came out with a bottle of wine and some glasses. "Maleficent asked me to make sure you all had some wine."

"Did Emma answer her call?" Regina asked, more concerned about her wife than her thirst.

"She did." Lacey looked at Snow. "She said to tell you she's sorry. She wasn't going to answer Mal's call either, but she knew you'd all just keep calling, so she answered the next call that came in." Lacey started pouring some wine. "She's okay. She said she just needed to run. I don't know the details, but Mal wanted me to give you what I did know."

Regina sighed and sat back. "I guess I should explain to the rest of you." She took a drink of her wine. "Things haven't been good for a couple months now. I completely blame myself for it. I've been so busy at the office and when Emma tried to talk to me about it, I just felt more stressed and tried to act like I didn't see what she was talking about. I feel terrible now, of course, with in the past few days I've realized just how bad I've let it get. Then tonight…" Regina stopped, taking a breath. "Robin and I were working in my home office. I have no idea what got into him, but he kissed me. I pushed him away and fired him, but I fear Emma saw the kiss and that's when she left. She had been saying things about him, but I kept telling her she was wrong. He was gay, and she was just paranoid. She was right and I'm the asshole."

Zelena reached over and took Regina's hand. "Regina, we all make mistakes. You're not an asshole and at least you can admit that you were wrong. It sounds like you and Emma need to have a good talk, maybe even a fight, but you both need to get it all out. You both have valid feelings that you need for the other to hear."

"She's right. Regina, I know it's busy at work right now, I do understand that, but maybe you need to take some time off, so you and Emma can go and spend some quality time together."

"As soon as I can, I will. This SSS thing is taking up so much time and now I'm down an assistant. He was good, even if he turned out being a jerk, he was good."

"Then why not hire someone else? Someone who applied and oh I don't know, you're related to? I won't hit on you or try to kiss you. Also, Regina, maybe you need like a deputy mayor. This town is now huge and that's a lot for one person."

Regina signed. "You're hired. I'm not even kidding. You can start on Monday. As far as a deputy mayor, that's something I'll look into."

Emma sat out in the woods, her tears still falling. Maleficent poofed in and wrapped Emma into a tight hug. "Baby girl, it's not what you think."

Emma pushed away. "I saw it, Mal. They were kissing. You didn't see it."

"I know, Emma, but Regina called me. She didn't want the kiss, she pushed him away and I'm sure by now, he's also been fired. Emma, Regina loves you and didn't want that to happen. Come back and talk to her, Emma. Cora's watching the kids, please come and talk to her, yell at her, do whatever you have to do to feel better, but just come back."

"I don't want to see her, Maleficent. I don't want to talk to her tonight. I don't want to hear her excuses. I just want…gods I don't know what I want. I want to unsee what I saw!" Emma turned to Mal, her eyes filled with tears. "Make me unsee it."

"I can't sweet girl." Maleficent said softly. "Emma, I understand that you don't want to see her right now. That's okay, but you can't stay out here."

"Yes, I can." She pointed over to Henry's tent. "I can stay there tonight. I'll be fine, it's not that cold." Emma then used her magic to start a fire in the firepit next to the tent. "See? I'll be fine."

Mal sighed. "You want to stay out here alone when you're this upset? I really don't think that's a good idea, Emma. I don't want to leave you alone."

"Well you do what you have to do." Emma said before going into the tent and zipping it closed. She curled up on the mattress that was inside and started crying.

"I'll be right back." Maleficent said before poofing to her house. She sighed when she saw the group there. "Emma's okay. She's upset and being a stubborn little brat right now and insisting she's staying in the tent in the woods." She looked at Regina. "She doesn't want to talk to you tonight. I'm sorry, I tried telling her that he kissed you and you didn't want it, but she is too upset to hear that right now. It's not just tonight, Regina, she's been upset for a while now. I'm not blaming you or saying that I'm taking her side, please understand that, I'm just watching out for a friend."

Regina sighed, tears filling her eyes. She suddenly stood and started walking out towards the woods, but Snow got up and followed her. "Regina, stop. I know what you want to do, I know what you're thinking, but it's not going to work. Just give her time, give her a night."

Regina turned to Snow. "I can't. I did this, and I need to fix this."

"Not tonight. Please, Regina, just give her one night."

Regina sighed and looked at the others who all seemed to agree. She then went to her house, closing the door behind her. She ruined everything and now, Emma would leave her. What would happen with the kids? Would Emma take them from her? Would they fight over them and get nasty with each other? No. No. Regina would give Emma what ever she wanted since all of this was her fault. She'd leave, move out, be alone. Emma could have the kids and their family and their friends. That was the least she could do. Regina fell into a kitchen chair and let out a sob, hugging herself as she thought about all this.

"Regina, dear. What is going on?" Cora asked in a hushed tone.

"Oh mother. I've ruined everything." Regina replied, tears streaming down her face.

"Come now, it can't be that bad. Come on, the kids are sleeping, let's go to my room and talk." Cora lead Regina to her room and sat her on the sofa as she made some tea. She then sat down and held her daughter in her arms. "Tell me what happened."

Regina told her everything, holding nothing back. She told her it was all her fault, that she had kept thinking she could put things off because there would always be later. How she defended Robin because Emma was just jealous. How Emma turned out to be right and how Regina knew she'd lost the love of her life. "She doesn't want to see me, mother. She'd rather sleep out in a tent then come home. I should be the one out there, not her."

Cora rubbed Regina's back. "Shh, baby girl. Neither of you should be out there. It sounds like emotions are really high and things are being taken very dramatically. It wasn't your fault; the kiss was not your fault. This could all be solved with a conversation, Regina, this is not the end of the world. Snow is right; give her a night and talk to her tomorrow. Let her figure her emotions out before you go to see her. She needs space right now, she needs to feel sorry for herself for a bit and then she'll be back. She's your true love." Cora kissed Regina's temple. "Now rest. The tea should be taking affect."

"What do you…" Regina's words were cut off when her eyes closed, and she went into a deep sleep. Cora used magic to change her and move her to her bed before doing the same to the kids. She then sipped her own tea and looked out the window. "Oh Emma, don't forget your love."

Emma had used her magic to produce a heavy blanket and wrapped it around herself as she lay in the tent watching the firelight dance on the side. She heard some footsteps and sighed. "Maleficent, I said I'll be fine on my own."

"Emma?" It was not Maleficent's voice.

Emma sat up. "Ingrid? Is…is that you?"

The door was zipped open and Emma looked upon the face of the one person in her childhood that ever actually cared about her. The one woman who ever made Emma feel like she was worth something.

"Oh, Emma. I thought it was your sadness I felt. Can I please come in?"

Emma just nodded, still a bit shocked. "Ingrid I…it's really you." More tears filled her eyes as Ingrid sat down.

Ingrid held her arms out and Emma curled into them just as she did when she was younger. "I'm sorry it took so long for me to come to you, Emma. I was afraid you'd still be upset with me for last time."

"I'm not. I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run from you like I did. I was just scared and…"

"Shh. I know. I went about all of that the wrong way. Now, do you feel like talking to me about why you're so upset or would you rather I just sing to you as I used to, and you try to sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

Emma suddenly felt very tired. "Sing to me?"

Ingrid shifted them but kept her arms around the blonde. She started singing "Feed the Birds" from Mary Poppins, causing Emma to smile as she remembered that this was the song Ingrid always sang to her when she was upset. It did it's magic and soon enough, Emma was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello all. So not many people voted for whether Ingrid should be good or bad – well just one voted and that was my girlfriend lol. So, I'm making an executive decision, which you will see in this chapter. Also, just a note. I found out recently that I have a medical issue that requires me to have surgery to fix it. I go in on June 28**_ _ **th**_ _ **for that and will be on bed rest anywhere from 2-8 weeks after. That being said, I can't promise an update on any of my stories for July as I have to focus on my health first. As soon as I can be back to writing, I will be, I promise.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 6**

Maleficent couldn't stay away from Emma, no matter what it was she had told her. She went into the woods and stopped when she sensed another person, a person she had sensed before. "Who's here?"

The tent opened and Ingrid came out, hands up as if in surrender. "I felt her pain and had to see her. She's sleeping now."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes. "You took care of her when she was young. Why did you ever let her leave you? Did you not know what she had been through? What she went through after you?"

Ingrid sighed. "Yes, I knew. I knew what she had been through and I wanted to keep her from being hurt again. I wanted to adopt her; I even had the papers. But she left, though that was my fault too."

Mal gestured to the chairs and they both sat. "Tell me."

"Obviously I'm not from this world. I'm from Arendelle, and came here after some bad things happened there. I wanted to form a new family after I lost my sisters, but it took a while. When Emma came along, I knew she had magic, but more than that, she had a heart. I could tell right away she was a hurt little thing who only wanted love. I could do that; give that to her. But, I let my stupidity get in the way. I wanted to see her magic, needed to feel it. I tried to force her and I lost her." Ingrid explained what happened and how horrible she felt afterwards. "I tried to get her back, but since she ran from me, the social services wouldn't tell me anything about her or where she was."

Maleficent nodded and sat as she listened to the woman. "I remember her telling me about you. You were the one person who ever actually took care of her. Can I ask why it took you so long to come find her?"

"I was scared." Ingrid answered honestly. "I was afraid she'd see me and want me to leave, and I would have. But tonight, I felt this overwhelming sadness and knew it belonged to Emma. I've felt it before and I had to come and see her."

"Did she talk to you about why she is sad?"

Ingrid shook her head. "I didn't push her. I asked if she wanted to talk or if she wanted me to sing to her and she wanted me to sing like I used to."

"I see. When she does tell you, please remember that Emma's wife loves her and is only human."

Ingrid looked at her. "Does she deserve to be forgiven? I mean, if you were Emma and you only knew what she knew, would you forgive her? I get that I don't know the situation, but I don't want to convince her to do something that maybe isn't right for her."

Maleficent thought about it. "I think if I knew only what she did, I'd be just as upset as her. However, knowing that she and Regina are each other's True Love, I'd want to at least talk to Regina and get the full story. Emma's hurt, and she has a right to be, I'm not taking that from her or saying her feelings aren't valid. But, Regina is sorry, and it wasn't all her fault. I just don't want to see them split over this, Ingrid. You said before that Emma was a sad, lonely girl and she was, but she's been so happy and so loved. She has a beautiful family and I'd hate to see her throw it away over something that's not as big as she thinks it is."

Ingrid gave a nod of understanding. "I understand what you're saying, and I appreciate it. I will be here for Emma, and I won't stop her from talking to Regina." She looked at the dying fire and then at Maleficent. "I am not good with fires, being I have ice power. Could you maybe build it up the fire, so it'll last the rest of the night?"

Maleficent chuckled. "Yes. To be honest, I'm glad you're here. She didn't want me to stay, probably because I have family, but I'm glad she's not out here alone. Don't get me wrong, she can protect herself, but…she's got a past where…well I worry about her."

Though Ingrid knew Emma before she started hurting herself, she understood what Maleficent meant and was glad she was there as well. "I'll bring her back in the morning, you can trust me."

Once Maleficent left, Ingrid went back into the tent and cuddled in with Emma. She held onto her as she slept and got a few hours of sleep herself. The next morning, Emma slowly opened her eyes as she heard birds chirping and could see the sunlight through her eyelids. It took her a bit to remember where she was and why, and when she did, she wanted to cry again. Then, she felt arms around her and she remembered Ingrid was with her.

"Are you okay?" Ingrid asked quietly.

"No." Emma answered, still not moving.

Ingrid kissed the back of her head. "I'm right here. If you want to go back to sleep, go back to sleep, but if you want to get up and talk, I'm here."

Emma thought for a bit. "What if I want to eat?"

Ingrid couldn't stop her chuckle. "Then we eat."

Emma could suddenly smell food and her stomach started grumbling. She sat up and looked at the platters of food around her. There was everything she could want; eggs, sausage, bacon, pancakes, ham, French toast, oatmeal, toast, milk, orange juice, and even things Emma had no idea what they were. "Wow. Thanks." She said, loading a plate. Even though she was upset, she also had not eaten much the night before.

After they both ate, Ingrid cleared it all away and looked at Emma. "So, are we going to talk about what happened?"

Emma sighed and lay back down, holding a pillow close to her. "It's had to know where to start."

"Start from the beginning." Ingrid stated, making herself more comfortable.

So, she did. Emma told Ingrid everything starting from the day she got out of prison. As she talked about her life, she felt such sadness at where her life was currently. She loved Regina so much and, until a few weeks ago, had no doubts of Regina loving her. Maybe she was being over dramatic, but she was hurt. Emma tried to hold back the tears as she talked about the night before, including what Mal had told her.

"Oh, Emma." Ingrid said, reaching over and taking Emma's hands. "Can I be honest?"

"Please."

"I wanted to hate Regina. After seeing how upset you were last night, I wanted to hate her."

"But…" Emma asked, biting her lip, wondering if Ingrid was going to tell her she was stupid.

"But, I can't. Emma, you have every right to your feelings. You are allowed to be upset, hurt, and anything else you're feeling. I am not going to tell you that your feelings are wrong or invalid. I am going to say that I do think you should talk to her, I think you should listen to her. Gods Emma, you have gotten so far in your life and you get all the credit, but she helped you. Emma, maybe she's not lying. Maybe he kissed her, and you left before you could see her push him away and reject him."

"Maybe, but Ingrid, I didn't make up the part where she said nothing to defend me to him, where she hasn't wanted to be intimate with me, and I'm sorry if this is too much information, but that's just not us, Ingrid. I mean, we have four kids for crying out loud. Four kids…four kids who love us and need us." Emma said quietly as she realized she did need to work this out with Regina.

"Four kids who you owe it to, to try." Ingrid said softly. "If you think it would help to have a mediator…"

"Ingrid, no offense, but I don't think Regina would be open or honest with you there being that she doesn't know you."

"I was going to say that if you think it would help to have a mediator, I met Maleficent last night, and I think she'd be a good one. She obviously loves you both and wants what's best for both of you. She doesn't take sides, you know?"

Emma smiled softly. "I know. She's amazing. I call her Mama Mal."

"Oh? And how does your mother feel about that?"

Emma looked confused. "What do you mean? I haven't actually talked to her about this, but she seems happy that I have people who love and care about me."

"Well then that's all that matters. Forget I asked, I'm sorry."

Emma looked at her. "No, I mean do you think she's upset?"

"I think you'd know if she was and I'm talking about things I don't know about." Ingrid patted Emma's hands. "One day, if you'll allow me, Emma, I'd love to meet your kids properly."

Emma smiled softly. "I'd like that too. Soon, okay? I'll talk to Regina about…well everything, and you and I'll call you, okay?"

"That sounds perfect. Now, don't you think it's time you go talk to your wife?"

Meanwhile, Regina had been up early and pacing downstairs. She had already cleaned the kitchen and living room and couldn't stop looking out the window in the direction she knew Emma would be, but the blonde hair never showed. When Eva came down, Regina tried to put a smile on her face. "What would you like for breakfast, sweetie?"

Eva froze and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never call me sweetie, that's Malory. You call me Bumble Bee or sometimes honey, but never sweetie."

Regina shrugged. "Sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking. Anyway, what can I make you?"

"I'm just going to have some toast, I'm not very hungry." She said, putting the bread in the toaster. She crossed her arms and turned around, looking at her mother. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Ma?"

Regina froze. "What do you mean?"

Eva sighed. "Mom, I'm not stupid. I know ma was pissed when she left last night, and she never came back. I can tell you're worried, and I just want to know if you're going to get a divorce." She asked, trying to hide the quiver in her voice at her question. "Because I really wouldn't like that."

"Oh honey." Regina said, moving over to Eva and wrapping her arms around her. "I'm so sorry I worried you, baby girl. Yes, your mother and I had a misunderstanding, but it's one that I am going to do my best to fix. I messed up, I won't deny that, but please don't upset yourself with it." Regina cupped Eva's face. "You look so much like your ma."

Eva blinked some tears away. "Mom, it takes two to fight, but please try to make it better. You're both happier when you get along."

The toaster popped up the toast and Eva turned to load it with butter and peanut butter.

"I will, Eva." Regina said, fighting the urge to stop her daughter from clogging her arteries.

"Do you want me and Ry to take Ollie out today? Ry's awake, I can tell her to get ready."

Regina looked outside. "Maybe. Let me see what your grandmother is up to today, I'll see if she can just peak out now and then."

"Mom, we're not going to do anything bad."

"I know honey, I just worry. I'm a mother, that's what we do."

Malory and Oliver came down and Regina got busy making them breakfast. Once they were eating, she went to her office and called over to Snow. "Hey, sorry to bother you so early."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, I haven't seen Emma yet."

"Oh, okay. But that's not why I was calling. I was wondering if…well if Emma does come home today, if the kids go out to play while we talk, can you just kind of keep your eyes on them? You don't have to go out, just peak out every now and then."

"Of course, I will, Regina. And don't worry, Emma will come home."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can see her walking towards your house now. Regina? It'll be fine."

"Thanks, Snow." Regina said, swallowing and hanging up the phone. She could hear the kids greet their blonde mother and her heart started pounding in her chest. She swallowed hard as she made her way back to the kitchen. The minute she walked in, she locked eyes with Emma and had to fight her tears as she saw the hurt still in Emma's face.

Emma blinked a few times and then looked back at Eva. "I'm sorry, honey. I just needed to clear my head. Of course, I came back. I'd never leave you and I'm sorry if I made any of you think that." She said, looking at Malory as well. "Do you think you three can be good while your mom and I talk?"

Eva looked at Regina and back at Emma and nodded. "We can." She then looked at Ry and Ollie. "Let's go play outside. Maybe make a fort or something."

"Something simple. Nothing with real tools." Emma warned, surprised Regina hadn't said it first.

"Okay, fine." Eva said and the three of them went outside.

Emma swallowed before busying herself by cleaning up the dishes.

"Did you eat?" Regina asked softly.

"Yeah, did you?"

"I had some coffee. I'm not really hungry." Regina said quietly. "Emma, I…"

Emma looked at her. "Let's go in the living room or something. I don't really want to do this in here."

Regina nodded and let Emma lead the way. She sat down on one of the chairs as Emma took the other.

"Emma, are you okay? I mean I know you're mad and all that, but you didn't um…" She blushed and looked down. "Please tell me I didn't make you hurt yourself."

"I didn't hurt myself. I had thoughts, I won't lie, but I didn't do it. I had someone come see me and she helped me calm down a bit, actually."

"Oh? Was it Mal?"

"No. It was Ingrid, Elsa's aunt. Turns out she was one that was in this world during the curse and was Sarah, the one foster mother who was actually nice to me."

"Wait, the one who pushed you in front of a car? The one who talked to Eva?"

"Well, yes, but before that, she was amazing. I told you that before. Turns out she suspected I had magic and thought she could make me use it. Yes, I know it's twisted, but she apologized for that and said she tried to find me later but wasn't given enough information to do so. She did talk to Eva because apparently her magic feels a lot like mine."

"I'm glad she was there for you, Emma. I'm just really sorry you needed someone there for you." Regina said, taking a breath. "Emma, can I please talk first?" Emma sat back and nodded, so Regina licked her lips. "I had a whole speech planned, but I seemed to have forgot. I just…Emma I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I know I've been working more and that's no excuse because I could have tried harder to make the time we did have together count. I think I took for granted that you would always be here, but that wasn't fair for you. Emma, I love you so much and I hate myself for what I've done. I know I've fallen asleep when you've tried to have sexy times and that's so not us." Regina then took a deep breath, knowing the next subject would be harder to talk about. "I am also so very sorry for Robin. Emma, you were right about everything with him, and I didn't even try to listen. He was so wrong to criticize your parenting, but I was wrong to allow him to do that without saying anything. I can't tell you how sorry I am for not standing up to him for you. I don't want to make it sound like I'm not taking responsibility for every single stupid thing that I've done, but Emma, please believe me when I say I didn't kiss him. I swear I didn't, and I didn't want him to kiss me. I pushed him away and fired him and I know I messed up, but I didn't want that, Emma." Regina had tears in her eyes and her throat felt incredibly tight. Her heart was thundering because she knew what she had to say next, but Emma's possible answer terrified her. "I know I fucked up, Emma. I understand if you want to leave me. I will hate it, I will be devastated, but I won't stop you because you deserve so much better than me. However, if you do stay, I promise you I will be so much better."

Emma listened to Regina and felt her heart break not only at Regina's words but at how emotional she was. She cleared her throat as she wiped her own tears away. "Regina, you think I would leave you? Just leave you with out trying? I'd never do that. You have stuck by me through so much and damnit, I love you with all that I am. Yes, I'm mad and hurt and honestly, a bit betrayed, but I'm not going to just leave you." The relief on Regina's face made Emma feel a bit guilty that she was even scared to begin with. "As far as the you being busy, I understand that to a point. I don't want to come off as needy, but I guess sometimes I am. I just know that I miss you and I miss the kids and hell, I was even willing to work with you if it meant we were doing something together." Emma swallowed as she knew her next point would be harder. "I understand that you were busy and therefore tired and maybe that's why we didn't have…sexy times. Even though I understand, it doesn't change the fact that it hurt and that I felt rejected. And then there's the whole Robin thing." Emma said, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Regina swallowed, knowing this would be the worst part. "Say anything you want to say Emma. I did wrong and you deserve to let out your feelings."

Emma pushed her hair back from her face and ran her fingers through her locks. "Regina, I get and believe you when you say he kissed you. It's just everything up to that point is what hurts. I told you how he acted towards you, but you wouldn't even consider it. He often would undermine my parenting right in front of you and you wouldn't say anything. Even that night, you stood there and said nothing. That was betrayal beyond what I ever expected." Emma looked at Regina. "I could have been imagining it, but sometimes, I even thought I say you nod in agreement or smirk at things he said to me. It gave him more power to keep doing it." Emma hated it, but tears were starting to pool in her eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling as she blinked. Out of everything, the worst was that betrayal Regina. I get that I don't know much about how relationships work because this is really the only one I've had, but I just feel like that was really not okay. However, both Mal and Ingrid said that our love seems to be so strong that it's worth fixing, and I do agree. But I'll be honest, it's going to take more than you saying you're sorry for me to get over it. It's going to take time, and I hope you understand that."

Regina wiped at her own tears, her heart breaking as she realized how right Emma was and how lucky she was that Emma would be willing to go past this. "I get it, Emma. What I did was so beyond wrong that you would have every right to take the kids and leave me. I couldn't even be mad at you if you did. I'm so grateful that you're willing to work through this, and I swear I will give you as much time as you want, Emma. Hell, if you want me to stay somewhere else for a bit, I'll do that."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't want that. I'll be honest, it may be hard, but nothing will be solved if we're not here together." She let out a breath. "I'm not trying to be mean or a bitch or anything, Regina. I'm just being honest with you. It's hard because it hurt so much and I'm not saying that to make you feel worse."

"Emma, my love." Regina said, getting up from her chair and kneeling in front of Emma, taking her hands into her own. "I know you're not trying to be mean. I hurt you. I did things that I feel so much regret for, things that you have every right to be angry at me for. I am so sorry I never stood up for you, that I never told him off for what he was saying to you. Emma you're a great mother and I'm sorry I didn't say that when he put you down. I know it's going to take time and I'll give you that time, but you need to know that I am sorry, and I want to start over, in a way."

"I get it, and I agree." Emma stated. "Regina, I believe you and I forgive you and I'll do my best not to bring things up that we've already discussed. If we're going to move on, we can't keep looking back, but as long as you really do get that things aren't going to go back to perfection as soon as this talk is over, then we can do this."

Regina nodded and kissed Emma's hand. "I get that, and I agree. Emma, I promise I'm going to make this all up to you. I hate…I really hate to say this, but I will be busy yet for another few weeks, but I promise I'll make time where I can – for you and the kids."

Emma nodded. "I understand. Regina just don't bring Robin back here again. I honestly don't think I'll be able to keep my mouth shut and my fists to myself." Emma said as she pulled Regina up and into her lap.

Regina smiled a bit as she let out a breath. "I fired him, Emma. He's gone, and I hired Zelena in his place. I may get some people upset and claim that I hired family, but I really don't care. I don't ever want to see him again. I promise you, you have nothing to worry about and…I know I promised you that before, but this time, my eyes are open, and I swear you have nothing to worry about."

Emma nodded and wrapped her arms around her wife. "I do love you, Regina. Even when I'm mad, I love you."

Regina let out a sigh of relief as she hugged Emma back, tears of relief falling from her eyes. "I love you, Emma. I love you and I'm so sorry for everything."

Emma wiped at Regina's tears and then softly kissed her lips, feeling the tingle that always came with kissing her. "I forgive you and I'm sorry too."

Regina's eyebrows knitted as she pulled back and looked into those blue-green eyes. "What in the world are you sorry for?"

Emma shrugged a bit. "For leaving last night. For being impatient with some things."

Regina shook her head slowly. "Emma Swan-Mills, you have nothing to be sorry for. I can honestly say that in this situation, you did nothing wrong. I totally understand why you left last night, and you were by no means impatient. This was all my fault and it's my mess to clean up."

Emma looked at Regina and even if less than an hour ago, she was so hurt and angry, all she could think of doing right now was kissing her wife. So, she did. She cupped Regina's cheeks and pulled her to her, kissing her lips. After half a second, Regina kissed her back and felt her heart healing in the process.

After a few moments, Regina pulled back and offered a small smile. "I think we need to make sure the kids know we're okay. Eva was pretty worried that we were going to get a divorce."

Emma gave a nod. "I assured her we'd work it out."

Reluctantly, the separated enough to stand, but the held hands as they walked out back. Unexpectantly, they saw their three playing with Emma's brothers while all the adults were sat on the shared patio talking. Maleficent looked over and smiled as she saw them holding hands. Snow followed her gaze and smiled as well. Before they could go over to them, Eva ran up to them and hugged them both.

"You guys are better now?" She asked, her big brown eyes so full of hope.

Emma laughed and picked her up, twirling her around. "Yes, we're better now."

"Ma! I'm too big for this." Eva said, but laughed anyway. When she was put down, she smiled at Emma. "I'm glad you guys are better. Are you sleeping at home tonight?"

"Yes, Bumble Bee, I'm staying here tonight." Emma then remembered something. "Hey, remember that woman you met when you were in the woods and upset?"

Eva nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, she wants to officially meet you and your siblings. You see, she was one of my foster mothers and has been scared to come see me, but she did last night. I'd like her to be a member of our little group one day. Oh, and she's Elsa and Anna's aunt."

Ry, who had been standing near by stepped over. "Ma? Was she one of the bad foster moms you had?"

Emma shook her head, holding their hands as they walked towards the patio. They didn't know the details that Henry did, but they knew that both their moms had rough childhoods. "She was a good one – the best one actually."

"Okay good. Then we want to meet her." With that, the two ran back out to play and Emma and Regina sat down.

"So, you guys made up?" David asked as he stood up. "Great. I mean I knew you would, but I'm still glad to hear it." He came over and kissed Emma's cheek while squeezing Regina's shoulder. "I'm off to the store, everyone else is up for a grill out tonight; how about you two?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Regina said as she used her magic to make drinks appear for her and Emma. "Just tell me what we can bring."

"How about that amazing pasta salad you make, Gina?" Maleficent suggested. "Oh, and Emma, bring that beer you like so much. I love that stuff."

Emma chuckled but nodded, looking at her mom. She stopped and knitted her brows as she saw her mom frowning and looking down at the table. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Snow blinked and looked up. "What? Oh yeah, I'm okay." She looked around. "Oh, did David go?"

"Yeah mom, he just left. What's wrong? It's like you were in another world."

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie." Snow said as she gave a smile. "I'm so glad you two worked things out."

"Well I'm just glad Emma is so forgiving." Regina stated.

"Okay, yes, we're working things out. Let's not just focus on that though, okay?"

Zelena raised her wine glass. "Here, here! Geez, not every day has to be about the sickingly perfect couple."

Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Anslie, noticing she was drinking water. She raised a brow, but didn't say anything about it, instead, looking at Zelena. "Zelena, you have a beautiful wife, stop being so jealous of me and Regina." She joked.

Zelena rolled her own eyes. "I'm so not jealous. My wife is hotter and younger than my sister's wife." She teased.

Emma faked hurt and then gave a pout. Regina rolled her eyes, but joined in. "My wife may not be as young as yours, but she is way more experienced where it counts."

Maleficent stood up. "Okay, enough. Even if the kids are out there playing, they're still around and this is not appropriate for them to hear.

"I don't think it's appropriate for me to hear." Snow said as she took a drink. She then looked at Emma. "So, who is this Ingrid Maleficent told me was allowed to comfort you last night?"

And there it was – the thing that was bothering Snow was finally out and Emma felt a stab of guilt hit her with her words. "Mom, I…it's not that she was allowed, it's that she came and I…"

"You let her come and you let her in. You didn't even answer my call. You didn't let Maleficent stay. You didn't let me comfort you and support you or sing to you."

Emma looked at Mal, almost feeling betrayed that she would have told Snow about that but knowing that wasn't the issue. She looked back at her mom. "Mom, it wasn't like that. She just showed up and…"

"Oh, but if I'd have just shown up, you'd have pushed me away." Snow tried to keep her voice level, but her emotion was getting to her. "Look, I know your father and I made the wrong choice with you when we sent you here, Emma. I know that, and I've apologized to you over and over for it. But, I mean, I already take a second seat to 'Mama Mal' and now there's another woman in your life who you seem to be more comfortable with than me."

Emma felt terrible and she hated seeing how hurt her mother was. "Mom no. It's not like that."

"Except it is." Snow said, there was no anger in her voice, only hurt. "And that's fine if that's what it is, but just be honest, Emma. If you'd rather have Maleficent or this Ingrid be the mother to you that you never had, just tell me."

Emma's own heart hurt at those words. "Mom no. I don't want that."

Maleficent hated seeing this – hated seeing the hurt in both the women. "Snow, I never meant to take your place. It's just that Emma and I got close before the curse ended. But you're her mother, Snow and I've never once tried to take that from you."

"I know that, Maleficent. You haven't." Snow said, looking back at Emma. "But maybe that's what Emma would prefer." She said before getting up and going into her house.

Emma felt her tears falling as she watched in stunned silence. When she felt Regina touching her hand, she let out a sob. "I never meant to hurt her."

 _ ***Note**_

 _ **Please don't hate Snow right now. She's kept a lot in and is having a hard time sharing her daughter. I personally think it's understandable.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello readers. I'm back! My surgery went really well and my recovery has been fast. I do want to add a note in here as I'm sure at least 98%of my readers are women. Even though it sucks, GET YOUR PAPS DONE! Short story: For almost 7 years I didn't go to the doctor because of unemployment, being too busy, and then just not caring. I finally went in and had an abnormal pap, which lead to an ultrasound, which lead to a biopsy, which lead to a hysterectomy. I'm a bit young for one, but there were "pre cancer cells with the possibility of localized cancer." So, they took out everything except my ovaries and did a biopsy of the mass in my uterus. There was cancer in there. Luckily, I did catch it before it could spread, but if I'd have put it off longer, the results could have been so much worse. Please take care of yourselves, get checked, don't put it off. Okay, health rant over lol. This chapter is dedicated to my amazing Danielle. The love of my life (who by the way, was simply a reader before but is now my amazing girlfriend) flew to be with me during my surgery and helped take care of me afterwards. I honestly cannot thank her enough. I love you baby!**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 7**

Snow knew she shouldn't have done what she just did in front of everyone, but she just couldn't hold it in longer. She had tried so hard since the curse broke to help Emma, but always felt like it wasn't enough. Mal found her when she hurt herself; Regina was the only one who could visit her when she was in rehab, hell, even David was the one Emma called when Malory had Cancer, now Ingrid was the one who got to comfort her. Sure, she and Emma had their moments, but they were very few and far between. She couldn't help but wonder if she wouldn't have had the boys, if Emma would be closer. Those thoughts were hard because she loved her boys and didn't want to think of them as reasons for her daughter to not be close to her. She didn't want to think anymore, so she turned her music on and started cleaning the house.

Emma rubbed at her eyes and tried to stop her tears. She felt so embarrassed to be crying in front of everyone and that everyone knew what a horrible daughter she obviously was. She didn't understand how it was she could help kids, but she didn't even know she was hurting her own mother. She was glad when Zelena and Mal tried to have a normal conversation, but she knew everyone was waiting for her to do something. She looked at Regina and moved closer to her. "Should I go talk to her? I don't even know what I did wrong."

Regina stroked Emma's cheek. "Yes. Go listen, Emma. Listen to her and validate her feelings and then be honest and tell her you never meant to hurt her."

"What if I mess it up worse?"

"You won't." Anslie said quietly. "Emma, you won't. You have a good heart and you didn't do anything to intentionally hurt her. She'll see that."

Emma tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she nodded. She then stood and went to her mother's house, not sure if she should knock or just go in. After a few moments, she decided to just go in. The music hit her ears and she watched the woman washing the same dish over and over. Emma walked up behind Snow and wrapped her arms around her mother, resting her head on the back of her shoulder. "I love you so much, mom."

Snow felt her tears fall as she heard Emma's small voice. She didn't want to make Emma feel guilty and she hated that she hurt her, but she just couldn't keep her feelings inside any longer. She put the dish in the sink and put her sudsy hands over Emma's. "I love you too, Emma. I'm sorry if what I said hurt you, but…I'm hurt too. I probably went about it all the wrong way…"

"Mom I never meant to hurt you." Emma interrupted. "I swear, I never did anything to intentionally hurt you."

Snow gently took Emma's hands off from around her so she could dry her own and turn around. She cupped Emma's cheek and looked into eyes that were so much like hers when they were sad. "I love you so much and I want to be here for you any time you need someone. I just feel that you don't always want that and I can't for the life of me think of what I did to make you feel like that, other than the horrible mistake I made when you were born."

Emma reached up and took Snow's hand. "Can we sit and talk?" The two went to the living room, Snow switched the music off on their way and they sat on the sofa facing each other. "Mom, I can't say you're wrong. You have every right to feel how you feel, but I assure you I didn't mean to hurt you. I…maybe…" Emma let out a sigh, frustrated as she searched for the words.

"Emma, just say what you feel. Please. I want us to work this out, and I won't get upset. I know you just had a serious conversation with Regina, so if you want to put this off, I'd understand."

Emma shook her head. "No. I need to fix this." Emma's voice broke and she swallowed, trying to stop the tears. "Maybe subconsciously I have been upset with you. If I really sit and think about it, maybe without realizing, I have been holding what happened against you. I know you're sorry, I know that if you and dad could go back and change things you would, and I also know that I wouldn't have everything I have right now if you wouldn't have done what you did. But…but maybe I do go to Mal more because she wasn't the one who sent me away. I honestly don't know, Mom. I'm not trying to get out of what I may have done, but I just know I don't intentionally do it." Emma looked down at her hands. "I also know that Mal was here after so many years of me having no one. That's not your fault, but it's the truth. Ingrid came into my life after a horrible time, which you know, and though I thought she tried to kill me, she loved me and cared about me. Both of them were here when I needed someone the most. But mom, you're my mom and I know that and I'm so thankful for that." Emma then looked back at Snow. "Maybe…maybe it's because you're too nice. I think you're scared to reach out sometimes. Like last night, you were afraid to come to me because you thought I'd push you away. Maybe I would have, but maybe I needed you to come. Maybe I needed you to come and not let me push you, come and hold me, comfort me. Maybe Ingrid was able to do that because I was too shocked to push her. Mom, I do need you." Emma wiped her tears as she looked at her mother, hoping she was explaining this right.

Snow took in Emma's words and reached out to put her hand over Emma's. "I get it. I know you didn't try to hurt me and I'm sorry I lashed out at you out there. I think you and I both just hold onto things sometimes and when it comes out, it comes out a bit…charged. Emma, I just need you to know that…" Snow's eyes filled up and her throat tightened. "I never wanted that life for you." She whispered, unable to use her voice. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. "I'm so proud of you and so happy that you have the life you do now, Emma, but if I would have known any of those bad things were going to happen to you, I'd never have sent you away. I'm so glad you did have Ingrid when you did and Mal when you did and I never want to take away what you have with them. I just…I want to be your mother. You're right though. I should have come after you and been there for you. I need to stop worrying too much about upsetting you when I know you need someone. Mal doesn't hold back, I shouldn't get upset when I'm not even trying. I guess I need to learn how to be a better mother before I go complaining about not being treated like one. And no," Snow added as Emma's mouth opened, "I know you didn't say that, but I did. You are absolutely right. If it were DJ or Ben who was so upset that they ran off, I'd be going right after them and I should have done that with you. I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma shook her head and hugged her mother. "Mom, neither of us knows how to be what we're supposed to be to each other, really. We're trying and we've done well, but I think both of us just aren't sure where we stand with the other. I don't know how to be your daughter or if I'm being a good enough daughter and you feel the same about being my mother. Yet, we have such good times together when we aren't worrying about it. We need to have more moments like this. More of us talking, more one on one with each other. You need to push yourself into my space because really, I do just want my mother to hold me sometimes, and I need to trust you and come to you more, because I know you love me and want the best for me." Emma looked at Snow. "And if you want me to not go to Mal about things, I won't….but she'll always be my friend. I also want Ingrid to be in my life, but not as my mother."

Snow let out a breath. "Emma love, if you want to go to Mal, you go to Mal. But then you come to me." She added with a chuckle. "And I'd very much like to meet Ingrid. I just don't want to have another person between us."

"You won't mom. I promise." The two hugged and held each other, both feeling like they got their feelings out and heard and respected. Emma then sat back and looked at Snow. "I have one question though."

"Okay."

"You mentioned Maleficent and Ingrid, but you never once mentioned Cora, and you know I go to her as well."

Snow gave Emma a look. "Because Cora scares the crap out of me."

Emma looked at Snow and started laughing, Snow following suite. "Touché, Mom, touché."

After a bit, Snow let out a sigh and wiped her face. "I'm glad we had this talk, but I wish I wouldn't have acted like an idiot out there."

Emma kissed her cheek. "You didn't mom. Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go back out."

The two came out and Snow was relieved that no one seemed to be in a hurry to mention what had happened. Cora also came out and pleasant conversation was had by all. A few hours later, Regina went in with the kids to help them change as it was decided the kids all wanted to go swimming. Emma went in to make a bunch of sandwiches and Mal came with her to help with the fruit salad.

"Emma? Is everything okay? I know you've had a very emotional couple of days."

Emma gave a nod. "Yes. It's been emotional, but it's been nice to actually talk about things. I think the talk between my mom and I was long overdue." She looked over at Mal. "And don't worry, you did nothing wrong and nothing between us changes. I love you, Maleficent, and I love that you've always been here for me since day one."

Maleficent gave a small smile as she cut up strawberries. "I love you, Emma. I don't think I could change things between us even if it killed your mother. I hate to say that because I have a certain fondness for her, but you're my sweets and you come first."

Emma chuckled a bit. "I get where she was coming from though. I didn't really think about it, but when I had to, I realized that she was right. I wasn't going to her first because I didn't fully trust her after everything. You earned your trust by taking care of me at my lowest, Ingrid was amazing when I was a kid, but in my mind, mom just sent me away. I know that's not fair when I say it out loud, but I do think that was stopping me. I also told her she needs to be more aggressive. If she'd have come after me last night, yes I would have pushed at first, but I would have wanted her there. I did want her there. I get why she was scared to, but she needs to stop being so scared. I'm just me."

"Well it sounds as though you two had a much needed conversation then. I'm really glad to hear that."

That night, after the swimming and the grill out and after the kids were all in bed, Emma lay in her own bed as Regina got herself ready. It felt weird to be alone with Regina with the feelings Emma still had, even if she tried to push those feelings away. Regina seemed to understand and feel the same as she finished applying lotion to her legs and got up to come to the bed. "Emma, I can sleep in the guest room if you wish."

Emma shook her head. "No, it's okay. I don't want that. I may not be ready to be fully over everything, but I don't want to spend another night away from you."

Regina nodded and sat on her side of the bed. "I love you, Emma. I love you more than you'll ever know."

Emma smiled softly. "I love you too, Regina. Always and forever."

Though the two started out on their own sides, it wasn't long before two sleeping bodies reached for each other and relaxed in the embrace they were both made for.

"I'm telling you I tried! I thought I was in, I thought it was all going to plan, but their love is stronger than I realized." Robin explained as he drank from his tankard. "I was insulting to Emma and Regina never said a word. I thought maybe the love was lost, but me kissing her seemed to spark their love again."

"I really don't want excuses. We had a deal and you have now ruined your chances of getting this done. It's a shame really; I thought you wanted your wife and son back." The woman under the cloak stated as she watched him.

"You know I do. I'm trying here, but now, I'm not sure what to do. She fired me and half the town is going to hate me when word gets around, which it will. Please, I'm sure we can work out another deal. You do know their girls have magic as well, don't you? Being the daughters of the Evil Queen and the Savior, I'm sure their magic will one day be the most powerful. What if you got your hands on one of them and raised her to be what you need? I can get one or both for you."

A hand went up to the woman's chin as she contemplated this turn of events. She had heard the twins had magic, but now it was confirmed. "What of one of the boys? The twins are too close to each other to separate."

Robin shook his head. "Henry is non-magical and it seems Oliver is that way too." He finished his beer and moved closer to the woman. "They are close, but you can use that to your advantage. Go for Eva. She may be more of a spitfire, but she's fiercely loyal to her sister. She sticks up for her and won't let anyone harm her. She would do whatever you asked if she knew that meant her sister wouldn't be hurt."

"Let me think on it. It's not a bad idea, so your son and wife will remain safe. You're lucky you have some brain cells in that ugly head of yours."

Before Robin could reply, the woman was gone in a poof of black smoke. He sighed as he paid the tab and went back to the tent in the woods he was staying in. He knew he was a horrible person putting a child at risk, but he needed his wife and son with him. Regina and Emma had four kids, they could spare one to save the life of another.

 _ ****note** I know this is shorter than normal, but it's more of a filler. Please let me know what you think.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm so sorry. I have no idea what is going on and why it hasn't fixed it's self, but I'm trying again.**_

 **Chapter 8**

"Eva Lynn! For the tenth time, turn that music down!" Emma yelled as she stomped her way towards the twins' room. She banged on the door and waited all of two seconds before she opened it. She went to the dresser and disconnected the speaker from the iPod and threw it down. "Why do you insist on listening to that garbage so loudly?!"

Eva looked at her mother, rolled her eyes and looked back down at the book she had borrowed from her grandmother. It was all about potions and spells and she was much more interested in reading that than listening to her blond mother yell at her.

"I asked you a question." Emma said, her head beginning to hurt.

"Do you really want an answer though? I mean, no matter what I say to you, you're going to just keep yelling at me, so you may as well just yell and get it over with."

Emma glared at her daughter, caught off guard by her answer. She closed her mouth and grit her teeth. "Fine. I won't yell at you, I'll just cancel your magic lessons for the rest of the summer. Oh, and I'll take that book too since you won't be needing it." Emma said as she came in and took the book from Eva's hands.

"What? Mama you can't do that!" Eva yelled as she stood up. "Just because I had my music loud? Have you lost it?"

"No, not just because you had your music loud. Because you didn't turn it down the last ten times I asked you to, but mostly because of this attitude. You're ten, Eva, and you're acting like a dang two-year-old!" Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. "I have a patient coming in five minutes and your mother isn't home yet. Can I trust you to not start any problems with your siblings?"

Eva crossed her arms and sat on her bed pouting. She purposely did not look at Emma as she sulked.

"Oh, so now you're going to ignore me? Real mature, Eva. Fine, I'll have Henry baby sit you then."

Emma left, closing the door. Eva stamped her foot as she felt her anger building inside her. She had to let it out and she knew exactly how too, she just had to wait until Emma would be in her office. Emma sighed as she leaned against the wall with frustrated and angry tears in her eyes. She hated getting mad at her kids, but she knew Eva should not be talking to anyone the way she talked to her.

"Don't worry, Ma. I'll make sure she doesn't burn the house down or anything until Mom gets here." Henry said as he came out of his room. It was obvious he had heard the interaction between them.

"Thanks kid. Elsa couldn't stay tonight, and I really didn't want to cancel this appointment. It's important."

"I understand, Ma. Don't worry. Go to your office and be the amazing child psychologist I know you are."

Emma smiled and kissed Henry's forehead before she ruffled his hair. "Thank you so much."

Fifteen minutes later, Eva looked out the window and saw the office light on in the building her mother used to see patients. She also saw that Regina's car was not there yet, so to her, the coast was clear. She opened the window, grabbed her bag and stepped out onto the small ledge that was just outside the second story window. She'd done this once before, but it was still a bit scary. She shuffled over to where she knew the lattice was, held her breath and knelt down. She moved her shoe around until she felt the lattice with her tow and stuck it in the hole. She then swung her other leg over and was glad to find more holes for footing. Once down, she let out her breath, hitched her bag further up onto her back and moved to the back of the house.

"Where are you going, Spider girl?" Cora asked as she crossed her arms looking at Eva. "After the way you talked to your mother earlier, I don't think you should be going anywhere. Yes, I heard you, Eva. You weren't exactly quiet." Eva huffed and rolled her eyes, looking down. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me young lady." Cora said, narrowing her eyes. "You may be mad at your mother, but there is no reason to disrespect your grandmother."

"Sorry, Gramma." Eva said, truly meaning it. "I just, I think Ma went too far."

"So you thought the mature thing to do was to run away? Make her miss you, cause a bunch of drama and hope it makes you get your way? Eva, my sweet girl, that's never going to work. That is only going to get you into more trouble."

"It worked for Ma." Eva said quietly. "She ran away and now mom is sucking up to her all the time."

Cora sighed. "It's different, honey. I know it doesn't feel like it, but it is different. Now, let's go back inside and talk about how we're going to fix this. Eva, it can be fixed if you take the mature route."

Eva sighed and gave a nod, as she turned to come in, Regina came out of the house. "Eva Lynn! I get home and I get a phone call saying you were climbing out the window?! What do you think you're doing, young lady?!"

"Mom, I…I…" Eva looked at Regina with tears in her eyes. "I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to get back at Ma."

"Get back at Ma? Inside. Now." Regina said, pointing inside the house. She watched her daughter go in and looked over to Zelena's house, waving a thank you to Anslie who returned it. "Mother, what did I miss this time?" Regina asked with a sigh. She was utterly exhausted and didn't want to deal with anything more, if she were honest. However, she knew she had to as Emma was with an emergency patient.

Cora sighed. "It started with loud music and escalated into a disrespectful ten-year-old and Emma taking away her magic lessons for the summer along with her books about magic. Eva then decided she was going to 'do what Ma did' and run away to get back at Emma."

Regina rubbed at her temples. "Please don't repeat that to Emma. She will feel so guilty about it and she doesn't deserve that. You and I both know it was different."

"It was, but at the same time, it wasn't. Regina, Eva's not wrong. Emma essentially ran away and because of that, you are bending over backwards to make sure she's happy. Regina, are you happy?"

"Yes, mother. Of course I'm happy." Regina answered with out thought. "I have my wife and we've worked out our issues. Sure, it's only been a couple weeks, but things are getting back to where they used to be. Mother, Emma left because she saw me and Robin kissing. Well, that's what she thought she saw. She didn't leave because she was throwing some hissy fit to get attention. It's completely different."

"Okay, okay. All I know is if Eva is doing this for attention, then maybe you should find out why. Look, I'm not saying to let her get away with how she talked to Emma or trying to run away. I'm not saying to baby her and feel sorry for her and all that, but obviously something is bothering her. Yes, she's feisty, she's a firecracker, but you and I both know she's not one to just out and out be bad. Something is off with her and it has been for the last few days."

"I know, Mother, you're right. Emma and I were talking about it last night, actually. The problem is, when we ask her, she denies anything is wrong. I don't know what to do short of giving her a truth serum. She knows we're here for her and not much I can do other than that."

Cora nodded. "You're right. Would you like me to try talking to her?"

"Maybe, but not tonight. I don't want her to think she can act like she did and get special treatment. She put herself in a lot of danger and I really don't get why. I just don't get why things have to be blown out of proportion with those two. And when I say those two, I mean her and Emma."

"I know dear. I think it's because they're so much alike. Now, this is just my opinion, but I think having Eva's lessons taken away for the rest of the summer is a bit extreme. Yes, she was rude, and yes, she should be punished for that, but…"

"Mother, thank you. I do appreciate your opinion, but I think that's something I need to discuss with Emma."

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Come one, let's go whip up something to eat for dinner. Emma may be a while."

"Can I ask what it is that was so emergent about her case?" Cora asked as she sat by the kitchen counter as Regina looked through her fridge.

"I don't know the details. You know Emma can't really talk about it."

"No, but as Queen…or Mayor as you still like to call yourself, you probably know a bit about it."

Regina sighed, finally just pulling out some frozen pizzas – something they had for emergency uses only. "All I know is that Emma's patient is a child who has been through the worst kind of abuse." Regina said as she pre-heated the oven. "In the realm she came from, she had been abandoned and raised by neighbors. They ended up getting desperate and sold her to very bad people who made money off her in the worst kind of ways. Once the realms united, she had escaped, but has been living in the woods, terrified of being found. Poor mite is only 7 years old and apparently was very hard to console once they did get her and took her to our new Social Services. If you ask me, it was lucky we had the office set up when we did, or who knows what would have happened to her." Regina sighed again as she poured a glass of cider.

"That's terrible." Cora said, shaking her head. "How is Emma coping with it? I mean, a lot of that has to remind her of her own past."

"If it does, she's not admitting it. She say's she's taking things slow with the sessions because the most important part is to get the girl to trust her. I can see that. I can also see my wife just wanting to take the girl in and love her as our own. I just…I don't know if that's right for our family."

"Thinking of adding to your family, sis?" Zelena asked as she came in from the hall. "Sorry, I came in to return Henry's sweat shirt to him and heard the end of what you were talking about."

"Zelena? Are you okay? You look…have you been crying?" Regina asked, concern in her voice.

Zelena looked at Cora and then at Regina. "I thought mom would have told you."

"It's not my news to tell." Cora said softly, her hand going to Zelena's back.

Zelena sighed and sat next to Cora. She used her magic to produce a mug of coffee, her hands wrapped around it for the warmth. "Anslie…we…we lost a baby." Zelena said quietly. "She was pregnant but it didn't stick."

Regina came around the counter and hugged her sister. "Oh Zelena. I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"We didn't want to tell anyone until we knew it was safe. I remember when you had your miscarriages and…wow Regina. How on earth did you deal with it twice?"

Regina finished the hug and kissed her sister's cheek. "I had amazing support from Emma. Be there for her, Zee, even if she doesn't say it, she needs you. And don't be afraid if you need someone too. You may not have been carrying the baby, but it's your loss too."

"Thanks, sis. I really do appreciate that. Right now, Anslie's acting like she's okay. She has already said though that she can't do it again. I can't blame her, but I really wanted to have kids with her."

"There are other ways." Cora said softly. "I mean, there's fostering. That's what they call it, right?" She asked looking at Regina who gave a nod.

"Yes, fostering. But you don't have to, and honestly shouldn't make that decision right now."

"I know. We're not making any decisions right now. I just feel so useless. I can't…I mean there are no words to say that would help her feel better."

Emma came in and closed the door before turning and seeing everyone. "Oh, hi." She said, not expecting company. She looked at Zelena and put her things down. "What's wrong?"

"I was just telling Regina that Anslie had a miscarriage." She said, sighing.

"What? When?" Emma asked, her hand going to her chest. "Is she okay? Is she here?"

"It happened two days ago. She didn't want to tell everyone, but I guess I can't hide my emotions very well. She's taking it in her stride."

Emma gave a nod. "I…can I go see her? I mean, I don't want her to get mad at you for telling me."

"Go, please. Emma, I think she needs a friend right now. Thank you."

Emma went to Zelena and hugged her tight. "Just be there for her." She whispered. "And know that we're here for you. Gods, if it weren't for my mom and Mal, I'd have lost it. It's your loss too and you have a right to be upset about it. You can't help her if you're breaking down yourself."

Zelena tried to smile, the tears blurring her vision. "Thank you, Emma. That means a lot."

Emma nodded and kissed Zelena's temple. She then looked at Regina. "Is it okay if I go for a bit?"

"Of course. Go. Oh, but we do have to talk later about our little Eva."

Emma nodded. "Yeah we do." She then went out the back door and made her way over to the farmhouse that Zelena and Anslie lived in. She knocked on the door and waited. When Anslie answered, Emma went and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Ans."

Anslie buried her head in Emma's shoulder, her tears falling. "Thank you, Emma." After a moment, she sniffed and stood up. "Come in." Emma followed her in and the two sat on the sofa in the living room. "So Zelena told you?"

Emma nodded. "She was upset, Ans, she didn't tell me to betray you, and I won't be telling anyone."

"I know, Em. It wasn't right of me to ask her not to talk about it. Of course she needs to talk about it, she lost the baby too." Anslie choked at her words and dabbed at her eyes with tissue. "Gods Emma, please let's talk about something else. How's work going?"

Emma understood why Anslie needed a change of topic, but it wasn't like her work was all that great. Emma sighed and sat back. "Honestly? I'm wondering if I should even be working my latest case."

Anslie held a finger up before getting up and going to the kitchen. She came back with two large glasses of wine. "I know you don't drink much, but I think this calls for wine." She handed one to Emma and sat down. "Now, why shouldn't you be helping this child?"

Emma took a sip of the wine and winced. "Well when you word it like that, it makes it sound bad." She put the wine glass on the table and sat back. "It's just, she's so much like me. Her situation, her attitude, the fear, the sadness, her experiences. She's so much like me and it's making me remember. Don't get me wrong, her situation is so much worse than mine but…"

"Hey there. Stop that right now. No one's pain is worse or greater than anyone else's." Anslie drank some of her wine and gave a shrug. "I've met her, Emma, I think you're the best person for her. When she was at the hospital, she was very hard to communicate with, so if she's talking to you, even in the slightest, you're doing better than most." Anslie looked down a moment. "Those haunted and sad blue eyes. I don't think I'll ever forget them. I wanted to reach out and hug her from the moment I saw her."

Emma nodded as she stared at the wine in her glass. "I know what you mean." She sighed and took another drink. "I wanted to keep her. I wanted to be her foster home, but Regina doesn't think it's a good idea. I get where she's coming from, I mean, we have the girls and Ollie and if too much is said, they'll know things they're too young to know. Then there's Henry and the risk it could put him in should something happen."

"That doesn't surprise me that you'd want to take her in. I get the reasons not to though." Anslie said as she chewed on her lip. "How's she doing in the group home?"

Emma sighed. "You know I can't tell you much."

"You can tell me when they'd tell me if I called and asked. We're both professionals here."

"True. I guess she's having nightmares, doesn't have friends as he won't talk to anyone, hardly eats, hardly sleeps, but refuses to go to a family with a father involved." Emma narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Anslie shrugged. "Just curious."

Emma reached over and took her hand. "It's not a good time to make such a big decision, Anslie."

"Why not?" The younger blonde asked. "I mean just because I'm sad from the loss doesn't mean I can't think about the future. That little girl needs to be with people who love her and who she can trust. Zee and I, we can give her that, Emma. We can help her, love her, help heal her."

Emma listened and nodded as she finished the wine. "I know you can, Anslie, you both would be amazing and you're the kind of family they'd be looking at for her, but if this is what you do, you have to be strong enough to deal with what she comes with. Anslie, you have to heal yourself first." She leaned forward and took Anslie's hand. "Then you can make the decision."

"You're right. I know you are, I just really want to help her. I'd feel the same even if I was pregnant, you know that."

"Of course I know that, Anslie, and I'm not saying you shouldn't do it. I just think you need to wait a bit."

"I get it. Thanks, Emma." Anslie tried to hide the yawn but Emma saw it and chuckled.

"Get some rest. I'm sure you need it. Remember, I'm here for you, and so is Regina and Cora and everyone, even if they don't know." Emma stood and held her hand up. "I can show myself to the door, you just take it easy."

"Thanks, Emma. Have a good night."

"You too." Emma said before heading out. She met Zelena on her way home and the two stood and talked for a while before Emma headed home.

With a sigh, Emma came into the house, feeling the weight of the day on her shoulders. She was tired but smiled as her kids sat at the table eating and chatting. She came in and kissed each of their heads, sighing as Eva pulled away from the touch. She then went to Regina and softly kissed her lips.

"There's pizza and salad things. I'm sorry, I didn't feel much like cooking."

"Don't be sorry." Emma said as she sat down, fixing herself a salad. "This looks perfect. I would have cooked if I wouldn't have had that emergency patient."

"It's quite alright, dear." Regina said with a smile. "It's nice to have the family here. How's Anslie?"

"She's as good as you'd expect. It'll take a while." Emma then glanced over at Eva who had suddenly turned quiet. "You still not talking to me, Bumble Bee?" Eva rolled her eyes and took a large bite of her pizza. Emma gave Regina a look and then started eating her salad. "Guess we'll talk later then."

"Mama! I made a countdown calendar with Elsa to day until my first day of school!" Oliver announced. He was really looking forward to school starting and Emma was surprised they didn't already have a countdown calendar. "I get to ride the bus and go to the big school. I can't wait!"

Malory smiled at her brother. "You'll do great, Ollie. You already know how to read. Just don't brag about it, the other kids don't like if you brag about being smarter."

Eva chuckled. "Yeah, Ry learned that one right away."

Malory glared at her sister and then looked at Oliver again. "You're going to make a lot of new friends."

Oliver smiled and swallowed his bite. "I can't wait! You guys will be at the same school, right?"

"Yeah. The three of us will be at the same school but Henry goes to the high school." Eva answered. She then looked at Regina. "Are you going to be able to be home on our first day of school?"

Regina wiped at her mouth with a nod. "Yes, I've already made sure I have that day off. You know that's a tradition for your mama and me." She couldn't help her smirk at Emma.

Emma grinned. "Yeah, we love the first day of school. Especially this year. Can't wait to see our little Ollie get on that big bus." She said, ruffling his hair. Of course, she knew what Regina meant. Every year they took off on the first day of school and every year they would see the kids off, take Oliver to Zelena's and spend the next few hours in bed together – not sleeping. Emma looked at her and winked, indicating she knew what her wife was talking about.

Eva rolled her eyes. "I was asking you, mom, not Mama."

"Well too bad I can still hear you." Emma said and then reached out to take Eva's arm as she tried to get up. "Sit down. You'll stay here until everyone else is finished. We need to have a talk." Eva pulled her arm away and sat back down, picking at her food.

Regina cleared her throat and looked at Emma before looking at Eva. "Put your dishes in the sink and go to your room. We will talk later, but first, your mom and I need to talk. Oh, and find somewhere for that attitude to go too, little missy, I've had more than enough."

Eva stood and took her dishes to the sink before storming out of the room and stomping up the steps. Emma closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples before getting up and going outside to the back yard, needing air. She paced a bit before hearing the door open behind her.

"Emma…" Regina started but Emma held her hand up to stop her.

"You just completely undermined me in front of all the kids, Regina." Emma said as she continued pacing. "I told her one thing and you sat there and told her another like what I said didn't matter." Emma blinked angry tears. "I thought we were a united front. I though we agreed to that, Regina."

Regina sighed. "We did, Emma. I just…I wanted to talk to you before talking to her because you were the one that was here and not me. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that you…that I undermined you, but that wasn't my intention. Emma, my love, we're on the same team, I promise. I just wanted to talk to you first to see what happened. Baby, I only heard the story from mom and Henry."

Emma stopped pacing and looked at Regina. "You're right." She sighed as she sat down on a chair. "I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't have gotten so upset. I've…" She rubbed at her temples. "I had a shit day. Dealing with that patient is bringing back some things I've long forgotten. But before you say it, no, I don't want to stop seeing her."

Regina came behind Emma and started rubbing her shoulders. "I wouldn't even try to tell you to stop. I think you're as good for her as she is for you."

"Too bad I'm not good enough to figure out what's going on with my own daughter though." Emma said as she relaxed to Regina's touch. "I'm not dumb, I know Eva isn't just acting up to act up. I just wish she'd tell us what's going on."

"She's always been like that, Em. She's so much like you in so many ways."

"Don't remind me." Emma said with a sigh. "I just don't get it though. I was only like that because I had no one. She not only has us but our whole big expanded family to talk to."

Meanwhile, upstairs, Eva was typing away at her computer. Ry came in and sat on her bed. "You talking to her again? You know you're in deep trouble if moms found out."

Eva rolled her eyes. "They're not going to though, are they?"

"Not by me. I told you I wouldn't tell, but they have rules, Eva. No chatting with people. That's why all those sites were blocked."

"Yeah well I got around the blocks. Besides, it's not like I'm talking to some weirdo. I'm talking to the new girl in town. She sent her picture, you saw it, she's our age."

"Yeah well I don't like her. She's making you kind of mean. Especially to Mama."

Eva stopped typing and looked at Ry. "I'm not being mean to her, Ry. She's totally disrespecting me and I'm just asserting who I am."

"Asserting who you are? Who even talks like that at our age, Eva?"

"Rachel. She says I have every right to be who I am without getting into trouble. If mama can't respect that, then she can deal with the consequences."

"Yeah, like I said, I don't like this Rachel. I don't like how she's changing you."

"You're just jealous because she likes me and not you."

Ry laughed at that. "She doesn't even know me!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't like you."

"Eva Lynn, please come downstairs." Regina called, and Eva sighed before turning her computer off. She went downstairs and followed Regina into the kitchen where Emma was waiting. She sat at the table and crossed her arms.

"Eva, we need to talk about what happened earlier." Emma said, keeping her tone light. "I know you were upset with me for turning off your music, but the way you talked to me was uncalled for. There's a respectful way to talk and that wasn't it."

"Oh, and was it respectful for you to barge into my room? Was it respectful for you to touch my personal property and then yell at me? Disrespect has consequences, Ma."

Emma was in shock as she looked at Eva, but before she could say anything, Regina let out a laugh.

"Eva Lynn, are you seriously saying this right now? Your room, my dear is in Mama and My house. Your personal property was bought by Mama and my money. Your very existence, my sweet confused one, is because of us and you better change your perspective on how things work around here."

Eva rolled her eyes. "I'm simply asserting who I am and if you guys can't understand or respect that, then you guys will have to live with your consequences."

Regina looked at her, a brow raising. She had heard those words before but at the moment, couldn't remember from where. "What does that even mean, Eva? Asserting who you are. Tell me what that even means."

Eva blinked a few times, clearly not sure what it meant. "It um, well it means I'm just being me. If I'm not good enough for you, that's not my problem."

Emma sighed and sat down facing her daughter. "Eva, you are good enough for us. You are this amazing, brave, fiery, smart, beautiful kid who can sometimes get into trouble, but who usually still respects her parents." Emma reached forward and put her hand over Eva's. "Honey, has something happened recently that you're not telling us? Something that's bothering you, that for some reason, you are keeping from us?"

Eva looked at Emma and for a moment, it looked like she was going to open up. That moment passed by and she went back to looking aloof. "What happened is I've grown to realize that you don't have a clue in how to be a parent. You think you should just have respect because of who you are, but you haven't earned it. You got rid of Robin because he saw it, does that mean you'll get rid of me now too?"

Emma couldn't believe what she just heard Eva say. It angered her, it confused her, but most of all it hurt her. Regina was in shock and she moved over to stand in front of Eva. "Eva Lynn Swan-Mills! How dare you say that about your mother. You are beyond lucky to have her, we all are. Your mother did not get rid of Robin, I did. I made him leave when he overstepped the boundaries. Who told you all this, who gave you these foolish ideas?"

Eva, having rarely heard Regina's 'Evil Queen' voice directed at her, now had tears in her eyes. She wanted to stay strong like she was told, but she didn't like that she now had both her mothers upset with her. Rachel had said Regina wouldn't get upset, that Regina would listen and agree. "Rachel." She said quietly, looking at Emma and noticing that she was trying to wipe away a tear before she saw it. She hurt her Ma, and now she felt terrible.

"I'll be right back." Emma said in a whisper before going out the backdoor. She had to get away so Eva wouldn't see just how much she upset her.

Regina sighed, torn between continuing with Eva or going to Emma. She wanted so badly to comfort her wife, but she felt they were finally getting somewhere with Eva. When Regina heard her mother's door open, she knew Cora had heard and was going to Emma so she sat down and looked at her daughter. "Who is Rachel?"

"She's a new girl." Eva said, chewing on her lip, much the way Emma did was she was upset.

Regina was confused. "A new girl? Did you meet her at school before summer started?" Eva shook her head, avoiding eye contact. "Okay, did you meet her…nope, I'm stumped, where and how did you meet her?" The kids didn't have summer school and they had a private swim teacher come to the property for all the kids. The only time the kids were in town was if they were with an adult, so someone would have said something.

"I…" Eva chewed her lip more as she traced a line on the table, a look of guilt crashing all over her face.

"Eva, where or how did you meet her?"

"On Instachat." She said quietly, not wanting to see the anger fill her mother's eyes.

"On Instachat? How did you even get Instachat? That is blocked from your computer and your phone. Henry's not even allowed to get that until next year."

"I found a way around the block." She admitted, knowing there was no going back now. "I only had a couple friends from school on it and the Rachel requested me. I didn't know who she was, so I ignored it at first. Then, she messaged me and said she was new and that she'd be in my grade and we started talking. She's really nice. And don't worry, I made her send me a picture, so I knew she was a kid and she is."

"She's a kid because she has a picture of a kid?" Regina asked with a sigh, even though they had things blocked, they'd still gone over internet safety. She took out her phone and after a few taps on her screen, held it to Eva. "I could say my name is Justin and I'm ten and here is my picture. How would you know the difference?"

Eva glanced at the picture and then her mom. "Well, first of all I'd know because that's Noah Schnapp from Stranger Things." Before Regina could say anything, she raised her hand. "But I get your point. She just knows so many things kids our age know, she's into the same things."

"Yes, but baby, all that takes is some research. Beyond that, what I want to know is what exactly she said about Robin. How did she know the situation?"

"She said her dad knows him and that Ma made you get rid of him because he knew how to be a parent and Ma didn't."

"And you believed that?"

"Not at first. But then I remembered all the times Ma would say something and he'd say otherwise, and you didn't step in. So, I figured he was right, and Ma didn't know. We talked about how Ma gets mad at me for little things and Rachel seemed like she knew what she was talking about when she said that Ma wasn't being respectful. She said I have a right to assert who I am, and Ma could deal with the consequences of not liking it. It made sense because you guys are always saying we need to just be who we are. I thought that was the same thing Rachel was saying."

Regina shook her head. "Rachel is telling you to basically be a little brat and that Ma should get over it. Eva, that's not you at all. I don't get why you'd let this girl change you. Why you'd let her come between you and Ma. You really hurt her, Eva. Is that what you intended to do?"

"No." She said quietly, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I just…I got so mad. She took away my magic for the whole summer and my book I was reading. I didn't hear her tell me to turn my music down and then she took my stuff away."

"Is that really how it happened, Eva? She just came in, turned your music off and took everything away?"

Eva sighed and shook her head. "She took my stuff away because of what I said to her." She admitted. "But it's not like I was wrong, mom. All she wanted to do was yell at me, so it didn't really matter what I said to her. Even if I would have said 'I'm sorry, I didn't hear you,' she would have still yelled at me."

"So, what did you say?"

"Basically when she asked me why I didn't turn my music down, I asked if she really wanted an answer because no matter what, I'd be yelled at."

Regina honestly had to fight to not smile at that just a little. Yes, it was rude, and she could just picture the attitude dripping from the comment, but it was definitely something she could see herself saying in her younger years. "And you think it was okay to say that?"

Eva shrugged. "At the time I did, but I guess now that I've had time to think and cool down, no. No, it wasn't okay to say that."

"And was it okay to climb out of your window and try to run away?"

Eva shook her head, still looking down. "Not okay at all."

"So, do you still think it's not fair to have your magic lessons and books taken away?"

Eva looked at Regina. "Can I be honest?"

"As long as you can do so respectfully."

She took a breath. "I don't think it's fair to have it taken away for the rest of the summer. I think it's fair to have it taken away for maybe two weeks, but we still have two more months of summer and that's a long time. That's eight weekends of lessons and I just think that having two taken away is more fair. One week for how I talked to mom and one week for how I climbed out my window."

Regina looked at her. "Well, if we're doing it like that, then I'd say another week for how you talked to your mom at dinner, a week for going on a website you know you're not supposed to, and another week for how you talked to your mother just now. Although, to be fair, I think you deserve two weeks for how you talked to your mother tonight. So that takes us up to six weeks. However, you were honest tonight about what's going on, so maybe that would give you time back. I have to talk to you Ma, but as it stands now, it's no more for the summer unless we say otherwise. Eva, you really have to change this attitude. Oh, and your computer rights are also taken away, but I think that's a given. I'll have to have Henry put stronger blocks on the thing or take it away completely." She thought a moment. "Actually, we're moving it. I think you Ma was right when she had said you girls didn't need one in your room. It's going to be moved to the corner over there and it'll have a password that either Ma or I will have to put in for you to use it."

Eva was upset, but knew it was useless to argue. She looked at Regina as she chewed her lip. "Mom? Why doesn't Robin come around anymore? Did Ma really make you fire him after she ran away?"

Regina sighed and shook her head. "First of all, Ma did not run away. Ma was upset and had every right to be and needed some time to herself. She talked to Auntie Mal, so she knew that someone knew where she was so no one worried. If she'd have run away, she wouldn't have talked to anyone and we all would have been worried all night."

"Okay, but why is Robin not around anymore? It all happened the same night."

Regina swallowed. This was one of those times where she had to decide between telling the truth or telling a white lie. "Because he did something bad."

"What did he do?"

"He spoke unkindly of your ma and when I told him to stop, he kissed me." There it was, she was going down the truth road. "Eva, it's never okay for someone to kiss another person without permission and especially if the other person is married. Remember we've talked about your body, your choice? You chose who can and cannot touch you? Well, I didn't want him to kiss me, and because I'm his boss, it was something that got him fired."

Eva was surprised by this and nodded. "I can understand that. Ma saw it?"

Regina sighed. "Yes. Ma saw it."

"She didn't know you didn't want it?" Regina just shook her head. "But she should know. Ma knows you love her, she should know you wouldn't want him to kiss you."

"Things are more complicated when you're older, Bumble Bee. Look, I think you owe your Ma an apology, don't you?"

Eva nodded. "But she probably doesn't want to talk to me." She said, looking out the back door. She couldn't see Emma, so she stood and walked towards the window. "Oh" She said, the surprise catching her off guard.

"What?" Regina asked, coming over. "Who is that?"

"That's Rachel." Eva said, still surprised.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello readers! It's a LONG one! Not much to say here other than I promise you that the end of this chapter goes back to the roots of this story: Smut. Our ladies deserve it, and so do you – you lovely readers. (Second half is NSFW) But first, we will delve a bit into who this Rachel girl is.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 9**

When Emma heard the door open after she went outside, she wiped at her tears and tried controlling her emotions. Eva was a child, she knew her daughter didn't mean to hurt her. Oh, but she hurt her and after the day she'd had, it probably hurt worse than it should have. She had her eyes closed but felt arms around her and knew it was Cora. She held onto the woman and rest her head on her mother in law's shoulder. Cora rubbed Emma's back and let her cry. It hurt her to see Emma like this and it hurt more knowing it was her granddaughter who did it.

"Do you think she meant it?" Emma asked in a whisper. "Does she really think I'm such a terrible mother?"

"No." Cora said sternly as she pulled back and cupped Emma's cheeks, making her look at her. "She does not think you're a terrible mother because you're not. You are a wonderful, amazing, loving mother and I will not allow you to think otherwise. Do you hear me, Emma Swan-Mills?"

Emma closed her eyes but nodded. "Thank you." Was about all she could say as her throat was so tight with emotion. She took some deep breaths and felt Cora sending calming magic into her. "I don't know why I let her let to me like this. It hurt so bad though."

Cora kissed Emma's forehead. "I know why, Emma. Because you are this amazing kind of person who has so much empathy for people. You put yourself in their position and while that's not bad, it's also stressful when you do that because you also take in their pain. Emma, this patient you're dealing with, not only can you empathize with her, but you can picture what she's gone through. You know it. You know her pain and that…my gods, that has to be so hard. You're taking in her pain and it's bringing out your own. I'm not at all saying it's a bad thing or that you should stop, all I'm saying is it's making you more sensitive to the terrible things Eva is saying. And yes, Emma, they are terrible things. I love that little girl, but I hate what she said to you. I think you did the right thing by coming out here and not exploding on her as I would have done if Regina had ever said that to me. That shows that you're a great mother, Emma."

Emma's lump in her throat was too much and she just once again rested her head on Cora's shoulder. It meant so much to her that Cora would say those things to make her feel better, and that she meant them. Cora sent more magic into Emma and the blonde felt herself calming down and her tears stopping. "Thank you." The blonde took a few deep breaths and wiped her face, not wanting to go back into the house looking like a mess. Before she could even think about going in, however, there was a clearing of a throat and both Emma and Cora turned to see a cute little girl who couldn't be much older than the twins.

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you but I heard voices back here so I came back instead of knocking at the door. Is this where Eva Swan-Mills lives?"

Cora raised a brow, but Emma recovered first, smiling just a little bit. "Yes it is. Are you one of her school friends? I'm sorry, but you don't look familiar."

The girl shook her head. "No, Ma'am. I'm new to town. I know Eva though and I think I may have gotten her in trouble." She held out her hand. "My name is Rachel Smith. I came over when the realms united."

Emma took the little one's hand and shook it. "I'm Emma, one of Eva's mothers. I'm confused though. If you don't go to school with her, how do you know her?"

Before more could be said, the patio door opened and both Regina and Eva came out. "Rachel?" Eva asked. She knew she was in trouble but she smiled at the other girl. "I knew you were really a kid." She went to say 'I told you so' to Regina, but the look on her mother's face made her stop. "This probably isn't a good time." Eva admitted.

Emma was thoroughly confused and looked at Regina who came over to stand by her. "This is our little girl's online friend." Regina said, letting the words sink in. "The one who told Eva that she needed to just be herself and let you…well us, I guess, take the consequences."

Eva was embarrassed but knew to stay quiet. Rachel looked at Eva and then her moms. "That's why I came over. I don't think Eva was understanding what I was trying to say. I wanted you two to know it was all my fault."

"Do your parents know you're here?" Regina asked, her arms crossed. There was something about this child she didn't trust.

"Yes, ma'am. My dad dropped me off and will pick me up after he's done at the store."

"Your dad who knows Robin?" Regina asked and looked at Emma. "Apparently Robin complained about being fired to Rachel's dad and they all think he was treated unfairly."

"So in other words, they don't know the truth." Emma said and looked at Rachel. "Did you over hear this or did your dad tell you?"

"I over heard it. Robin and my dad like to drink together a lot and they were both pretty drunk when I heard it."

Emma raised a brow. "What about your mother?"

The girl looked down. "She died just before we came here. It's just me and dad and he's sad a lot."

Emma was starting to understand this girl and as much as it upset her that she had fed Eva a bunch of crap, she felt for her. "I'm sorry, honey." Emma said, kneeling down towards the girl. "I have to ask you something and I need you to be honest. Do you feel safe with your father?"

"Yes, ma'am. He only really drinks at night when he thinks I'm sleeping. He's never mean to me or anything."

"Can you tell me what it is you've been saying to Eva lately? Because I've got to tell you, the little girl I know has changed a lot and I'm not saying it's your fault, she has her own mind, but I do think you've been influencing her." Regina said softly as she moved to sit on the patio furniture. Emma, Eva, and Cora all followed the two and sat down as well.

Rachel sat down and folded her hands in her lap, playing with her fingers. "I've been listening to Eva and when we talk, I google what she says and tell her what it says." She admitted, looking down. "I wanted her to like me and I thought it made sense."

Regina could barely stop herself from laughing. "This is why ten-year-old children should not have that much access to the internet. I get that, Rachel, but why did you tell her that Emma was a bad mother."

Rachel looked at Eva who looked away, feeling guilty she told all their secrets. She looked at Regina and then at Emma. "I never said Emma was a bad mother." She looked down again. "I said what my dad and Robin said, that she doesn't know how to be a mother. I was only trying to make Eva feel better, but I've been thinking about it all night and I know now how wrong I was." She looked at Emma. "I'm so sorry. I really never wanted to start anything. I…I just wanted a friend."

Emma saw the unshed tears in the little girl and honestly wanted to go and hug her. Cora and Regina, however, were a bit more held back. Sure, they understood she was just a child, but they still didn't trust her. They could just sense something off about her.

"It's not your fault, Rachel." Eva said softly. "I didn't have to listen to you." Eva looked at Emma. "I'm so sorry, Mama. I never wanted to hurt you, I swear. I never should have said what I said and I accept my punishment. I'll even take more if you think I need to."

Emma sighed and looked at her baby girl. "Mom and I will talk about it, but I really do appreciate your apology. I don't expect to ever hear you talk to me like that again, Eva Lynn."

Eva shook her head. "No mama. Never again."

Emma looked at Rachel. "It was very brave of you to come here tonight and talk to us adults. I appreciate you doing that, even though you really didn't have to. Eva's going to be grounded for a bit, but once she's not, maybe you can come over sometime and you two can spend real time together?"

Rachel smiled. "I'd like that, Ma'am, thank you."

"Moms?" Henry called from the door. "There's some guy here saying his daughter is here."

Emma stood and reached for Rachel's hand. "Come on, I'll take you through the house to the front door."

"Thank you. Bye Eva. Sorry again that I got you in trouble."

"It's not your fault. I won't be talking to you online though, but maybe once I'm not grounded again, I can call you."

"Okay" Rachel walked with Emma to the front door and let go of her hand when she saw the man waiting for her. She hugged him. "Hi daddy."

"Hey princess. Did everything go okay?" He asked and the girl nodded.

Emma watched and while she didn't exactly approve of a parent dropping their child off at some stranger's house, she had to concede that maybe things were different in their realm. The girl seemed happy and the father seemed sober, so she had no problem waving them off.

Even though she was emotionally exhausted, Emma felt better about everything. It made sense that Eva would be saying things someone else said to her. She and Regina needed to talk though because serious rules were broken. First, it was time to get the littles to bed. She came out to the patio. "Eva, honey it's time for bed."

"What about my punishment?"

"Your mother and I need to talk about everything. We won't have an answer for you right now and it's late."

"Okay." Eva said and came over, hugging Emma tightly. "I am sorry, Mama. I'm so sorry."

Emma took a breath and picked her little one up. "I know you are. I'm not happy about what happened, but I am glad you don't actually feel like I'm a horrible mom. I'm also not happy that you went online."

"I know. Mom said we'll probably have to move the computer to the kitchen." Eva said as Emma carried her up the stairs.

"That's where I wanted it to begin with." Is what Emma wanted to say, but instead, she kissed Eva's temple. "I agree with her."

Regina tucked Oliver in as Emma tucked the girls in and then the two switched rooms. They said goodnight to Henry, but being it was summer and Henry was now 15, he didn't have a bed time so long as he didn't stay in bed all day. Cora went to bed as well, so it was just Emma and Regina snuggled on the sofa in Regina's office drinking cider.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events." Emma said, referring to their little visitor.

"It was, but it answered a lot of questions. I'm not happy that Eva got around our blocks, but I am relieved her attitude change isn't something terrible. Kids are dumb, let's be honest, and I'm relieved to know that Eva was just trying to fit in with another kid who was trying to fit in."

Emma chuckled a bit. "They're still learning, Regina, they're not…okay yes, sometimes they do dumb things, but they're not dumb. I'm just glad Eva didn't mean what she said. I know it shouldn't have, but it really did hurt."

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "Eva felt terrible when she saw how hurt you were. I'm glad you know she didn't mean what she said. I don't even think she fully understood what she said." Regina sighed. "And part of it was my fault. She said she thought about how Robin would say things to argue against you and how I didn't stop him. She was right and I hate how my actions helped her in her thoughts. Emma, I know we've talked many times about this, but gods, I'm so sorry for everything that happened then."

Emma sighed and reached over to lace her fingers with Regina's. "Regina, I forgive you. I forgave you weeks ago." Emma gazed into Regina's eyes. "I miss how things used to be, if I'm honest. I know we're both busy and all that but…I miss us."

Regina gave a sad smile. "Then we'll just have to find a way to be us again, Emma."

Emma took Regina's words and her thoughts ran with them. The next day, she started her planning. The younger kids went to Snow and David's, and Henry was given an option of there, his dads, or a friend's and he decided to go to a friend's house. With out giving detail, Emma let it be known to everyone that she and Regina were off limits that night unless it was a life or death situation. Cora had decided to stay with Zelena and Anslie just to be sure she didn't hear anything of what she was sure was going to be happening. She was happy, glad her daughter and daughter in law would be getting back to normal. They needed this, needed a night to themselves. Hell, she thought they needed more than a night, but that would hopefully come later.

Emma sat at the mirror and smiled as she finished her make up. She rarely wore it, but for tonight, she did. She had smoky dark eyes, a darker blush than normal and dark lips tick. Her hair was straightened and pulled back into a pony tail. She slid on her thigh high leather boots and zipped them up over her fishnet stockings. Standing, she turned to the side and grinned at the way her ass looked in the leather corset. Her boobs looked amazing as well and she used her magic to get the last thing she needed; her whip. She grinned as she heard Regina's car enter the drive. Again, with magic, she turned the lights off as she waited in the living room.

Regina looked up at the dark house and was confused. She thought her kids would be in there and wondered if she forgot about some gathering. She had been working so hard lately, maybe she completely forgot something. Guilt already hit her as she entered the house. "Hello?" She called out, not expecting an answer.

"In here." Came Emma's voice, though it was different – darker. Shit, I'm in trouble, Regina thought as she unloaded her things and stepped into the living room. Suddenly, the room was filled with soft candle light and the sight before her rendered her completely speechless. There was Emma, dressed like a true dominatrix – whip and all, and Regina lost all previous thoughts.

"Emma? What are you…"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Emma asked as she took a step closer to Regina. "It occurred to me last night that you were never quite punished for what happened, Regina and maybe once you are, you'll finally accept that you've been forgiven. You see, I just realized I know you, I know you _need_ to be punished. You crave it." Emma walked around Regina as though she was her prey.

Regina swallowed at Emma's words and actions, unable to argue with her. She was right, Regina felt as she was let off too easily though, this wasn't the punishment she had in mind. Usually Regina was the dominating one; it worked for them that way. But she couldn't deny that she was very turned on at the idea of being Emma's tonight. There for her to use and punish. Regina looked down, not making eye contact with her. "Yes I do, Emma."

Emma chuckled and lifted Regina's chin. "You will still call me Princess. You're still my Queen. It's just time your Princess teaches her Queen a lesson." At first Emma felt stupid doing this, but right now, she was loving it. "Now, go down to the dungeon and change into what I left for you. You have exactly five minutes, so don't dawdle." When Regina didn't go right away, Emma moved behind her and gave a small smack to her ass. "Now."

Regina couldn't believe it, but she actually squealed at the smack. "Yes, Princess."

Regina went downstairs and felt excitement in her heart and between her legs. She couldn't help but chuckle as she saw the outfit Emma had for her. She stripped down and pulled on the stockings first, followed by the leather booty shorts. She honestly hoped they wouldn't stay on too long. She then put the top on. It too was leather and barely covered her breasts. The straps crossed behind her back and looked like belt buckles. The collar finished the look and she put it as tight as she could comfortably latch it. "Only for you, Emma." She said quietly to herself.

"On your knees, your majesty." Emma ordered from the doorway. She had taken her time in drinking in her beautiful wife before entering the room. "Actually, I want you to bend over the table." She watched Regina go to the leather topped table and bend over, holding her hands out. She knew this drill, she had Emma do it many times. Emma strapped Regina's wrists, gently stroking her finger along Regina's arms as a silent way of asking if she was comfortable. When Regina didn't move, Emma knew she was and continued. She kicked Regina's legs apart and strapped her ankles to the legs of the table. She then ran her hands along Regina's perfect plump ass. "If you think I'm going to go easy on you because you haven't been in this position for a while, you're wrong." She said as she used her magic to slice into the leather booty shorts and rip them off, rubbing her ass again before smacking it. "How many do you think you deserve, your majesty?"

Regina loved it, but she wouldn't admit it. "None, _Princess._ " She said, almost sounding annoyed.

Emma knew this game and chuckled as she went to the cabinet. After getting her choice 'toy', she stood behind Regina. "So that's fifteen for what was done and another five for this attitude. Maybe after twenty, you'll have learned some respect." Regina was silent, but Emma saw her ball her hands into fists, getting her body ready for what was to come. Emma lashed the whip in a practice swing and smirked when she saw Regina jump even though it didn't hit her. Emma had never actually used one of these on Regina before, preferring her hands. Tonight, however, she wanted to play. Emma leaned over to Regina's ear. "It's not weak to use the safe word." She whispered. "I'm new to this, but I have practiced. If it's too hard, you know what to do."

Regina's heart melted at those words. They were so caring and loving and Regina looked at Emma, giving a small nod that she understood. Emma never used the safe word, no matter what Regina threw at her, so she'd do everything she could to also not use it. Regina was thrown from her thoughts as the whip cracked down on her ass and she let out a yelp of surprise.

"What do you say, Your Majesty?"

Regina wasn't sure exactly what Emma was looking for. Either for her to count or for her to thank Emma. She went with her second thought. "Thank you, Princess."

"That's better." Emma said before giving Regina three more in quick successions. Regina counted out every single one, even when her voice got raspy and she had her eyes closed tight. After twenty, Emma stopped and admired her work. Red criss cross lines were all over Regina's backside. Emma lightly touched one and watched Regina's body flinch at the touch. She could also see the pleasure running down Regina's legs and grinned. She slid two fingers into Regina's core and closed her eyes. "Mmm. Someone really enjoyed that punishment. So fucking wet."

Regina moaned and tried to move her hips. Emma's fingers were far too still inside her, unfortunately, her straps kept her from moving. "Thank you for my punishment, Princess."

Emma chuckled and pulled her fingers out, moving in front of Regina. "Nice try." Emma said as she sat on the table, looking at Regina as she crossed her legs. Regina could see Emma and licked her lips. Emma stuck her fingers inside Regina's mouth and Regina knew what to do. She sucked them clean until Emma removed them. Emma then undid Regina's wrist straps. "Stand." She ordered, knowing Regina was still strapped by the ankles. "I know you're hurting a bit and I'll make that go away, but first, it's past time for me to feel pleasure." Emma moved in front of Regina on the table, one leg on either side of her. Emma used magic to cut the fabric between her legs, leaving her core open to Regina. "You know what to do."

Regina swallowed and as soon as she was given permission, she cupped Emma's ass and buried herself between her legs. She took her bundle of nerves into her mouth, sucking hard on it. She moaned at the taste, not realizing how much she missed the taste of her wife. Then she felt guilty again, it was her fault this had taken so long, her fault for being busy. Emma tried to have sexy times so many times, but Regina pushed her away or fell asleep. She was taken from her thoughts when she felt Emma's hand under her chin.

"Gina? Are you okay?" Emma asked softly, breaking character. "You're crying. Did I hurt you?"

Regina felt even more guilty now as she was supposed to be giving Emma pleasure. She shook her head. "No love, you didn't hurt me. I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. I…Emma I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I pushed you away before, that I fell asleep, that I denied you what we both needed. I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma sighed. "I know, Regina. I've forgiven you and I wanted tonight to prove that."

"It is. I'm sorry, let's go back to it, okay? I want this, I love this and I love you. Come here Princess and let me pleasure you."

Emma gave a nod and let go of Regina's chin. "Okay, back to it. I haven't cum yet and I expect you to change that."

"Yes, Princess." Regina said, getting back to the task at hand. She wouldn't admit that she came a couple times during her punishment. She sucked and nipped at Emma's clit and looked up at her, loving the way the blonde's lips were slightly parted, her legs bent and her head back as she felt the pleasure. Emma had one arm behind her, holding her up and the other hand was in Regina's hair, tugging her gently exactly to where she wanted her. Part of Regina wanted to use her magic to get a toy and add to the oral simulation, but this was Emma's game tonight and the blonde was in charge. "May I use my fingers, Princess?"

"Don't fucking stop. I'm so close." Emma warned and Regina went back to work, focusing on Emma's pleasure. She felt the grip in her hair tighten, felt Emma's leg muscles tighten and finally felt Emma's core pulsate with her orgasm. Regina lapped up her reward and didn't move until Emma's grip loosened and let go of Regina's head.

"Good girl." Emma said as she caught her breath, gently running her fingers through Regina's hair. "Fix my outfit." It was unnatural and hard for Emma to not add the word 'please' but knew it would be out of character.

Regina did so with her magic and stood to stretch her back out. "Princess?" She asked quietly. "I know it's up to you, but is there any way you could take pity on me and sooth my wounds from my punishment?"

Emma looked at Regina and gave a nod. "I told you I would after I came and you did such a good job with that, so I think you deserve a reward." She undid Regina's ankle straps. "Go lay on the bed." Regina did so as Emma went to the cabinet and grabbed some cream along with some other toys. She came to the bed and smiled at how Regina was laying on her stomach, her hands off to the side already waiting to be strapped down. "Such a good girl you are today." Emma said as she strapped Regina's wrists. "I think you deserve a couple rewards. Would you like that, My Queen?"

"Yes, Princess. If that is what you desire." Regina answered huskily into the pillow.

Emma moved to the side of Regina and turned her wife's head, stroking her cheek. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes, please." Regina answered, looking into Emma's loving eyes. They always took care of each other, no matter how into the role they were. Emma brought some water over and undid one of Regina's wrists so she could get up enough to drink it. After a few sips, Regina smiled slightly. "Thank you, Princess."

"You're welcome. If you need more, you are allowed to tell me." Emma said, putting the water on the table next to the bed. "Now, I need to take care of My Queen." Emma left Regina's ankles unstrapped and straddled her legs. The cream was something Regina made from herbs and magic and would instantly heal the marks from the whip. Regina used to use it quite often on Emma, back when they did this more often. She liked this, she was having fun and loved being with Regina, but if asked, she'd have to admit she liked it the other way around a little bit more. Soft music played as Emma put the cream on her hands and then down to Regina's amazing ass. She smiled softly as Regina let out a moan of contentment. She knew the feeling, knew how it felt both cool and hot at the same time as it healed. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Emma asked as she rubbed in the cream.

"Mmm. Very good. Thank you." Regina answered, loving the feeling of Emma taking care of her.

Once Emma was satisfied with Regina's marks healing, she wiped her hands and shifted herself, opening Regina's legs and sitting between them. "It's time for your other reward." She said softly running her hands along Regina's thighs. "I know I'm in charge, but you know I like to still give you options. Are you feeling like being safe?" She asked, moving a hand and inserting two fingers inside Regina's core. "Or, are you feeling adventurous?" She asked as her other hand moved to Regina's ass, a finger teasing her smaller hole. This wasn't something they did often, but it was something they both found they enjoyed. Emma switched to press her thumb against it. "Or maybe a bit of both?"

Regina felt herself instantly grow wetter and her face blushed. "I want whatever you give me, Princess. I know it's not up to me to make requests, but I'd love it if I could feel _you_."

Emma knew what Regina meant and she smiled a bit. "Oh you will, baby. That's part of the plan, and you are going to feel a lot of me." She said moving her hand to herself to do her own magic. "I want to fill you." She looked at her new member, a bit impressed and then grabbed some lotion. "But I think I want more than that. You have the safe word if you want me to stop." Emma reminded her as she squirted the gel on Regina's smaller hole. This too had a cooling and warming sensation and Regina moaned with anticipation. Before the blonde started, she got one of their special pillow rolls and put it under Regina so her ass was in the air. She moved back behind her wife and got to work. Emma started with her pinky, spreading the gel and then pressing her finger into Regina. Once in, she twisted it and worked on making the hole bigger. Soon, she was able to add her ring finger and stretch Regina out a bit. When Regina relaxed, Emma put gel on one of the butt plugs, she didn't pick the biggest one because she had made her magical appendage so big, she didn't want to over hurt Regina. Slowly, she pushed the toy into Regina until it was in place. "Mmm. How does that feel?" Emma asked, giving a smack to Regina's ass.

"So good. Thank you, Princess." Regina answered with a moan.

"You better not cum before I tell you to." Emma scolded as she moved to the side of the bed. "Now, you get used to that while you get me ready." She positioned herself so her member was touching Regina's hand.

Right away, Regina reached and wrapped her fingers around Emma's member. "It's so big." Regina said in amazement as she worked with her hand to get Emma hard.

"I told you I want to fill you." Emma said, closing her eyes, loving the feeling of Regina touching her. It didn't take long for Emma to grow hard and as soon as she was, she leaned down and kissed Regina's temple. "Thank you." She said softly before moving back behind Regina. She held herself with one hand as she wiggled the toy already in Regina's ass with the other. "You ready?"

Regina swallowed and nodded. "So ready, My Princess."

Emma slid her fingers into Regina first, gathering some natural lubricant and spreading it on herself. She then lined up her magical member to Regina's opening and with one thrust, she was fully inside her.

"Fuck."

It came from both of them as Emma stayed deep inside Regina and Regina quickly got used to the feeling of having Emma inside her. She felt so full, but not painfully so. Once she felt ready, she gently pushed back against Emma, her sign that her body was ready for her. Emma knew that and smiled as she pulled almost all the way out. She grabbed Regina's hips and bit her lip. "Fuck Regina, you better be ready."

"I am, Princess. I am. Use me, please fuck me. I'm yours. All. Yours."

That was all Emma needed. She began thrusting hard, fast and deep, fucking Regina into the pillow on the bed. It didn't take long for both women to have a thin layer of sweat on them as Emma pounded into Regina from behind with all she was worth. Her legs burned and she knew she'd feel it in the morning, but it would be so worth it.

"Princess, please, please may I cum." Regina asked, she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it if Emma said no, but she had to ask. "Pleeeeaaaassssssseeee" She begged.

"Yes. Fuck, yes. Cum around me, whore. You're mine so you better show it. Cum for me." Emma growled as she fucked her even harder, her thighs smacking against Regina's.

"Fuck! I'm yours, Emmmmmmaaaaaaaa." Regina all but screamed as she came so hard around Emma's member.

Regina's pulsating muscles felt so good so Emma pushed deep inside her and held herself there, letting Regina's orgasm massage her member. It didn't take long and Emma came as well, causing a second orgasm to hit Regina. As it often did when the two of them were so into this, their magic escaped them, swirled together and faded into the air around them. Emma pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Regina who was panting herself.

"Fuck." Was about all she could say as she fought to catch her breath and bearings. She had enough conscious to undo Regina's restraints with her magic so the woman could get comfortable beside her. Regina immediately moved to snuggle into Emma, letting her hand rest over her wife's heart.

After a moment, Emma reached for the water and gulped it down. After magically refilling it, she offered it to Regina who shifted and took it gratefully. After she finished, she put it back and looked at Emma. "May I?" She asked, gesturing to the toy still filling her.

"Yes, sorry." Emma said and watched as Regina gently removed the toy. "I want more of you, but I need to rest just a bit longer."

Regina bit her lip and moved her hand over Emma's thighs. "Why don't you lay back and relax and let your Queen take care of you. I mean, if that's okay, of course."

"Yes." Emma said with a smile. "Yes. Take care of your Princess."

"May I use some magic?" Regina asked as she moved to her knees. "Just to de-dress us a bit."

"Yes, you may." Emma said, shifting to get more comfortable on her back. Both their clothes were off in seconds and Emma had to admit that it was a bit of a relief to be out of the corset. Regina ran her hands over Emma's breasts, pinching and playing with her nipples as she did so. She knew her wife had sensitive nipples and doing this would make her magical member hard again. One look and she knew it was working. Emma moaned and arched her back into Regina's touch. Regina leaned down and took one of Emma's nipples into her mouth, sucking on it and flicking her tongue along it. She nipped at it and as she did so, she ran a hand down and started massaging Emma's member.

If Emma were a man, Regina wouldn't have done what she did next, but because it was Emma, she not only could do it, but wanted to do it. She knelt between Emma's legs and leaned down to kiss the tip of her member.

"You don't have…." Emma started, but Regina looked at her and took her into her mouth, causing her to stop talking. "Fuck." She moaned as she felt Regina's mouth around her. She tried to not move her hips, not wanting to gag Regina. However, Regina kept taking her in as far as she could and then started sucking, causing Emma's hips to jerk involuntarily. Regina put her hands on Emma's hips as she moved her head up and down. Once she felt Emma was ready, she moved her body up, kissing along Emma's body.

"You just lay back, My Princess. Let me pleasure you." Regina said in her sultry voice, her hands once again going over Emma's mounds and playing with her nipples.

It was weird for Emma, but she nodded and brought her arms up behind her head as she tried to relax. It was hard with this beautiful goddess on top of her, but she did her best. Regina smiled and moved over Emma, guiding her member to her core. Slowly she sat down, letting it fill her. Emma moaned, feeling Regina around her again. She brought her hands down and rested them on Regina's legs, her eyes locking with her wife.

Regina gave a small smile before she started moving on Emma, grinding her hips down and pulling back up. She smiled more when Emma's eyes rolled back and her head rested on the pillow. Emma deserved this and Regina was glad her wife set this all up. She felt she was punished and now wanted to thank her wife for everything in ways words couldn't. She focused on Emma's pleasure only, though it also gave her pleasure at the same time.

"Fuck. Don't stop." Emma let out, her fingers gripping on Regina's legs, nails digging in slightly.

"I don't plan on it." Regina answered as she moved faster. Gods Emma was hitting that sweet spot each time Regina went down on her and she had to focus on making herself not give into the pleasure until Emma had hers. Emma's hands moved to Regina's hips and she pulled forward slightly, loving how it felt when Regina would grind as she went down. Regina caught on and changed to staying down but rolling her hips more.

"Oh gods yes. Fuck Regina. That's…fuck!" Emma said as Regina rolled down again. Her orgasm hit her before she even knew it was coming. She held Regina tight as she came hard, causing Regina to cum as well. Regina fell on top of Emma and held her as their bodies shook in pleasure. "You are amazing." Emma panted as she moved to undo the magic to her body.

"So are you." Regina said, gazing at her wife. "I don't even deserve you."

Emma looked at Regina and stroked her cheek. "Don't you dare ever say that again. You do deserve me, and I deserve you, Regina. We belong together."

Regina nodded, not knowing why she was suddenly so emotional. It just still bothered her that she had ever pushed Emma away, but she knew she had to get over that like Emma did. Her sweet, kind, loving, and forgiving Emma. No other person who had gone through Emma's life would have forgiven their partner for pushing them away. Regina closed her eyes to try and stop the tears building.

Emma sighed and pulled Regina closer to her, holding her tight. "Regina, this wasn't meant to make you cry." She used her magic and moved them into their bed, no longer feeling the need to be in character. "Please stop crying, Regina. There's no need for it. I love you so much and you've more than made up for what happened."

"It never should have happened." Regina said, still closing her eyes. "I never should have pushed you away, Emma. I hate that I did that. I hate that I did all of that."

Emma stroked Regina's cheek. "I know you do and I know you regret it. If you didn't, I wouldn't have been able to forgive you. I forgave you because I know how much you didn't mean it. You have to forgive yourself, Regina." Emma kissed Regina softly. "Please forgive yourself. I really want us to move on from this, Gina."

Regina finally opened her eyes and looked into those amazing green/blue eyes of her wife. Emma was begging Regina to forgive herself and who was she to deny her of that? "Okay, my love. I will forgive myself." She moved to wrap her arms around Emma. "Thank you so much for tonight. I think we both needed that so badly." She gave a small smirk. "It was nice to have this change in roles, you did a great job. However, I can't wait for next time."

Emma chuckled and kissed Regina again. "I had fun, but I like it better the other way around. I love being your little whore."

"My little Princess whore." Regina said lovingly, stroking Emma's forehead. "I love you so much, Emma."

"I love you, too."

"You know, I think it's time you and I take a vacation. A real vacation."

Emma smiled. "I'd really like that. It is our ten year anniversary this month. You think we can get the family to watch the kids?"

"I think so. Let me plan it out, okay? Things at work are finally dying down with the social services finally able to run itself. I know you have your patients too, but I'm sure we can work it out for a week."

"Yes, we can. There's only one patient I'd worry about, but she'll be fine for a week and I can always tell her social worker to contact Archie for an emergency."

"Then I'll plan everything else out. I'll give you the dates as soon as I can, but plan on beginning of July, okay?"

"Yes, my Queen." Emma said with a smile. She tried to hide her yawn, but Regina saw it and chuckled, pulling the blankets more around them.

"Sleep, Princess. Let's nap, have dinner, and then sleep some more."

Emma nodded with a smile. "That sounds perfect."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Not much to say other than**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 10**

"I'm going to take my time with this and have fun with it, Robin. If you don't like that, I honestly don't care. Your wife and son will remain safe and once I've gained their trust and little Eva, you will get them back. Just pe patient." The woman in black said as she changed from the little girl back into her own form. "I've already got Emma in the palm of my hand. Regina and Cora are a bit weary, but not enough to have banished me. They don't know who Rachel truly is."

Robin rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn't a bad guy, not really. He just was desperate to get his family back. Yes, most of him felt guilty for his part in all this, but again, he wanted his son and wife back. Once he had them, he'd come back and try to help the Swan-Mills family. "Rumor has it, Emma and Regina are going on vacation. Maybe you can take Eva then."

"Oh no, no, no. That's when I get close to the little one, not when I take her. Not right away at least, but maybe right before her precious mommies come back."

The next morning, Emma stayed in bed late. Saturdays were made for this, Emma thought as she stretched her naked and sore body. She then realized Regina was no longer next to her. With a pout, she turned to look at the clock and realized why. It was almost two in the afternoon. She never knew Regina to sleep that late, but she was grateful she had been allowed to sleep in. The blonde took her time in the hot shower before getting dressed and coming downstairs. No one was around. No one in the living room, no one in the kitchen either. A shriek came from outside and Emma rushed out to see what it was about.

Wind beat down on them as the large dragon made it's landing in the middle of the shared back yard. "Mommy! Mommy did you see me?!" Ben called as he let Regina use her magic to lower him from Mal's back. "Mommy, I wasn't even scared!" He said proudly as he ran up to Snow who knelt down and hugged him.

"I saw, Ben. Such a brave boy you are." She looked up at DJ. "Thank you for hanging onto him." She said quietly.

It had taken a lot to get Snow to agree to let her boys ride Maleficent, but after they saw their nieces and nephews doing it, they wanted to do it as well. David had made a special saddle for the younger ones, and though Mal complained about it being uncomfortable, she enjoyed giving the rides as much as the kids enjoyed getting them. Even Henry and Lilly would still ride, though with out the saddle and Mal couldn't wait until Little Owen could start riding, though she knew that wouldn't be for a few years.

Emma smiled at the sight, she loved the way the kids had no fear when it came to riding anything, be it horses or dragons. Unlike her, they grew up riding horses and even dragons. Emma had gotten better with horses, thanks to her parents and the horse they got her, but she still had not had the need or want to ride Maleficent – in dragon form…

"You're awake." Regina said, going over and hugging Emma. "I hope it's okay that I let you sleep in. I know you needed it."

"Of course it is. I wish you'd have slept in too though, you need it as well."

"Ah, but I did. I slept until ten, my love." Regina kissed at Emma's chin. "I was told there's a surprise for us today once my sister gets home."

Emma raised a brow. "Oh really? That scares me a little."

Regina chuckled and took Emma's hand, going over to Mal who was still in dragon form. The dragon nudged Emma and seemed to be smirking at her as it nodded towards it's back. Emma shook her head, but Mal nudged her more, pushing her towards her back. "Mal, I really don't…" The dragon snorted and pushed the blonde again, letting a bit of smoke out it's nostrils. Emma looked at Regina who just shrugged but had a glint of mischief in her eyes. She then noticed that all the kids were looking at her and she knew she had to go through with this. She swallowed the lump of fear down her throat and looked at Mal's back, trying to figure the best way to get up there. She closed her eyes and used her magic to poof onto Mal's back. Leaning forward, she whispered to her. "You're going to pay for this."

Emma could swear the dragon chuckled before it stood up, making Emma grasp for dear life onto any scales she could. She felt like she had nothing to hold onto and as Mal started flapping her wings, Emma just put her arms around Mal the best she could and closed her eyes. "Relax, open your eyes, and sit up. I won't let you fall." Emma gasped, hearing the voice in her head. She blinked, wondering if Mal could hear her thoughts, but then her thoughts automatically went to Regina and their night together the night before and she heard and felt the dragon chuckle. "I can only hear and see what you project to me and you are projecting your memories quite clearly. Now, as beautiful as that image was, let's not focus on that. Emma, sit up and open your eyes. Emma, you're not going to get hurt."

Emma swallowed and sat straighter, keeping her balance as the wind rushed through her hair. She slowly opened her eyes and felt the sting from the air make them water. After blinking a few times, she finally was able to take in the beauty around her. Storybrooke really was beautiful from up here, especially now that it had grown. The forest was all shades of green and the ocean so blue. She started feeling more comfortable and relaxed and could practically feel Mal purr from under her. She couldn't help but think how amazing this was.

"I can hear you, Emma. You don't have to yell." Mal chuckled and swooped down and around, making Emma grip tighter to her. "You're safe, just relax. You know, I can't talk to the others like I can you. You're some kind of special, Emma Swan-Mills."

Emma took pride in that statement and smiled a bit to herself. After flying around the town a bit, Emma could tell they were heading back home. Once they landed, Regina used her magic to bring Emma down. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"It was terrible." Emma said, but laughed. "Nah, it wasn't that bad." She kissed Regina and then looked over as a car came up the drive. "Looks like my day off just got busy."

Regina looked over and saw the social services vehicle. Mal had turned back into herself and ushered the kids into Snow and David's yard to give some privacy. A woman stepped out and looked frazzled and about to cry as she came over to Emma and Regina.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to do." She said, looking at Emma. "She's impossible. She won't tell us what happened, but something did. She was in the backyard and just started screaming and crying. Emma, I honestly don't know what happened. She won't stop, and she kept saying your name."

Emma gave a nod and then looked at Regina. "I'm sorry, I have…"

"Shh. Go. It's okay. Let me know if I can do anything."

Emma softly kissed Regina's cheek and went towards the van where she could hear the little one crying. She opened the door and was surprised when the little one flung herself at Emma, her arms wrapping tightly around her. Emma rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh, honey. It's okay." After Emma noticed the girls cries calming down, she pulled back just a little and looked at her, stroking her cheek. "Tori honey, what happened?"

The little one closed her eyes tight. "He was gonna touch me." She whispered, making Emma rub her back more. "He came outside, and he was gonna touch me." She looked up at Emma with a look that Emma remembered so vividly when she was a kid. It was a look begging that the person believes them.

Emma gave a small nod. "Who? Who was it Victoria?" Emma glanced over to see that Barb from social services was listening, which was what she wanted.

"That man who waters the flowers." Tori said as she sniffed and looked at Barb. "He was gonna touch me! I got so scared, I screamed, and he ran away. I…I kept remembering when…back in…" She started hyperventilating and Emma rubbed her back.

"Shhh, Victoria. It's okay. You're safe now, remember? You're not back in that world, honey, you're safe here."

Emma hadn't noticed Zelena and Anslie getting home, but they stood watching, unable to look away. Barb came over and leaned against the van. "Tori honey, James is a gardener. I know you believe he was going to touch you, but he wasn't."

Emma cleared her throat and looked at the girl before she started getting upset. She felt that while Barb was trying, there was a better way to word that. "Tori, remember how we talked about how things happened to you before so you think they're going to happen again?" The little one nodded. "Okay, can you tell me anything that was different this time to when it happened before?"

Tori thought for a bit and that helped her breathing. "He wasn't looking at me." She offered.

"Okay, that's good. Anything else?"

Tori looked down. "He…he wasn't gonna touch me, was he?" She looked at Emma, her eyes full of tears. "I was so scared, but he wasn't gonna hurt me. I…I don't wanna be like this."

Emma gave Tori a smile and cupped her cheeks. "Honey, there's nothing wrong with you. You were scared because of what happened before, and that's normal. The more we talk, the more you open to us, the better it's going to be. Sometimes you have to just stop and think about things and that's so hard when you're scared, but you can trust Barb and anyone else where you are, Tori." She wiped Tori's tears. "But you can also always come to me. Do you still have the card I gave you with my number?" The little one nodded. "Good. Are you feeling better, honey?"

Tori gave a nod and then looked around. "I'm sorry, Emma. It's your day off and your whole family is here and I had to ruin it."

Emma shook her head. "No, you didn't. It's okay, Tori. I promise I am not upset with you."

Tori suddenly felt shy and she burrowed into Emma more. Seeing the way she was with Emma, Regina honestly felt like she wanted to take that little one in. She understood why Emma wanted to adopt her and it took all she had not to step forward and announce just that. She then looked over at her sister and sister in law and realized they had that same look in their eyes. She didn't know if it was crossing any lines or anything, but as this wasn't an official therapy session, she decided to go for it. Regina walked over to Zelena and Anslie. "Why don't you two go say hi to her. Let her know she didn't ruin anything."

Anslie didn't need to be told twice and she went over to the van. "Hey there. I don't know if you remember me, but I was one of your nurses as the hospital. How are you doing?"

Tori gave a small smile. "I'm okay now. Emma helped me."

"I'm so glad she did." Zelena said as she came over. "She's good at helping people, isn't she?"

Tori nodded and let her death grip on Emma go. Emma slowly walked away, letting the three of them and Barb talk. She went over to Regina and hugged her. Regina hugged her back and smiled. "Emma, you did such a good job. It was nice to see you 'at work'."

Emma gave a shrug, but really, it was a true compliment and she soaked it up. "Thank you."

Zelena and Anslie really hit it off with Victoria, or as she preferred, Tori, and had quietly talked to Barb about setting up some visits to see about doing foster-to-adopt. They knew they should wait after the loss they had, but after seeing her, there was no way they'd be able to wait.

After a grill out, that was a usual summer thing, Cora stood up and got everyone's attention. She then looked at Regina and Emma. "I'm not going to make some long speech here, but I do want to tell you two just how much I love you. I love the family we have here, the love every single person has and feels here and it all started with you two. Ten years ago, the two of you got married and we knew you wouldn't do anything to really celebrate because that's how you two are. So, we all went in together and got you this." She put a small box down between the two and smiled

Regina gestured to Emma to open it and she did so, keeping it where Regina could see it too. She gasped and then looked around at everyone – their smiles making her smile more. "Regina look." She pulled out the tickets.

"Wait…you're sending us on a cruise?" Regina asked, looking around at everyone.

"Yes." Mal said, smiling wide. "Just you two. And don't worry, we've worked out a schedule for the kids. Honestly all you two have to do is pack up. We checked with your schedule, Emma and Regina, your assistant has assured us she can handle things."

Emma bit her lip as she looked at the tickets. They'd be leaving the next day and it was exciting, but she kept thinking about little Tori. Anslie could basically read Emma's mind and she leaned toward her. "Emma, Tori will be okay. We'll be visiting her all week and hopefully she'll be with us when you get back. Her sessions with you won't stop because it's important she has you during all these changes."

Snow took Emma's hand. "Please go. You two deserve this so much."

Ry smiled at her as well. "Yeah, Ma. You and Mommy need to go and have a good trip."

Emma smiled at everyone. "Of course, I'll go. It's going to be such a good trip."

"I just don't know what to pack." Regina said with a sigh as Emma tossed a bunch of clothes on the bed next to the suitcases.

"The weather is going to be hot." Henry said as he looked at his phone. He and the girls were sitting on the floor in their mothers' room and Oliver was on the bed. "Swim suites, tank tops, and shorts. Pretty easy mom."

"Oh, and a couple nice dresses for dinner. They have a fancy restaurant and it's all paid for." Emma said, excited for the free food. "We each get one big case and one smaller one. Regina, that has to fit your clothes, shoes, and bathroom stuff. And," she added "we have to have room for any gifts we decide to get these little people in our lives."

"Presents!" Oliver yelled excitedly, almost making a suitcase fall over.

"Mommy, pack that yellow dress that you never wear." Eva said, going to the closet to get it out. It was a halter top with a flowing skirt.

"Yes!" Emma said as she looked over. "That one looks amazing on you."

Ry came out of the closet with a dress for Emma as well. It was also a halter top but was white. "Ma, you can wear this when Mom wears the yellow one."

"I sure can. Thanks kid."

After they were packed, they tucked the kids in, giving extra time and extra cuddles. They reassured the kids that they would have their phones with them, so if they needed anything, they could call them. Henry made them promise they'd leave the phones in the room when they went to have dinner and fun times with different activities on the ship.

"Are you nervous?" Emma asked Regina when they lay in the dark that night.

"A bit. No magic on a big boat with people I don't know? It's a bit scary. However, I'm so looking forward to it being just me and you for a whole week. Sex every night and not have to worry about kids coming in. We can sleep naked again like we used to. Emma, we won't have to cook or clean or worry about a damn thing."

Emma smiled against Regina's chest where her head rest. "I know. Free food, sex, free booze, sex, snorkeling, sex, laying out by the pool, sex." Emma chuckled. "It's going to be such a good time."

Saying good bye to everyone was such an affair. There were so many family members lined up to say goodbye that Emma felt like part of the royal family, which- in a way- she was. The kids were last and got the longest hugs, but finally, they had to go. Just before they got in the car, Regina looked at Cora. "Remember, Eva's still grounded. No magic for her." Eva's face fell, but she knew it was coming and she knew she deserved it.

"I know, baby girl. Have a great trip and don't worry about anything here."

As the car left, the woman in black smirked, putting her plan into action. She turned herself into the little girl again and gave herself bruises and scratch marks. She messed up her hair and let the tears gather in her eyes. She waited until everyone was back into their homes and then pounded on the Swan-Mills' front door. She was surprised when Snow answered and not Cora, but it didn't matter, in fact, this could be better. "Please, I need Emma."

Snow saw the girl and right away, her heart went out to her. "Oh honey, are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I…where's Emma? I heard she's a doctor."

"Honey, she just left. Come in here, tell me what happened. My husband is the sheriff, we can help you."

She came in but shook her head fiercely. "No! You can't tell him. Where's Emma?"

"She just left on a trip. Please tell me what's going on."

"Rachel?" Eva asked as she came in the room having heard a commotion. "What's wrong?"

Rachel broke down and started crying. "He's never done this before."

"Who? What?" Snow asked.

"My daddy. He's never hurt me before. He got fired today and got drunk and got so mad at me because I asked him how his day was." She said, sniffing as Snow came and put an arm around her. "Then he left, and I don't know where he went. I didn't know what to do, but I remembered Eva saying that Emma is a doctor who helps kids, and so I thought I'd come talk to her."

Eva looked at Snow. "She can't go home, Grandma. I know I'm grounded, but she can't go home."

Snow nodded and the three of them went to the living room. "Rachel, please tell me your father's name. We have to find him and make sure he's okay."

Rachel sighed as she sat down. "It's Michael Smith. I think he crossed the town line though. He was so upset. He's been not himself ever since mom passed away."

Snow touched Rachel's hand. "I'll be right back, sweetie." She left the room and went into the kitchen, telling Cora what was going on before going to call David.

Rachel sat back on the sofa and put her face in her hands. "I think he's gone, Eva." She said pathetically, and Eva wrapped her little arms around Rachel to comfort her.

"Shh. It's okay. It'll all be okay one way or another." Eva said, taking words she had heard her mother say before. "I have the best people finders in my family. They'll find your dad and we'll get this all worked out."

"What do I do until then? I don't really want to stay home alone."

"You may stay in the guest room." Cora said from the doorway. "In my section of the house. There will be rules, but I'm sure we'll have no issues." She tried sounding natural, but she did not trust this creature in front of her. "Rachel, I am not saying my granddaughters are perfect, but they are good girls. They rarely fight, they get along with their siblings and their cousins. I do not want anything to change that. I know you've said you're sorry, but I worry about this because of how Eva was with Emma."

Rachel looked down, looking properly ashamed. "I know, Ma'am. I'm really sorry. I promise I won't be bad."

Cora felt a bit guilty and sighed. "I'm not saying you're bad, sweetheart."

"It's okay. I understand why you don't trust me. I hope I can make you change your mind."

"Yes well, why don't you two go see what Ry and Oliver are doing? Eva, maybe you can show Rachel around. No ATV's though, not until more adults are home to supervise."

"Can we go swimming, Gramma?" Eva asked as they stood.

"Later, sweetie. I think Snow and David may need to talk to Rachel later and I don't know what's going to happen for sure."

The girls went outside, and Cora watched from the window. There was just something about this little girl that Cora could not and would not trust.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello readers. I'm back! There's a bit of a split in this chapter. Part 1 is at home with the crew and part 2 is on the cruise ship. PS. I don't know much about cruise ships or ship lingo lol, so be patient.**_

 **Chapter 11**

Cora stared out the window, the three girls sitting out on the patio furniture, and tapped her fingers on the table. "I don't know, Snow. There's something about her that isn't quite right. How is it she just now came to town and into our lives? The realms united almost a year ago."

Snow put her phone down and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe her father kept her out of school at first. For those who weren't here in the first curse, this world is very different." She poured herself more coffee. "What I find odd is that no one knows her father. I've checked where she said he worked, and no one there has heard of a Michael Smith. No one that I know from their realm knows of him or Rachel."

"Last time she was here, she said her father was friends with Robin." Cora said as she tilted her head. "Said Robin comes to her house and drinks with him."

Snow sighed. "Yes well, David can't seem to find him either." The woman looked out the window. "You're right, Cora. Something isn't adding up here. I hate to be weary of a child, but when things don't add up, usually there's something more sinister involved. Do you think we should be allowing her around Eva and Ry?"

Cora watched as Rachel looked their way and then back down, obviously trying to see if they were being watched. "I think for now it's okay. I think, if we want to figure out who she is, we have to act like we believe her. I'm afraid that if we ask too many questions or try too hard to get to the bottom of this in front of her, she may lash out. There's something about her something…old. Older than me and possibly even Maleficent. I know she senses it too and if we're talking magic older than ours, we're talking some potentially dark magic." Cora finally turned and sat at the table. "I'm going to talk to Robert and see if he'll join us for dinner tonight. I want to get his view on this."

Snow nodded. "Good idea. Do you need help with dinner at all?"

"No but thank you. I have it all taken care of." Cora smiled. "I think I'll need to go out with the girls soon. Eva had wanted to go swimming."

"I think that's a great idea. I'll go see if the boys want to join them." Oliver was over with DJ and Ben playing video games. "I'll stop by Mal's place and see if Lilly wants to join us. I know Henry's at his dads, but it doesn't hurt to ask."

The afternoon went by and it seemed all the kids were on their best behaviors. Mr. Gold came by for dinner and Cora noticed that Rachel seemed a bit odd around him. After they ate, Cora asked the girls to gather some night clothes for Rachel and get ready for bed. She and Gold stayed in the kitchen and cleaned up.

"You're right. That's no child." Gold said as they used their magic to make the room soundproof from the inside so that they couldn't be heard but could still hear everything else. "Cora, I wouldn't let whatever that is stay here one night with those girls. It's old magic, older than me, older than Maleficent. It's…dark fairy magic."

Cora looked at him, surprised. "Blue? What would she want with this family?"

"No, not Blue. Older and darker than Blue." Gold said as he sighed. "I think we're somehow dealing with the Black Fairy."

"You mean…your mother?" Cora asked in astonishment. "But why?"

Gold shook his head. "I don't know, but I don't like it." He looked at Cora. "We've talked about how Emma is more powerful than even she knows. She's got a lot of untapped magic in her simply because she doesn't want to use it, which is fine. What I'm wondering, however, is how much magic those girls have. They are a merge of light and dark, good and evil, learned magic and natural magic. I can't help but wonder if that has my mother curious about their powers. She collects children, uses them and then discards them once she's done. Most of the time, they're not in once piece when she does so."

Cora thought for a moment. "I just can't help but think it's better she be where we can see her. However, if you think the kids are at risk, then I'll send her away."

"No, you're right. If we do that now, she'll know we know something. It's better she thinks we're no wiser. However, put a protection spell around the kids, and maybe even around yourself. I'll casually put one around the other houses out here tonight."

"What ever she has planned, I don't think it'll happen tonight. However, I do think she thinks it's better when Regina and Emma aren't here – as if she forgets the rest of us have powers too."

"That's good. Let her underestimate us. Just be wary of her spending too much time with Eva. For what ever reason, she's seemed to latch onto her."

"I wish I'd have never let that termite in." Cora said, sitting heavily at the table. "If something happens to any of these kids, especially while Regina and Emma are gone, I'll never forgive myself."

Rumple came behind her and started massaging her shoulders. "I understand why you think that, but nothing will happen. Let me stay here, Cora. Look, we don't have to do anything, that's not what I mean, but let me stay and help keep everyone safe."

Cora chewed on her lip and let out a breath. "Fine. Yes, please stay here."

Oliver and the girls came down and talked Cora into letting them watch a movie together. Before it started, Oliver came over. "I wanna talk to Mama."

"Okay, sweets, let's see if we can get in touch." Cora said, sitting down and getting her phone out. She tried Emma's number first and smiled. "Hey there. You have a little boy who really wants to talk to you."

Cora handed Oliver the phone and he smiled. "Mama? I miss you!" He talked to her for a while and then obviously Emma put the phone on speaker. Then Eva took a turn followed by Ry. Finally, Cora got the phone back and started the movie before going into the kitchen. She honestly didn't know what to say as she didn't want to worry her girls.

"Hey, how's everything going?" She asked, her voice light.

"Oh, it's so beautiful, mother." Regina gushed. "The weather, the ship, the water. It's amazing. How are things going there?"

"Great. Nothing to worry about." Cora said.

"Ry said Rachel is there? Eva's grounded, you know."

"I know, Regina, but she showed up here crying with bruises saying her dad got fired, got drunk, hit her and then left. We haven't been able to find him, and she seems comfortable here. She's staying in my guest room."

"Wait, why?" Emma asked. "If that's why she's there, maybe she should stay with the girls. Maybe she'd be more comfortable that way."

"Maybe, but I'd be more comfortable with her in my area. Look, don't worry, okay? But there's something about her. Maleficent, Robert, and I all see it."

"Me too, Mother." Regina said sadly. "I think you should send her to social services."

Emma sighed, and Cora could tell she had walked away. "Look, you two don't worry about this. Please, just have a good time."

"Regina, I don't mean to rush things, but the moonlight dessert is starting. I really don't wanna miss that." Emma said with a whine, causing both Regina and Cora to laugh. "I love you, Cora.

"I love you, mom." Regina said

"I love you, both. Go have fun." Cora said as she chuckled and hung up. She whipped up some snacks and brought them to the living room. "Rachel honey, I just wanted you to know that we unfortunately have not found your father. I was thinking maybe tomorrow we can go to your house and you can get some of your things and I'll see if there's anything of your father's that will help us find him."

Rachel gave a sigh and sunk into the chair. "I think he left. He must have if you can't find him. We can go to my house though, and if you want, I can go somewhere else. I'm not your responsibility." She wiped at her eyes as tears fell.

Cora watched her, thinking how good of an actress she was. She knew Emma would have been falling for this hook, line and sinker. "Hey now, did I say anything about sending you away?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, but I know you don't really want me here. You want me in your guest room and not the girl's room, you told me not to cause trouble. I can't help but feel like maybe I'm not welcome."

Cora sighed. If she was wrong, which she didn't feel she was, but if she was, she was treating this poor girl badly. "It's nothing against you, Rachel. We don't know you. We literally just met you and that was because Eva got in trouble with you. I'm really sorry if I've made you feel unwelcomed and I'm sorry if I've made you feel like I don't like you. I simply don't know you, dear, and I'm caring for my grandchildren. I have to make sure everyone- them, you, me- that we're all safe."

Rachel gave a nod, wiping more of her tears. "I get that. I'm just…I'm really sad. My daddy hit me and then left. I'm all alone and I…" She couldn't keep talking as a sob hit her.

Cora sighed and beckoned the girl over, holding her close. She didn't believe this girl, but her grandchildren were all looking at her to do the right thing. She rubbed Rachel's back. "Shh honey, I know. I know how sad and scared you must be and I'm sorry if I'm adding to that. Honey look, I just want to make sure you're okay through the night. If you're closer to me, I can help you if you can't sleep or if you have a nightmare."

Rachel nodded against Cora's chest. "Okay. I'm sorry I'm crying."

"Don't be sorry, love." Cora said and pulled back, wiping the girl's tears. The eyes. There was just something in those eyes. But Rachel looked away before Cora could really look into them. "Are you okay now?"

Rachel nodded and went back to the sofa, cuddling with Eva who covered them both up in her blanket. Rachel was quiet the rest of the night and after the movie, Cora took Oliver and the girls upstairs. After tucking them in, she put protection charms around their rooms. She then came downstairs and smiled at Rachel. "Come on, sweetie." Cora lead her to her area of the house and into the guest room. "Make yourself at home. We'll get more of your things tomorrow."

Rachel nodded and crawled into bed. "Thank you, Ms. Mills."

"Please, you can call me Cora." She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the girl. Part of her wanted to comfort her, but another part of her wanted to threaten the being behind the child. "If you need me, just call out. I'll hear you."

"Thanks. Good night, Cora."

"Good night." Cora smiled and comfortingly squeezed Rachel's hand before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. She put a spell on it and then went out to the patio to join Gold. "They're in bed. Who ever she is, she's good. I wanted to comfort her but then I remembered she's not a child."

He sighed and sipped his drink. "Cora, I don't want this to go too far. I think we need to get to the bottom of this sooner rather than later."

"I agree, but not while the kids are here. Tomorrow, we'll say we're taking her to her house and that's when we'll question her."

"It may be dangerous. If it is her, she's very powerful." He replied, rubbing at his chin. "I'd feel better if Regina and Emma were here."

"Do we wait that long, Robert? They won't be back for seven more days, anything could happen."

"Gramma?" A small voice came from the door and Cora looked over to see Ry.

"Yes, baby girl?" Cora asked, holding her arms out so Malory could come sit on her lap.

Malory did so and rest her head on Cora's shoulder. "Can you unbind my magic?" She asked, a sense of nervousness in her voice.

"Why?" Cora was surprised at this request as it was Eva who always wanted her magic unbound. Ry never questioned it.

"I don't know. I just…Gramma, I don't feel safe with Rachel. I don't like her, and I think she's…I don't know, more than just a kid."

Cora nodded and ran her fingers through Ry's hair. "You sense it too? What about your sister?"

Ry rolled her eyes at that, even if Cora couldn't see it. "Eva is obsessed with her. She thinks Rachel is the greatest thing ever." Malory shifted and looked at Cora. "Gramma, you'd want me to tell you if something happened, right?"

"Yes, my love. Even if it may get someone in trouble, I'd want to know."

Ry nodded and bit her lip. "Rachel unbound Eva's magic. I wouldn't let her do mine, but Eva let her do it to hers. They were whispering about sneaking away tomorrow into the woods and practicing. Rachel said her mother was magical and that's how she has magic, but Gramma, I just don't believe her, and I think she's trouble."

Cora listened and took Malory's wrist, whispering some words. "There you go, my love. I trust you to be smart about if and when you'd use it."

Malory hugged Cora. "Thank you, gramma."

"Malory, would you like to sleep with me in your mothers' bed? Mr. Gold can stay in mine."

Robert smiled and gave a nod. "I think that sounds like a great idea."

Ry nodded, cuddling in with Cora again. "I love you, Gramma."

~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am never, ever flying again." Regina huffed as she and Emma waited for their baggage, causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"Babe, that was the best flight I've ever had. First class, we had champagne and real food. What could you possibly have to complain about?"

"It was terrifying!" Regina admitted, and Emma couldn't stop her chuckle.

"Okay, so I get that, but we will have to fly home once we're back." Emma pulled Regina into a hug and kissed her. "Come on babe, we're in Florida and we're going to leave on a cruise in a few hours. Be happy."

Regina hummed against Emma's lips and then took a deep breath. "You're right. Okay, good thoughts."

Emma got their bags and then went outside to get a cab. Once at the pier, Regina gasped up at the ship. "It's huge! How does it float?"

Emma chuckled as she got out their tickets and passports. "I'm sure there's some scientific explanation, but I don't know it." She answered honestly. "Seriously, did you notice the name of our ship? The Carnival Magic. Did they plan that?"

Regina chuckled. "I'm sure they saw it and said, 'that's the one for them!'."

After they checked in, their luggage was taken, and they were guided onto the ship. Emma held Regina's hand as they stepped in and her breath was taken away. "Holy shit." She whispered, causing Regina to nudge her.

"Emma, language."

"Why? Our kids are at home."

"Doesn't mean you can't be classy. Now, close your mouth and let's find our room."

Emma nodded, still looking all around. They went to the reception desk and got their room key along with a map of the ship. Emma was still in awe as from the lobby, she could see all four floors above them and couldn't believe what they held. They took a glass elevator up to the top floor and went to their room. It was a suite and Emma couldn't believe it. She had always heard that cruise ships had small rooms, but obviously, those rumors were from people who had never been on a luxury (all adult) cruise ship before. They walked into a large room with two sofas, a tv, a door to a private balcony, and a small kitchenette to the right with a table and chairs. A desk was in the corner and a door to the left. Emma opened it and let out a whistle. A huge king size bed was in the middle with dressers on the side and a closet. Another door to the balcony on one side and the ensuite bathroom to the right.

Emma opened the balcony door and took a deep breath. "Oh Regina, it's gorgeous out here." She called as Regina looked in the closet.

"Emma, they unpacked our stuff." Regina said, and Emma came in.

"Well that was nice." Emma replied and then looked at Regina. "What's wrong?"

"I had some…personal stuff in there." Regina said, her face bright red.

Emma chuckled. "Babe, I'm sure they see that all the time. Don't worry." Emma grabbed the map and plopped on the bed. "Regina, we could do something new every day and still not get to everything. They have shops, bars, lounges, different eating areas and restaurants, cafés, they have a spa and salon, the pool and sundeck, the indoor pool, a fitness center, three libraries and a casino. Not to mention the theaters and events."

Regina sat at the desk in the room, looking at other brochures. "Then there's the excursions." She let out a breath, trying not to let her OCD hit her. "Emma, I know we're on vacation and you like to take it by ear, but maybe it wouldn't be bad to look through this and see what we want to do."

Emma came over by her. "No, Regina that's good. I was looking stuff up on the flight here, and they recommend that we sign up early for those things because there's only so many spots available." Emma took Regina's hand. "Come on, let's go sit out on the balcony and decide which ones we want to do."

Regina felt calmer already and grabbed the brochure and paper and followed Emma to the balcony. It was beautiful, and Regina sat in the lunging chair next to Emma's. The side they were on faced the ocean and not the dock and Regina was happy for that. They went through the brochure and decided on doing the Day at the Resort, which included snorkeling, kayaking, and other activities if they wanted, Taste of the Dominican Republic, which Emma's stomach was especially excited for, the Grand Turk Experience, which Regina was looking forward to as it was a guided tour of the Grand Turks and Caicos and it's history, and finally, Emma talked Regina into the Explore the Best of Puerto Plata where they would have a tour that would ascent them 2,555 feet above sea level to the summit of Mount Isabela de Torres on the Caribbean's only cable car. Regina only agreed to that one because after the cable car part, back down in the city, they'd be able to go to San Felipe, home to a historic Spanish fortress built in 1577 to protect the city of Puerto Plata from pirates and other enemies.

Regina made the call and their reservations were set. Emma came in and checked out the mini bar. Though she wasn't one for drinking due to her past, she knew this was vacation and she wanted to just relax and have fun. "Wine or liquor?" She asked and looked at Regina.

"How about a shot of something and then we go check out the ship. It won't be docking for about an hour and there's so much to see."

Emma grinned and picked a bottle at random. She found two shot glasses, because of course there were shot glasses, and poured the amber liquid. "I'm not sure what I picked, but cheers to us."

Regina held out her glass, clinked it with Emma's and took it down. "Oh…that's good."

"Yeah it is." Emma agreed and then pulled Regina close to her, kissing her. "I love you so much. This is going to be the best week ever."

The two had one more shot and then went to explore the ship. Regina tried to hide it, but Emma knew she had a map of the ship and smiled, knowing they wouldn't get lost. While this was new for Emma, this was also new for Regina. Other than the family vacation they had taken when the kids were younger, and a few road trips here and there, Regina hadn't left Storybrooke much. Though she acted calm and collected, Emma knew better and gave Regina's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Emma, however, was like a kid in a candy shop. She'd pull Regina towards something, only to be distracted by something else and pull her in that direction. She had found the gift shop and was already thinking about what to get those back at home. "Emma, my love, we have time." Regina said with a bit of a chuckle. "Come on, let's keep looking around." Emma gave a pout that made Regina laugh. "I'll make it worth your while." She said in a sing-song voice.

With a grin, Emma took Regina's hand and followed her out of the store. After a few turns, Emma stopped, her eyes wide. "Regina…is what I'm seeing real?"

Regina chuckled more. "Yes, Emma. Welcome to The World of Sweets." She said, pulling Emma closer to the Café and candy shop. "Cakes, cookies, pies, brownies, doughnuts, and many other desserts along with any kind of candy you could think of." Regina said and then looked at Emma. "Want to know the best part? It's all included."

"What?!"

"Yep, it's part of the all-inclusive cruise. So, why don't you go on and pick out something for tonight and a midnight snack?"

"Just two things?" Emma asked, a pout in her voice.

"Yes, baby. Two things today and we'll come back tomorrow." Regina said, kissing Emma's cheek. "Remember, today is only day one of a seven-day cruise, you'll have many options."

Emma took her time as she looked around and finally decided on a rather large piece of a cheese cake with caramel drizzle and a sinfully delicious looking chocolate brownie. The person at the desk asked if she wanted to take them with her or have them delivered to their room and she opted to have them delivered.

The two then checked out the indoor pool and the work out center, the sundecks and outdoor pool, and then the salon and spa. They booked appointments for a couple, couple's massages along with manicures and pedicures. They saw a grand theater and then passed a piano lounge.

"We should come here after dinner some time." Regina said, thinking the dim lighting and laid-back atmosphere could be fun.

Emma gave a nod, but her attention was taken by blinking lights and ringing noises. Emma had heard of casinos, of course, but she had never been to one. She was in prison before being old enough to gamble and in Storybrooke after being old enough, so there was never a time for her to go. Being a former queen and having her riches from the other world, Regina didn't really see the appeal, but she could tell Emma was interested. "Can we come here?" Emma asked quietly, watching the lights blink.

"Yes, baby, we can come here." Regina said, lacing her fingers through Emma's. "Are you hungry? It's about lunch time."

Emma gave a nod and pried her eyes away from the casino. "Yes, but I don't want to eat too much because dinner in the sunset deck restaurant looks amazing. The All You Can Eat Sea Food Extravaganza!" Emma said, holding her hands out and wiggling her fingers before laughing and taking Regina's hand again. "What about that sandwich place we saw that's close to our room?"

"Perfect. We can get something there and take it back to our room." Regina said, heading back towards their room.

The two picked out sandwiches and fruit. Emma got some chips while Regina got some veggies. They went to their room and sat at the table, Regina handing Emma the remote with a wink. While they were on vacation, she didn't expect everything to change. She knew Emma liked to watch TV as she ate, so she figured now was the time. "We should be setting off soon." Regia said as Emma turned the TV on.

"So, it's now or never, baby. If you don't want to go, now is when you say something."

Regina chuckled and bit into her sandwich, her eyes closing in pleasure. "No way. If their simple sandwiches are this good, I want to stay for the rest. Besides, if I can go on an airplane, I can handle a ship."

Emma took a bite of her own sandwich. "God that's good. Let me try yours?"

Regina looked at her chicken salad sandwich and then at Emma's egg salad. "Fine, but only if I can try yours."

Emma grinned and held hers out, letting Regina take a bite. Emma then took a bite of Regina's and moaned. "Oh, I'm so getting one of those tomorrow, or for a midnight snack tonight. I think they're on our list of food available for room service. Oh!" Emma exclaimed before getting up and grabbing a brochure. "We're so having breakfast in bed tomorrow. Look at the menu, I already have like three things I know I'm ordering."

Regina chuckled and looked at it. "We're going to each gain like 50 pounds on this trip."

Emma grinned and licked some egg salad off her lips. "I'll still find you the sexiest woman alive."

Regina blushed and looked back at Emma. "Right back at you, baby."

After they departed, the two of them went to their spa appointments. Neither had ever been and both enjoyed the massages. They got their nails done and Emma got a trim after a wonderful wash that included a scalp massage. On the way back, they passed a sign advertising for the Moonlight Dessert to be happening on deck that night. All Emma had to do was look at Regina for the woman to know what she was going to ask. "Yes, my love, we can go."

Emma enjoyed the sea food for dinner so much that Regina had to ask if she left room for dessert later that night. "Of course I did." Emma answered, pushing aside the plate of empty crab legs and shrimp shells and moving on to her lobster tail, causing Regina to chuckle. They went back to their room for a bit and talked to the family at home, causing them both to worry about this Rachel person. "I don't know what to think, Regina. If she is some evil force, I don't like the idea of her being there, but if she's just an innocent kid, I hate the way she's being treated."

Regina sighed, putting her phone down. "I know, but I have never thought her just an innocent kid. There's something off about her." Emma thought about that as Regina called Henry, who had been with his father. After they both talked to him, they headed for the deck.

The spread was amazing, and Emma filled her plate with all sorts of sweets while Regina just stuck to a few, not as sweet items. "Emma, you're going to have a horrible stomach ache if you eat all that."

"I'm not eating all of it; I'm taking little bites of each." Emma defended herself, but in the end, ate everything on her plate.

The two returned to their cabin feeling exhausted. They got ready for bed and as they were laying down, Emma started groaning. "I told you that you'd get a stomach ache." Regina said as she turned towards her wife.

Emma rolled her eyes but curled up. "It hurts." She whined, feeling Regina move closer to her.

"I know, honey." She reached over to the bed side table. "That's why I packed this."

Emma opened her eyes and saw the pink liquid. She made a face but drank it, knowing it would help her stomach. "Thanks. I love you so much."

"I love you too, my princess." Regina said, holding her wife as they fell to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello readers! Okay, so things are going to get a bit…drama filled and maybe angsty back home, so before that, I want our ladies to have some fun**_ __ _ **(NSFW *WINK* ) Most of this chapter is with our ladies, with just a bit from home towards the end.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 12**

Regina stretched in the bed and felt for Emma, but only felt the empty bed next to her. She wasn't used to being in bed later than the blonde, especially when no alarms were needed, so she became worried that maybe Emma was sick. However, one look over to the open bathroom door showed her she wasn't in there. Regina got up and went to the bathroom, taking her time to do what she needed to before coming back out, wrapped in a soft and fluff robe.

"There you are." Emma said as she brought a tray to the bed. "I was hoping to bring you breakfast in bed. I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you; if you want something else, please let me know."

Regina smiled and kissed Emma before getting back into the bed. "I'm sure whatever you ordered will be amazing. Thank you, my love."

Emma joined Regina and took the top off the food. She had ordered a little of everything and they spent the next hour just talking and eating. When they were done, Regina got up and put the tray outside the door. When she came back in the room, she untied her robe and let it fall, exposing her perfectly naked body underneath. "We don't have any excursions until tomorrow, so I thought today, we'd start with a shower and maybe go up to the sundecks and pool?"

Emma had to blink a few times to get her brain cells to work again. Even so, all she could do was nod as she watched Regina saunter into the bathroom, turn her head, and give Emma a little smirk as she started the shower. Finally, Emma's body caught up and she jumped out of bed, stripping as she made her way to the bathroom. As soon as she stepped into the shower behind Regina, her arms wrapped around her wife, hands exploring the body she already knew by heart. Her lips found Regina's neck as if they were magnets being told where to go, as her hands cupped the breasts she loved so much. Regina moaned as she tilted her head to allow Emma's lips access to where they wanted to go. "I love you so much, Regina." Emma whispered as her teeth gently ran from her neck to her earlobe.

"Show me." Regina purred back, pressing herself back into Emma. "Remember, we don't have magic here."

"Oh, I don't need magic." Emma chuckled as her hand went down Regina's body and cupped her core. "Don't worry, I've got you." She said as she could feel Regina already start to shake.

Regina let herself relax and completely trusted that Emma wouldn't let her get hurt. Emma's fingers found Regina's clit and she slid them along it a few times, feeling Regina get wet from more than just the shower water. She pinched at it and flicked it before rubbing circles around it. Emma adjusted her other arm to be holding Regina more and then slid two fingers inside Regina. She thrust and curled them, knowing Regina would like that. Regina moaned and bit her lip, always amazed at how fast Emma could get her turned on. When Emma added a third finger, Regina knew it wouldn't be long. After a few more thrusts, and hearing Emma almost grunting, Regina came hard against Emma's fingers. Once she was down from her high, she turned in Emma's arms and kissed her hard, pressing herself against Emma, her leg between the blonde's.

"You're fucking amazing." Regina said, causing Emma to shiver. "Your turn." Regina said with a smirk. She kissed down Emma's neck as she pushed her back against the wall. Regina's hands and then lips worked their way down Emma's body as she got down to her knees. She was glad the angle of the shower was more down than out because it was hitting her back and not her head. She opened Emma's legs, gently placing one of her feet on the side of the tub so that her legs would stay open better. Emma shifted just a little so that she was in the corner, hoping that way she wouldn't fall over or anything. When Regina's tongue hit Emma's clit, sparks ran through her. Even without magic, Regina's tongue was amazing. Emma reached down and griped onto Regina's hair out of instinct and moved her hips against her movement.

"Yes…fuck yes." Emma moaned as Regina added two fingers, sucking still on Emma's clit. Regina pumped into her, sucking and nipping and the bundle of nerves.

"Cum for me, Princess. Cum for your Queen." Regina purred and Emma lost it. She came so hard she saw spots. Regina didn't want to stop, but out of concern for Emma, she got up and held her. She didn't want to have her wife fall and have to explain to medical staff what was happening.

When Emma came back to earth, she smiled at Regina. "My Queen." She sighed, her voice full of love.

It was hard, but eventually the two did shower before putting on their bikinis. Emma put a tank and short jean shorts over her black suite while Regina donned a flowery cover up and large brimmed hat. Both grabbed their sunglasses and Regina put sunscreen and the key to their room in her small bag. "Should we bring our phones?"

Emma looked at hers. "I forgot to plug mine in, so I should charge it. Maybe bring yours? Anyone who would need to get ahold of us would know to try you if they didn't get through to me."

The two of them made their way up to the sundeck that had the adult pool and found two chairs to lounge on. Emma was about to lay back when Regina stopped her. "Baby, you don't want to get burned."

Emma sighed, knowing Regina was right. She got the sunscreen out and started putting it on. Regina came over and put it on Emma's back and then kissed her softly. The two then laid back in the chairs and enjoyed the soft music and ocean breeze.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" Came a deep voice and Emma looked up to see a waiter.

"You know, I think I'll get a lime margarita. Blended please." Regina said.

"Oh, I'll try one of those too, but could you put just a hint of strawberry in that?"

"Yes, of course." The man smiled and went to get their drinks. He came back and placed them on the table that was between their two chairs. "If you need anything else, I'll be around."

"Thank you." They both answered. They sipped their drinks as they talked and people watched.

"I'm hot." Emma said after about an hour. "I'm going to take a dip. Care to join me?"

"I'll sit on the edge and put my feet in."

Regina did just that as Emma got in and went under, coming up by Regina. They really were enjoying each other's company and being with each other. Two hours and two drinks each later, they went back up to their room.

"I'm going to just rinse off in a cool shower. Then, can we go to lunch?" Emma asked as she went into the bedroom.

"I was thinking lunch and then casino?"

"Ooh, yes." Emma said with a smile.

As Emma was in the shower, Regina checked her phone and smiled at the pictures Snow had sent her. Cora wasn't so technologically advanced, so she appreciated her mother in law sending her pictures of the kids. Regina then went to rinse off as Emma got dressed and checked her phone as well.

Both dressed casually in jean shorts and tank tops and headed down to the buffet. After a grand meal, they went to the casino where Emma was transfixed. Regina went to the ATM and got out $200.00. She handed Emma half. "Okay, once we're out of money, we're done. Well, for today."

"Thanks." Emma said, taking the money. "Sounds like a plan."

Emma looked at the different machines and settled on one that was jungle themed. There were eight chairs and each one had its own slot machine, however, in front of the eight chairs was a large board with squares numbered one to 45. The different combinations of jungle animals, numbers, and suites of cards would win different amounts, but if at least three of the six bars had all tiger's eyes, you won a spot on the board worth the amount you bet. If four or five of the six bars had the eyes, your spot was doubled by the amount you bet. If all six got the eyes, your spot was tripled. Emma got sucked into the game and her $40.00 she started with was soon up to $500.00 and she had three spots on the board, one single and two triple the $20.00 she was now betting with every spin. By the time the board was full, she had 15 spots and $800.00. Now the real game began. The slots stopped and all attention went to the board. There were 5 rounds and each round a number of players was eliminated, however, they won either 5, 10, 20, 30, 40 or 50 times what their spot was worth. So, Emma knew she could be winning a lot of money. Emma was already up to $1,000 on the board alone when she held her breath. The last round would decide if she would get 40 times the $60 her last spot was worth or 50 times the $60. Emma stood and cheered as the other person was eliminated meaning she won $3,000! Her total winnings were $4,800.00 and she cashed out. She looked around and found Regina at a quarter machines. "Regina! Look!" She thrust the cashed out ticket at Regina.

"Oh my gods, Emma! Give me some of your good luck because I'm down to my last $20.00."

Emma chuckled and took Regina's hands, kissing them. It seemed to work because an hour later, the two of them walked out $8,000 richer. "Regina, we should put $2,000.00 in each of our kids' savings."

"We can do that, or we can donate the winnings to the Storybrooke Social Services."

"Oh, I like that idea too. I mean, it's not like our kids will need for anything." Emma pushed the button on the elevator. "That was fun, but I can see how it becomes addicting."

"Yes. Unfortunately, gambling is big in every realm." They got on the elevator and as the door closed, Regina read the poster. "Hey, there's going to be a dinner show tonight. We should see if we can make a reservation."

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Emma agreed as they got off and went to their room. "Oh and there's fireworks tonight too." Emma got her phone as Regina used hers to call to make reservations. She knit her brows and called her mom. "Hey, I see I missed a call from you."

"Yes. I'm so sorry to bother you, Emma, I just…we decided to wait to confront Rachel until you two are back. We went to her house and got her some clothes, but both Cora and Gold seem to think she's very powerful and if they're nervous, I think it's only right to wait for you two. The only thing is…" Snow explained how both girls now had their magic unbound.

Emma sighed and sat on the sofa, rubbing her forehead. "Great. I mean, I get why Cora did that for Malory, but yes, this Rachel must be powerful if she really did unbind Eva. Do we know for sure that she did; that it worked?"

Regina came over and sat by Emma, interested in what she was hearing, so Emma put the phone on speaker.

"Yes. Cora made her tell her the truth and show her. Of course, she gave both Eva and Rachel a talking to and bound Eva's magic again. She tried to bind Rachel's, but she doesn't think it actually worked. Just to be safe, and because we all trust her, we left Ry's unbound. I don't want to think that Eva would let anything happen to her sister, but we all thought it was best that she not be bound." Snow sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't want to worry you while you're on your trip, but I felt you should know what's going on."

"Thank you, Snow. We do appreciate it." Regina said. "Believe it or not, we'll worry less if we know what's going on than if we didn't. I know the girls have you, my mother, Mal and Zelena to protect them, and Mal, Mom, and Gold are very powerful. I know they're nervous, but I also know that if it came to it, they'd be able to protect them no matter what. However, I agree that you should wait until we are back, just to be on the safe side. You never can have too many magical people."

"That's what Cora said. She also doesn't want to do anything to affect her heart. I know she worries about that." Snow stated.

"Yes, and I'm glad she takes it seriously." Emma replied. "Thank you, mom."

"Of course. Hey, how is the cruise going? Are you having fun?"

Emma smiled. "Yes. It's so much fun and while I love our kids, I so love having Regina to myself."

Regina chuckled. "I couldn't agree more. Your daughter was quite lucky at the casino today."

They spent some time telling Snow about the trip and Snow loved hearing about it. "Maybe your father and I will have to book one of those cruises."

"You totally should, mom. We'd watch the boys for you." Emma answered.

"Yes, we would. We owe you after all this." Regina said. "I also have been thinking that when we come back and after we figure out this Rachel thing, we need another grand ball. Especially with the kids from the other realms and little Tori. I think they'd all enjoy that."

"Oh yes. Your girls were only babies at the last one. I'm sure they'd really enjoy it now."

"Oh Snow, are you talking to the girls?" They heard Maleficent ask. "I want to talk to them."

Snow put the phone on speaker and an hour later, they were finally able to hang up. Emma sighed as she put her phone down. "I'm worried. I'm trying not to, but I can't help it. I mean if Cora and Gold are nervous, then she must be one powerful being."

Regina could only nod as she shifted to face Emma on the sofa. "I agree. I know part of it is because my mother now has family and won't do anything to risk us or her health, which is great, but I'm nervous as well. However, I know they don't want us sitting here worrying, Emma, and I think we should try our best to not dwell on it. Whatever is going on will still be going on when we get home. We can deal with it then."

"You're right. Besides, no matter how much Eva may listen to Rachel, she loves her sister and her family, so I don't see her agreeing to do anything stupid."

"That's right. So, let's change and get to the dinner show."

The two changed into evening attire, still casual, and made their way down to the theater. The meal was delicious and the show was very entertaining. It was a sort of 'Who Done It?' kind of show and Emma was convinced she knew who it was right away. She, of course, was wrong, but still found the show very entertaining. After the show, they went up to the deck and found a nice place to cuddle and watch the fireworks.

Back in the room, the two made sweet love to each other a few times before falling asleep naked in each other's arms.

~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~

Rachel fumed as she paced back and forth in the room she was made to sleep in. Of course Malory told on her for unbinding Eva's magic and it took all she had to not laugh as Cora tried to bind hers. Of course, it didn't work and she unbound Eva's right away without anyone knowing. She had thought she'd have a chance to get to Cora that day, but it turned out that Gold wouldn't quite leave her alone. She knew it would be harder once Regina and Emma were back, but it was obvious that people didn't believe her story of being an innocent child. Time was running out and she needed a way to get Eva by herself. However, no one was letting that happen and it was maddening. She couldn't figure out how to take the protection spell down, so she couldn't get to her at night like she had planned.

"A diversion." She said suddenly. "They need a diversion so I can take Eva and still keep my cover." The girl smiled an evil grin as she made her plan for the next day. The boy wouldn't be hurt, not completely. He had Cora, Gold and the Dragon to heal him. She just needed him to get hurt so she could take Eva and go into the woods.

The girl got in bed and turned the light out, satisfied that she now had the beginnings of a real plan. She'd start with Eva, and when Malory undoubtedly would come to help her sister, she'd get her powers too. She knew it would hurt the girls, but she couldn't be bothered to care. She needed their raw power as hers was quickly running out.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay, here we go. I've not written many things like what I'm going to attempt to write here; I usually stay pretty light. Anyway, here we go.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 13**

Malory sat on the seat built into the window and watched as Mal landed in her dragon form in the morning sun. She wasn't stupid, she knew something was going on that had all the adults on edge. Sure, Mal often wanted to stretch her wings, but ever since her moms had left, Mal had been doing it every night. Ry knew her moms needed a vacation, but she so very much wished they were home right now. She didn't know if they could wait two more days until they got home. Things seemed to be at a boiling point. She hated Rachel and didn't trust her at all; she also hated how Eva acted around Rachel when the adults weren't around. Ry missed her sister, missed the fun they used to have before Rachel came along. As Malory watched, Maleficent – now in her human form – looked up to the window and smiled, giving Ry a wave. Ry waved back, but her smile was much smaller than it usually would have been.

"I'm worried, Lacey." Mal said as she came in and kissed her wife's cheek. She took the cup of coffee and sipped at it. "Ry isn't the same. She's not the fun, free spirit she usually is. Neither is Eva for that matter, but Ry…she seems worried all the time. Just now, she was in her window watching. It's early and summer and she should be sleeping. Anyway, I waved and smiled and she waved back, but her heart wasn't in it like it usually is."

Lacey sighed and looked out their own window. "She's very preceptive. She probably senses something going on. She also probably doesn't like Eva putting her second to Rachel. Maybe we should see if she wants to stay over tonight?"

Mal smiled. "Yes. I think that's a great idea."

Zelena had just gotten out of bed and was in the shower when Anslie came into the bathroom. "Zelena! We get to have Tori overnight tonight." She said happily as she sat up on the counter. "They approved us and they asked her yesterday if she'd like to stay here and she said yes. If it all goes well, she could be ours by Monday."

Zelena smiled and turned the water off, wrapping her body in one towel and her hair in a another. She stepped out and hugged Anslie. "I'm so happy. Anslie, this feels like it was just meant to be."

"It really does. I get it won't be an instant happy family, but I can't wait to show her a better life. Show her love and caring."

Zelena smiled and kissed Anslie's nose. "I couldn't agree more. Although, I have to be honest; I wish this Rachel thing wasn't going on right now. I worry about bringing Tori here and having something happen."

"I know, but I don't want to put it off too much longer, Zelena. She hates it there and she needs some sense of normal as soon as possible."

"I agree. We'll just keep it low key tonight with just us…unless something happens, and I have to go over there. If it does, you must take her down to the basement and lock the doors so you'll both stay safe."

Anslie sighed. "I know. I don't like it, but I know. Let's just hope for the best."

Henry had been staying with his father but knew what was happening at home. He decided he was going to stay at home that day and watch out for his grandmother and siblings. He knew it wasn't strictly necessary, but he wanted to be there in case something happened. Though it was early, he said goodbye to his dad and step mom Ruby, and headed home. He figured he could make everyone breakfast to give his grandmother a break. He used his key and came into the house. "Anyone awake?" He called, though quietly, and heard footsteps upstairs. He looked up and smiled when he saw his sister. "Good morning Ry. Want to help me make breakfast?"

The little one smiled and nodded before padding down the steps. "I'm glad you're here, Henry. I miss you when you're gone." She said, hugging him tight. "I'm also kinda scared. I know something is happening, but no one tells me much."

Henry hugged her back and smiled softly. "No one is telling me much either. I honestly don't think they all know what's going on themselves and are waiting for moms to come home." He tapped her nose. "Pancakes or French toast?"

She smiled at him. "Pancakes."

The two went off to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Henry turned the radio on low so the two could dance and sing as they worked. A bit later, Cora came out and smiled at the scene. "Good morning you two. I thought I smelled something cooking."

"I have coffee too." Henry said, pouring Cora a mug. "Decaf, for your heart. Mom's orders."

Cora dramatically rolled her eyes but accepted the coffee. "Thank you, Henry. I have been listening, though, just so you know."

"I believe you." He said as he cut up some fruit. "How's our guest?"

Cora sighed and checked to be sure it was just the three of them. "Overstaying her welcome, if I'm honest." She didn't want to say too much, but she couldn't exactly lie either. "I don't trust her and I want her gone. Only reason she isn't is because I don't want any trouble."

Henry put his hand over Cora's. "It'll be okay." He then looked at Ry. "Please just don't go anywhere with her where we wouldn't be able to see you."

Ry scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "I won't go anywhere with her at all. She doesn't like me and I'm fine with that. It's Eva that you need to worry about. She's under her spell or something."

Cora sighed. "It's because Rachel poses excitement and Eva has always liked excitement. I can't even really blame her, I get it."

Henry cleared his throat as footsteps could be heard on the stairs. Oliver came into the kitchen and smiled wide. "Henry!" He came over and gave his brother a hug.

"Hey kid." Henry said, hugging him back. "Hungry?"

"Yes." He said, sitting at the bar. "I love your pancakes."

The four of them set to eat, both glad it was just them, but still waiting for Eva and Rachel to get up. Rachel came out first and sat quietly as she more or less picked at her food. She smiled when she saw Eva come downstairs and join them.

After everyone was done eating, Henry shooed Cora out of the kitchen so he could clean up and the rest of the kids went to get dressed. Rachel waited for Eva downstairs and when she came down, the two started whispering, causing Ry to roll her eyes. Ry found Cora outside and sighed. "I hate this summer. I'm so bored and neither Eva or Rachel will play with me."

Cora used her magic to produce a bowl, some ice, a glass and various other ingredients. "Use your magic to make me a glass of iced tea with a hint of lemon."

Ry smiled and went to reach for the bowl but Cora stopped her. "Magic only. Bring the bowl to you."

It took a couple tries, but eventually, Malory did bring the bowl to her using magic. She was deep in concentration and didn't even hear the door opening as Eva and Rachel came out with Owen. "No fair! Why does she get to do magic?" Eva whined, causing Malory to break concentration and drop an ice cube on the ground. Eva laughed. "She's not even good at it."

Cora gave Eva a stern look. "She's actually quite great at it, Eva. If you want me to be honest, she's better at concentrating on it than you are. I don't say that to be mean, but to put you in your place. She gets to do magic because she didn't deceive me and have her little friend unbind her magic. She's honest and that gets her special magic lessons. If you don't like it, you only have yourself to blame."

Eva grit her teeth and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't even care. We're going out to the tree house."

Cora gave a nod. "Okay, just be careful with Oliver." The treehouse was still in the yard and not to the woods, so it was easily seen from the house.

Malory watched them go and sighed. "So they'll let Oliver hang out with them but not me?"

Cora sighed, feeling bad for Malory. "I think you're better off anyway. Eva's mean when she's with Rachel, and I've honestly had enough of it. Now, you were doing such a good job, let's get back at it."

Malory sighed. "I don't really want to, Gramma."

Henry, who had been watching, came over and ruffled Ry's hair. "Come on, let's go for a ride. I may even let you drive...but don't tell Gramma."

"Gramma didn't hear a thing." Cora said with a grin. She was honestly really proud of Henry in that moment. "You two have fun but be safe."

"We will." Henry called back and then looked at Ry. "First one there gets to drive." He called and started running.

Malory started running and laughing. "No fair! You cheat." She called before stopping. Cora saw Ry close her eyes and focus and disappear in light purple smoke. She reappeared in front of Henry and started laughing. "I beat you! Gramma! I did it!" She called to Cora.

"You did. Good job, baby girl." Cora called. "Now, be careful."

"You cheated." Henry said as he ran up to her. "But, you did win. Okay, four-wheeler or the UTV?"

Malory looked between the vehicles. "The UTV is the one with the regular steering wheel, right?" She asked, pointing to the vehicle that was like a four-wheeler but with seats, a windshield and steering wheel.

"Yes. It's easier to drive but can't go on some of the trails."

"I want that one." She said, hopping up into the driver's seat. Henry grabbed the key and sat next to Malory, handing it to her.

"Put that in there and turn it to the right." Henry watched and couldn't help but smile at how nervous Ry seemed. "There you go. Now, do you know which the break is?"

Malory nodded and pointed to the horizontal petal on the left. "And the long one on the right is the gas."

"That's right." Henry said as he hit the button to open the big door on the large shed. He was glad the vehicle was facing the right direction and Ry could just drive straight out. "Okay, press on the break and then move this gear shift to the D." Malory did that and swallowed, feeling a little nervous. "Great job. Now, let your foot off the break and slowly press on the gas."

Malory held tight to the steering wheel and pressed on the gas. The vehicle jumped and Ry let out a scream. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay, Ry. You're learning. It's okay, let's try it again. Press down a little slower."

Ry did so and soon, they were driving out of the shed and onto one of the paths. It didn't take long for Malory to feel comfortable and drive a bit faster. Rachel watched with a grin as the two drove closer and closer. When it was near enough, she used her magic and pushed Oliver out of the tree house. He screamed as he plunged towards the ground – Ry screaming as she pushed hard on the break, afraid she was going to hit him. There was a blast of magic and the UTV froze in place. Oliver, however, fell hard onto the ground.

"Oliver!" Ry called with tears in her eyes. "Henry, what do I do?" Henry put the vehicle in park and both he and Ry got up and rushed to Oliver.

"Don't move him. Ry, go get Grandma or Zelena or Mal."

Malory nodded, closed her eyes and then disappeared.

"Eva, what happened?" Henry called out as he put his fingers on Oliver's neck, glad to feel a pulse.

"I don't know. He was just talking one minute and then fell down the next." Eva said as she climbed down the steps on the tree house, Rachel behind her.

"They're going to blame us." Rachel said, holding Eva's hand. "We should go hide."

Eva's tears fell, but she nodded and let Rachel drag her into the woods.

"Eva! Get back here!" Henry called but couldn't leave Oliver to go after her. "Hang in there, buddy," He said to his unconscious brother.

With a puff of smoke, Cora and Maleficent appeared with Malory. "What happened?" Cora asked, kneeling by Henry.

"I don't know. We were coming down the path and he suddenly flew from the treehouse. Eva said he was just talking and then was gone. She and Rachel ran away thinking you'd blame them."

Malory shook her head and then balled her hands into fists. "They did this!" She said, anger pouring out of her.

"We don't know that." Mal said as she hovered her hands over Oliver. "Wake up, sweet boy. You're okay. No broken bones, just a bump on your head and I've taken away the pain. Wake up, my prince."

Oliver blinked a few times and slowly woke up. "What happened?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Zelena said, helping him up. "Do you remember?"

"I…I was in the tree house. I don't know why they asked me to come with them; they didn't want to play with me or anything. And then…I was here."

Malory suddenly doubled over in pain, letting out a scream. She knew, without knowing, the pain wasn't hers. "Eva!" She called out, looking at her grandmother with tears in her eyes. "She's hurting Eva! I have to go to her."

Cora rushed to Ry and held her. "How do you know?"

"I can feel her, Gramma. I can feel her pain."

"It must be a twin thing." Zelena said as she helped Oliver stand up. "We can't let her go to Eva; who knows what Rachel is doing."

"We can't let her hurt Eva!" Henry said, feeling torn on what to do.

"You're both right. Zelena, please take Ry and Oliver to your place in the basement." Cora knew Zelena's basement was magic proof and safe. "Mal, would you mind coming with me to find them? I know you have family, so I completely understand if you'd rather not."

"Of course, I'll come." Mal said, sending a quick text to Lacey. "Eva's my family too."

"What about me, Grandma?" Henry asked. "I know I don't have magic, but I want to help."

Cora gave a nod and used her magic to equip Henry with a shield and sword. "Don't make me regret agreeing to this."

"Mother, I think you should take the kids and let me go instead." Zelena said. "Your heart."

"My heart would be worse if I were pacing around worrying. This is one of my babies we're talking about." Cora said, though she could already feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Please, Zelena."

Zelena nodded. "I love you." She said before poofing the kids away in her signature green smoke. Just as she got back, Tori was getting dropped off. She sighed, now wishing they had rescheduled.

"Zelena? What happened?" Anslie asked as she held onto Tori's hand.

Just as the car drove away, Ry fell to her knees, doubled over in pain. "Eva!"

Zelena rushed to Malory and picked her up. "We have to get downstairs. I'm sorry, Tori, this isn't how I wanted today to start."

Anslie picked Oliver up and kept hold of Tori's hand as they all went downstairs. "What's wrong with Malory."

Zelena locked the door and did a spell before moving and laying Tori on the sofa, brushing her hair back from her now sweaty forehead. "Long story short, Rachel has Eva and is somehow hurting her and Malory can feel it. Mom, Mal and Henry are going after her and I have to watch the kids and…and I don't know how to help her." She said, looking at Anslie with tears in her eyes. "I don't know how to take Ry's pain away since it's not really her pain. And Oliver fell out of a tree, I suspect it was Rachel's doing, but Maleficent healed him, and Regina and Emma don't come home for two more days and they don't have magic to get here sooner and, Anslie, if something happens to Eva, they'll never ever forgive us. I'll never forgive myself. Mom will just die with devastation."

"Shh, my love. Take some deep breaths for me." Anslie said, looking over to the kids. "Baby, you're worrying the kids." She whispered softly. "Go into the bathroom and splash some water on your face, please calm down." Anslie said softly as she kissed Zelena.

"I'm sorry." Zelena said and took a deep breath before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Is this all my fault?" Victoria asked from the corner in which she sat, her eyes big and full of fear.

"No honey, not at all. Come here, sweetie." Anslie said as she sat on the sofa between Oliver and Malory, who currently looked like she was sleeping. She pulled Tori onto her lap. "This isn't your fault at all, honey. I'm so sorry this is happening while you're here. Hey, why don't you and Oliver go into that room over there? There's toys and books and games you can play." Tori nodded, and she and Oliver went into the other room, keeping the door open. Anslie then knelt on the floor next to Malory and stroked her cheek. It felt hot, so she felt her forehead which also felt hot. "Malory? Honey are you awake?"

Malory opened her eyes, but they had a far off look about them. "She's hurting her so bad." She whispered, shivering just a bit. Silent tears fell from her eyes. "I want my sister."

"Please stop! You're hurting me, Rachel!" Eva cried out as she felt the pain hit her once again. She didn't understand what was going on or why her friend was hurting her. She was running in the woods one minute, and the next, they were in some dark cold small building and she was tied up. Rachel kept muttering something under her breath and each time, it caused Eva so much pain all through her body.

"I'm not Rachel, you silly girl." The girl said before changing back into herself. In front of Eva stood a tall woman with dark hair and dark eyes. "Stop holding on to your magic so tightly and it won't hurt as bad."

"Who are you?" Eva asked, fear striking her even harder. "I'm not doing anything; I don't know how to hold on or let go of my magic."

"I'm Fiona. I once was the black fairy before my wings were taken away. You really don't know how to release your magic?" She asked, huffing a bit. "Then I'll have to do this another way. I am sorry to say, it's going to hurt."

Eva watched the woman and while she was glad the pain stopped for now, she hated to think what was to come. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Fiona came over and ran her finger alone Eva's chin. "You're so powerful. You have all this natural power and mine is almost gone. With your and your sister's powers, I'll be even more powerful than before."

"What will happen to us?" Eva asked, her eyes filled with tears. "Will we die?"

"Honestly? I don't know, nor do I really care." Fiona moved about, setting a fire under a cauldron and setting out ingredients. "With any luck, your sister will be joining us soon. You see, I made it so she feels your pain. She cares about you and loves you and will hate to know you're in this much pain. Speaking of, while I make this, I can't just have you sitting there tied to the chair. She needs to feel you in pain." Fiona sent a wave of magic, causing Eva to writhe in pain.

"Eva!" Ry screamed as she sat up, her body drenched in sweat. "It hurts! It hurts so bad!" She cried out, panting loudly as she tried to catch her breath. Zelena rushed over and held her, trying to send magic through to help ease the girl's pain but it seemed to make it worse. "No! Stop it Autie Z! That hurts!"

"I'm sorry." Zelena said, tears in her own eyes as she stopped. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to help."

"Let me go." Malory said, still breathing heavily. "Let me go to her."

"I can't. Malory, she can't have you too." Zelena said, stroking Malory's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"She has me though. She already has me." Malory said before her eyes closed again.

Snow, David, their boys, Lacey, Lilly, and Owen all came in about the same time. Zelena had messaged them all and told them what was happening and they all agreed to come over. Snow rushed over to Malory and held her close. "Is she okay? She seems so hot."

"There's nothing I can do." Zelena said, feeling like such a failure. "I've tried, but it only makes it worse."

"We've been putting a cool cloth on her head, but it's not helping." Anslie stated. "She said the only way to help her is to let her go be with Malory, but obviously we don't want to do that."

"Has anyone called Regina or Emma?" Lacey asked, chewing her lip as she bounced Owen on her hip.

"Not yet." Zelena said. "I'm scared to. They don't have magic and they're in the middle of an ocean, they wouldn't be able to come home. I don't know what to do."

David sighed. "I'm going to join Cora; Snow, I think you should call Emma."

Mary nodded. "Be careful, please, and let me know what's going on."

Once David left, Zelena redid the magic around the house, causing Malory to groan in more pain. "Wait…is the magic boarder causing her more pain?"

Snow shrugged. "I don't know, it could have been a coincidence. Let's just see what happens before we take it down." She stroked Malory's hair and kissed her cheek. "I'll call Emma."

Emma and Regina had enjoyed the past few days and the excursions they signed up for. They just finished walking around the old town on a guided tour and were sitting in a café enjoying the weather. "Mom's calling." Emma said as her phone went off. She answered it and Regina could tell by her face it wasn't just a catch-up call. "Wait mom, slow down. Oliver fell out of a tree house?"

"What?!" Regina asked and moved over by Emma to listen.

Emma's heart was pounding as she listened to her mother. "We're coming home. No, mom, were on the island now, we can catch a plane from here. I'll call you back, we need to figure this out." She hung up and looked at Regina. "We have to get home." She looked at her watch. "We have an hour before the ship docks, let's go get our stuff."

They rushed to the boat, both of them feeling like they were racing against time. Regina stopped at the front desk as Emma rushed to the room to pack up. She didn't care how neat it was, just that everything was back in their suite cases. There was a knock on the door and when Emma answered, it was a crew member. "I'm here to help you. Your wife is with our manager getting you flights home."

"Thank you so much." Emma said and let her in. She was lost in her own thoughts as she rushed to make sure she had everything. "I'm so scared I'm going to forget something." She said, more to herself than anything.

"If you do, we have your address, so we'll pack it and send it. No charge. I'm a mother, Mrs. Swan-Mills, I know your heart and head are with your missing daughter."

Emma gave a nod and wiped at a tear. "Thank you. I think that's everything."

The two women brought the luggage down and went to the manager's office where Regina looked completely frazzled. "Emma, I don't know what I'm doing."

"It's okay." Emma switched places with Regina who had been looking on a lap top. "These are the flights for today?" She looked at her watch. "Do you know this island?" She asked the manager. "Would we make it for the next one out?"

The manager looked at it and nodded. "Yes, book it and go. I already have a taxi for you waiting by the deck, they've been instructed to be fast."

"Thank you so much." Emma said as she went through and filled everything out, her hands shaking. "Regina, do you have your credit card handy? I honestly don't know where my wallet is right now."

"It's here, Ma'am." The crew member said. "You had it in your suite case, but I figured you'd need it at the airport."

"Thanks so much." Emma took it and got her card out to pay for the flight. After a few moments, the printer went, and Emma grabbed the papers. "We have to go, Regina." She looked at the manager and the crew member. "Thank you so much for your help."

"You're very welcome. Good luck."

Regina and Emma grabbed their things and rushed out to the waiting taxi. The driver knew all the short cuts and had them to the airport with about fifteen minutes to spare. Luckily, they got through security fast and boarded the plane, finally having time to actually process what was happening. "They'll find her, right Regina?"

Regina looked at Emma, fear and tears in her eyes. "I…I honestly don't know." For the first time in a long time, Emma found she was the one comforting Regina, though they both silently cried the whole flight to New York.

Once there, Emma looked at flights and was dismayed to see they'd have to wait at least three hours. "Regina, we should get rent a car and drive. It'll be at least a half hour faster." Their car was parked at the airport in Maine, so that wasn't an option

"I can't drive, Emma, and I'm not sure you should either. We're both overly emotional right now."

"Would you rather wait here for three hours?"

"N..no." Regina said and sighed. "Okay, let's rent a car."

The two went to the car rental in the airport and not ten minutes later, they were all packed and heading out. "Can you call my mom? Get any kind of update?"

Regina nodded and with shaking fingers, dialed Snow's number and then put it on speaker phone.

"Regina? Are you guys heading back already?"

"Yes, we got a flight right away. We're in New York but to get a flight to Maine would take three hours, so we're driving. We'll worry about returning this car and getting ours later. We just want to be home. Did they find Eva yet?"

There was silence and then finally Mary let out a breath. "Not yet. They think Rachel, or what ever her name is, took Eva away. They searched the woods many times over, they extended the search and have tried reaching out with magic, but nothing is working."

"And Malory? How is she?" Emma asked.

"No different. Emma, we're trying, but nothing is working with her."

Regina sighed. "Is my mother still out there? I'd rather she not be, she's got to be careful."

"She is. We told her the same thing, Regina, but she insists it would be worse for her heart to sit and wait and worry. Gold has joined the search along with Zelena, so we have everyone with magic out there. Ruby changed to wolf form to try and sniff Eva out and the whole original town of Storybrooke is out looking. Lacey is researching old books to see if there's anything on this connection Eva and Malory seem to have to help Ry feel better."

Regina sighed, and Emma hit the steering wheel a few times. "Damn it! What the fuck does that monster want with our baby?"

"Emma, calm down or pull over." Regina said, watching as Emma's speed increased. "Please, baby. We can't help our daughter if we're in the hospital or get pulled over."

Emma slowed down and took a deep breath. "Sorry."

Snow's heart broke for he daughter and daughter in law. She couldn't imagine just how helpless they felt knowing how helpless she felt. "Guys, we'll get her. We'll find her; it's what we do."

"But will she be alive when we do?" Regina asked quietly. "Or badly hurt? Tortured? Changed?"

"Regina stop it!" Emma snapped at her. "Stop talking like that! I don't want to hear that." She gripped the wheel and tried to stay calm.

"I'm sorry, Emma. You're right, I shouldn't talk like that. Snow? Is Malory awake enough to talk?"

"I can try." Snow said and went to Malory. "Malory baby? Your moms are on the phone and want to talk to you."

"Mommies?" Came such a small voice.

"We're here baby." Emma said, feeling the tears in her eyes. She knew she couldn't do this while she drove, so she pulled over. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts mama, but I think it hurts Eva more." Ry said, trying to hold her cries. "You have to come home and find her."

"We are, baby." Regina said. "We're on our way home. Baby, do you know anywhere Rachel would take Eva? Did you hear them talk about secret places?"

"No mommy. Gramma and Grandma already asked me that. They never talked in front of me. Henry is at home looking in our room and on the computer for any clues." Ry coughed and then groaned. "Mommy, it hurts."

Regina wiped her eyes. "I know baby, go back to sleep okay? We'll be home before you know it."

Snow came back on the line. "We're really trying hard to make her comfortable."

"I know, mom. Thank you." Emma said wiping at her tears. "Mom, we're going to call Henry, but please call if anything else comes up."

"I will, Emma. I love you both and I'm so sorry this is all happening."

"It's not your fault, Snow. We love you too, please call us with updates." Regina said before hanging up the phone. She then dialed Henry's number and put it back on speaker.

"Mom? Is it true you're coming home."

"Yes, Henry, we're just out of New York now." Regina stated as Emma started the car and started driving again. "Have you found anything?"

"No." He said, sounding frustrated. "I've looked everywhere, ripped both the twins' room and the guest room Rachel was in apart, but I'm not finding anything. Looked on the computer, nothing. I'm trying, moms, I really am. This is all just…I'm sorry, but this is all fucked up. Rachel never should have been allowed to stay here."

Emma sighed. "I know why you think that, Henry, but Grandma felt that she wouldn't attack if she wasn't attacked. Please don't say those kinds of things in front of Grandma because she's probably already feeling guilty. You have a right to feel how you feel, but please don't make Grandma feel worse."

"I know, Ma. I'm sorry, I just…gods I was right there. I was too worried about Oliver to go after them, which was probably their plan, well Rachel's plan at least. I'm so sorry." Henry said, trying not to break down.

"Hey, stop that." Regina said softly. "It's not your fault, my prince. You made the right choice in staying by Oliver. I know it doesn't feel like it now, but you did. Keep looking, but if you don't find anything, that's okay."

"Love you, Henry, and keep in touch if there are any changes." Emma called before hanging up. The two were in silence as they made their way home.

"Please, Rachel…Fiona. Please stop. I can't take it anymore." Eva said, feeling like she would pass out. She had already lost control over her bladder and felt humiliated and in a way, she wished she'd pass out. Sweat dripped off her pain filled body, and everything was starting to look darker. She didn't know if it was because of the pain or because it was getting late. "They probably aren't letting Malory come find me since she hasn't come yet."

"You're probably right, but that doesn't mean she's not trying." Fiona said as she watched the potion. "Fine, I can give you a break for a little bit while this simmers." She flicked her wrist and Eva immediately found relief.

Malory gasped as she sat up on the sofa.

"Ry? Honey where does it hurt?" Snow asked, but Ry shook her head.

"It…it doesn't hurt anymore." But instead of being relieved, Ry looked terrified. "Does that mean…is Eva…is she dead?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

Cora, who had come back to take a break – unwillingly, but listening to Zelena, came and sat down next to Malory. "Not necessarily, baby girl. It could be that the Black Fairy – for that's who Rachel is – is giving Eva a break, or she knows we're not letting you go, or, she broke the bond between you two." Though Cora knew full well that it could mean Eva was dead, she didn't want to even consider it. "Malory, when you're sleeping, do you…did you see anything or dream anything? Anything that could help us figure out where Eva is?"

Malory thought for a bit. "I don't think so. I don't remember dreaming anything. I'm sorry, Gramma. I'm really sorry." The little one leaned into Cora's side and started crying. "This is all my fault. I should have gone after her."

"Shh, baby girl." Cora said rubbing Malory's back. "It's not your fault at all."

"Your Gramma is right, baby girl."

Everyone looked to the door and saw Emma and Regina and Malory jumped up and ran to her mothers. Emma picked her up and hugged her, feeling Ry wrap her legs around her waist. Regina joined in the hug and picked up Oliver as he ran over. "This is no one's fault except the Black Fairy." Emma said to everyone in the room. After saying hi to everyone and getting hugs, Emma cleared her throat. "I'd like to have a meeting with all the adults who have been involved. We need a game plan here and we need to see what has already been done."

Anslie nodded. "I'll call Zelena and tell her to bring everyone back here."

"I'll make it bigger down here." Regina said, getting up. She used her magic to make a large meeting room with a large circular table, much like the one used in the Enchanted Forest.

A few hours later, everyone was gathered in the basement. Anslie opted to stay with all the kids in the play room, hoping she could spend some more time with Tori. She hated that her first night here was like this, but she also hated that poor Eva was missing and obviously in pain.

Emma sat at the table, trying hard to keep her emotions in check. In reality, all she wanted to do was get out there and find her daughter. However, after hearing everywhere everyone had looked, she knew that she wouldn't get too far.

"Emma?" Snow said softly. "Did you hear that?"

Emma blinked and looked at her mother, she had been so lost in thought she didn't hear whatever was just said. "No, sorry."

Snow, who sat to Emma's right, put her hand over her daughters. "Gold thinks the only way we're going to find them is if we send Malory."

Emma grit her teeth and looked to Regina. They had discussed this and both had agreed they wouldn't use Malory as bait. Regina, however gave Emma a look back. "I know, Emma. I know we talked about it, but they've literally looked everywhere and used all the tracking magic they could think of."

"She'll be safe, Emma." Cora said from across the table. "We'll be with her."

Emma so wanted to say that they were with her when this happened but bit her tongue instead. She knew it was her fear making her think that and she didn't want to make Cora feel anymore guilty than she already did. "If we're with her, how sure are we that this Fiona will just lead us to them?"

"We're using some of Henry's technology." David said, wondering just how deep in her own thoughts Emma was when they were discussing this. "She'll have a camera attached to her."

"So Fiona will be able to get to her before we can step in?" Emma said, not liking the plan at all. "Look, you all may think that we have other kids so it's not a big deal if one or two go missing, but…"

"Emma!" Regina said, gasping. "No one thinks that. Everyone here is helping us."

Emma stood and started pacing the wall. "They want to use our other daughter as bait, Regina. Do you really think that's okay?"

David let out a sigh and came over to his daughter, taking her hands. "Emma, no one wants you to lose either of your baby girls. We've tried everything else and don't know what to do."

"Mama?" Came a little voice from the doorway. "I wanna do it." Malory said, coming in the room. "I want to find her and show you guys where they are."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize she was gone until just now." Anslie said from the doorway.

"It's okay." Emma said, kneeling down in front of Malory. "Honey, you don't have to do this. I don't want you hurt too."

"But I am hurt, mama. It hurts me when she hurts Eva and I miss Eva so much. Please let me do it, Mama. Let me get my sister back."

Emma sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Fine." She said low. "I don't like this, but fine." Emma then stood and left the room, locking herself in the bathroom.

"Is Mama mad at me?" Malory asked with tears in her eyes.

Regina came over and picked her daughter up, bringing her back to her chair and sitting her on her lap. "No baby. Mama is not mad at you at all. Mama is just scared, we all are." She kissed Malory's cheek. "Mama will be okay, she's just scared."

"I'm scared too, but I want to find Eva." Ry said, resting her head on Regina's chest.

"We will, baby girl, we will."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 14**

Emma sat outside and used her magic to summon a cigarette. It had been years since she last smoked, but right now, she felt she needed it. She had tried, unsuccessfully, to find Eva's magic with her own. When the door opened, she put the cigarette out and looked towards it. "It's only me, Emma. I don't care if you have a smoke." Mal said as she came closer. Before Emma could say anything, she found herself wrapped in a tight hug. That hug caused all the strength in the blonde to crack and break away as she finally let out some sobs. "It's okay. Mama Mal is here. You just let it all out." Mal cooed as she rubbed Emma's back. "Regina told me how strong you've been for her and I know you need to let it out."

"I can't lose her Mal. I can't lose my baby girl." Emma sobbed. "We already almost lost Malory, I can't do this again."

"I know, Emma, I know. We'll get her, I promise we will."

"But will she still be her?" Emma asked, pushing away and looking at Maleficent. "Will she still be our feisty, sweet, headstrong, innocent Eva? If she's hurting half as much as Malory is, she's being tortured and that changes a person, Mal."

Mal gave a sad nod. "It can, but look at everything she has, Emma. She has so many people to help her get back to herself. I know this is hard, but you have to have faith, my sweet."

Emma sighed and slumped on a patio chair. "I don't want Malory to go. I don't want to use her as bait."

Maleficent put her hands on Emma's shoulders, discreetly sending soothing magic through to her. "I know, Emma and believe me, if we had another choice, we would. Henry's getting his hidden camera thing ready, not that I really understand it, but he said he can watch from his phone and we can see where she goes."

"Yes, unless the minute we set her free, the Black Fairy just poofs her to wherever they are." Emma chewed on her lip, she was not going to lose another child.

"I…didn't think about that. But she'll have the camera on, so we'll know where she is."

"Unless her magic interferes with it."

"Emma, you can't…"

"I can, Maleficent! I'm her mother, it's my job to think about what could happen."

"Okay, but let's say we don't do this then. We keep searching for Eva, we keep running into dead ends and we don't find her. We never find her, Emma. You have to think about that too."

Emma felt her eyes fill with tears and she let out a sob. "I want my baby. I want all my babies right here with me right now!" She stood up and let out a force of magic towards the open woods.

"Again, Emma. Do it again." Mal said as she stood up, staring where Emma's force went to.

Emma looked confused, but she gathered all her anger and frustration and did it again. This time, she saw what Mal saw. When her power got a ways out, it suddenly went from all white to white with a tinge of purple in the shape of a small building. "Mal…get the others." Mal nodded and went in, getting Regina, Zelena, Cora, Gold, Snow and David.

They came rushing out. "What is it Emma?"

Emma waited until they were all standing by her. "Watch." She again gathered all her anger and frustration as Mal directed them on where to look. She threw the force and the group all gasped as they saw the shape briefly appear. "I think that's where they are."

"No more, Emma. She may feel you doing that." Cora said. "Let's go. This ends now." She looked at Snow. "Please go tell Anslie and Lacey what we're doing and stay with the kids."

Regina looked to Cora. "Mom, I want you to…"

"I'm not staying here, Regina. This happened on my watch and I'm going." Cora fixed her daughter with a look that had Regina backing off in surrender.

"Wait. We need a plan." Emma said. "We can't just all go there and beat down an invisible door."

"No, we can't." Zelena said. But we can go to approximately where we think it is, have you do your magic and knock it down with our magic while it's visible."

Emma chewed her lip, not sure she liked the plan, but not having any other ideas. "Okay, fine. Let's go."

Inside the hut, Eva had fallen asleep, but was suddenly woken by streams of pain invading her body. She was going to die, she knew it. She felt her tears fall as she looked at Fiona, who seemed to be really upset. "Please just kill me." She begged.

"I can't do that! I need your magic! Why isn't this working?!"

Eva saw a flash of light and for that brief moment, the pain seemed to vanish. Only for a moment though and it was back and on full force. "Please! Please stop! It hurts so bad!" Eva said, tears streaming down her face. Things were starting to look darker and fuzzy and she knew she was at the end. She closed her eyes and thought about her family. "I love you, moms. I love you so much. I'm sorry for every bad thing I've ever done. Henry, I'll miss you so much. You're the best big brother ever. Oliver, I'm sorry I hurt you. Please don't ever forget me. Malory…oh Malory I am sorry for every horrible thing I ever did to you. I love you more than you could ever know." Eva sobbed as another flash of light came. "Gramma, I love you too. I will miss you so much, but please take care of everyone."

"Shut up! Would you just shut up?!" Fiona yelled, sensing the others were coming. "They can't hear you; your words are pointless."

"Maybe they can't hear me, but I can still talk to them!" Eva shouted back, another sob escaping her. "I hate you! I hate you so much! You're going to regret this! Even if I die, they'll punish you and you won't have magic!"

Fiona sent a wave of magic towards the girl and knocked her out. "There. No more chattering."

Malory was a mess. She was screaming and crying and literally pulling at her hair to go see her sister. She was burning up and feeling dizzy. "I need to go to her!" She yelled at her grandmother. "She's dying, Grandma! She's dying!" She sobbed, her tears falling matched those falling from Snow's face. "Grandma, I need to go to her! I can't lose my sister!"

Snow pulled Malory to her and wiped her face. "Honey, your moms are going to get her right now. Please baby girl, please try to calm down." Snow looked at Anslie, feeling so helpless. "I don't know what to do. She's burning up and hysterical."

Anslie came over and tried calming the girl down. She rubbed her back and pressed a cool cloth to her head. "Malory, can you listen to me for a moment?" Ry was silently crying, but she nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Well, you can feel what Eva feels, right? What if she can feel what you feel? What if this works two ways. Right now, her feelings are taking over because they're intense and were a surprise. Honey, what if you can send her calming feelings, comforting feelings."

Malory looked at Anslie and gave a small nod. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain and focus on calm and healing. Once she felt better for herself, she focused on sending it to Eva. Snow felt Malory's head and smiled a little. "This may be working. She's not as hot."

Eva groaned as she suddenly woke up again, this time, not in as much pain. Fiona watched her. "How…why aren't you crying?" Eva closed her eyes, not wanting to even talk to the woman.

The next flash seemed to last longer and Fiona looked scared as a loud bang shook the entire room. Eva looked up and saw the silhouettes of two people who looked very familiar.

"Get away from our daughter!" Regina practically growled, using her magic to push Fiona against the wall.

Emma went to get Eva, but she couldn't get the metal bindings off her. No magic worked and she didn't see a key anywhere. She cupped Eva's face and locked eyes with her. "I'll get you out."

Fiona was up fast and a battle of magic started between Regina and her, though it was obvious Regina's magic was much stronger, but that didn't make Fiona give up. Emma joined her wife and soon, Cora, Zelena and Maleficent were in on the battle as well.

"You're done, Fiona. You messed with the wrong family." Cora said, throwing a strong burst of magic and effectively ending Fiona. The woman was dead and Maleficent poofed out with the body. Eva fell from the shackles and rushed to Emma, who was the closest to her.

"Mama! Mama it still hurts."

Emma held her baby tightly and looked to Regina who nodded to her. Emma then poofed Eva back to Zelena's and laid her on the couch next to Malory. "You're safe, my babies. You're both safe."

Eva wrapped her arms around her sister and Ry did the same. The two stayed like that while they all waited for the rest to come back and Emma told Snow, Anslie, and Lacey what had happened.

"Mother, I told you that you shouldn't have come." Regina scolded when she saw her mother crouched down with her hand on her chest.

"No lectures, please. I need the doctor, Regina." Cora looked at Gold. "You take me. Regina needs to get back to her babies and Zelena had Victoria."

Zelena scoffed. "We're not letting you go alone, mother."

"She won't be alone, Zelena." Gold stated quietly. "I'll take her there and call you with an update."

Regina and Zelena looked at each other and then back at Gold, giving him a nod. He used his magic and he and Cora were gone. "Zee, we can't let Eva know. She's going to blame herself."

Zelena gave a nod. "Yes, but if it's bad, we can't keep it from her."

Regina nodded and sighed. "I know. Let's get home."

Mal showed up just a few moments after Zelena and Mal. Anslie had put the kids to bed, the other room in the basement was turned into a huge pillow and blanket room for them. The exceptions were Eva and Ry who were still cuddled together and refused to leave their mothers. They were, however, asleep and not burning up. They seemed to not be in pain any longer and that was a relief. Mal quickly went to Eva and hovered her hands over the little one. "There's no permanent damage, I've sent her some soothing magic, but she shouldn't have any pain now. The pain was caused by Fiona trying to take her magic." She folded her arms and went back to Regina and Emma. "Where's Cora and Gold?"

Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "At the hospital. Her heart wasn't good after the battle."

Emma felt tears in her eyes. "No. Oh gods no. She should have stayed here."

Snow sighed. "I don't think it was just the battle. I think it's been hard on her ever since Eva went missing, she just didn't want to tell anyone."

Zelena was pacing, looking at her phone. "He said he'd call."

Regina went to her and hugged her tightly. "He said he'd call when he as an update."

Emma watched them. "You guys should go." She saw how Regina looked at her. "Honey, the girls are sleeping safely, Fiona is dead, Henry and Oliver are also sleeping. Go. Be with your mother and tell her I'm not ready to lose her." The last few years came out a bit choked.

Regina kissed Emma as Zelena did the same with Zelena. The two then headed out while Emma used magic on the sofa to make it a bed. She laid down with her girls, feeling the strain of everything. Soon, Henry and Oliver both came out and joined them and the family, missing Regina, all fell into a deep sleep. Snow and Charming smiled at each other and Mal made the bed bigger. Snow laid by Emma, cuddling her from behind as Emma cuddled Eva. Charming on the other side of Snow.

Zelena and Regina came into the waiting room and went right to the desk to check on Cora just as Gold was coming out of the consultation room. He took the women aside and was honest with them. "She stressed her heart today, and I'll be honest, it's not good."

Regina held Zelena's hand as Dr. Kathryn Nolan came out. "Dr. Nolan, please tell me she'll be okay."

The doctor lead Regina and Zelena into her office. "It would be easier to do if she would have paid attention to the signs. However, based on what I heard, I can't say I'm surprised or that I blame her. Unfortunately, she's now dealing with the consequences." She looked at the sisters. "I wish I could tell you everything is going to be okay, but I can't. Yes, it could be, but…most likely, things will be different. I'm reaching out to all the cardiologists I know and getting advice. It could be something simple that I'm unaware of. She'll be here until we figure it out. That's the best answer I can give you right now. I know you've had a busy and emotional day and your mother is sleeping right now. I really don't want to wake her up, so I think it would be best if you two went home and slept. Come back tomorrow and see her. I promise you if something changes, I'll call you right away."

The sisters sighed and Regina nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Dr. Nolan." They decided to walk home and Regina looked at her sister. "I'm so sorry this all happened on the night you had Tori."

Zelena laughed a little. "I'm sorry this happened while you and Emma were on vacation."

Regina thought about that. She couldn't believe she had just been on a cruise with Emma and now they were here. "Hey, thanks for all your help today, sis. I couldn't have gotten through the day without you."

Zelena stopped walking and looked at Regina. "Mom's going to be okay, right? I mean…she's mom."

Regina smiled sadly, rarely did she see Zelena vulnerable. She blinked tears and wiped them. "Yeah, she's mom. She'll be okay."

Regina came downstairs and smiled as she saw her family on the bed. Snow and Charming got up and moved to be with their boys, giving Regina and Zelena hugs on their way. Regina laid down and cuddled against Emma, who had Eva still in her arms. She kissed the back of Emma's neck. "I love you." She whispered but knew Emma didn't hear.

Zelena covered them up and then went up to her own bed and smiled when she saw Anslie cuddled with Victoria. She changed and got into bed and smiled at her wife, leaning over to kiss her temple. Anslie opened her eyes and smiled softly at Zelena. "I'm sorry, she was a bit scared after today so I told her she could stay in here."

Zelena shook her head. "That's fine, don't be sorry. I hope it didn't scare her off from wanting to be with us though. I'm so sorry for everything, Ans, this isn't the life you asked for."

Anslie got out of bed and pulled Zelena out as well so they could move to the other side of the room where an oversized chair sat. She sat with Zelena and cuddled with her, gazing into her eyes. "This is exactly the life I asked for. I knew what I was getting into, Zee, I knew your family and their history and that's part of what makes me love you. You were cast away and raised completely separated from everyone, and yet here you are, doing everything you can for your family. It's what makes you so incredibly special." Anslie stroked Zelena's cheek. "How's your mother?"

At that question, Zelena felt tears build in her eyes. "They don't know. She stressed herself too much today and Dr. Nolan has to talk to specialists. She'll be there for a while under observation. Anslie, she can't die. Not only because I'm not ready to let her go but because…my gods, Eva will think it's all her fault. I don't want my niece to think her grandmother died because of her. That's too much of a burden for a young soul to carry."

Anslie pulled Zelena into her, hugging her tight and rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry, Zee. Maybe a specialist will be able to help though. We can't lose hope. As for Eva, it's all in how everyone presents it to her. Sure, she was being kind of mean and sneaky when it was Rachel, but if Rachel had just been a child, no harm would have come. It was Fiona who did all this and I for one, will make sure Eva knows that it's Fiona's fault and not hers." Anslie sighed. "I don't want to lose her either, Zelena. She's so very important to everyone and I wanted her to know Tori as her granddaughter."

Zelena wiped her eyes and rest her head on Anslie's chest. "First our baby, then Eva, and now mom. Ans, I really don't know how much more I can take."

Anslie rest her head on Zelena's head. "I know. Baby, what can I do?"

"Just…nothing more than just being here, Anslie. I know it's your pain too, so I'm sorry if I'm being selfish."

"You're not. It's your mother, Zee. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Anslie?" Came a small voice from the bed.

Anslie looked over and smiled softly. "Did we wake you, Tori? I'm sorry."

Tori shook her head. "I woke up and you weren't here. Do you want me to go to my room?"

Zelena smiled softly and shook her head. "Honey, you don't have to if you don't want to. If you want to stay here, that's completely fine. We're coming to bed now."

"So, I can stay here?" She asked, watching the two come to bed.

"Yes honey, you can stay here." Anslie said, laying back down.

Zelena laid down on the other side and stroked Tori's cheek. "Honey, I'm sorry today was so scary. I promise it's not usually like that. The bad woman is gone and won't be coming back."

"She won't?"

"No honey, she won't come back. She…she's gone."

"Dead?"

Zelena bit her lip but nodded. "Yes, she's dead."

"Okay." The little one said and cuddled down in the bed. "Dead means gone forever, like my parents."

Anslie looked at Zelena and then at Tori. "Do you want to talk about your parents?"

Tori shook her head. "I never knew them, I just knew they died and went away. That's what everyone told me. Then, I had to live with bad people."

Zelena turned on her side, facing the little one. "Do you want to talk about that?"

Tori shook her head. "Sorry, I just say things sometimes, but I don't really want to talk about it."

Zelena smile. "Don't be sorry, honey. Just remember, if you ever do what to talk about it, or even if you don't but you think you'll feel better, we're here. You can talk to us any time."

"And Emma?" Her big eyes looked at Zelena. "If I come and live with you, can I still talk to Emma?"

Anslie looked at Zelena and the two sat up, looking at Tori. "Honey, you can always talk to Emma, even if you don't live with us." She put her hand on Tori's. "Honey, you don't have to live here just to talk to Emma. You know that, right?"

Tori nodded. "I know, but I just wanted to make sure that I can still talk to her if I'm here." She looked between the two. "Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever…."

Zelena softly touched her arm. "Honey, shhh. You didn't do or say anything wrong. Tori, we just…we want to make sure you're happy. We don't want you to feel pressured to live with us or not live with us. We want you to do what ever you want to do."

Tori swallowed, calming herself. "I want to be with a family and two mommies would be pretty cool. But, I also want to be able to talk to Emma and go to school and…and not get hit or forced to do things with those men."

Anslie couldn't stop herself from scooping up the little one and holding her on her lap. "Baby girl, you will never again be hit. Never again will a man touch or hurt you. Honey, if you live with us you can still see Emma, you'll go to school and you'll have all kinds of cousins to play with."

"Like Oliver?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, exactly." Anslie said. "But honey, if you don't want to, I don't want you to feel you have to."

Tori looked at both of them. "You really want me? I mean, there's lots of kids back at that other place. Kids who don't cry all the time, who aren't scared all the time. Why do you want me?"

Zelena smiled and reached over, stroking the little one's cheek. "Because we know how special you are. The moment we saw you, we knew you were meant to be our daughter. The question is, do you want us to be your mommies?"

Tori smiled and gave a nod. "Yes. I wanna stay and have you two as my mommies."

"Then we'll talk to the social services on Monday. You'll get to stay here tonight and tomorrow night. You may have to go back to the home, but not for long. Okay?" Anslie asked and Tori nodded with a yawn. Anslie chuckled. "Okay, bed time Princess."

The next morning, Emma felt Eva snuggled more into her and she smiled, snuggling back. It was then that she realized Regina was behind her and she turned her head to see her wife sleeping. She frowned as she noticed Regina's eyes were puffy as if she'd been crying all night. Very carefully, Emma shifted Eva on the bed and turned to face Regina. She kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek, resting her forehead against her wife's. Emma felt Regina wake up but stay in place. "What's the matter, baby?" Emma whispered.

Regina kept her eyes closed and sniffed. "Mom isn't doing very well. It…it doesn't look good, Emma." Emma kissed Regina's forehead, holding her wife closer. "I'm not ready to lose her, Emma."

Emma sighed and sniffed. "I'm so sorry, Regina. I'm not ready either." She rubbed Regina's back. "There's nothing that can be done?"

"Dr. Nolan is going to check with other specialists. She hasn't completely given up hope, it's just more than the doctors here can handle."

"Then we'll go wherever we have to go so she gets the help she needs. Regina, we won't give up."

Regina opened her bloodshot eyes and smiled at Emma. "I love you. Thank you for being my rock."

Emma smiled softly. "That's what we do."

"Is it my fault?" Came a small voice behind them. Emma turned and saw Eva with tears in her eyes. "Is it my fault that grandma is sick?"

Emma pulled her daughter over her, so she was between her and Regina, making sure the others were asleep still. "No, Bumblebee, it's not your fault."

"But she's sick after everything that happened yesterday. If I wouldn't have trusted Rachel, none of that would have happened."

Regina snuggled with Eva. "Yes it would have. Fiona wanted your powers, no matter what, and she would have gotten to you somehow. Honey, please do not blame yourself for Grandma being in the hospital. It's not your fault."

Eva sniffed and cuddled with her mothers. "Can we see her?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, but first, Zelena, Mama and I are going to see her and make sure she's up for company. She may be too tired to see you today, baby, but you'll see her."

Maleficent and Lacey brought over a huge breakfast for everyone, though no one could get the Mills sisters or Emma to eat much of it. Mal pulled Regina aside and hugged her tightly. "I'm here for you, Regina. Lacey and I will watch the kids, you go see your mom."

Regina hugged Mal back and tried to blink her tears away. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. Henry said he'd watch the little ones, but I'm sure he wouldn't say no to having you, Belle, Lilly and Owen there as well. Or they can come to your house, whatever you all decide."

"Don't worry, Regina, we've got it all under control." Mal gave Regina a reassuring squeeze. "You just go and focus on your mother. Oh and Regina, I'm really sorry. Zee and I both tried to make her stay home, we really did."

"I know, Mal. She's stubborn. Thank you for trying."

"Tell your mother that I'll come and see her on Monday, okay? I just feel bad leaving Tori here."

Zelena put her finger on Anslie's lips. "Shh. It's okay. I'll tell her, you have fun with Tori, okay? I'll be back later."

Emma looked at Regina. "Are you sure you want me with? You don't want just you and Zelena?"

Regina shook her head. "Come with, please. The more ears to listen to the doctor, the better."

The three headed out and once at the hospital, they found Cora was moved from the emergency room to a hospital room. She seemed so small on the bed, even though she was sitting up. "Mother how are you feeling?" Regina asked as she came and sat on a chair by the bed, Zelena sat on the other side while Emma stood by the door.

"I'm fine. Emma, get in here. You and Anslie are just as much daughters to me as Regina and Zelena. Where is Anslie?" Emma came in and sat at the foot of the bed.

"She said she'll see you on Monday, Mom. I told her to stay with Tori."

"Oh that's right. You should be with that child as well, not in here with me."

"I will be, she wants to live with us. However, for today, I'm right where I need to be."

"Cora, I'm so sorry." Emma blurted out, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry we left you with the kids and that all of this happened. I'm…"

Cora kicked at Emma – gently of course – but enough to make her stop. "I'm sorry I let Eva get taken."

Emma shook her head. "No, stop. That's not your fault at all."

"Well my heart is not your fault. Look girls, I've had a good run. I had an extra twenty-eight years that I shouldn't have, and I've had forgiveness and redemption. I'm okay with my life and where it's at. I'm okay if this is it. You all need to be okay with it too."

Emma wiped at her eyes and looked away. Regina moved closer to the bed and took Cora's hand, Zelena taking the other. "Mother, we're not ready." Regina said. "Please don't give up."

"Regina, no. I'm not giving up, but I'm also not going to be upset. Dr. Nolan said she's checking with specialists and if she finds one, I'll go to them. If she doesn't I'll go home and be with my family until it's time."

Zelena took Cora's hand and kissed it. "Anslie and I were talking, mom, and we agreed we will do what ever we can to get you to a specialist. We want you to be there when we adopt Tori. I mean, assuming it all goes through."

"It will." Emma said quietly. "As her therapist, I am involved in the decision making. You're approved, it will go through and it will be the best thing for Tori." Emma then looked at Cora. "Regina and I had the same conversation, Cora. We will do what ever we can to help out."

"Well then, sounds like you'll all be taking a trip to Massachusetts." Came Dr. Nolan's voice from the doorway. The four women looked at her and she smiled. "There's a Doctor there named Dr. Maryann Bass at Massachusetts General Hospital. I've talked to her and sent her your records, Cora, and she wants to see you right away. It's about a three-hour drive, so I approve of the trip. Can you be there tomorrow at 2?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. Emma and I were supposed to not be home until Wednesday anyway, so we're off and can take her." She looked at her sister. "If that's okay."

Zelena nodded. "Yes, that's fine. Anslie has to work and I'm at the office for you."

Regina sighed. "You can take the day off, sis. Come with us."

"We'll talk about it later." Cora said and looked at Dr. Nolan. "Is this going to be worth it?"

Dr. Nolan came in and sat by Emma, looking at Cora. "Yes. Dr. Bass is very sure she can help you and can prolong the issues you're presenting. If it were me, I'd go."

Cora gave a nod. "Then I'll go. Will I be able to go home tonight?"

Dr. Nolan nodded. "Yes. Now, you won't need to bring anything as they will provide all necessities. I recommend something to wear for the way home, but they provide robes, slippers, toothbrushes and all of that. Food too, of course. Regina, Emma, and Zelena, I wasn't sure who all was going and for how long, but they do have rooms for you to stay in that have two double beds, a small kitchenette and a private bathroom. I can't tell you for sure how long she'll be there, you'll know more when you see Dr. Bass." Dr. Nolan handed Cora a folder. "That's all the information."

As Cora was getting discharged, Regina, Emma, and Zelena all were waiting. "Regina, we literally just came back from a trip. The kids may not want us going so soon."

"I know, but I can't go by myself, Emma, and I can't not go."

"Why don't you take the kids with you?" Zelena asked. "I mean, get a hotel instead of the room and that way one of you can spend the day with the kids while the other is with Mom."

Regina sighed. "Zelena, can't you come too? You and Anslie could get time off. Maleficent can handle the office for a while."

"Yes, but we're trying to adopt Tori. We can't exactly leave town."

"Sure you can. If you really want to, I can talk to Tori's social worker and suggest you be able to take her. A trip is a good way to bond and make sure things will work as a family."

"If you can do that, I'd be so grateful. I just have to see if Anslie can get time off."

"She can." Dr. Nolan said from behind them. "Not trying to eavesdrop but yes, Anslie can take the week off. She has plenty PTO."

Regina grinned. "Great, we can take a family trip."

The next day, everyone was packed to go. Tori was excited to go on a trip and the Swan-Mills kids were just glad their mothers weren't leaving them. Emma, Regina, Cora, Henry and Eva went in Regina's SVU while Anslie, Zelena, Oliver, Malory and Tori were in Anslie's vehicle. Regina worried over Cora as they drove, but Cora told her she was fine, just tired. They went to the hotel first being it was directly across the street from the hospital. They had a four-bedroom suite at the Global Luxury Suites. Emma and Regina would have their own room, Zelena and Anslie would have another, Henry and Oliver would share, and Eva, Ry, and Tori would share. It had a 'living', kitchen, and their own private balcony. Each bedroom had its own bathroom and there was much to explore in the hotel itself.

Once everyone was in the room, Anslie put an arm around Henry's shoulder. "What do you say you and I stay here with the little one's while your moms and Aunt Zee go to the appointment with your grandmother?"

Emma gave a soft smile. "Actually, I think you should go with, Anslie. You know medical terms and all that. I'll watch the kids. In fact, I kind of wanted to take them to some of my old stomping grounds."

"All of them?" Regina asked, raising a brow.

Emma nodded. "Sure. I mean, you're all good kids, right?" The kids all nodded. "You all want to go swimming later, right?" They all nodded bigger at that. "And none of you want to get lost on the subway, right?" They all shook their heads. "So you'll all listen to me and stick together?" Again, they all nodded. Emma looked at Regina. "See? I'll be just fine. You guys go to the appointment and Cora, if they check you in right away, I'll come see you tonight, okay?"

Cora came over and kissed Emma's cheek. "Okay. Have a good day."

Emma could take five kids around the streets of Massachusetts, right? Sure, nothing would go wrong at all.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Not much to say lol. Oh, I've never been to Massachusetts, so everything in here is based on google. If it's wrong, I'm sorry.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 15**

Regina said goodbye to her kids as Zelena and Anslie said goodbye to Tori. All kids promised to be good and Emma promised not to lose any of them.

"Call me later, okay? Let me know if I should bring home dinner or what's going on." Emma said as she kissed her wife.

"I will. I love you."

Cora hugged all the kids and then Emma. "I love you, Emma. Take care of these kids."

"You know I will." Emma said, hugging Cora back. "I love you." She said, meaning every word. "You're in good hands. I did research last night."

Cora smiled. "Whatever happens, happens.

The three made their way across the street to the hospital and check in at the front desk. They were then lead to the cardiology unit, Cora in a wheelchair in which she didn't even argue about. Regina understood why Emma couldn't be there, but she really wished she had her partner right now. Zelena and Anslie seemed to understand as they made sure to include Regina in all their small talk as they waited in the waiting room. Cora was called back, and the family was asked to wait as the doctor wanted to meet alone with Cora first.

"Well Mrs. Mills, I have your medical record here and I must say, I'm glad your hometown doctor called me."

"You think you can help?"

"I know I can." They went through some questions and eventually, Dr. Bass asked to have the family brought in. She greeted each of them and asked them to sit as she sat by Cora on the exam table. "I understand you're all scared, I can see it in your face. Please relax, it's going to be okay. I know small towns are wonderful and most people would rather live there, but sometimes, they lack a bit in the healthcare. Not because they're not talented or smart, I'd never once say that, but because they don't have the technology needed. Anyway, I'm not putting your town or your doctor down, I'm simply saying there is no need to worry because I can help your mother." She smiled. She was a bit brash and bold, and had some accent Regina couldn't place, but she came highly recommended, so they trusted her.

"You can? How?"

"From what I can tell, she only needs a pacemaker and a change in medication. That is something Dr. Nolan could do, but she was a bit worried it was more than that and wanted a second opinion. Since you're here, I'd prefer to do it before you drive back. It's a simple surgery." She went on to explain it and explain the medications. "You'll only stay one night, but I'd like you to stay in town for a week if possible. If anything goes wrong, or it doesn't get better, I'd prefer you to still be here. Will that work?"

Cora looked at her daughters who nodded together. She smiled and looked at the doctor. "Yes. It will work. How long do I have to wait?"

"Have you eaten in the last four hours? Had anything to drink?"

"I was too nervous to eat, but I did have some water about two hours ago."

"Then we will do it today." The doctor said, going to her computer. "We'll get you prepped and you will have the surgery in about two hours. Does that work?"

Regina was shocked, but nodded. "Yes, that's fine. How long is the surgery?"

"The surgery it's self is only about thirty minutes, but recovery takes a bit longer. Expect her to go in at 430 and so long as everything goes to plan, you'll be able to see her around 7. Cora, you'll be tired, but I think you'll feel better right away. You'll be able to eat and visit until 10 and then visitors must go, but they can come back right away in the morning and again, if everything goes well, you'll be discharged around 2. Then I'd like to see you again on Friday and so long as it worked, you will be able to head home."

Zelena listened but bit her lip. "It seems rather fast."

"It has to be." Zelena said before the doctor could say anything. "It's her heart, Zee. If it doesn't get fixed right away, it will only get worse. Besides, Kathryn sent her records here before we came, so I'm sure Dr. Bass was all ready for this."

Dr. Bass smiled. "You're the nurse, aren't you? Oh I feel so much better knowing she'll be with you after she's discharged. You're right. I studied her medical files all night and had a couple of my colleagues look too in order to make sure I didn't miss anything. If you want to wait a couple days, we can, but I'd like to have it done before Wednesday."

Cora shook her head. "We'll do it today, but can I call my daughter in law and ask her to bring my grandkids before I go in? I know it's a simple procedure, but I'd like to just remind them that I love them."

"Of course. Ask her to come around 4 and they can see you before you fall asleep. They can come earlier, but we have to prep you and we don't like having kids in the room when that happens." She looked at Zelena and Regina. "And our administration will need to meet with you to go over all the boring paperwork." The doctor then took them the "back way" through the hospital to the surgery center. "Okay, I'm leaving you with the nurses. You're in good hands, Cora and I'll see you later to do your surgery." She put a comforting hand on Cora's shoulder. "Everything will be okay."

"We'll see you later, mom." Zelena and Regina said as Anslie was allowed to go back with her. The two sisters then went into an office and discussed the finances and all that and assured them that money would not be an issue. While Storybrooke didn't really deal with insurance as Regina never felt people should have to pay to get help, the outside world was different and Regina knew that. However, she had all her money that came over in the curse and could easily afford this for her mother.

Once the meeting was over, Regina called Emma, feeling like days passed by when it was really only an hour. "Emma? Hey are you busy?"

"Uh. No…not really. What's up?"

Regina could hear traffic sounds from Emma's line, and figured she had the kids out. "You have all the kids, right?"

"Uh. Two, three, four and five, yes I have all the kids." She said with a chuckle. "What's up?"

"Mom's having surgery. She's getting a pacemaker." Regina explained everything to Emma. "Can you have the kids here around 4? Mom really wants to see them."

"Yes of course. We'll head back to the hotel now so I can get them cleaned up and changed before we come over."

"Wait…cleaned up from what?"

"Uh…a day out. Don't worry, we'll see you later."

Emma hung up her phone and looked at the three muddy little ones and the big muddy older one. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay guys, we have to go back and get cleaned up. Grandma is having surgery today and wants to see you before she goes back."

"Mama? I'm sorry." Oliver said, seeing Emma's tension. He hadn't meant for this to happen and he felt bad.

~~About two hours prior~~

Once the four left to go to the hospital, Emma looked at the kids. "Okay guys, put on some comfortable shoes and these shirts I made for each of you." Emma had figured at one point, she'd have all the kids and wanted to be ready for it. She had made shirts for them in neon green so she would (hopefully) not lose them. The front had a simple side view of a swan while on the back each shirt said "Swan-Mills" and then a number. Henry had 1, Malory had 2, Eva 3, Oliver 4 and Tori had 5. While Henry and the twins grumbled, Tori smiled wide.

"I get one too?" She asked, looking at it. "But I'm not a Swan or a Mills."

Emma smiled at her. "You will be, Chickadee, very soon if that's what you want."

"I do! And you'll be my aunt, right?" Tori was still figuring out how family structures worked.

"Yes. I'll be your aunt and my kids will be your cousins, and, my dear, you'll still be my patient if you want to be."

Tori nodded. "Yes, I do. Thanks, Emma." She said with a smile before turning to go get changed. Emma watched her go and then went and got her own shirt on. On the back of hers, it said "Mama Swan-Mills."

When they all were back, Emma lined them up according to age against the wall and paced back and forth in front of them. "Okay troop, here's the rules. We stay together. If you see something that interests you, let me know and we can check it out. If something doesn't interest you, but interest someone else, don't be mean to that person. We won't have a lot of time today, but I've decided we're going to take the subway to Boston Common. It is the oldest city park in the united states and has fountains, statues, a frog pond, splash pad, and a lagoon with Swan rides. If you're all good, we can stop for the best pretzels you'll ever taste. Now, I won't make you hold hands, but I'd like a buddy system. Tori and Oliver, you two watch for each other, Eva and Malory, you two are partners and Henry, you're with me kid." Emma handed Henry a hotel key to hold onto and she had one for herself. "Ready soldiers?"

Henry sighed, but Oliver giggled and gave a solute. "Yes, Captain!" He said, making Tori giggle and copy him.

"Well of my troops are ready." Emma said, winking at them and then stood in front of the other three. "What about you three?"

"Yes, captain." They said, but it was more of a mumble.

"Then clear out!"

Once on the busy street below, Emma smirked as she knew the older kids realized how different this city was from anywhere they had been before. She saw Eva and Ry hold hands and watched as Tori and Oliver did the same. She looked at Henry and raised a brow, but he just chuckled and shook his head. He did, however, realize why Emma was a bit nervous about this. "Ma, you take the lead and I'll take up the rear."

"Good plan. Tori, Oliver, follow me and Eva and Malory follow them."

They headed out and Emma took her time as the kids were in awe of the big buildings and all the life in the city.

"Mama? Did you live here when you were a little girl?"

"For a while, but then I went to Minnesota for a bit before I came back here. I've lived here, New York, and Maine. I used to live in a group home not far from the park we're going to, actually. Maybe I can show it to you while we're here this week."

"Cool." Oliver replied.

"Ma, how did you end up in Minnesota?" Henry asked as they waited at a crosswalk.

Emma scratched the back of her neck. "Well…I ran away." She admitted. "I was being badly abused and hopped on a bus and ended up in the Midwest. I was only there for a little while before they sent me back here."

"The group home you lived in here, was it bad?"

The signal changed and Emma took Oliver's hand as they crossed. "It…the home and caretakers were good. The other girls weren't." Emma's who attitude had changed at that, so Henry knew to drop it.

"Well, I'm excited to see what you have to show us, but I was also wondering if maybe you and I could check out some places this week that maybe the younger ones wouldn't be interested in? There's so much history here."

"There is, and I'd love to take you to as many places as we can go to, Henry, but I can't make promises. I don't know what will be going on with Grandma yet."

"That's fair."

"But hey, if we don't get a chance, then you and I can come back one weekend and see everything."

He smiled at that. "Okay, Ma. Thanks."

Emma smiled back and then stopped. "Down the stairs to the subway."

They all went down and Emma paid for them to ride before they sat on a bench waiting for the train.

"What's that guy doing?" Eva asked, nodding her head towards a man wearing sunglasses and beating drumsticks on tubs.

"He's playing street drums." Emma said with a smile. "He earns money that way. See, people listen to him and put tips in his hat."

"He can't make a lot of money that way." Malory stated.

"No, he doesn't, but any little bit helps. Not everyone is as lucky as we are, Ry. Not everyone can get good jobs or have money." Emma fished into her pocket and pulled out five, five-dollar bills. "Why don't you guys go give him a tip? Tell him thank you for playing his music."

They all went over and put the money in his hat. He stopped playing to shake their hands and thank them. He then watched as they came back to Emma and he gave a nod to her as well. She smiled and nodded back, and he continued playing.

Tori looked around and then moved closer to Emma. "Emma? Why are there so many people just laying around?"

Emma was thankful the girl was quiet, but she wished she'd have had this talk with them before leaving the hotel. They had the 'no magic' talk, but she hadn't thought about this. "Well honey, some people don't have homes to go to. They have to sleep down here or somewhere on the streets."

"Why don't they have homes?" Ry asked, keeping her voice quiet.

"Because of many reasons, honey, but usually because they don't have money. It doesn't make them bad, it just means they've gone through some hard times and maybe they don't have anyone to help them. Not everyone is as lucky as us honey, but that doesn't make us better. I never want you to think you're better than anyone else because we may have more."

"I don't think that, Ma. Can't we give all of them some money?" Eva asked.

"Oh honey, I wish we could, but we just can't. What we can do is not stare at them. Don't make them feel like they're bad people. If they say hi, you say hi back. They're just people."

"Ma? Do they have soup kitchens here?" Henry asked, causing Ry to ask what a soup kitchen was.

"It's a place where they serve food to homeless people and yes Henry, they do."

"Maybe we can help at one if we end up staying here?"

Emma couldn't help herself as she pulled Henry into a hug. "I think that's a great idea."

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling and Tori's eyes widened. "What is that?"

Emma chuckled. "It's the subway." Emma said standing. "Everyone stay close. When it stops, people will get out, but we have to get in before the doors close, so we need to stay together."

The subway ended up not being too busy and when the family got on, they were the only ones in their car. "Mama, it stinks on here." Eva said, holding her nose.

Emma chuckled. "Yes, they do tend to stink. Look Eva, it's an experience okay? We'll do the Hop on, Hop Off trolley for the way back. Besides, we're off at the next stop anyway."

The kids all sat and when the subway emerged from underground and into the bright day, they all gasped and looked out the windows.

"We're going so fast!" Oliver said, his hand on the window. "Why aren't we underground anymore?"

"Well, the T isn't just a subway, it's a train too. It goes above and underground. We'll actually get off on a platform above ground."

"It's such a big world out there." Tori said, almost in a whisper.

Emma chuckled. "It sure is. This is just one city in the big world, Tori."

When the train stopped, Emma ushered the kids out and down the platform.

"Mama! Look at the ducks!" Oliver said, pointing to the famous Duckling statues.

They waited their turn and then Emma got pictures of the kids all smiling, either sitting on or standing near a duck. A kind woman offered to take a few pictures so Emma could be in them and she agreed. They then headed to the fountain where Emma gave them each a penny to make a wish and throw in it. There was a small play ground and while the kids played, Emma checked the schedule for the Hop-on, Hop-off trolley and got tickets for all of them on her phone.

"Mama! Can we go by the lagoon?" Oliver asked, running over.

"We can, but I thought maybe you'd all want a snow cone first?" She said, nodding towards the snow cone stand. That caused the rest of the kids to come over and Emma purchased them each one – including herself. As they walked towards the lagoon, they passed a woman selling bags of birdseed and Emma bought five bags, handing one to each child. "You'll see what this is for in a moment." She said, leading them over a small hill to the lagoon.

"Swans!" Oliver said with a grin.

"Ducks!" Tori exclaimed.

"And geese!" Eva and Malory called.

Emma found an empty bench. "Okay guys, just a word of advice. Ducks are nice, feed them. Swans and geese are mean. If you feed them, they want more. If they see you and come towards you, drop your bag and run." She said, and she was completely serious.

Henry raised a brow. "How do you know that?"

"I was chased by a Swan once. It wasn't fun."

The kids all giggled but agreed to what Emma said. After throwing their snow cone cups away, the kids went to the edge of the lagoon and began feeding the ducks. Emma got a few great pictures and then looked over and smiled. "Henry, can you keep your eye on them? I'm going to go get some tickets for the Swan boats."

He nodded. "Sure, Ma. I got it."

Emma went to stand in line for the tickets and Henry went to the younger kids. He took his phone out and took some pictures. Oliver looked at him. "Can I use your phone and take pictures of you?"

"Um, sure kid, just be careful." Henry said, handing him the phone. He went by his sisters and posed for a couple, but then noticed a swan slowly making its way over, almost as if it was stalking Oliver. Up close, the bird was huge, and Henry didn't know if he could fend the bird off. "Oliver, come here now."

"Why?" He asked, putting his hands out to the side as he asked. The swan grabbed the phone right from Oli's hand and started running away. "Hey! Come back here!" The boy started running after the bird.

"Oliver, stop." Henry said, running after him. The girls all looked at each other and then started running after the boys.

The swan hopped over the edge and into the lagoon, phone still in it's mouth and Oliver watched him. Henry came up and stopped next to him, sighing. "Well, there goes my phone."

"The water can't be that deep. The swan was shorter than me and it's standing there." Oliver said, but before Henry could correct him as to how the bird was floating, Oliver had jumped into the water. It was deeper than he expected, and he went under.

"Oliver! What are you doing?" Henry called, going into the water as well. It came up to his neck and he held Oliver up, trying to get his brother back over the ledge. "Malory, help me please."

She came over and tried to help Oliver over, but she slipped and went over into the water as well. "Malory!" Eva shouted. "I'll save you!" She jumped in as well and Henry sighed.

"Guys! Get out!" He yelled as he finally got Oliver over the ledge.

Tori came over to help Oliver just as the girls came back over the ledge as well. However, they came back over where there was more dirt than grass, so they quickly became caked in mud. Henry grabbed his phone that the Swan had almost given back to him and got out, shaking his head. "Ma is gonna kill me. Eva, why did you jump in?"

"I didn't want Malory to die!" Eva said with tear filled eyes. "I didn't want to be without her again."

Malory sighed and hugged Eva. "Don't get mad at her, Henry."

Henry knew the girls were still going through emotional things and trauma from what happened. He went over and hugged Eva too. "I'm not mad."

"What the hell is going on?" Came Emma's voice, though it sounded more concerned than angry. "Why do I have four muddy kids?" She looked at Tori. "I'm so glad you're not muddy, but what in the world happened?"

Oliver regaled Emma with the whole story, and she couldn't help but laugh in the end. "Your mother is going to kill me. Again, Tori, thank you for not jumping in. I don't need your moms mad at me too."

"I can't swim." Tori said with a shrug.

"Well honey, if you want to learn, we can teach you back at the hotel in a pool. Not in a gross, dirty, lagoon." Emma's phone then rang and she bit her lip. It was Regina and she had no idea how to make the situation seem less bad than it was.

~~~Now~~~

"It's okay, bud. Let's go to the splash pad so you're at least not muddy." After the kids rinsed off, Emma stopped at a store and bought four towels for them. They got on the trolley and the tour guide had the kids in stitches as they laughed as his commentary. They didn't want to get off at their stop and Emma had to promise they'd do it again this week. Based on what Regina said, they'd be around all week, so Emma promised.

Emma was never so glad to have four bathrooms as she was that day. The kids each got their own shower while Emma made a small snack. They had to forgo the pretzels since Cora wanted to see them, so Emma opted for peanut butter crackers. Tori sat on the counter and helped her. "Do I have to change out of my shirt?"

Emma smiled. "Not if you don't want to, but you and I will be the only ones wearing them until the others get washed."

"That's okay. I wanna show my moms…I mean Zelena and Anslie."

"You really like them, don't you?"

Tori nodded. "They're nice and they don't hurt me and they…they want me."

"They love you." Emma said, putting the last cracker sandwich down. "They're so lucky to have found you."

"I'm lucky too, Emma." Tori said with a smile. "I found them and you and everyone!"

Emma smiled and tapped her nose. "You did. Help yourself if you're hungry."

Tori grabbed one and hopped off the counter. She went to the living room and sat on the sofa to watch TV.

At 3:50, with everyone clean, dressed, and fed, Emma headed across the street with the crew and followed Regina's directions to the surgical unit. She smiled when she saw her wife and hugged her. "This place is huge."

"It is, but everyone has been so nice." Regina said and then looked at the kids, hugging them as Tori went to hug Zelena and Anslie. "So, why is only one child wearing their shirt?"

Emma cleared her throat. "We can talk about that later. How's she doing?"

"She's optimistic and cheerful actually." Regina said. "We can see her three at a time. I thought I'd take Oliver and Henry in first if that's okay." Regina said, looking over to Zelena who gave a nod.

Cora smiled from the hospital bed when she saw her Grandsons. She took one of each of their hands and smiled. "Hey guys. I just wanted to see you before I take my nap." She said, winking at Henry. "I don't want you to worry because everything is going to be just fine. I'm in good hands and the doctor thinks this could add at least twenty more years to my life."

Emma had briefly explained what was happening and the boys each nodded. "I love you, Gramma." Oliver said, moving to hug her.

"I love you too, sweet boy. I'll see you in a couple hours." She then looked at Henry and hugged him.

Henry being older, knew more of what was happening. He tried not to show his tears as he hugged her. "I love you." He whispered and she kissed his temple.

"I love you too, Henry." She smiled and cupped his cheek. "My first grandchild." She said fondly and he smiled. He knew he wasn't Regina's biological son; he knew his history, but no one had ever made him feel any different than the others. Cora had never treated him less than the others, but to hear her say those words made him love her even more. "I'll see you soon." She said, brushing his hair back from his forehead.

Regina took the boys out and then brought the girls back. They were a little quieter and Cora again took their hands. "Girls, I'm okay. I'll have this surgery and then I'll be better than before. I only wanted to see you before I go back to remind you how much I love you."

Eva had tears in her eyes and looked down. "I'm so sorry, Gramma. I'm so sorry I hurt your heart so badly."

Cora shook her head and pulled Eva into a hug. "You didn't. Hush now, Eva. This wasn't your fault at all. Come on, little one, there's no need for all this." She kissed Eva's head and then wiped her tears when Eva looked up at her. "Eva, this was going to happen no matter what. But this doctor said that the surgery will help me live even longer. One day, I will die. There's no way around that, but that day is not today, and the fault is not yours. I don't want you blaming yourself anymore."

"Okay, gramma, I'll try not to. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you in a few hours." Cora then brought Malory into a hug and kissed her head. "I love you, Ry. When this is all over, we'll go home and do more magic, okay?"

Malory smiled. "Okay, gramma. I love you."

Cora sat back as the girls left and sighed. She really hoped nothing bad would happen because she didn't want Eva blaming herself for this. She then smiled with Zelena, Anslie, and Tori came into the room. "Hello my sweet one." Cora said, taking Tori's hand. "I know we haven't really been able to spend much time together, but I want you to know that I already love you. I can't wait to feel better again and get to know you more."

The little one smiled softly. "Same here. I never had a grandma before."

Cora smiled at her and then at Zelena and Anslie. "You guys don't worry, okay? Go have dinner and I'll be out before you know it." She said and then pulled Zelena to kiss her cheek. "I love you. I always have. Please know that I'm so sorry I ever sent you away. It was never about you, baby girl, it was me. I couldn't be a mother then and I honestly thought you'd have a better chance without me. I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you because of my choice."

Zelena smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you too, mom." She leaned down and kissed her mother's cheek. "I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. We'll see you in a few hours."

"Send Regina and Emma in, okay?"

Zelena nodded and Anslie hugged Cora before they headed out with Tori. Cora sat back and closed her eyes for a moment before she sensed the shift in the room. She opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter and daughter in law. "My girls." She said as the each came to a side of the bed. She loved Zelena and Anslie just as much, but it was different with Regina and Emma. "With everyone else, I've only said that I love them and I'll see them later. With you, however, I'm going to get honest. I know that in all likelihood, I'll be okay and I will see you later, but just in case…"

"Mom, please don't." Regina interrupted, but Cora gave her hand a light squeeze.

"Regina, please let me say this." She reached up and cupped Regina's cheek. "I've loved you so much, Regina and all my regrets in life have to do with you. I hate how I treated you when you were little. I hate that I picked power over love and took out my heart. I didn't love you like I should have and I'll forever be sorry for that. I am so proud of the woman you have become, Regina. Watching you be a mother, such a loving mother to your children is the best thing I've ever seen in my life. You are a wonderful mother, wife, daughter, and person. If something goes wrong, please know that I am happy and I'm at peace with everything. I love you, Regina. I always have and I always will."

Emma wiped her tears as Regina leaned down rested her forehead against her mothers. "I love you, mom. I love you so much. Sure, life wasn't always grand, but you did teach me more than you know. Please let go of any and all guilt you feel, mama, because you have been completely forgiven long ago. I know you say you'd be okay and at peace, but please at least try not to slip away. I still need my mommy." Regina added, her voice cracking.

Cora sniffed and gave a little nod as Regina lifted her head. "I will, Regina, but even if I'm not here, I'm here." She said, placing her hand over Regina's heart. "Now, let me talk to my bonus daughter."

Regina gave a watery chuckle and sat up so Cora could focus on Emma. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head. "Cora, I can't…"

"Shh. Just listen. You know all those things I just said to Regina about her being a wonderful mother and all that? It's because of you, Emma. You brought meaning and love into her world right when she needed it. I think more often than not, it's you saying how much you owe to Regina or even me and Mal, but Emma, you have done more than you know. It is because of you that our big family is together and is the way it is. It's because of you that people see the good in us once lost souls. Emma, you are stronger than you know, smarter than you think, and more amazing than you can imagine. I am honestly blessed to have had you in my life." Cora cupped Emma's cheeks and pulled her close to kiss her forehead. "You gave me my daughter back, you gave me my grandkids, and you gave me you, and I can never thank you enough. Should something happen, please know that you have all my love and respect, sweet girl. You're the strongest person I know and if something happens, I know you'll think you have to be strong for everyone else, but you don't. Break down, cry, yell, be mad, but then get over it. Move on and know that I am always with you and always will be."

Emma couldn't hold back the little sob that came from her as she rested her head on Cora's chest. "Cora, I…you have meant so much to me. There are no words to express what you mean to me. You're not just my mother in law, Cora, you're another mother. I know you don't want to hear this, but I am sorry that all of that went down when we weren't home. I know it wasn't my fault either, but…still."

Cora sighed and ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "It's okay, Emma. Just know that even if you and Regina had been there, I'd still have gone out there and I'd still have been stressed and I'd still be here now." She kissed Emma's head as a couple nurses came in. "It's time for me to go. I'll see you later."

Emma got up and went to her wife, putting her arms around her as they watched. One of the nurses smiled softly. "Okay, Cora, you're going to start feeling sleepy soon, it'll feel like you just closed your eyes when we wake you up." She said as she put the medication into the IV. They wheeled her out and Regina rest her head on Emma's chest.

"She'll be okay." Emma whispered and Regina just nodded.

After they gathered themselves, the two came out and assured everyone that Cora was taken back for the surgery. "We have a couple hours. Is anyone hungry? They have a giant cafeteria here or I'm sure Emma knows of where to get good food."

Emma chuckled a bit. "Actually, last time I was here, I didn't exactly have much money, so I stuck to hotdog stands, pizza stands and pretzel stands.

Zelena let out a chuckle. "Hey, let's live a little. Hotdogs sound good to me. They have our number and will call us when she's out."

Emma nodded. "Okay, I know a park that's only a block away. We can head over there and stop at stands along the way."

Not long later, the group sat at a picnic table in the shade at the park. Hotdogs, pizza, pretzels, street tacos, and egg rolls filled the table and everyone was trying a little bit of everything. Emma shook her head at her wife. "Pretzels are supposed to be dipped in mustard."

Regina shook her head. "No. They're far better in cheese."

"That's not even real cheese." Emma laughed. "That's processed fake cheese."

"So what?" Regina asked. "Since when do you care, oh Queen of Processed Grilled Cheese Sandwiches?"

Emma couldn't stop her laugh. "Exactly! It's comments like that that make me wonder how you can eat that right now."

"I like cheese on my hotdog." Oliver said, looking up at Emma. "Bacon, cheese, and pickles."

Emma chuckled at that as well. "That's my boy." She then looked over and put her hand on Zelena's. The woman had been quiet and wasn't eating much. "Hey, she'll be okay."

Zelena looked at Emma and smiled softly. "I know. Thanks Emma."

"Can we play for a bit?" Malory asked as she finished her pizza.

"Sure baby, but please throw away whatever you're done with." Regina answered, sipping at her cola. She was treating herself on this trip and enjoying every moment of it.

"Don't go close to the water." Emma warned them, giving them a look that made Oliver giggle as he got up to throw his garbage away.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma. "Are you going to tell me what happened earlier?"

"What makes you think anything happened?" Emma asked, avoiding eye contact as she took a big bite of a hotdog.

"Because it's you and them and none of you are good at lying." Regina said.

Emma sighed and finished chewing. "Okay, before I do, I want to assure all of you that no one got hurt."

Zelena narrowed her eyes. "What did you do, Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's Swan-Mills, and I didn't do a thing. The kids wanted to feed the ducks, so I let them. I told them to stay away from the geese and swans and Henry was watching them so I could buy us tickets to go on the Swan boats…which, by the way, we didn't get to do. It was literally maybe 12 feet away, but when I came back all of them except Tori were wet and caked with mud. Apparently, a swan took Henry's phone from Oliver and he chased it into the lagoon and jumped in, thinking the water was shallow since the swan was above it. Apparently, he doesn't know that swans float. Anyway, it wasn't as shallow as he thought and he went under. Henry jumped in to get him but couldn't get him back over the ledge, so he asked one of the twins for help. She fell in and the other jumped in to 'save' her and when they came back over the ledge, it was all dirt, so they were muddy. Tori said she didn't jump in because she can't swim and I'm kind of glad for that." Emma said, waiting to be yelled at. Instead, Regina, Zelena, and Anslie all started laughing.

"Oh Emma, I'd have loved to have seen that." Anslie said through her laughter. "I'd have loved to have seen your face."

"Did Henry get his phone back?" Zelena asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. I guess the swan just spit it at him, almost like it knew what trouble it caused."

Regina laughed even harder at that. "Oh babe, I bet you thought you'd be in deep shit."

Emma raised a brow. "Did Regina Mills just swear?" She grinned. "I like this side of you."

The laughter stopped when Zelena's phone rang and they all grew serious again. "Hello? Yes, this is Zelena Mills…okay thank you, we'll be right there." She hung up and gathered her trash. "She's done in surgery and they want to meet with us to talk about how it went."

"Kids? Come on, time to go." Regina called.

It didn't take long and they were back at the hospital. Emma sat at a table with the kids as they worked on a puzzle that was set out. "You and Zee go, baby." She urged Regina and Anslie agreed, sitting down and helping with the puzzle.

About 20 minutes later, Regina and Zelena came back and both looked relieved.

"It went perfectly." Zelena stated as she hugged Anslie.

Emma smiled at Regina. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Perfectly. They're taking her to a room now and we can see her once she's settled in."

"All of us?" Oliver asked. "Together?"

"Yes, all of us together. The room is big enough, but we won't stay long because she'll need to rest."

Emma looked at her wife. "Will you stay here with her tonight?"

Regina looked to Zelena. "I think Zee is going to."

Zelena looked at Anslie. "If that's okay."

"Of course, my love. Emma and I were just telling the kids that once we get back, we can go down to the pool for a bit. We were wondering though how this would work while Cora's with us. We only have rooms for us."

Regina looked over at her boys. "Would you boys be okay sleeping on the pull-out couch in the living area? We could do it, but with my back, I'm not sure I should."

Henry gave a nod. "We can. Gramma can have our room. We're sharing a bed in there anyway."

Zelena smiled. "You two really are great boys." She ruffled Henry's hair. "Thank you."

They all visited with Cora for about a half an hour before it was obvious that the woman was tired. She also insisted that Zelena not stay since they were only across the street and the nurses had their phone numbers. "I swear, all I'll do is sleep until morning. Go. Have fun with the family and come get me tomorrow."

As they were leaving, Eva waited and then went to her grandmother's bed as the others waited in the hall. "I love you, Gramma. I'm so happy you're okay and that I didn't kill you." Cora sighed, but Eva stopped her. "You can say what you want, but that's how I feel. Get some rest."

Cora watched her family go and sighed but smiled. She'd have more time with them and she couldn't be happier.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello my lovelies. This chapter may seem to bounce between a few things, but that's life, right? Also, I'm running out of ideas for this story and it seems too soon to have it come to an end. If anyone has any prompts, I'll gladly read them. Also, as I was re-reading my last chapter (as I do before any update since I'm writing a few different things at once) I noticed A LOT of typos and mistakes with names. I'm so sorry for that. I don't have a Beta and I'm ashamed I didn't catch those mistakes. Thanks for sticking with me through them. Remember, I love reviews! Thank you.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 16**

Once back at the hotel, the kids weren't sure how they should be feeling. They were quiet, but happy that their grandmother was going to be okay. Oliver came up to Emma as she sat on the sofa. "Mama? Can we go swimming?"

Emma looked at the time. It was almost eight and the pool was open until ten, but it was a long day and she knew both she and her wife were tired. "I don't know buddy. It's late but let me talk to your mom."

"Talk to me about what?" Regina asked, coming out of the room in more comfortable clothes.

"He wants to go swimming." Emma said, also looking over to Zelena for she was sure if her kids went, Tori would come too.

"Didn't you kids get enough swimming today?" Regina asked with a bit of a grin.

Oliver smiled a bit too. "No. That was scary swimming. We want fun swimming."

"Well, it's up to your mama."

Emma looked at her wife. 'Why me?"

"Because you like doing that stuff. I'm not much of a swimmer; you know that." Regina winked. "Besides, they know how to get you to agree."

Emma gave Regina a look, she was right and knew Emma wouldn't be able to say no. "Fine, but that means you can't say no to me later…"

Regina rolled her eyes playfully. "We'll see about that."

Oliver sighed. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Emma chuckled. "It's a yes, kid. Go tell the others and get changed." She then looked at Regina. "Will you at least come down there with us? It's hard to watch four kids all the time."

"It's even harder when you and your eldest compete to see who can stand on their hands the longest." Zelena said with a chuckle. "I'll come down. Tori isn't sure if she wants to swim, but I think if she sees you all in there, she will give it a try."

"I'm going down too." Anslie stated. "I just have to get changed."

Regina sighed and followed Emma to their room as the blonde changed. "Honey, I'll come down for a little bit, but I want to get to bed early so I can see mom in the morning. Maybe even make some breakfast so we're not eating out all the time."

"That's fine, babe. Thank you." She put her top on and searched for her bottoms. "I was thinking of taking the girls out tomorrow. You know with this stuff with your mom, what happened with them kind of got swept under the rug. I don't think they're over it though, and I want them to know we're here for them. Henry said that when Malory fell into the lagoon, it freaked Eva out and that's why she jumped in to 'save' her. When Henry asked her about it, she got really upset. I think they're hiding their feelings because of Cora."

Regina listened as she sat on the bed. "You're probably right. We never did get to have a good talk with them, and it was pretty serious. It's just everything with mom happened so fast."

Emma finished suiting up and went to Regina, pulling her up for a kiss. "It did, and we dealt with that because it was life threatening. Now that we know she's okay, we should make sure they are as well. If I'm not back by noon, are you okay with talking to them without me?"

"If you're okay with that, so am I." Emma stated. "I'll see if Henry will watch Oliver and I'll take the girls somewhere. I just want them to know that it's okay if they're still scared. I also want to make sure Eva is okay. Honestly, I think it's a bit worrying that she has seemed to move on so fast after being tortured. So either she's not dealing with it, or she thinks she can't tell us and either of those scenarios are not healthy."

Regina bit her lip. "Honey, can you talk to her alone? Maybe tonight after you get back from the pool? You're right, she should be more traumatized than she is."

"I can, but baby, you know she feels more comforted by you just like Ry does with me."

"I know, but you are the one with training for this. Can you please try?"

"Of course I will. Now, you sure you don't want to change and come swimming?"

"Positive. Honestly, I think I'm going to stay here and wind down and make everyone a snack for when they get done." Regina stated, looking at her wife standing before her. "Gods, you're so beautiful. Even after all this time and a set of twins, your body is pure perfection." She said, her nails tracing Emma's abs.

Emma looked at Regina and ran her fingers through her hair. "Babe, not that I don't love your compliments and everything, but are you okay? You've been acting a little different since we got here."

Regina sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. I guess with after we went through with our Eva and then my mother, I'm realizing how very precious life is and I'm trying to enjoy it. Who cares about how many calories someone eats and how many hours of work they did. When I go, I want to know that you and my children knew how much you are loved, that we had fun times, and I don't want them remembering me stressing over the small stuff."

Emma sat next to Regina. "Honey, we know how much you love us. I completely understand what you're saying and I love this side of you, so I'm not complaining. I just don't know how I feel about you worrying about what we'll remember when you die. I don't want you to die and I'm not ready for any of that."

"I don't either and I'm not at all ready for either of us to go, but I can't help but think about it. Emma, if something does happen, I don't want you to be alone the rest of your life. I want you to move on."

"Regina, I…there's no one else for me." She stroked Regina's cheek. "But I will try, okay? That's the best I can give you."

"I'll take it. Go. Take the kids swimming before the pool closes."

"Okay, baby. I love you." Emma said, kissing Regina once more before putting a long tank over her suite and slipping on her flip flops.

The two came out and saw that they were the last ones there, the kids impatiently waiting. "Finally." Henry muttered.

"Had a hard time changing?" Zelena asked with a wink, to which Emma rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, we were having a conversation. Okay kids, Mom's going to stay up here and have a snack ready for us. Let's go."

Down in the pool area, Emma smiled as she watched both Zelena and Anslie working with Tori to teach her to swim. They were amazing mothers and while it was sad that they had a miscarriage, the timing with Tori couldn't have been better for all involved. Emma then looked over to her boys who were playing in the shallow area where there was water basketball. She knew Henry was being patient and loved him for how he was with Oliver. Emma then looked over to her girls, her beautiful little girls who had just gone through so much. It didn't get past her that they stuck close to each other and even if they were swimming and smiling, they weren't the same as they were before Regina and Emma left for their cruise.

Emma swam over to them and smiled as she pulled Eva into her arms and twirled her around. She then reached for Ry and with one girl on each hand, she swam and pulled them more into the pool. "How are you girls doing?"

"What do you mean?" Ry asked, holding Emma's hand.

"I mean, how are you? We haven't been able to talk about what happened before Gramma got sick."

Eva pulled herself closer to Emma, wrapping herself around the side of her mother and Ry did the same on the other side. Emma stood in the water, holding her girls as they both rest their heads on her shoulders. "You mean when I got taken?"

"Yes, baby. I'm so sorry we haven't been able to talk about it."

Eva sniffed and Emma looked at her, surprised to see she was crying. Ry reached over and wiped Eva's tears. "She cries a lot, Mama. She just didn't want to tell you because Gramma got sick."

Emma sighed and went to the side of the pool, sitting on the steps. She was glad no one else but their family was in there, but she still wanted more privacy with her girls. She looked over to Zelena who gave a nod. "We got them; you go." She said quietly, letting Emma know they'd watch the boys.

"Girls? Can we go back up to the room so we can talk about this with Mommy? We can come back to swim tomorrow."

Ry looked at Eva who nodded and Emma, got out, still holding her girls as if they were only five again. She had to put them down so they could pat off with towels and then wrapped themselves in their robes. Emma did the same with her towel and put her shirt and flip flops on and then went to the boys. "Guys, I'm taking the girls upstairs. We need to have a conversation with them before it's too late."

Henry understood. "Good. I think Eva really needs to let it out. We'll be good for Auntie Zee and Auntie Anslie."

"Thanks, kid. Oh and Henry, on Wednesday, you and I are going to check out Boston, okay?"

He smiled wide at that. "Thanks, Ma."

"What about me?" Oliver asked. "Can't I come with?"

"Buddy, we're going to look at museums and historical stuff. I don't want you to get bored. Besides, while Henry and I are gone, your mom said something about taking you and your sisters to a movie."

"Oh. Okay yeah, that works."

Emma chuckled and then went back to the girls, taking their hands and heading back up to the room. Once back, they all changed and then met back in the living area, the girls in between their moms. Eva cuddled in with Regina and Ry cuddled in with Emma. "Okay, my sweet girls, let's get everything out. You can tell us anything and we'll be here. Eva, Ry said you've been crying a lot?"

"What?" Regina asked, looking at her little one. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you had to worry about Gramma. I know I'm safe now, I know Fiona is gone, I don't know why I keep crying or having nightmares."

Emma reached over and took her hand. "Because you went through a horrible thing, my love. I'd honestly be worried if you didn't have nightmares or bad feelings. I should have talked to you sooner, no matter what was going on, and I'm sorry I didn't, but honey, you're going to have those feelings for a while. It's natural with the memories, Bumble Bee."

Malory looked up at Emma. "Like your bad dreams?"

Emma sighed; she didn't know her kids knew about her nightmares. "I don't get them much, but yes, like mine."

Eva looked over as well. "So I'm gonna have bad dreams until I'm old like you?"

Regina couldn't stop the chuckle escape her and Emma gave her a glare. Emma then gave Eva's hand a squeeze. "Maybe, maybe not. Honey…you went through one thing. It was terrible and I'm not trying to make it seem like it was small, because it wasn't. I'm sure you were terrified, and I know you were hurt, and it was awful. But I went through years of bad things which I think is why I have nightmares still from time to time. I hope you don't; I hope this is something you can one day recover from." Emma then ran her fingers through Ry's hair. "You too, Honeybee. I know you weren't taken, but you still went through the pain and fear too."

"One thing you two have that Mama didn't have though, is us. You have a huge family who love and care so much about you. You have so many people to pick from to talk to about what ever you're feeling. We want you to talk. We want to know what you're feeling and we're never going to tell you that your feelings are wrong or invalid. You have a right to feel whatever you feel. No matter what else is going on, we're here for you." Eva cuddled into Regina and Regina could feel her baby girl's body shaking as she cried. Regina held her close, tears in her own eyes. "I'm here." She whispered. "I've got you."

"It was so scary, mommy." Eva said between sobs and Malory cuddled more into Emma. Emma moved so she could hold all her girls. "I thought she was going to kill me. I think I even begged her to just kill me at one point. It hurt so bad and I couldn't stop thinking about if she got Malory too. It was all my fault and I would have felt terrible if she had Ry too."

Ry turned and wrapped her arms around her sister. "It wasn't your fault, Eva. I keep telling you that."

"It was my fault." Eva sobbed. "It was all my fault. I was trying to make a new friend and I acted like a jerk and let her be mean to you and even hurt Oliver. I mean, I didn't know she was going to hurt him, but still. It was all my fault."

Regina sighed and pulled Eva so she could look at her in the eyes. "It was not your fault. Yes, you made some bad choices, however, she would have come for you and Ry no matter what. She wanted your magic, your power. Nothing could have stopped her."

"You and Mama could have. When she had me tied up, she said she had to do this when you two were gone. It was because of me that she knew you were leaving."

"No, baby girl. She knew it because she wanted to know it. Honey, I know you're not going to believe me now, but I'll keep saying it until you do; it was not your fault."

Emma reached over and wiped at Eva's tears. "Honey, I know you're going to blame yourself. I know because I used to do the same thing. I always blamed myself for everything. I got hit because I looked at them wrong. I got punished because I washed the dishes wrong. One day, you're going to realize you did nothing wrong and Mommy and I are just trying to make that day come sooner and not later."

Eva's crying slowed down and she turned to curl into Malory's arms. "I'm sorry she hurt you, Ry. I'm so sorry for that."

Malory kissed her sister's forehead. "And I'm sorry she hurt you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her."

Emma looked over at Regina and gave a soft smile. "Girls, you're both so sweet. You understand now that you can come to us, correct?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Alright. Then how about we have some milk and cookies."

Emma looked as surprised as the girls. "Cookies before bed?"

Regina chuckled. "Yes. We're on a vacation of sorts, so I made some chocolate chip cookies." She got up and brought back a tray with a carton of milk, glasses, and a mountain of cookies.

Emma reached first and took a bite of one. "Oh my gods, these are amazing." She said as crumbs flew out of her mouth.

"Emma, dear. Manners." Regina said, wiping Emma's lips.

"Vacation." The blonde said with a shrug.

The girls giggled and grabbed their own cookies. When everyone else came back and got changed, they all had some cookies and milk as well. As everyone was getting ready for bed, Eva came over to Emma and cuddled up with her. "Mama? I've been trying to be brave and strong, but can I please sleep with you and mommy tonight? I sleep so much better when I have you two protecting me."

Emma felt her eyes get moist with tears and she stroked her daughter's cheek. "My sweet girl. Yes, you can sleep in our bed tonight, but please know that we protect you no matter where we are. We were on the other side of the world and came back for you, my love. That's what mother's do."

"Your mom didn't." Malory said, scooting closer to her mom. "When you were getting hurt, she didn't come save you." It was accusatory so much as it was questioning. Emma knew her girls knew some of her childhood, but not all of it. Henry was about their age when she talked to him, but she didn't want her girls knowing all of her story, especially because it made their other mother look bad.

Emma glanced around, seeing that Oliver and Tori were in bed and Regina, Zelena, and Anslie were acting busy, she then looked at her girls. "Girls, it was different with me. My mother would have come for me if she knew about me at the time. If she knew I was getting hurt, I know that she and Grandpa would have saved me."

"Why didn't they know about you?" Eva asked, twirling some of Emma's hair in her fingers. "I've asked them, but they just said something made them not know."

Regina sighed, knowing she couldn't leave Emma to answer all their questions. She came and sat down, facing her three blonde girls. "It was because of me."

"Regina, you don't…" Emma started, but Regina interrupted.

"Emma, we knew this time would come, just like it did with Henry, and it will do again with Oliver." She looked at her little ones and hoped this wouldn't change how they felt about her. "There was a time when I wasn't a good person." Regina started and told them the closest thing to a "child friendly" version of her story, hoping against hope that her girls wouldn't think badly of her.

"You see Mom was pushed into doing that."

"Yeah, by Rumple!" Ry said, crossing her arms. "I don't like him no more."

Eva looked at Regina and then at Emma. "You knew this and still fell in love with her?" Those words broke Regina's heart, but she understood them.

"Baby, I fell in love with her way before I knew the story, before the curse broke. However, before we took our love further, your mom told me the truth and gave me a chance to go."

"Why didn't you?"

"Why would I?" Emma asked, understanding her daughter's confusion, but not exactly liking it. "I loved her for her, not for who she used to be, not for who she was forced to be. She wasn't that woman anymore, Eva, and she isn't now. I forgave her, grandma and grandpa forgave her, and she forgave herself."

Eva sighed a bit. "But you didn't have your mommy and daddy because of her. You were hurt by other people because of…"

"Because of them." Emma interrupted. "Mommy didn't make those people hurt me, just like mommy didn't make my father put me in the wardrobe. Everyone makes their own choices, as you well know, and sometimes those choices affect others, but that can't always be helped." Emma looked at Regina and then back at Eva. "I know with out a doubt that if your mom knew how I was to be treated, she would have done everything she could have to prevent that from happening. If my parents would have known the kind of monsters that were to take care of me, they would have never sent me here. However, I also know that had none of that happened, Eva, had I not been sent here, had I not had the life I had, we all wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have been in jail and sent to Storybrooke to work for mommy and I wouldn't have met her and fallen in love, and I never would have had you or your brothers and sister. So, that being said, I wouldn't change a thing. I would live my life all over again if it meant I'd end up with Regina and you kids."

Zelena, who had been listening, came over and sat on a chair. "Girls, the world isn't black and white. It's no made up of good and evil. There are so many colors in between and so many good people who do bad things. I was one of them, your grandmother Cora was one of the, heck, even your mothers' parents were like that, just not to the same extreme. It doesn't make us bad people or people who don't deserve another chance, so long as we really do understand what we did wrong and won't do it again. Some people, like Fiona, don't understand that what they did was wrong and because of that, will keep doing bad things. Please don't let what you've learned today change how you feel about your mother, because girls, she loves you with all that she is."

Regina wiped her eyes and looked at her girls. "She's right. I'd do anything for all my children."

Malory came over and hugged Regina tightly while Eva came over more slowly. She hugged Regina and looked at her, something obviously churning through her mind. "Mommy? Will I do bad things too?"

"Why would you think that, honey?" Regina asked, stroking her cheek.

"Because when I get mad, I say things I don't mean and do things I don't really want to do. I get so angry inside and I just do whatever first comes to my mind. Like when I yelled at Mama and told her she was a bad mom. I didn't mean that, and it hurt her really bad, but I wanted her to hurt like I hurt."

Zelena couldn't stop her chuckle. "Honey, that's a Mill's trait."

Regina gave her sister a look and then looked back at Eva. "Honey, that doesn't make you a bad person. That makes you not only a Mills, but a child. You are ten years young and are still learning your place in this world. Mama and I are here to help you, to guide you and make sure you become the best Eva you can be. Baby, no one is perfect. I'm sure even Ry has thought things like that at times."

Ry gave a small nod. "Mostly when I'm mad at you, Eva." She said with a smirk, making Emma let out a small laugh.

Regina gave Ry a wink and continued. "Eva, just keep talking to us. Keep telling us when things upset you and when things make you happy. Just keep being open, okay? Don't hold things in and please, my baby girl, please never think you're a bad person."

After everyone said goodnight, Ry decided to sleep in the room with Tori so she wouldn't be alone. Eva cuddled in with Regina and Emma and pretended to sleep as her mothers fell asleep. Once they were asleep, Eva opened her eyes, not wanting to actually sleep. She felt safe with her mothers, but now all this new information went through her mind. Was she evil? Would she one day bring terror to others like her mother apparently had and her Grandmother? There was no way either of her brothers, or Malory would, so maybe she was the one who carried that tradition. She looked at Regina who had a small smile on her sleeping face and tried to imagine her being evil. She couldn't picture it, but she'd heard the voice before, and the stories and knew some of it had to be true. She then looked at Emma and wondered how she could have fallen in love with Regina or stayed with her after she knew the truth. Then Eva smiled, a warm happy smile. It was because her Mama was good. She was so good and kind and could even change someone who was known as evil. Maybe, just maybe, she had enough of the good in her to keep the bad away. She looked back at Regina and smiled again, cuddling closer to her. It didn't matter in the end. It didn't matter because both her moms were good, and they'd make sure she didn't end up being anything less than her best.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A little shorter (?) than average, but it's fluff. I'm thinking the family has had enough 'drama' for a while, so it's on to happier things. If anyone has any prompts they'd like to see in here, please either review or PM me as I'm open to suggestions.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review.**_

"Boys? When you're done eating, can you please make sure the bed is ready for Gramma?" Regina asked as she gave Tori another pancake. She was glad they had a kitchenette in the room and could cook breakfast. Sure, there was continental breakfast through the hotel, but this was easier.

"Okay, Mom. Is Ma up yet?" Henry asked.

"Not yet, honey. Her and Eva are still sleeping, and I want to let them sleep a bit. Eva had rough night." She sighed. "I had to tell them my story."

Henry looked at Regina and then went around the counter to hug her. "I know that can't be easy, mom. They didn't go against you, did they?"

Regina hugged him back and gave a shrug. "Not Malory. Eva seemed a bit on the fence, but after Zelena talked to her, I think she felt better about it."

"She's always the overthinker." He stated. "She's kinda like Ma with that. Actually, she's a lot like Ma in many ways."

Regina chuckled. "She really is, whereas Malory is more like me." She then looked at him. "You're a lot like me too. You've got your Ma and your father in you, but some things are still me."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think I got a lot from you."

"Like your need to always be right?" Zelena asked, ruffling his hair as she came into the kitchen. "Your mother has that too."

Regina playfully rolled her eyes. "That's only because I am always right."

Emma braved taking the kids out again, this time with no one getting wet, and enjoyed the day with them. They loved the swan boats and the trolley ride and were just chatting away when they came back to the hotel.

"Gramma!" Eva called out and smiled widely as she saw Cora sitting in one of the chairs in the living area. "You're back!"

Cora chuckled and nodded, holding her arms out to hug her grandchildren – carefully of course. "I'm doing much better though my daughters insist I rest."

The week flew by with trips to see things with the kids and taking Cora back for updates at the hospital. They were given the all clear on Friday and once they were all packed, they headed back. They weren't in a hurry, they didn't want to have Cora in the car for too long, so they made various stops for food and to just stretch. By Friday night, everyone was home, and everyone was feeling much better than they were when they left.

 _Fuck. This can't be…it just can't be. How many days has it been? I've been sick every day the last 14 days, but it can't be because…No I can't be. We didn't plan this at all. Shit! What do I do now? She's going to be so mad at me and the kids…the girls are going to hate me, hate this._ The timer beeped and she looked at the test. "Fuck me." She sighed and slumped to the floor in their guest bathroom.

 _What am I going to tell her? What is she going to say? Positive? How in the hell is the test positive? Another kid, another life to take care of. Can we do that? We never planned on another baby. A foster kid, maybe, once the other kids were older, but not a baby, not now. I'll have to tell her tonight."_

"Emma? Are you okay?" Emma looked up, snapped out of her thoughts as Anslie called to her.

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry. Did you need something?"

"Would you mind helping me with the cake?"

"Of course, sorry." Emma said as she came over to her. "This cake is adorable."

Anslie smiled. "Thanks. Tori said she wanted a pink and purple cake with green writing. She also insisted on her full name. She's so proud to be a Mills."

Emma smiled and looked at the little one who was more than happy to be the center of attention. After two months of being with Zelena and Anslie, the little one had come out of her shell. Emma hardly had to see her anymore and marveled at her resilience. "I'm so proud of all of you. You honestly make the cutest family."

"Thank you. I do appreciate that."

The two carried the cake over to the table and smiled as Tori came over, dragging Zelena's hand.

"My cake! What's it say, Mama?" She asked, looking up at Zee.

Zelena smiled and kissed her cheek. "It says 'Happy Gotchya Day Victoria Cora Mills! Love, Mommy Anslie and Mama Zelena."

Tori smiled and reached to hug both her mothers as pictures were taken.

After the party and the kids went to bed, the adults sat around the fire table chatting and drinking, well some of them drinking.

"Regina? Did you hear me?" Cora asked, snapping Regina out of her daydream. "Dear, where were you just now?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm fine. Sorry, just…reflecting. What did you say?"

"I just said that I had my appointment today and everything came back perfect."

"That's great, mom, I'm so happy to hear that." Regina said, tapping her mother's hand. She then looked over at her wife. "Emma? Honey, can we maybe go in your office for a minute? I…I need to talk to you."

Emma swallowed, wondering if Regina knew. "Sure." She said, trying to sound calm.

The two went to Emma's office and both seemed distracted and nervous.

"Regina I…" "Emma I…" They both started and then chuckled. Regina sighed. "You first."

Emma swallowed and then started pacing. "Regina, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to tell you. I know we didn't plan for more kids but…"

"More kids? Emma, how did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know that I'm…" Regina stopped and gasped. "No…oh no, no, no. You too?"

"Me too what?" Emma's eyes went wide, her hand going to her stomach. "You?!"

After just a few moments of silence the two both started laughing.

"Oh gods, Regina, what are we going to do?" Emma asked as the two sat down on the sofa, holding each other. "The kids…well the girls are going to be so upset."

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "You mean Eva." She said and sighed. "But you're right. Gods I thought one was a wrench in our life, but two? Are they twins?"

Emma let out a chuckle. "I have no idea. It must have happened that night we…took turns."

"After we came back with Mother." Regina recalled. "Damn it, Emma, why do you have to be so insatiable and irresistible?"

Emma laughed at that. "I could ask you the same thing." She then sighed. "We have to tell them. I…I'd like to see if Mal can tell how far along we are for sure."

"I guess there's no time like the present." Regina said, looking over and then kissing Emma. "I know we didn't plan this but…gods I'm so happy. Maybe this time we can both just have a normal pregnancy. I know I'm kind of excited to not have mine pushed forward dangerously."

"Baby, this is going to get crazy. We're both going to be pregnant at the same time."

"We can handle it, my love, together." Regina said, kissing Emma again. "Wait…we're not like stealing Zelena and Anslie's thunder if we go tell everyone, are we?"

Emma thought about that. "I mean, the party is over, so I don't think so. But maybe we should wait. Maybe we just tell Mal and see what she says?"

"Let's just go out there and see what happens." Regina suggested, and Emma agreed.

The two went back out and smiled as they sat down, not even noticing the break in the conversation.

"So, who is it this time?" Zelena asked as she sipped her wine.

"Who is what now?" Emma asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, come off it. Both of you have been in other worlds today and neither of you are drinking and Mal said she can sense it but can't tell who it is." David stated, looking a them. "We just want to know who to congratulate."

"Emma" "Regina". They both said at once and laughed at their confused faces.

"No fucking way." Mal said, moving to them and placing one hand on each of their stomachs. "Oh, that explains so much. I thought I was losing my senses." She felt around and then smirked a bit before moving back to her chair.

"What was that smirk about?" Emma asked, feeling a bit worried.

"How far along are they?" Snow asked.

"About two months. They're both doing great from what I can tell. Strong and right on track."

"Congratulations." Anslie said with a smile and the others followed suite.

"Thanks. I have no idea how we're going to tell the kids."

"Yeah, have fun with Eva." Lacey said with a chuckle. "I don't envy you on that."

"The most important thing is making sure the others don't feel left out once you have these new ones to deal with." Cora stated. "Which you two are so good at already. Look, I can tell you're both excited, but you're both scared, but don't forget that you have us to help you."

"It's not so much scary as it is…unplanned." Regina stated, sipping her iced tea.

"No. It's scary." Emma said with a chuckle. "Do we consider them twins?"

Mal let out her own chuckle, causing Regina to raise her brows. "What's so funny, dragon?"

"Oh, I'm not sure you could handle it if I told you, Queenie, but I suppose someone has to." She then took a breath and turned to them, everyone else listening intently. "You can consider them twins, I mean each set twins, or you can consider them quadruplets."

Silence. Nothing but silence and a ringing in Regina's ears. "What?" She whispered. "Mal that's not funny." Panic filled her and she felt dizzy.

"That's so not funny." Emma said, white as a sheet with a tinge of green.

"I'm not trying to be funny." Mal said, now feeling bad with how she told them. "You're each having twins…two…however you want to word it. You're going to have four little swanlettes running around in seven months time."

Emma's hands went to her head, her eyes closing as she tried hard not to pass out or throw up. Four kids? "We already have four fucking kids. I can't…four babies at once? And a teenager, and twin pre-teens, and a child. I can't breathe. I legit cannot breathe."

Snow moved over and knelt in front of her daughter. "Emma honey look at me and breathe. In, 2, 3, 4, 5, out 2, 3, 4, 5. It's scary, I get that, and I can't imagine being in your position, but baby girl, you and Regina can do it. You also have us. We can start looking now for nannies."

"Yeah, and we can look at the house and find the best way to add on to it." David said, looking between Regina and Emma. "Guys, it's okay. You'll be okay."

"But will the kids be?" Regina asked, wiping some tears. "Will Henry? He has already felt so left out and now…gods I don't want him to move to his fathers permanently, but I also wouldn't blame him. Hell, I'm sure the girls will want to go with him."

"And poor Oliver." Emma said. "He's only been the baby for five years."

"Well, Henry only had five years." Cora stated. "Same with the girls. Honey, I get why you're worried, but I don't think you're giving your kids enough credit." She then looked at Regina. "I do, however, think you may want to make a career change."

Regina sighed and gave a nod. "Honestly, I've been thinking that anyway." She looked at Mal. "I was thinking of stepping down and letting you run for mayor. I mean, technically anyone can run, but you'd have my support." She looked at Zelena. "I just figured you'd want to be with your family."

"You're right." Zelena stated. "I love being your assistant and filling in, but I don't want it full time."

Mal thought about it. "Of course I'd need to discuss it with my family, but if I do agree, what would you do?"

Regina smiled. "Honestly? I want to be with my babies. All of them. I want to be home and watch them grow and watch the ones we have grow. I want to make my wife dinner so when she comes home – from the backyard office – she can sit and enjoy our family." Regina said with a chuckle as she looked at Emma. "I know you're in love with your job and you do an amazing job at it. If you want to keep it, I want you to."

"It's a lot to think about, but I really don't think I could abandon my patients." Emma said, starting to feel better.

"Mal?" Lacey stated. "I want you to run for mayor. I think you'd be amazing at it. You've already been co-mayor for years."

Mal smirked. "Wouldn't I be the Queen?"

Regina raised a brow. "Never. I will always be the Queen."

The next morning, Emma rolled over and reached for Regina, finding the bed empty. She was about to go back to bed when she heard her wife in the bathroom. She got up and went in there, holding her hair and rubbing her back. "You should have woken me up."

"Why?" Regina groaned. "You need your sleep too."

"Because you were up with me when I was sick last night."

"At least they take turns making us sick." Regina chuckled and then got up to brush her teeth. "Baby, we need to figure so many things out."

"And we have seven months to do so."

"Unless they grow faster like the girls did with you."

Emma sighed. "Right. I keep forgetting that. I think the first thing we have to do is talk to the kids. I was thinking, what if we make it fun? What if we tell them, and before they can focus on anything bad, we tell them we're also remodeling the house and want their ideas?"

"Hmm. Not a bad idea. But what if they want a castle or something silly?"

Emma shrugged with a small smile.

"Oh, my gods, you want a castle! Emma, that's…adorable."

"I'm just saying I'm not against it." She grinned. "I mean, we could have a room in a tower."

"I keep forgetting you never got that, sweetheart." Regina said. "Well, if that's what the kids decide, that's what we'll do."

"Moms, what's going on?" Henry asked as he sat down, his siblings already in the room. "Please don't tell me someone else is having health issues."

"No, my Prince." Regina said. "Not exactly anyway."

"First, please know we didn't plan this." Emma said, causing Henry to groan.

"Really moms? You can't keep your hands off each other still?"

"What are you talking about, Henry?" Eva asked, not understanding what he was saying.

Regina cleared her throat and they all looked at her. "I'm asking you guys to please have an open mind here. Your mom and I…we're both pregnant."

"What?" Ry asked, surprised. "You're both gonna have a baby?"

"That's so cool!" Both Regina and Emma were shocked by Eva's words.

"You think so?"

Eva nodded. "Yes. I think it's great!"

"Me too!" Oliver said. "I don't wanna be the baby anymore."

"You'll always be our baby." Emma said and then looked at Henry. "You okay? Henry, you know we will still feel the same about you."

"I know. It's just a lot to take in." He looked around. "Where are they gonna sleep?"

Emma looked at Ry. "You okay with this?"

Ry had been quiet, deep in thought. She looked up at Emma. "Will they get sick like I did?"

"I hope not." Regina said. "But no one can guarantee that."

She nodded and then smiled. "I'm happy. But where _are_ they going to sleep?"

"I can share a room with Henry, and they can have my room." Oliver said as Henry tried to hide his frown.

"Actually, one room won't be enough unless it's a bigger room." Regina stated and took a breath. "You see, your mom and I…well we each have two babies in our tummies."

Silence.

"Quadruplets?! Are you serious?!" Came from Henry.

"Four babies! Oh, my gods!" Said the girls.

"That's a lot of stinky diapers!" Oliver said seriously.

Regina and Emma both chuckled and then Emma spoke. "I know it's a lot to take in and any feelings you have are yours to have and no one can say they're wrong. I just ask that you take some time to think about it and come to us if you have questions."

"In the meantime, we need to remodel the house to fit these new members of our family. Because your Auntie Zee and Mal have magic, and we can still use ours for a bit, we can pretty much have any kind of house we want. Any ideas?"

"Since I'm almost sixteen, can I please have either a cool attic room or a basement room? I've never given you any reason not to trust me." Henry stated honestly.

"I don't see why not. Go draw up something you'd like after this meeting."

"We want a castle!" Ry stated while Eva nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! I want a room in a tower, Mama, with a balcony and a spiral staircase that goes up to another room that we can use for studying and hanging out." Eva said, looking at Ry. "I mean, if you still want to share a room."

"Yes! I still wanna share a room."

"Mommy, I want a castle too." Oliver said. "And I want a pirate ship bed."

"I mean, I wouldn't mind a dungeon room." Henry said. "Or one that has two floors like the girls' room."

Regina smiled over to Emma. "Looks like you're getting your castle, darling." She then looked at the kids. "Okay, I want you all to go draw or write what you want in your rooms. Girls, you don't have to have the same things but if you could agree on at least the basics like the colors and things, that would be nice. Also, by next Saturday, I'd like you all to have gone through your things and bag up anything you don't want any longer. Toys and clothes. We haven't done that for a while."

"Okay mom." They stated and they all went off excitedly talking about what they were going to have in their rooms.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma and smiled. "Four more swanlettes." She sighed happily. "And a castle for us all to live in. We're crazy. You know that?"

Emma chuckled. "We are nuts, but I wouldn't have it any other way."


	18. Chapter 18

_**I'm back. I'm going to be honest and say that this story may be ending soon. While Working for a Queen wasn't my first story, it did become my favorite. I have loved all three parts to this, but quite honestly, I've been running out of ideas. This is Chapter 18, and there will be at least 20 chapters, but I figured I'd let you all start to be prepared lol. I MAY or MAY NOT do a part 4, but if I do, it'll be a while as I have to get ideas for it first. (Ps. If you have ideas, send me a message as I'm always open to them).**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 18**

When Emma and Regina told the others about their idea in having a small "castle" like home, or as Regina called it, a Chateau, it became obvious that the others were a bit jealous. In the end, they got rid of all the houses in their lot and made one big Chateau for them all to share. It was still private for each family in that each family's 'section' had their own rooms, kitchen, living area, and what ever they wanted, but there were common areas as well. Also, per requests from the kids, there were 'secret passageways' that connected each area. They still had the patio outside, which was now called the courtyard and of course all the barns, sheds, and fun things outside stayed. Emma's office was still there, though moved more to the side so her patients weren't distracted by the view of what was being called "Storybrooke Palace" by the townspeople.

At first, Henry was worried that the kids at school would treat him differently, but that was not the case. He was still Henry Swan-Mills and was treated the same as always. The girls were excited to go back to school and tell everyone about the 'exciting' summer they had and for once, be in different classes. Eva had admitted she would miss having Malory in her class, and Malory admitted she was scared to be with out Eva, but both Regina and Emma weren't fighting for them to be together because they thought it would be good for them to have a few hours apart each day. It was their last year of elementary school and knew that when they started middle school, they wouldn't always be together. The two had really bonded after the issue with Fiona and then Cora's health and both mothers couldn't be happier.

"Mommy! Mama! We're gonna be late for my first real day!" Oliver cried as he stood by the front door. He had started kindergarten and his first week was only half days to get them ready and hadn't been able to take the bus. Today, however, was a full day, and he couldn't wait to ride the bus.

"We still have ten minutes before the bus get's here, Oliver." Eva said with a chuckle. "You know that moms are both a bit slower right now since they got a bit bigger last week."

Malory chuckled. "A bit? Maybe mom, but Mama looks like she swallowed a baby…"

"A baby what, Malory?" Emma asked from behind them. "I looked like I swallowed a baby what?"

Malory blushed and shrugged. "Nothing, Mama. I wasn't going to say anything."

"Leave her alone, baby." Regina said, putting her hand on Emma's back. "So your babies grew a bit more than mine, it's okay."

"Only they didn't, Regina." Emma said, teary eyed. "Dr. Nolan said they're all around the same size, but I'm so much bigger than you. Why am I so much bigger?"

Henry chuckled, coming down by the door. "Because you eat so much more. Ma, you eat like you're never going to get another meal while mom still eats like a normal person."

"I'm normal." Emma said with a pout. "I'm just eating for three."

"So is mom."

Emma scowled. "I don't like you anymore."

Henry chuckled. "Love you too, Ma." He said kissing her cheek.

That did make her smile as he very rarely hugged or kissed his mothers anymore. "I love you, kid. Oh, don't forget that your dad is going to take you to practice driving tonight."

"Right, and I still can't use your car?" He asked, giving puppy eyes.

Emma chuckled. "That's your moms call."

"And I've told you no because that is a very expensive SUV. You know, your mom's old bug is out behind the barns."

"He's not taking my bug."

"Does the bug even run anymore?" Henry asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. I go and turn her on every now and then. She's my first baby and always will be."

"I thought I was your first baby." Henry teased.

"You were my second. That bug was my first. Maybe if you get your license next month, you can try her out." She looked around. "Right, we've got a bus to catch."

"I'm walking. Have a good day Oliver." Henry said, ruffling his little brother's hair.

The Swan-Mills kids met the other kids at the driveway just in time. Emma and Regina took pictures of Oliver getting on the bus and then waived as they left, both wiping at tears before heading home. Both women had taken off and while they had planned on doing other things, they ended up napping most of the day.

Two days later, they both had appointments and relented to Cora to let her come with. They took turns with ultrasounds and both were told that after the last growth spurt, they were equivalent to seven months along. When Emma had the girls, this was about when she gave birth, but she wasn't ready yet and neither was Regina. They were enjoying what they both decided would be their last pregnancies and didn't want it to go faster.

"I swear I'm going to write a book on magical pregnancies after this." Dr. Kathryn Nolan said as she came in with a smile. "You two all ready for four new little ones?"

They both smiled but shrugged. "I mean, we're ready in that we have the room almost done and all that, but I'm not ready to not be pregnant yet." Regina admitted. "Knowing these will be our last, I want them inside me for as long as possible." She rubbed at her stomach. "I kind of hate that they had little growth spurts, but at least it wasn't as bad as with Oliver."

Kathryn smiled softly. "Bed rest. That will help, though I know it's hard since both of you are pregnant and you have four other kids."

Emma gave a nod, rubbing her own belly. "It's hard, but the kids have been great. Honestly, I'm terrified. It's one thing when we can keep them contained in our bodies, but once they're out, it's a bit harder."

"There's no doubt about that, but there's also no doubt that you two can handle it. These kids are very lucky. Do you want to know the genders?"

Emma bit her lip. "Um…is it more than one gender?"

Kathryn nodded. "Yes, there's more than one."

"Two of each?" Regina asked and Kathryn chuckled.

"Three of one and one of the other."

Emma sighed, looking at Regina. "I want to know this time."

"Okay fine." Regina said with a smile. "Tell us."

Kathryn smiled, more of a smirk. "You're sure? I don't really want any of you upset at me."

"Wait." Emma said. "Can you write it down and put in in a sealed envelope? Our names and what each of us are having?" She looked at Regina. "Let's have a gender reveal party. That's one thing we haven't been able to do. We had baby showers and stuff, but never a gender reveal."

Regina smiled and gave a nod. "We can do that. We'll figure out how to do it."

That weekend, the family and friends gathered in the courtyard and had a good meal. Everyone placed bets on what the genders would be and while Eva, Oliver, and Henry hoped for one girl and three boys, Oliver wanted three girls and one boy. Each mother stood in front of two boxes labelled 'A' and 'B'. When they would be opened, a poof of either pink or blue smoke would come out. Being Cora knew the genders, she also had an order she wanted them to open them in.

"Okay, Emma, box A first, then Regina. Then you open boxes B together."

Emma smiled and opened box A, producing a cloud of pink smoke and cheers from those gathered. Regina opened her box A and a could of blue smoke and cheers. "So either I have the only girl or you have the only boy." Emma stated, honestly not caring what the genders were to be.

"Okay, count of three." Regina said and they counted. On three, they both opened their boxes marked B and thick clouds of pink smoke emerged, causing Oliver to jump and cheer. Regina laughed and hugged Emma, kissing her cheek. "Three girls and a boy. Wow."

Cora smiled "Emma, your girls are identical. You must have some gene for carrying identical girls."

Emma smiled and hugged her girls. "I must." She looked at them. "But don't worry, my little honeybees, mama loves you so much.

Eva rolled her eyes, but Malory hugged her. "I know you do, Mama. Don't worry, we won't get jealous."

In the end, all the kids were happy and the family of six sat around writing down and voting on names. Emma loved having the other kids involved, though her one requirement was that for their son, either his first or middle name would be David.

"Do you have names yet?" Cora asked as she made her rounds to her daughters and their kids.

"Yes!" Eva said and looked at Regina. "Can I tell her?"

"Go ahead, baby."

"Christopher David for our brother and for our sisters, Adelaide Grace who I'm gonna call Addie, Charlotte Ann who I'm gonna either call Charlie or Lottie, and Gabriella Mae who I'm gonna call Gabby."

"Christopher, Adelaide, Charlotte, and Gabriella. Wow, those are beautiful names. You all did a great job picking them out. I was afraid we'd end up with names like Prickle, Jepson, Thunder and Skyfall or something."

Oliver giggled at that and Eva shook her head. "We're not that bad at names." Ry stated.

"No, you're not bad at all." Cora looked over at Henry. "How is my oldest grandchild doing? I hear you're getting ready for your drivers test."

"I am." He said smiling and coming over. "Dad said I'm going to pass with flying colors."

There was a sudden crash in the kitchen where Emma and Regina had gone and then they could hear Emma groaning.

"Mom? Mom I think it's time for Emma." Regina called from the doorway and then held her own stomach, wincing. "Oh, I think it's time for me too."

"I'll call Mal and Grandma Snow, Eva, can you call Zelena?" Henry asked and then went to the door with her phone. "It's okay, we have everything planned out, we know what to do."

With in fifteen minutes, Zelena had gotten the two girls and Oliver while Snow and Mal came and grabbed Emma and Regina's packed bags. It had been planned that should both women go into labor at the same time, Zelena would watch the kids and Snow, Cora, and Mal would go to the hospital since they'd both need someone with them. Dr. Nolan had Mal come earlier in the week and make one of the rooms bigger so that both women could be there should they go into labor together. Now, they were both glad they had decided on that.

Both women were checked and dilated enough to be checked in, get an IV and were told they'd be in labor soon. Dr. Nolan came in with a smile. "It's baby time? I know you both wanted this to last longer, but those little ones want out. I hope you don't mind, but I've asked Anslie to help me in here since she's going for her medical degree, and she knows you. However, if you'd rather she not be in here…"

"No, it's fine." Emma said, breathing through a contraction. "Can you please break my water. This hurts so bad and last time, that helped."

Regina reached over but couldn't reach Emma. "You're too far away."

"I'm sorry, Regina, but we can't move you closer." Kathryn said as she checked Emma's numbers and pressed on her stomach. "Sorry Emma, I didn't mean to hurt you." She nodded to the nurse. "Get Anslie and have her break Emma's water." She then went to Regina and checked her as well. "You're ready for breakage too. Feet up."

After both women had their waters broke, they were able to relax a bit. "You know, I thought this would be kinda cool, to have our babies at the same time, but now I wish we weren't. I wish I could hold your hand and you hold mine." Emma said, looking over at Regina.

"I know, but we'll be okay. I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too."

Things for Regina seemed to start moving faster before Emma and soon enough she was pushing. Emma watched, her holding Snow's hand, who was holding one of Regina's. "You got this, baby. You can do it."

There was excitement and then the sound of a baby crying could be heard. Cora smiled and looked over to Emma. "Christopher David is here."

Emma smiled and her mother leaned over and kissed Emma's head. "Your father will be honored."

"Can I see him?" Emma asked as the nurses cleaned him off.

"Let her see him first. Baby two is coming." Regina said and the nurse handed the baby to Emma.

"Hi baby boy." Emma said with a smile. "Welcome to the world, Christopher David." She then looked at Anslie. "Why haven't I started with mine?"

"Because you're a different person, Emma. Just because Regina started, doesn't mean your body is ready yet. Don't worry, everything is just fine."

Emma handed her son to Maleficent as Regina started pushing again. "You can do it baby. I'm so proud of you." Emma called, rubbing at her stomach. "You guys need to stop being stubborn and get out here."

"Wow, she was fast." Dr. Nolan said, holding up baby two.

Regina looked at Emma and smiled. "Adelaide?"

Emma nodded. "Adelaide Grace." Suddenly, Emma turned white and she winced in pain, her monitors starting to go crazy.

"Emma? What's going on?" Regina asked, fear hitting her.

"Anslie, please take over here with Regina." Dr. Nolan said as she changed gloves and apron and moved over to Emma. "Emma, honey, breathe for me." She said, as she and the nurses were busy around her. "Her heart rate is too low." She looked at Snow. "I'm sorry, we have to take her to another room."

"Do what you have to do, but you better bring her back." Regina said, tears in her eyes. She watched them take Emma and started crying. "She better not leave me now. I need her. The kids need her. This isn't supposed to happen."

Cora put Adelaide into the baby cot and came over to her daughter. "Honey, she'll be okay. We have to think positive."

Mal wheeled the baby cots over. "She's right. Focus on Christopher and Adelaide for now." She then moved to Snow and hugged her. "She's going to be okay."

Snow sniffed and hugged Mal back, holding her a bit longer. "Thanks, Mal." She said in a whisper. "I just wish I can be with her."

Anslie finished up with Regina and covered her back up as Cora used her magic to change her into sweats. "Regina, you did great. Christopher and Adelaide are both strong and healthy. They'll be taken in a little while for routine blood tests and everything. I'm going to go see how Emma is doing, but if you need anything, please ask the nurses." She said, squeezing Regina's hand.

"Thank you, Anslie. Please go check on my wife. Tell her I love her."

"Tell her we all do." Snow said, tears in her eyes. After Anslie left, Snow went over and smiled as she looked at the babies. "Regina, they're perfect. Adelaide looks so much like you."

Regina tried to smile and then sighed. "I want to hold them. I need to do something."

Cora and Mal looked at each other and then came over, putting their hands on Regina. Regina closed her eyes and took in their magic. She then sat up and reached for her son and then her daughter. After the girls, she had become used to holding two babies at once. "I love you, my beautiful babies. I'm sorry if things seem crazy right now and if it seems like my mind isn't focused on you, but you see, your Mama is having your sisters and something bad is happening. Don't worry though, your mama is a fighter and she'll be okay." Regina looked up as Anslie came back in. Right away, she knew something was wrong as the girl was white as a ghost. "Anslie, is she okay?"

"Dr. Nolan kicked me out." Anslie said, wringing her hands together. "They're talking about maybe taking the babies out via c-section."

The door opened and Kathryn came in. "I'm sorry that I have to do this right now, but time is important. Emma's not doing good at all and we need to know if it comes down to it, do we save her or the babies?"

Regina's hand went to her mouth and she felt she was going to be sick. How could she make that choice? But she had to; everyone was looking at her. She looked at her mother and then at Snow and then at Kathryn. "Her. You save her."

Dr. Nolan nodded and left the room and Regina let out a sob as Anslie and Mal took the babies. Cora hugged her daughter and Snow…Snow was so lost. "Regina…Emma would have said to save the babies over herself." She said quietly.

"I know, and maybe that was the right answer, but…but what good is having eight kids if they don't have both their moms?"

Snow went to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you. I know that couldn't have been easy. Either way, we're losing precious life."

"Maybe." Anslie said. "We don't know for sure yet. Don't give up hope."

"Dr. Nolan, her heart rate is still low."

"I know, but it's not going lower. Get those babies out so we can work on Emma. Emma, you stay with us or we'll all be in trouble." They all set to work, and Kathryn let out a small sigh of relief when the baby girls were out. "They seem okay, but take them to the NICU, Emma's got a bad infection and I want to make sure it didn't effect the babies." She then set to work on Emma, praying the woman would be okay.

A nurse came into the room where Regina and the family were and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I don't have a lot of answers, but Dr. Nolan asked that I inform you that your two other babies are in the NICU and she's working on Emma now. She was able to get the babies without putting Emma at further risk. She has an infection and that's the only reason the babies are in the NICU, but the doctor there said everything looks good with them and after a quick round of tests, they should be able to come in by you."

"Is Emma okay?" Regina asked, her heart pounding.

"As of now, her heart rate is low, but Dr. Nolan said now that she knows what's going on, she should be okay. We can't guarantee anything yet, and I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay, just keep me informed please."

"Of course." The nurse said and left and Regina let out a breath.

"I can't lose her." She kept saying as she looked at her babies sleeping.

"You're not going to." Anslie said and came over. "Come on, let's go see your other girls. If news comes, they'll know where to find us."

Regina nodded and went with Anslie to the NICU where her other babies were the only two patients. They were in incubators but looked just as big and strong as Christopher and Adelaide. "They look good." She said, smiling as they slept. "They're identical, that's for sure."

"They look like they have darker hair." Anslie said with a smile. "What are their names?"

"Charlotte Ann and Gabriella Mae. I'm not sure which will be which yet. Emma and I were going to figure that out together." Regina said, wiping a tear.

"You ARE going to figure that out together. Don't talk in past tense, Regina, she's still here."

"Mrs. Swan-Mills?" A kind man asked as he came over. "I'm Dr. West. I just got the results back and while their mama has an infection, your girls are strong and healthy. You can take them with you back to your room if you'd like."

Regina smiled. "Thank you so much."

Back in the room, Regina lined the four baby cots side by side and looked at her babies. Their babies. So much of Emma was in all four of them and so much of her as well and she hoped to the heavens they'd know their Mama and not just be told about her.

"Regina? I think Christopher and Adelaide are getting hungry. Charlotte and Gabriella should be good for a while an we can figure out what to do for them, but the other two should be ready to nurse."

Regina nodded at Anslie and assured the others they didn't have to leave. Cora and Snow each picked up a granddaughter as Regina did what she had seen Emma do when they had the girls and feed both babies. Luckily, the both latched on and when done, Mal helped her burp them. "This may seem odd, but it's like my body knows something. I feel like I have more milk, but they aren't eating anymore. I…I think I have enough to feed the other two."

"Do you mind if I…check?" Anslie asked, coming over as Regina shook her head. She gently felt around and smiled. "I think you're right. Do you want to try with both of them?" She asked as she took Christopher from her, Mal having already taken Adelaide.

"Sure. But if I do this, will they still feed from Emma if…when she makes it through?"

Anslie thought about it. "Honestly, I can't say for sure. I can't even say if Emma will be able to nurse if she's on certain medications. The babies have to eat though, so either they get milk from you or they get formula and either way, that means they may not feed from Emma later."

Regina nodded and swallowed. "I guess I'll do it then. I'd rather they get my milk." She took the other two and gazed at them. "You two look so much like your Mama. I can't wait for you to meet her. She's…she's the most amazing woman and you're lucky to call her Mama." She positioned them and smiled as they latched on. She then looked at Anslie. "I don't want you to get in trouble, but it's been over an hour. Any chance you can try to see how Emma's doing?"

Anslie gave a nod and squeezed Regina's hand. "I'll try." She left the room and went to find someone who could help her. Finally, she was able to go in and see Dr. Nolan. "How is she?"

Kathryn smiled. "Come with me, I'll tell everyone at once." They walked into the room and everyone sat as Kathryn went to each baby, wishing them a happy birthday. She then looked at the group. "Emma's going to be just fine. Her heart rate dropped due to an infection in her uterus. She probably had it a while, but while the water sack was intact, it wasn't causing any reactions. The NICU doctor assured me that the babies were not affected by it. When we broke her water, it did agitate the infection and, I'll be honest, it was touch and go. She's good now, no need to worry. We did have to take her uterus though. It's a partial hysterectomy and I'm sorry, but I had to. She won't go through early menopause though because she still has her ovaries, but she won't be having more kids."

"She's okay though?" Regina asked, holding Cora's hand. "Where is she?"

"She's okay. She's in recovery right now and we can bring her in here soon. I know you're all going to want to heal her, and that's fine, I won't stop you, but even if you physically heal her, she will need rest. Just like you do, Regina. Even if both of you are healed, I want you to stay overnight with the babies to make sure everything is okay."

Regina nodded and sighed. "I'm so glad everything is okay, but I…I can't help but wonder how Emma will react. She can't have kids after this, and though we planned on the quads being our last, she didn't exactly get to have the best birthing experience."

Dr. Nolan nodded sadly. "I understand that. That's part of why I want both of you to stay tonight. Regina, I'm not throwing this in your face, but with Oliver, you had postpartum depression and that means there's a stronger chance now. With all this with Emma, she has a strong chance as well and I want to be sure you're all okay." She looked around. "I'm assuming Regina and Emma will be sharing a bed tonight, so there will be one open and we can bring in a couple cots if you all want to stay."

Snow looked at Regina and before she could even ask, Regina nodded. "You're staying, Snow. Your daughter will want you here."

"I'm going home." Mal announced. "After I see Emma of course, but my wife and kids will want me home tonight."

"I think I'll see how Emma is before I make my choice." Cora said and Regina nodded.

Regina got up and hugged the doctor. "Seriously, our family owes you a new car or something. Everything you've done for us."

Kathryn smiled. "That tends to happen when the two most experienced doctors are me and Whale. Not sure why, but more people want to see me than him" She said sarcastically. "Our Anslie will be great once she's passed her MD. Needed too." She smiled at the young one and then looked back at Regina. "I'll go check on Emma now. In the meantime, order some food and rest up."

"Thanks, doc." Regina stated and sat back on the bed. She was glad the quads were sleeping and that Snow, Cora, and Mal were here should they start acting up.

A half hour later, a groggy blonde was wheeled into the room and helped into the bed. Regina got up and moved over to the bed. "Emma baby? How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus." Emma said, laying back. "How are the babies?"

"They're fine, Emma. Do you want to see them?" Mal asked, but Emma shook her head.

"Not right now. Sorry. I'm tired." Emma said, turning away from everyone.

"Emma, honey what's wrong?" Snow asked, moving over and taking her daughter's hand. "Talk to me, baby."

Emma blinked as her tears fell. "It was my last time having kids and I didn't even get to be awake. One minute, I'm pregnant and happy watching my wife give birth and the next, I wake up finding my babies were cut out of me along with my uterus." She wiped at her eyes. "I know we weren't planning on more, but just knowing I can't ever again, and I wasn't even here for this, I…just feel like I missed out."

Snow stroked Emma's cheek as Regina rubbed her back. "I get that, honey. You missed the birth and that had to be hard." Snow said, lifting Emma's chin. "Take some time to be sad, but then look at your babies. Honey, we almost lost you and I'm not trying to put down what you've gone through, but you're here. Your babies have you and need you."

"I know, mom. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Shh baby. No one is upset with you." Regina said. "Honey, let us heal you and then get some sleep, okay? The babies will be here when you get up."

"Don't Lottie and Gabby need to be fed?" Emma asked, moving to lay on her back.

"No. I somehow was able to produce enough milk for all four of them. Did Dr. Nolan tell you you'd be able to feed them after the infection?"

"She said if you guys heal me, I can feed them right away, but if you don't and that's fine, I can't feed them for a week."

"Let us heal you, Emma." Mal said, moving closer to the bed. "Let us heal you and you and Regina can get some sleep. Your mom is staying here with you tonight and I'll help Zelena make sure the kids are all up and ready in the morning to see you and their new siblings."

Emma nodded and put her arms to her side. "Okay, thank you." Cora, Mal, and Regina all gently healed Emma and the blonde let out a breath, feeling lighter. "Thank you. I didn't realize how much that would help." She bit her lip and looked at Cora. "Did…did that give me my uterus back?"

Cora sighed and shook her head, kissing Emma's forehead. "I'm sorry, baby girl, but I can't do that. It's not that I don't want to, because if I could I would, I just can't."

Mal gave a nod. "Magic is great, but it won't bring that back, sweets."

Emma sighed. "It's okay. Thanks, though."

Regina nudged Emma over and sat next to her. "Do you want to see the babies now? We still have to decide who is Gabby and who is Lottie. Or are we going with Charlie for Charlotte?"

Emma sat up more and ran her fingers through her hair. "I like both of them, honestly, but I think I like Lottie better."

Snow cleared her throat. "I'm going to go call your dad. You guys have some alone time and Emma, just tell me if you'd rather I go home."

Emma smiled softly held her arms out, hugging her mother tightly. "I'm sure you were scared today, mom. I don't remember any of it, but if the roles were reversed, I'd want to stay with you. Please stay."

Mary tried to hide her tears as she held her daughter. "Okay, baby girl. I'll be back."

"I'm heading out. I love you all." Mal said, kissing the babies and then the women on the cheeks.

"Bye Mal. Thank you for being here." Regina stated and then looked at her mother. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, but don't feel bad if you'd rather go home."

"I don't yet, but I'll call Zelena and give you six some time alone."

When the others left, Regina got up and brought the babies to the bed, laying two in Emma's lap and holding the other two as she got back into bed. "Christopher, Adelaide, these are your sisters and your Mama."

Emma smiled softly and softly caressed their cheeks. She then looked at the girls on her lap and let out a chuckle. "Gods, they look just like Eva and Malory did. We may need to do that special mark thing." However, when both girls opened their eyes, the women were a bit surprised. "I thought they were supposed to be identical. How does one have blue eyes and the other brown?"

Regina gave a shrug. "Magic? They're so beautiful."

Emma looked at her babies. "Looks like we got two blue and two brown eyed babies. Well, let's figure this out." She said and tried what she did with the girls. "Who wants to be Charlotte Ann?" The blue eyed one happened to move her hand. "We have a winner." Emma chuckled. "I didn't know if it would work again." She then looked at her other daughter. "Then you are Gabriella Mae." The little one let out a burp and Emma chuckled more. "Oh, you're mine alright." She looked over at Regina and frowned when she saw her tears. "Regina? Baby, what's wrong?"

Regina shook her head and wiped her tears. "Just watching you with them. Gods, Emma, I almost lost you, almost lost them. I was so scared and I couldn't do anything. I kept thinking about how I would go on if you…if you died and I couldn't. I knew I wouldn't be able to." She was crying now and Emma carefully moved the babies so they were safely on the bed and then wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Baby, you would. You'd pick yourself up for the kids, but you don't have to worry, I'm right here." She kissed her softly. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Oh, it's not your fault, Emma. I'm just so glad you fought through." She then looked at the babies and let out a breath. "They're here. How the hell are we going to do this?" She asked, lightly laughing.

Emma smiled and gazed at her babies. "One day at a time and the best we can. That's really all we can do." She laced her fingers with Regina's. "We can do this, baby. I've been thinking, maybe we make some sort of calendar. I hate to say we're 'scheduling time for our kids' but then at least we can keep track and make sure all of them are getting their fair share of attention."

"That's a great idea. Especially Henry since he's two years from graduating. Ugh, our baby is graduating."

Emma smiled. "And I get to be here to see it. When I gave him up, I never thought I'd get those moments. I'm so lucky I found you and him and everyone."

"We're all lucky too, baby."

The next day the women took their babies home and introduced them to their siblings. The girls each took a girl and Henry took Christopher as Emma helped Oliver hold Lottie.

"They don't do much, do they Mama?" Oli asked.

"No, not yet. They eat, sleep and poop. But they'll get to be more fun soon."

Henry smiled and looked around. "We should get a picture with all us kids."

Regina smiled and nodded. "I'd love that. It'll be our Christmas card picture."

Henry, still holding Christopher stood behind a chair while the girls with Adelaide and Gabriella sat on it. Oliver held Lottie very carefully as he sat in front of the chair. They smiled for picture after picture and then Cora came in. "Okay, now the whole family."

They moved to the loveseat and Emma took Lottie on her right and Malroy sat on her left leg. Regina was next to them with Gabby on her left and Eva on her right. Henry kept Christopher and Oliver squeezed between his mothers with little Adelaide on his lap.

"Oh, this is beautiful." Cora said, taking pictures. They then took many more with the babies, with just Oliver, with the twins together and the twins apart and even with just Henry. The last one, Emma winked to Regina and just as Cora took the picture, the two mothers kissed each of his cheeks, causing everyone to laugh.

 **One year later**

"Mama! It stinks in here!" Oliver wined as Emma changed yet another diaper.

"I know, I want to change them all and then I'll take the trash out. Or you could you know, help out and take out the trash."

Eva came over. "I'll do it." She took the bag and took it out, leaving Emma marveling over just how helpful Eva had become lately. Though she was happy for it, she couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason behind it. Regina came in to watch the babies and Emma went to find Eva.

"Honey? Can we talk?"

"Sure." Eva said with a shrug. "What's up?"

"It's just…now I'm not complaining, but I'm curious as to why you've been extra helpful lately. Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate it, I just want to make sure you're okay."

Eva shrugged again and looked down. "I'm fine."

"Eva." Emma said, giving her a look. "Talk to me."

Eva sighed. "It's just that I've been thinking. Ever since Mom told us her story, I've been scared that I'll be evil. Just listen, mom, don't talk yet." She said, seeing Emma was going to say something. "I know you and mom both said that evil is made, not born, but I just…I wanna be good. I see everything you and Mom do for us all day every day and I just think it's not too much for me to help more. And, if it will keep me from being evil, that's just a bonus."

Emma smiled softly and hugged her daughter, bringing her to her lap. "Honey, I think you are good. You are so good, my Bumble bee, and Mom and I love the extra help. However, the quads aren't your responsibility and we wouldn't be mad if you didn't want to help." She caressed her baby's cheek. "Honey, all kids…hell all people sometimes do things that aren't right or aren't the rules, but that doesn't make them bad or evil. Can I tell you a secret?" Eva nodded, so Emma continued. "I love that feisty side of you. I love when you believe in something so much that you fight for it. I may not always love how you do it, but I love that you do it. I love that you are you and that you question things and don't just accept what you're told. I'm not saying I want you to be a little shit." Emma said, making Eva laugh a little. "But, I want you to be you my baby girl." She lifted Eva's chin. "You are more like me than you know and I don't want you to change. Eva, you're one of the best things that have ever come from me and I wish you were okay with yourself."

Eva blinked some tears and hugged her mother. "I love you, Mama. Thanks for saying those things."

"Emma! Get in here now! They have magic!" Regina shouted and Emma groaned, making Eva laugh.

The blonde came into the play room to find toys flying all over and babies laughing. None were walking yet, but they were crawling and climbing and in the middle of it was Regina with a long jump rope tied around her. Emma laughed harder, taking out her phone to take pictures. "You could have used your magic." She said as Eva went to untie her mother.

"I couldn't! It's like they had some force to stop me."

"That's because they're powerful like their sisters." Cora said, coming in with a chuckle. "Let's get some binding done."

The three of them bound their babies magic and let Eva and Ry practice theirs to clean up. Regina smiled at her girls, who were in those pre-teen years. "Okay girls. I think we need a serious talk. You both have done wonderfully in your lessons and have shown us you can control your magic. Mama and I talked about it last night and we're not going to bind your magic anymore."

The girls smiled and cheered and hugged each other. Emma cleared her throat. "However, if either of you use your magic to hurt others, or in ways you know are not acceptable, it's going to be bound again. Do we need to go through the list of what is and isn't acceptable?"

Ry shook her head. "No. We do that before EVERY SINGLE magic lesson."

Eva nodded. "Yeah. No turning people into bugs, no cheating in school or sports, no burning our brother." She grinned at Cora before adding. "No showing Mama we're so much better at controlling it than she is."

Emma gasped and looked at Cora. "Seriously? That's so not true." Regina chuckled and Emma shot her a look. "You too?!"

Regina came over and kissed Emma's nose. "No baby, it's just funny."

Another year later and Henry's family took up two rows in the field behind Storybrooke High School. Neal and Ruby had Rose and Amber, Maleficent and Lacey had Owen with them as Lilly was sitting in the rows with the graduating students. Zelena and Anslie had a very excited Tori, who kept waving at her cousin Henry. Mary and David had their two boys, Cora sat by Rumple and the Swan-Mills family all sat with smiles. Emma held Adelaide who had big brown eyes and blonde pigtails, Regina held Christopher, their brown eyed boy with blonde hair, Cora held Charlotte who had blue eyes with dark curly hair and Mary held Gabby with her long brown hair and brown eyes. At two, they were being rather good as they sat through all the speeches. Henry graduated top of his class and when his name was called, everyone stood and cheered for him. Lilly was next, and they all did the same for her. After the ceremony, Emma had gone to find the graduates and found them making out in an empty part of the field.

"Geez guys, can't you wait until you get home for that?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "You and Mom do it all the time."

"Me and Mom are married and old."

Henry was about to ask Emma just how old she was when she had him, but decided against it. It could be a sore subject for Emma, so he just took Lilly's hand and walked over. "Party time?"

"Party time."

Fun was had by everyone and that night, an exhausted Regina and Emma lay curled into each other. "Baby, don't cry. We still have all summer." Regina said, rubbing Emma's back.

"I know, but then he's off to UCLA. I mean, couldn't he at least have picked Boston or New York? California?! I mean that just screams 'I wanna get away from here'."

Regina sighed. "No, honey, it screams 'UCLA has the best courses for what I want to do'. You know he explained it. He wants to be a game developer and he said he'd be back."

"He says that now, but you know what will happen. He'll love it there, make friends, find better job opportunities and only come home maybe once a year out of guilt."

"Ma, that's not true." Henry sighed as he came in. He had been going to say goodnight to them, but heard his mom. He knew Emma was having a hard time with him leaving and he understood that. He sat on the bed and took Emma's hand. "Yes, there may be time I can't come home because of classes or homework, but I'll be home every Christmas and every summer."

"Unless you get a job. I don't know why you think you have to do that."

Henry sighed, he hated that he had to keep explaining, but he also hated that he was hurting his mom. He tried to blink the tears and swallow the lump in his throat. "Ma, I want to be a normal college kid. I want the part time job, the parties, the homework. However, if you're really this against it, I'll look into NYU or something."

Emma sighed, knowing that wasn't fair. She sat up more and pulled her 18 year old son into her lap. I'm sorry, Henry. I don't mean to make you feel guilty. It's just…you're my first. You're the one I almost lost. I can't…I'll try to explain it. Henry, I made the hardest choice when I put you up for adoption. I thought about everything I'd be missing out on, but then I thought of you and all the things you'd be missing out on if I didn't give you that chance. I'm sorry if it sounds selfish, but it's so hard to do that again. I know it's the right thing, I know you need to do this and I do support you, it's just hard to once again let you go. You're my first baby boy and I just…I love you so much."

Henry wiped at his eyes and pulled Regina into their cuddle session. "I get it, ma. I do get it. But please don't look at it like that. You're letting me go, for a little while, not forever. You remember how you always used to wonder if you were a good mom and if you were doing the right thing? Now it's time to test all that. It's time to believe you've done everything you could to prepare me for the big world out there and let me live in it. I can already tell you that you have, you both have. You both have been the most amazing parents I could ever have asked for, but now is my time to prove it to you. I promise that I will not move out there after I graduate, okay? I can't be that far away from my family forever. I know it's only four years and then I can come back, and I will come back. I want to see the girls graduate in five years; I want to go to Oliver's baseball games and watch the quads grow into little their destinies. I want to be here for all of that, so I will be. I've already looked, and most developer jobs can be worked at home. Besides, Lilly and I are planning on staying a couple, so I'll be back for her too. Ma, I love you so much that if you really don't want me to go, I won't."

Emma shook her head and kissed his forehead. "Go. There's great things ahead of you, Henry and I'm not going to hold you back from them. However, while we have this summer, we're going to use it as a family. I took the summer off and we're going to just be together, like we should be."

Regina smiled and kissed her wife and son. "I love you guys. I love our family and I can't wait to see what is in store for all of you. It's hard to let go, but that's part of being a parent. Henry, just know that if you need anything, you call us. No matter what. Even if you think we'll be mad at you, we are here anytime. We'll take the family out there from time to time as well, so you don't have to worry about always coming here to see us."

"Thanks, mom, and thank you both for creating this amazing family."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello, so I have been re-reading my stories and realized it's been far too long since a nice smut scene. Also, the end of this and all of my next chapter is going to be heavy and emotional, so I want to put this in here. It's not going to be a long one, but here it is.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 19**

"Now guys, are you sure you're okay with all four and Ollie?" Regina asked as she handed Christopher to David. "It's not too late to see if Zelena would take two of them. The girls went to Mal and Lacey's."

Snow smiled kindly. "We'll be just fine. The girls seem to really like Mal and Lacey's new foster daughter."

Regina nodded. "Yes. Layla is a sweet little thing. Although, if I can be honest, I think Eva has a little crush on her. I don't get why she won't talk to Emma or me about it. I mean, obviously we wouldn't be against her liking a girl."

David put Chris down and looked at Regina. "I don't think it's because Layla is a girl. I think at Eva's age, you're embarrassed no matter who you crush on and it's awkward to try and put that all into words."

Regina looked over at him and raised a brow. "Someone been reading?" She chuckled when he nodded. "That does make sense though."

"My boys are getting older and I want to be ready for when they come to me with these types of things. I missed that with Emma, so I don't want to mess it up with them."

Regina shook her head. "You won't. If you remember, Henry came to you when he didn't feel comfortable with us or his dad. You did great then and you'll do great with your boys."

"Thanks, Regina." David said and glanced at the clock. "You better get home; Emma will be done soon." He then held up a hand. "And no, I don't want all the details."

Regina smirked. "Don't worry, I'll make Sure Emma tells you all about it since you missed out on that stage with her."

"Please don't." Snow groaned. "But go and reconnect with your wife."

Regina chuckled. "Right, my wife, your daughter who I'm going to hand…"

"Enough or we won't take your kids." David said, putting his fingers in his ears.

Regina held her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Thanks again." She then went and kissed all four toddlers. "Mommy loves you, be good." Regina made her way back to her family's section of the 'castle' and started preparing.

Emma sighed as she finished her report on her newest patient. This kid had serious behavioral issues and was testing every last nerve she had. She knew there was a reason, there had to be, but she was having a hard time getting to that. She put the folder away and decided to head home. As Emma walked from her office to their home, she noticed that their section of the house was a bit dark and wondered if the kids went to bed early. "Regina? I'm home." She called out as she closed the door.

"It's Your Majesty, Princess." Regina said, coming over and wrapping her arms around Emma from behind. "Your Queen has missed you and demanded she make an appearance. Be a good little girl and go downstairs and get ready." She whispered before nipping at Emma's earlobe.

Emma's body shivered with anticipation as she swallowed. "Yes, Your Majesty." She then went to the door that lead to their room and smirked. "Your Princess has missed you, too." She said before happily going down the stairs.

Regina chuckled and shook her head as she watched her wife go downstairs. Rarely did she think about the day she almost lost her two years ago, but certain times, she was reminded, and it made her even more thankful for their times together.

They had gone through a bit of a hard time after the babies were born. Emma was down, really down, and wouldn't talk to Regina or anyone else about it. Finally, one day while having lunch with Ingrid, she broke down and told her what was wrong. The blonde had felt like she wasn't a full woman anymore after the forced hysterectomy and had a minor case of post-partum depression. Ingrid talked her into going in to see Dr. Nolan and after a lot of support and about six months of medication and therapy, she was feeling better and fully bonded with her babies. The women were so busy, but always found time to be together, even if it was just once a week. However, the last few months, Emma had been so busy, and Regina was tired after a day with the kids, that they hadn't had together time for a while. Tonight, Regina was fixing that.

Emma couldn't help but feel giddy as she went downstairs and to their dungeon playroom. She entered the code and grinned as the door slipped open. The blonde braided her hair and stripped off, using magic to make her legs (and between them) smooth and hair free. She slid on the collar and then the slip of a shirt left for her. Not sure where Regina wanted her, she decided to get on her knees and wait in front of the door.

Regina came in and smiled, gently scratched at Emma's scalp. "Good girl, my Princess. You remember." She ran a finger down Emma's cheek and lifted her chin. "You remember the safe word?"

"Yes." Emma said and then flinched when she felt a slap to the face. "Sorry. Yes, your Majesty."

"Good girl. Now, are you ready to be my dirty little whore?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty, very ready."

"Mmm, good." Regina purred and bent down to kiss Emma hard. She pulled back, causing the blonde to whimper. "Get over on that table. Face down, legs apart, and be ready to lose track of your orgasms."

Emma swallowed and stood. "Yes, your Majesty." She said and went over to the padded leather table. She spread her legs and bent over, stretching her arms in front of her. Regina watched and grinned, seeing how her blonde remembered. She restrained her wrists and then her ankles and ran her hands up Emma's body, ripping the cloth off of her and raking her nails down her back and down her legs, giving a smack to her ass.

"I have a surprise for you. I did a little online shopping." Regina explained as she came over and put a blindfold on Emma and then kissed her. "I think you'll like it, but if you don't, just remember your safe word and remember I won't get upset."

Emma swallowed, feeling her arousal already dripping down her legs. "Yes, your Majesty." She listened as she heard Regina rummaging around and was confused on what she was doing. She could hear something that sounded like wheels, or a table being pushed, but had no idea what it could be.

"Now, I think I got the right sizes." Regina said and came up by Emma, stroking her cheek. "But baby, if it hurts, please tell me. I know that after your surgery, bigger isn't better." She said softly, breaking character for a moment.

Emma tried not to let that upset her, but the truth was, it was something that did upset her in the past. "I will let you know, but I think I'll be okay."

Regina sighed and kissed Emma lovingly. "Emma, baby, just please be honest, okay? I want you to enjoy this."

Emma nodded, giving a small smile "I will be. Thanks, Gina."

Regina smirked and let the name slide. "You're welcome. Okay, let's have some fun." She then moved over to the new machine and got some lubrication ready. She brought it to Emma's core and slowly inserted it as she lazily ran her finger over her clit. She flipped a switch and it started pulling out and thrusting in at a slow pace as it also vibrated. She grinned as she heard Emma's moan and watched the blonde's hips move as much as they could against it.

"Your Majesty, I can take more, bigger. This feels so good but…"

Regina smacked Emma's ass, stopping her words. "I did not ask you to speak, nor did I say I was finished. Once I'm set up here, that will be fifteen lashings for speaking out of place."

Emma bit her lip. "Yes, your Majesty, I'm sorry, your Majesty."

Regina just ignored her and went back to the new machine. She poured some lubrication over Emma's smaller hole and grinned as the blonde realized what was going to happen and how she instantly became excited. Sure, she liked this from time to time, but Emma seemed to love it and it had been too long since she gave her wife what she loved. Regina worked Emma's puckered hole, stretching it and preparing it and once she felt satisfied, she brought the second arm of the machine over and slowly inserted the toy until it was inside her. "Do you still want more? Speak freely, it's not a trick question."

"Yes. I…I can be filled more." Emma moaned, her body feeling amazing with the toy.

Regina flipped the switch, so the toy started moving and used her magic to make it thicker. Emma moaned and her legs shook as she felt such pleasure. "No, my little Whore, I understand that after a while, you won't be able to ask before each orgasm, and that's fine. For tonight, you don't have to ask, but you do have to tell me when you have one because I am keeping track." Regina produced a chalkboard and wrote 'Orgasms' on it. She knew she had a bit before Emma's first because she had the toys on low.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Emma said, her body already covered in a layer of sweat.

Regina then went to the wall and picked out her favorite whip. The end had a small heart on it and left not only a cute little mark, but a little sting as well. "Ready for your punishment? Remember, it doesn't count unless you count it out loud." She said, brining the whip down to Emma's ass.

"Mfm, One." Emma said and focused on counting. When she got to ten, she was panting. "I…please, your majesty, just a small break…I…oh fuck yes." She said, her body shaking with her first orgasm.

Regina smirked and brought the whip down again. "No breaks, and don't make me start over."

"El…eleven…" Emma got out as she tried to recover.

Of course, Regina would have none of that, so she put the speed up to three as she chuckled. "Oh, my cute little fuck toy, you're only on level three of ten." She said, running her fingers down her back before finishing the whipping.

"Yes…fuck I…FUUUUUUUUUUCK." Emma let out with her second orgasm, her body putting on such a show for Regina as she marked the second orgasm on the board.

Regina went and flipped it back down to one, her smirk wild as Emma seemed to take a breath of relief. "Oops." She said, flicking both arms up to five. She watched as Emma had an instant orgasm and grinned as she twirled her fingers around Emma's clit, causing a fourth right after the third.

"I…t…two…two…your Majesty…"

"Mmm, good girl." Regina said, marking the board. She went over and took off Emma's blindfold, loving the blown out black pupils that filled dark emerald eyes. She crawled up on the table and moved herself closer to Emma, not even having to give an order before Emma had her clit in her mouth. "That's good, my pet. Make Mama happy." She said, running her fingers through sweat drenched blonde locks. "That's my good little whore."

Emma stopped for a moment. "A…another…mmmffff…mark."

With her magic, Regina made a mark. "Good girl, now back at it. Put that pretty little mouth back to work."

Emma did well, even if she was fighting her own pleasure, she made sure she made Regina cum a couple times before Regina got up. She looked at the board. "Wow, you're at seven. How are you feeling? Ready to quit?"

Emma shook her head. "Not quit…break?"

Regina chuckled, scratching Emma's scalp. "Not yet." She said, turning the toy up to six. Emma grunted as she felt another orgasm hit her.

"Cu..cu…cumming…." She said, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh baby, I can tell." Regina said watching her. She rubbed Emma's swollen clit and watched as her Princess came, squirting her pleasure as she did so. "That's my girl." She said, turning the machine down to one, giving Emma a slight break. After a moment, she turned it off and pulled it out of Emma. Emma let out a sigh and Regina chuckled. "We're not done, little one." She said as she undid Emma's ankle and wrist straps. "Can you walk?"

Emma slowly stood and though she held most of her weight on the table, she gave a nod. "I…I think so. Thirsty."

"I'm sure you are." Regina said, helping Emma over to sit on the bed. She opened a bottle of water and held it to Emma's lips. "Drink." Emma did so and after the bottle was gone, she looked at another one and then at Regina. "Are you hot, my whore?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Stand."

Emma did so, going to where she knew there was a drain. She took the bottle Regina gave her and poured it over her head, the cool water almost steaming as it met with hot skin. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Regina's eyes raked over her blonde appreciatively. "Gods, after 17 years, you still have such a rocking body. You still turn me on, Princess."

Emma felt her blush but also her pride as she gave Regina a smile. "Thank you."

"Now, lay down." When Emma laid down, Regina restrained her again, her arms to her side and her legs strapped from some ropes from the ceiling so her legs were bent, but up in the air and wide open. She brought over the toy and adjusted it, this time, the toys easily went inside Emma. Regina grabbed the remote and laid by Emma, stroking her cheek. "Comfortable?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Good." Regina hit a button and Emma's eyes went wide as the machine started on level eight. Her back arched and her eyes closed as pleasure instantly coursed through her. "Open your yes. I want to see you get fucked like a good little whore."

It took a bit, but finally Emma was able to open her eyes. "T…two…two m…mo…"

"Oh, I know. Thank you, but you don't have to tell me anymore."

Regina watched Emma as she flipped up to level 10. Her little Princess was doing so well, and Regina was proud. However, she also wondered if this would be the one time Emma used their safe word. After Regina marked orgasm 15, she looked at her stubborn wife. "Emma just…"

"SN…SNO…SNOW F…FUCKING WH…WHITE!" The blonde yelled and Regina could stop her grin as she shook her head, stopping the machine.

"Okay, okay baby, just take some deep breaths and lay still." Regina took the machine away and grabbed a cool cloth. As she took care of her wife, gently trying to cool her core, she kissed her legs lovingly. Once she knew Emma's body wasn't as sensitive, she undid the bindings and used her magic to take them back up to their bed. "Such a good girl." She said, kissing Emma's cheek. "That was a new record."

Emma could barely keep her eyes open. "I…I'm gonna get you back." She mumbled before passing out.

Regina chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure you will." She said, closing her own eyes.

Meanwhile, Cora sighed as she finished reading the message from her doctor. She had put the email off all day and finally decided to read it. This was it; it was finally her time, and somehow, she wasn't scared or sad about it. She had an amazing run, a second chance, and she knew she could leave this world feeling as though she accomplished everything she wanted to. The hard part wasn't going to be dying. No, the hard part was going to be telling everyone, leaving everyone else behind. Though she loved all her kids and grandkids the same, the one that kept coming into her mind was Eva. Eva would miss her and take this hard, so she knew she had to make sure she spent time with her little Bumble Bee.


	20. Chapter 20 Part 1

_**I'm back and this will be the Part one of two of last chapter of this story (It was supposed to be the last but got way too long before I was even halfway done) before I take a small break and decide if there will be a 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **in the series. I'm going to admit, this one will be hard (emotionally) to write and maybe hard for you to read, and it will be long, but when my brain comes up with something, I can't stop it. I don't want to give anything away, but I have to put this in here.**_

 _ *****Trigger warning for character death***** (Not one of our lovely ladies, I could never do that)**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 20**

Henry sat in the plane as he headed home for his winter break, having survived his first half of the school year. He stared out the window as a tear went down his cheek remembering his mother's words to him.

" _It's not good, Henry. We all thought she had longer, but this is it. She doesn't want to try a surgery that only has a 20% chance of working and I can't blame her." Regina had said, trying to hide the emotion in her voice._

" _How much longer?" He asked, knowing he sounded like a kid again._

" _Honestly? Henry, I think she's holding out for you." Regina said, her voice shaking._

" _Then I won't come home." He said, though he knew that wouldn't work._

 _Regina sighed, wishing she could hold her son. "I understand why you're saying that, but she really wants to see you before…before she goes."_

" _I can't say goodbye." He said, his voice fighting the lump in his throat._

" _So, don't. Just listen to her and then tell her how much you love her."_

 _Henry sighed, wiping his eyes. "Are you okay, mom? You and Ma? I know you're both just going to worry about me and my siblings, but are you two okay?"_

 _Regina smiled softly, her son was always so loving and caring. "It's hard. I've cried to your Ma and she's cried to me, but we try to stay strong in front of your siblings. Your sisters are…" Regina broke off there, needing a breath. "Well they're taking it hard."_

" _I'm sure they are. Eva and Gramma have always been so close, but we all know Gramma never played favorites. She loves us all."_

" _That she does. I think it's hard for the girls because, just like you, they've had her here for so long. She's been another mother in a lot of ways. Henry, when you're here, you can break down to us, to Ma and me. You don't have to be strong."_

" _Neither do you, Mom." He said taking a breath. "I'll be home tomorrow morning. I love you so much. Tell…tell gramma that I love her?"_

" _I will, Henry. Ma and I love you, too."_

The sound of wheels hitting the runway snapped Henry out of his trance and he wiped at his face, both looking forward to and dreading being home. If his grandmother was suffering, he didn't want her to suffer much longer, however, he also wanted one more Christmas with her. He smiled softly thinking of past Christmases with Cora and how she was always the life of the party. She'd have snowball fights with them, sled with them, make snowmen and then make the best hot chocolate for them. She'd always make sure they got one practical and one fun give from her and never once did one of them feel like theirs was better or worse than someone else's gift. The best part, however, was how on every single Christmas Eve, she'd wake him up so they could "play Santa" for all the kids in the 'compound'. He loved doing that with her and having his special time. He decided then and there that he'd continue on her tradition as long as he could.

Henry got off the plane and smiled when he saw his blonde mother, his little brother, and two of the quads. Oliver was now eight, and his smile lit up Henry from the inside. He ran up and hugged his big brother tightly. "I've missed you, Henry!"

Henry smiled and hugged him back. "I've missed you, too. You keeping your sisters in line while I'm gone?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "That's far too much work. They are impossible."

Henry chuckled and then hugged Emma. "Hey Ma. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, kid." She smiled and held his shoulders as she looked at him. "I swear you've grown a couple inches. I love the haircut. I wasn't really into the longer hair, but this is nice. Lilly will love it."

He blushed a bit. "She said she loves it. We video chatted the other night." He looked at the stroller and grinned. "Looks like we have Lottie and Addie here today." He said, tapping their noses and causing them to giggle. At two and a half, they were easy to distinguish because they weren't identical. If it were Lottie and Gabby, he'd have to look at their eye color. "I'm surprised they're sitting so nicely in a stroller."

Emma laughed. "That's why I have them. Chris and Gabby refuse to sit in it and I didn't want to listen to screaming toddlers for the whole trip. Let's get your suitcase and head home."

"Henry! Mom, Henry's home!" Came Eva's voice as Henry got out of the car. He chuckled and looked up, seeing his now thirteen-year-old twin sisters come out to greet him.

"Hey girls." He said with a smile, dropping his bag to hug them.

"We missed you!" Malory said as Eva nodded.

"I've missed you two, too." He said and then checked to make sure Emma wasn't close enough to hear him. "How are they doing? Ma and Mom?"

Eva sighed and looked at him. "They're trying to hide it, but they're sad. We all are, Henry, but Gramma keeps saying it's just her time." She stopped as tears filled her eyes. She turned away and tried to stop them, but Malory rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Eva. Remember, everyone said we're allowed to cry."

Henry pulled Eva into a tight hug. "She's right. It's okay to cry. It's better to let it out than keep it in." He put his right hand on Eva's cheek and his left on Malory's. "This is a scary and sad time. If you need to cry, you cry."

Emma came over and handed Lottie to Eva and Addie to Malory. "You girls okay?"

"Yeah, Ma." Eva said, kissing Lottie's head and heading inside, Ry following her.

Emma helped Henry with his bag, and they came inside the house. After he took his things up to his room, he came back down and found Regina hugging her. "Hey mom."

Regina hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you. How is school going?"

"Really well. I'm top of the class." He said with a grin. "What are you making?"

"Well, in honor of you coming home, we are having the whole family over so I'm making a few different pasta dishes."

A girl walked in and smiled. "Hey, Regina. Eva said I could come early, and I know last time I knocked, you said I didn't have to do that and…"

Regina put a hand up and smiled. "Layla, it's alright. You're right, you don't have to knock when you're expected. Come on in and meet Henry. Henry, this is Layla, Mal and Lacey's new daughter."

"Foster daughter, for now." The girl said and smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Layla!" Eva said with a huge smile as she came in. "Come on, we have some time before dinner." She took the girls hand and pulled her out of the kitchen.

Henry rose a brow as he watched them leave. "You know Eva's got it bad for her, right?"

Regina chuckled. "Officially, I know nothing of the sort. Unofficially, yes and I find it adorable."

"So, will Gramma be at dinner or should I go talk to her now?" Henry asked as he gazed down at his fingers on the counter.

"I don't know, Henry. She doesn't always feel like eating. Why don't you go see her?" She said, kissing his temple.

Henry nodded and took a breath before going to his grandmother's door and knocking. "Gramma? It's Henry."

"Come in, come in." She called.

Henry came in and smiled, though it was weird to see his grandma in bed, she didn't look as bad as he had expected her to. "Hey Grams." He said, coming and sitting on the chair by the bed.

Cora smiled and reached to take his hand. "My boy. I was hoping you'd come and see me. How is school going?"

Henry told her all about his classes and friends and what he did in his spare time. She listened, a smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're having a good time, Henry. So, grown up and doing things on your own. I'm so proud of you." She tapped his hand and shifted her look at him. "Now, I know your mom told you what's going on. I don't have much longer, and I'm okay with that. I don't know how much time I have, but whatever it is, I want you to know that you don't need to take time off school when it happens."

"But Grams, I'll want to come home for…for you know."

"My funeral. You can say it, Henry, there's nothing wrong with saying it. I know you will, but then you'll go back to school. Your moms will have support from the others and your siblings will have your moms."

Henry blinked, trying to hide his tears. "Who will I have?"

Cora took Henry's hand and kissed it. "You'll have your moms. Henry, I should have worded what I meant differently. What I meant was I don't want you to transfer here or anything like that. I just don't want my death to be the reason you don't go back to school."

Henry nodded; his eyes close. "Grams…I don't want you to die." He said, a sob escaping him as he moved to lay next to his grandmother.

Cora held him in her arms and rubbed his back as he cried. "Henry, listen to me. I've lived. I mean I have _lived_. I have had a few lifetimes, but the last fourteen years have been the best. My daughter forgave me and accepted me back into her life. I got to watch you grow up, watch your sisters be born and develop such amazing personalities, watch your brother come into himself. Yes, I'm sad I won't know the Quads as they grow, but I know they'll know me. You will be there to tell them about me, and I trust you to do that. I trust you to make sure Oliver and Victoria never forget me. If Zelena and Anslie have another child, make sure they know about me and how much I would have loved them."

Henry sniffed and gave a nod. "I will, Grandma." He looked up at her. "I love you, Grandma."

"And I love you, Henry. Never, ever forget that."

"Never." He said and stayed cuddled with her for a while.

That night at dinner, Henry had a good time catching up with everyone, but called it an early night, saying he was tired. With everyone in bed and Regina relaxing in the bath, Emma went down to Cora's room. "You okay, Ma? Need anything?"

Cora shook her head and reached for Emma who got in bed next to her. "I'm just fine. Your mom made sure I had some soup and that my water glass is full for the night."

Emma gave a nod and laced her fingers with Cora's. "How are you feeling, really?"

Cora sighed and with her other hand, ran her fingers through Emma's long blonde hair. "Tired. Emma, I…I don't think I'm going to make it until Christmas. I can't keep fighting."

Emma sniffed, but gave a nod. "I understand, Ma. I hate the thought of losing you, but I don't want you to fight when you're too tired to do so. But fuck, I'm going to miss you so much."

Cora smiled softly and kissed Emma's head. "I'll always be with you, Em. Every stern look from Regina, every attitude filled remark from Eva, every time Malory does magic better than you, that's me. I'm not going to say that I know what happens when we die, but I know that I will never forget you and if I can, I'll watch over all of you." Cora stroked Emma's cheek and under her chin, making her look up at her. "Emma, I am so proud of the woman you have become, the mother you are to your children and the wife you are to my daughter. I hate how you lived the first eighteen years of your life, but I'm so proud of you for turning that around. You did that, Emma, you were so strong and did that. You can say it was because you had us, but in the end, you did that."

Emma sniffed and gave a small nod. "Thanks, Cora. That means a lot to me, but it's not all true. You did help. You, Regina, the others, you all helped. Cora you…you've been the most amazing mother in law I could ever have. I will never forget you and I'll make sure all my kids know everything about their gramma Cora. Thank you for everything you've done for me, for my kids, for everyone."

Cora cupped Emma's cheek. "I love you, Emma, as if you were my own."

"I love you too." Emma stayed there until Cora was asleep and then carefully got up and went to her bed, cuddling with her wife. She shook her head, telling Regina she didn't want to talk, and instead just cuddled with her.

"Hey Henry." Tori said as she came in the next day. "Grams said she wanted to talk to me."

Henry smiled. "No problem, Tori, can you take her coffee with you?"

"Sure can." She said and took the cup, going into Cora's room. "Hey Grams. I have your coffee." Tori said, placing the cup down on the table.

"Come on up here, Tori dear." Cora said, sitting up more. "I want to talk to you for a little bit."

Tori got up on the bed and looked at Cora. "Mommy said your heart is bad. She won't say it, but I am ten, I do know what that means."

Cora gave a smile. "You're a very smart girl, Tori. Yes, my heart is bad, and I don't think I'll be around much longer. I just wanted to talk to you so that you'll always know that I love you. I love you just as much as I love my other grandkids, Tori. I'm so glad my daughter found you because you were meant to be hers."

Tori smiled softly, tears in her eyes. "She and Anslie were meant to be mine, too. Gramma, you were my first ever gramma and I love you so much. I will never forget you."

The two talked for a while and then Anslie came in, sending Tori back home to Zelena. "How are you feeling, Ma?"

"Tired. Come here, dear." Cora said, holding her hand out. Anslie took it and sat on the side of the bed. "I'm taking time in telling everyone what I want them to know before…before I can't anymore. Anslie, you have been a miracle on earth sent to our family. The way you took care of Malory and explained things to Eva with the cancer, the way you took care of Regina and Emma during that time as well, has never been forgotten. However, the way you loved my daughter when she needed it most is what really touched my heart. Zelena grew up thinking she wasn't loved and until I met Emma, I admit, I never once thought that Zelena would have had the same fate. You loved her when you didn't have to and the two of you are amazing together. You are my daughter, Anslie, and I love you so much. Please never forget that."

Anslie smiled and wiped at a tear. "I lost my mother years ago before the curse and I never thought I'd find anyone to come close to filling her shoes. I did though, the day I found you. Cora, you are amazing, and I know you have a past you're not proud of, but look around here; you did all this, Cora. You can say it was Emma or Regina all you want, but you created Regina and Zelena and you brought them together. Everyone loves you, Cora and your memory will live on through generations."

Cora smiled, her own tears falling. "Thank you, Anslie. I truly appreciate that." She moved her hand to Anslie's still flat stomach. "You tell that little one that their Gramma loved them before they were even born."

Anslie looked surprised at Cora. "How did you know? We were waiting to say anything until we felt safer about it."

Cora gave a wink. "You can tell anyone you want now; this baby is going to thrive."

Anslie leaned over and kissed Cora's cheek. "He or she will know how much you loved them, Cora." She stroked Cora's cheek. "I love you so much. You're going to leave quite a hole in our lives."

Cora smiled softly. "One that will be filled with love from all of you. I understand you'll all be sad, but I need you all to move on with your lives. I need to know my girls will all be okay, all four of you."

"Eventually, we will be. Now you let me know if you're in any kind of pain. I know you don't want to fight nature, but that doesn't mean that you have to do so in pain."

"Okay, dear. I'll let you know." Cora gave a small smile. "I think I have energy for one more of these talks and then I have to nap. Can you see if Mal can bring her whole troop in here?"

"I sure can." Anslie said and kissed Cora's temple again. She left and stood against the wall, taking a few breaths as she tried to calm her emotions.

Emma was coming by and saw her and hugged her. "You got your talk? I got mine last night and I'm still recovering."

Anslie gave a nod. "It's just so sad. I get why she's done fighting; I get she's tired and ready to go, but she's such a huge part of our lives."

"I know, but she deserves to go the way she wants to go." Emma said sadly. "At least she's surrounded by love."

"That she is. I'm going to go see if Mal and her family can come over. Cora wanted to talk to them together."

"Okay. I'm going to take the littles outside for a bit if you want to join us."

"You bet. See you in a bit."

"Lilly? Layla? Please come down here." Mal called after talking with Anslie. Lacey and Owen were already in the living room. When the girls came down, Mal smiled softly at them. "You all know that Gramma Cora is not doing well. She wants to see all of us and talk to us for a little bit."

Lilly gave a sad nod. "To say goodbye?"

Lacey nodded. "Yes, honey, to say goodbye and to say things on her mind. We know that this is hard, but we're asking that you all give her just a bit of your time as this is important for her."

Layla nodded. "She wants to talk to me too? She don't even know me that well."

Maleficent smiled softly. "Yes, she wants to talk to you, too. In her eyes, as in ours, you're part of this family." That made Layla smile and then feel sad because she was losing the woman who was always so kind to her. Owen was still a bit young at five years old, but even he knew something sad was going on. The five made their way over and Maleficent knocked at the door. "Cora? You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, yes, please come in." Cora said and was seated in her chair, blankets around her and a fire going in the fireplace. "Maleficent dear, after I speak with your family, will you stay just to indulge me a little longer?"

"You know I will." Maleficent said as she sat on the sofa next to her wife, their son on her lap and their girls on the loveseat on the other side of Cora.

Cora gave a nod and then turned more towards the girls. "I won't keep you two for long, I just wanted to have a little chat. I know that in this world's terms, I'm not technically anything to you as far as relations, but in my heart you two are just as much my granddaughters as Malory, Eva, and the others. Layla, I know you've not been here long, but my dear, I already know you have a heart of gold. I see amazing things for you in your future and while it won't be easy, if you fully let Maleficent and Lacey into your heart, you will not regret it. Please know that I love you, child and I wish you nothing but the best in your lifetime."

Layla didn't expect to feel such emotions, but she blinked tears and gave a small nod. "I love you too, but I do wish I'd have had more time with you. Eva tells me the best stories about you and I wish I'd have known you when I was younger."

Cora smiled kindly at the girl. "If you want to know anything about me, you ask Eva. You're right, she has some good stories. It doesn't matter that I've only known you a short time, I already know I love you."

Layla smiled and then got up and hugged the woman. "We'll miss you." She said softly, not sure if that was okay to say, but when she got a nod from Cora, she knew it was okay. She went back and sat down, leaning into Lilly as the older girl put her arm around her.

Cora looked at Owen and smiled as he gave her a cheeky little grin. "Come here, little man." She said, holding her arms out as he came over and carefully climbed up into her lap. Ever since Cora had found out about her heart, she had taken the time to get to know every child in their 'family' and had a soft spot for all of them. "Owen, you are a charmer." She said and hugged him. "Gramma Cora is going away soon, buddy, but I want you to know how much I love you."

Owen looked at Cora as if he understood, and maybe in a way, he did. "I love you, Gramma Cora. I'll miss you very much." He then kissed her cheek and she smiled softly.

"You're a good boy." She said, helping him off her lap and then looked at Lacey. "My dear Lacey with the heart of gold. You took in this family with no questions asked and have helped out so many times, especially with Emma in the early years. Thank you for making that old dragon over there happy and for being a part of our family."

Lacey smiled back at her before going and hugging her. "I love you, Cora, just like a mother. Thank you for all you've done for all of us and don't worry, I will be sure Owen never forgets you." She then looked at her wife who gave a nod and then at Layla as she picked up Owen. "Let's give Ma and Lilly some time while we see what the others are doing."

Layla nodded and gave Cora one more hug before heading out with Lacey. Cora then looked over to Lilly and smiled softly. "Lilly honey, come here." She said holding her hands out as Lilly came over and sat on the foot stool in front of Cora. "I know you and Henry are dating and going strong and I hope the highest of hopes that all works out, but please know that if it doesn't, it's not going to change how anyone feels about either of you. You are a darling girl and you have such a pure heart. I love you for you, and I love you for Henry. You make him happy and I hope he makes you happy."

"He does. Even while we've been apart, he's made me happy."

"Good. You deserve it. Please make sure he gets through all this because he will need someone to lean on. He and I are close; closer than I think people realize and it will be hard for him."

Lilly nodded. "I know that, and you're right, he loves you so much. But Cora, this will be hard on everyone. You've touched all of us and we're all going to miss you. I'll be there for Henry however I can be, I promise you that. I love you, Cora, as my own gran." She then moved and hugged the woman who suddenly seemed so small.

After Lilly left, Maleficent came over and sat in front of Cora. "I cannot believe this time has come. I find I'm not ready to see you go." She said, tears building in her eyes. "I always saw the best in you, even when you didn't. I used to wish I could have changed you somehow, helped you back then. Especially when Regina came to me and she was so saddened over her relationship with you."

"You couldn't have, Maleficent, because I didn't want it back then. I was so blinded, and no one could have changed me."

"I know, and now, I'm glad I couldn't. Look at what we have, Cora. None of this could have been accomplished back there, back then. All of us needed to go through what we went through to get the where we are now, to what we have now."

Cora gave a nod as she gazed into the fire. Her gaze shifted to Mal and her eyes filled with tears. "Watch over my girls, Mal. Promise me you'll keep them all safe."

Maleficent took Cora's hand and held it between hers, bringing it to her lips. "I promise I will, Cora. No one can replace you, but I'll be sure to keep them safe." Maleficent's crystal blue eyes gazed into Cora's. "Are you scared?"

Cora smiled and sat back, shaking her head. "No. I know most would be and maybe I should be, but I'm not. I'm hoping that it's like they say it is where I'm free of pain, my spirit is free and I can watch over everyone, but who am I kidding, if it is like that, I'll be going somewhere else."

"Cora Rose Mills, that is not true. You have redeemed yourself and you know it." Mal cupped Cora's cheek. "You'll be free out there in the wind, free to soar and watch over all of us. You'll be free of pain, free of stress, free of worry. You'll be alive." She said, smiling

Cora smiled back, tears falling. "Thank you, Maleficent." She got out before she started coughing. "I need to lay down."

After helping Cora to her bed, Maleficent left and took a breath before going to see Regina. "How are you holding up?"

Regina looked over and shrugged. "I don't know. I hear she's giving little talks to everyone and I'm not sure I can do that, Mal."

"Are you sure you can't? How would you feel if you didn't and you never knew what she wanted to tell you?"

"It would drive me crazy. It's just…Emma was so sad after her talk and I get it, I just…" Regina sighed, tears filling her eyes. "It makes this real."

"Oh honey, I hate to tell you this, but it is real." Mal said, coming over and hugging her dear friend. "When she calls for you, go to her, and then remember you have support."

That afternoon, Gold came in and saw Cora and had their conversation before Cora talked to D.J. and Ben. "Send your parents in please." Cora said after hugging the boys. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them when she heard a soft knock. "Come in, come in." She said and smiled. "Ah, the Charmings."

David grinned. "The Swans now, remember?" He asked as he sat by the bed.

"Of course, of course." Cora said, watching as Snow sat by him. "Listen, I'm sorry for everything in the past."

"We're past that, Cora." Snow said softly, taking her hand. "We're way past that."

"Are we?" Cora asked, cupping Snow's cheek. "You were so little and so trusting and I…I tricked you and, in the end, that one lie, that one manipulation caused you so much pain, heartache, hell it caused you to lose your baby girl for years. How can you be past that?"

Snow put her hand over Cora's. "Because look what we have now, Cora." Snow said, her eyes brimming with tears. "I lost eighteen years with my baby, yes, but I've had almost eighteen years with her since. Not only that, but I get to see my baby girl be so happy with someone she never could have been with had all that other stuff not happened. I have eight beautiful grandchildren I never would have had in any other situation. I have this big extended family filled with people who never should have ended up together, but we did, and it works. I look at the good, Cora, not the bad, and if I look at the good, then I am over the past because this just wouldn't exist any other way."

Cora smiled softly. "You and your insufferable hope. Don't ever change, Snow."

Snow chuckled. "I won't."

"I won't let her." David added. "Cora, I love you and I want you to know that you mean so much to us and our kids, all of them. Thank you for being someone Emma could turn to and thank you for all you've done for us. I'm going to give you and Snow some privacy, but please know, I love you."

Cora smiled and took David's hand. "I love you too, David. You be there for your daughter, as you always are, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said, kissing her temple.

Cora looked at Snow as they were left alone. "Snow, I know I'm not as innocent as people try to say I am, so when you tell the little one's about me, don't feel like you have to lie. Use my life as a lesson for them, to show them that anyone can be redeemed." Cora paused, taking a breath as she held out a hand to signal, she had more to say. "Snow, I know Emma's going to take my death hard, but so is Regina. I know we have all these people surrounding them, but I would feel so much better if I knew you would be there for my baby girl. I know she pushes people, but Snow, please push back and let her lean on you. I ask you this, mother to mother."

Snow blinked, tears falling as she nodded. "I will, Cora. I could never fill your shoes, but I'll be there for her. I promise."

"Thank you. I love you, Snowflake, don't ever doubt that."

Snow leaned forward and kissed Cora's cheek. "I love you, too. Please let me know if you need anything."

"I will, but right now, I just need to sleep."

"I'm not surprised, it is getting late. Good night, Cora."

"Good night."

As Snow left, Zelena came in and smiled. "Good night, Snow." She said and then went to the chair by her mother's bed. "Are you warm enough?"

"Of course, honey. I still have some magic left and the fire isn't going out any time soon." She said as she stretched. "Zelena, I do want to talk to you, but I don't think I have the energy tonight."

"I'm not here for that, mom, I just wanted to make sure you're okay and settled in for the night."

"I'm fine, my darling." Cora said and sighed as she looked at her daughter. "Zelena, you know how much I love you, right?"

"I thought you weren't doing this tonight." Zelena said with a smirk before getting on the bed and cuddling with her mother. "I know you love me as much as I love you."

Cora chuckled and ran her fingers through Zelena's hair. "I guess I was wrong, and I am doing this tonight." She kissed Zelena's forehead. "I'm sorry you ever went through life thinking I didn't love you. I'm sorry I did what I did, my darling."

"I know, mother, and I've forgiven you a long time ago." She looked at her mother. "I love you so much, mom. I'm going to miss you more than you know."

"I know this may sound bad, but I am glad to know that. The day I sent you away was one of the worst days and I never thought I'd have a second chance with you. Zelena, my love, I'm so proud of the woman you've become. You're an amazing wife and an amazing mother and I'm so glad you got a chance to live that life." She stroked Zelena's hair. "I love you with all my heart, Zelena. Please, please never forget that."

"I won't, mom, because I love you just as much." She looked at her mother. "I know you know that Anslie is pregnant. If it's a girl, she'll be named after you. I think it'll be too soon for 'Cora', but we were thinking of using Cora as her middle name or names like Coralie, Coraline, or Coralynn. What do you think?"

Cora smiled softly. "I think they're all beautiful, thank you. If it is a girl, you will know which one to go with." She looked at her daughter. "Stay with me? At least until I fall asleep."

Zelena hugged her mother and pulled the blankets up. "I'm not going anywhere."

The next morning, Cora sat looking at a framed picture and sighed. A visit with the Quads and four more talks left and she knew she was saving the hardest two for last. "Gramma?" Ollie asked as he came in. "Mommy said you wanted to see me."

Cora nodded and put the pictures down, holding her arms out for him to come sit on her lap. He did so carefully and looked at her. "Are you saying goodbye?" He asked unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm not ready to say goodbye yet."

Cora smiled softly. "I know, Ollie, but the time has come, and I just feel like it's better that I say what I want to say than to leave things unsaid. It's not like I'm leaving right after I talk to you, but I know the day is near. Oliver, I have been so blessed to have you as a grandson. I love you so much and I have loved watching you grow into this amazing young man. As you get older, never forget who you are and to be true to yourself."

Oliver tilted his head. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you are enough just the way you are. Sometimes, things you want to do for yourself won't make others happy, but that's okay. Your life is yours and you have to live it to make you happy. Don't change who you are for anyone else."

He gave a small nod and looked at her. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Gramma. It'll be so weird not having you here to talk to when everything is crazy at home."

Cora smiled softly. "I may not be able to answer you, but you can still talk to me. You also have your Grandmother Snow who loves your company and your Grandfather David. Just, don't forget me and my love for you."

"I will never forget you, Grams. I love you so much. Thank you for being such an awesome gramma." He said before hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back, wiping her tears before sitting back.

"You make sure Chris, Addie, Gabbie, and Lottie know all about me as they get bigger and that they know how much I love them."

"I will, I promise."

After Oliver left, Cora sent Regina a message and waited. Soon, Regina came in with Chris and Addie, Eva with Gabbie, and Malory with Lottie. Because the littles were so young, Cora simply kissed them and told each of them she loved them. She then looked at Eva. "I want to talk to Malory, and then you, okay?" Eva gave a nod, trying not to show her emotions as she helped Regina take the Quads back out. Cora moved to the sofa and sat with Malory, her arm over her. "Oh Malory, I can't believe you're almost fourteen. I will never forget the day you were born." She said smiling at the memory. "Your moms were so scared, but I think they've done a pretty good job."

"They have." Ry said softly. "They're the best." She looked at Cora. "So are you. You and Grandma Snow and Grandpa David are the best grandparents anyone could ask for. I know you…you have to go, Gramma, and I know you're ready to go, but I really wish you didn't have to." She said, tears now escaping her eyes. "I can't imagine life without you. But…I also can't imagine life in pain or being tired all the time. I mean, I kind of remember when I had cancer and feeling like that, and some days feeling like giving up, but with you, I know it's different."

"It is, my sweet. If I had the option of something like the Chemo and medications you had and there was a higher chance of it working, I would do it, but baby, the only thing that may help…the chance is so low that it's not worth it. Besides, I'm not five like you were, baby girl, I'm much, much older. I've lived my life and it's been amazing. You helped it be such a great life." She turned a bit more towards the girl. "Honey, you know that I love you just as much as I love, Eva, right?"

"Yes, Gramma, of course I do. It's always kinda been where I have more in common with Grandma Snow and Eva had more in common with you, but we both know we're loved the same by each of you." Ry said and cuddled in with her grandmother. "I'm gonna be really sad, but I know Eva will need me, so I'll be there for her."

Cora stroked her hair. "Honey, you can be as sad as you want to be. Eva has others who can be there for her and so do you. You be as sad as you want, but you promise me that you won't let it take over you. Be said for a while, but then remember that I'm okay. I'm no longer in pain and I'm always with you." She kissed Ry's head, letting the young one cuddle with her as long as she wanted.

After a bit, Malory wiped her eyes and looked up at her grandmother, kissing her cheek. "I love you so much and I'm so glad I get to call you my gramma. I'll never forget you or how much you loved me, Gramma. Never, ever."

Cora smiled, her tears filling her eyes. "Good, because my biggest fear is you kids forgetting me or wondering if I loved you."

"That would never happen." Malory said, wiping Cora's cheek gently. "Don't you worry about that."

After a bit, Malory hugged Cora and then went to get her sister. As Eva went into Cora's room, Malory went and found Emma, sitting on her lap and hugging her as she finally let herself cry. "I'm gonna miss her, Mama."

Emma rubbed her back and let her own tears fall. "I know, Honey Bee, but she'll always be in our hearts."

Eva came in Cora's room and sat on the chair, even though Cora held her arms out. She crossed her arms and shook her head. "No. You're not leaving me yet, Gramma. I'm not ready to miss you, and you can't go if I don't say goodbye."

"Oh honey." Cora said, looking at her granddaughter. "I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. I'm going, Bumble Bee, and I guess it's up to you if you want to remember your last days with me being stubborn on that chair or cuddling with me over here." Maybe it was low, but it worked. Eva sighed and came over cuddling Cora and burying her face into her chest.

"Don't leave me, Gramma." She cried, even though she knew it wasn't fair.

"My love, I'm not leaving you. I'll always be with you in your heart and your memories. I'll always be watching over you, watching you grow and watching you become the amazing woman you're destined to become. I know it'll be different; I won't be here to hold you or tell you off for your attitude, but when you need me, you'll feel me there with you."

Eva smiled a little at her grandmother's words but kept her eyes down. "If I say goodbye that means you're going to be gone." She said, quietly.

Cora lifted her chin and looked deep into those chocolate brown eyes that were so much like Regina's. "I'm going to be gone if you say goodbye or not. You don't have to say goodbye, you can say see you later if you want, because one day, we'll all be back together. I just get to go first. I get to go and see if my husband forgives me for my mistakes and with or without him, I get to start setting up for when the rest of you come. Granted, I hope no one joins me for a long, long time, but when they do, I'll be ready." She stroked Eva's cheek. "You are so much like your Ma. Beautiful and smart but lacking in confidence, and no matter how hard I try, I never know how to fix that. Eva, you and Malory are going to be okay. You're both amazing at your magic, you've got family, and you've got each other. I know that you sometimes worry about being evil, but just remember what I told you."

"Evil isn't born, it's made." Eva said quietly. "I'm too good to be evil. Sassy and naughty isn't the same as evil."

Cora chuckled and kissed Eva's forehead. "That's right. You get your sass from me, so don't always suppress it." She pointed over to a box by her bed. "Be a dear and go get that for me." She waited as Eva went and got it and came back. "Now, each of you are getting things from me, I have it all planned out. The others have to wait, but I wanted to give you this myself, so you know just how special it is."

Eva looked at her grandmother, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Anything from you is special, Gramma." She then opened the box and found a silver chain with a simple, small heart pendant on it. "It's pretty."

Cora smiled softly. "That is one of two things I had from my mother. She died giving birth to me, but luckily, she had hidden this and a ring in the house, knowing I'd find it when I got older. She had a letter that said she hid these just in case something happened to her. She knew my father would have sold these for money. Now, they aren't really worth much here in this world, but this necklace has always been special to me. To me, it was my mother giving me her heart and I wanted to make sure you knew that, because I'm giving you a piece of my heart." Cora took it and used her magic, putting a red ruby in the heart. She then put it on Eva and smiled. "You will always carry a piece of me."

Eva's eyes were overflowing with tears as she reached down and touched the heart. She then looked at her grandmother and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight as she cried. "Thank you, Gramma." She got out between sobs. "I'll never, ever, ever forget you. If I ever have a baby girl, I'm naming her Cora."

Cora chuckled through her tears. "I'm holding you to that." She then just held her granddaughter and smiled softly when she realized the girl had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. She shifted to lay down with her, since they were on the sofa and closed her own eyes, her heart feeling both heavy, but lifted. Her girls, her babies, and her grandbabies would all be okay.

That night, Cora, Zelena, Anslie, and Tori joined the Swan-Mills family for dinner, and it was a time enjoyed by all. As things were winding down, Cora gave Emma a look and Emma nodded. "Girls? Will you please help me with getting the littles ready for bed?"

"I can help, baby." Regina said, looking confused.

"Actually, I think your mom wants to talk with you." Emma said, ushering the kids out.

Regina looked at Cora and sighed, she wasn't ready for this. Cora put her hand over Regina's. "Please don't put this off longer."

Regina nodded and took her mother's hand, walking with her to her room. Once Cora was changed and in bed, Regina joined her and lay in her arms. "My baby girl." Cora said softly. "You have been my greatest achievement. I didn't deserve your forgiveness and never expected it, yet you gave it to me. You forgave me and accepted me and let me be a part of your wonderful family. You were also the reason I changed, why I put my heart back in, but it still never took away the guilt I felt from how I was when you were growing up. You deserved so much better than what you got, Regina, and I hope you do know that I'm so sorry for all that."

"I do know, Mother, it's why I forgave you. You may not have been the mother I wanted back then, but since you've come here, you've been exactly the mother I needed, the grandmother my kids deserved. You've more than made up for my childhood many times over." Regina shifted and looked at her mother. "I know you're ready to go and I respect that, but I'm having a hard time thinking what life will be like without you here." She said, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "I respect your choice and understand it completely, but…mom how do I go on without you?"

"You keep being the amazing person you are, Regina. Take time to grieve, I'd never tell you not to, but then you go on and be the great mother you are, the amazing wife you are, and the wonderful woman you've become. Plant roses in my memory and talk to them as you would me. I've already told you I don't want to be in a box, and I know we have plans for some of my ashes, but the ones that remain should be put into the dirt with the roses. In my book, you'll find a spell that will keep those roses alive for always, much like your apple tree." She cupped her daughter's cheek. "Promise me you won't let my passing keep you down, baby girl. I would feel so guilty if you did that. I'm not saying don't be sad, but please don't let it take you to a dark space."

"I won't mom. I'll be sad and for a while, but I have so many around me to help me not go dark. Eventually, a new normal will start and though I'll always miss you, I know I'll be able to keep living. I have so much to live for. Just know, I won't forget you."

"I hope not." Cora said with a chuckle. "I've always loved you, Regina. I hope you know that. It may not have been how it should have been, but it was always there."

Regina hugged her mother. "I know and I always loved you, mother."

She then pointed to a box on her table and Regina reached for it. "Open it." Cora said. "It's for you. It was my mother's and while it may not be much in value, it was always priceless to me. It belonged to her mother and she passed it down to me, though, I only knew about that through a letter she left for me. I always knew I'd want you to have it Regina, and one day, you can carry on the tradition and decide which of your daughters get it…though Eva did get the necklace that belonged to her, so maybe pick one of the other girls. Anyway, I want you to have it because you have always been the most important person to me. Please don't repeat that to Zelena, I don't want her to think badly of me, but you were my baby girl."

Regina looked at the ring and then hugged her mother. "Thank you, mother. I'll cherish it always."

The two stayed in each other's arms for a while and though Regina knew she should go see her own kids, she just couldn't leave. Something was telling her to stay, and when it hit just after 3AM and her mother woke with a gasp, she was glad she was there. She bit her lip as she looked at her mother who was breathing hard. "Call your sister." She said and Regina nodded before getting out of bed and calling Zelena and Anslie, and then calling Emma, not wanting to leave her mother alone.

 _ **Don't worry, part 2 will be up by the end of the night.**_


	21. Chapter 20 Part 2

_**See notes at the end.**_

 _ **Read~Enjoy~Review**_

 **Chapter 20, part 2**

The two stayed in each other's arms for a while and though Regina knew she should go see her own kids, she just couldn't leave. Something was telling her to stay, and when it hit just after 3 AM and her mother woke with a gasp, she was glad she was there. She bit her lip as she looked at her mother who was breathing hard. "Call your sister." She said and Regina nodded before getting out of bed and calling Zelena and Anslie, and then calling Emma, not wanting to leave her mother alone.

Emma came in and looked at Regina. "It's time?" She asked, tears in her eyes.

"I think so. Should…do we have the kids come?"

"No." Cora said from her bed. "I don't want them remembering this." She closed her eyes, her hand on her heart. "Come sit by me, please."

The two came over and, since Regina had already set up chairs around the bed, sat down and put their hands on the bed, comforting Cora as much as they could. Zelena and Anslie came in and while Zelena sat down, Anslie went into medical mode and made sure Cora was comfortable and not in too much pain. She felt her pulse and took her blood pressure before sitting down. "Cora…it's time." She said, tearing up as the woman gave a nod with a kind smile.

"If any…of you don't…want to be…here, you…don't have…to stay." She said between breaths. "I just…want my girls…all four…of them."

"We're here, Mom." Emma said, putting her hand on Cora's leg as Regina had her hand. "We're here with you."

"We love you." Anslie stated, her hand on Cora's other leg.

Zelena kissed Cora's hand. "You're surrounded by love, mom. You can relax and go peacefully."

"She's right." Regina said, kissing Cora's other hand. "Your business is finished, your work is done and your love is felt by everyone. Now, it's time for you to rest."

Emma put her head on the bed, her tears falling as she prayed to whatever being was out there that Cora go in peace and not pain. Regina and Zelena each held Cora's hands and when the last breath was taken, they gently placed the woman's hands over her chest and kissed Cora's forehead. They stepped away and Anslie came, leaned over and also placed a kiss to her forehead. "Be in peace." She whispered.

Emma stood and went to the head of the bed, gazing at the woman who meant so much to her. She stroked her cheek, ran her fingers through her hair and then kissed her cheek. "I already miss you, Ma." She said before gazing once more and going to her wife, holding her.

After about a half hour, the couples left the room, Regina sealing it with magic knowing the kids may go in and try to say good morning to their grandmother. They sat at the kitchen table as Emma made some coffee, knowing none of them would get more sleep. Anslie came in from outside and kissed her wife's temple. "I called the coroner. She has to come and confirm Cora's passing, but said we can keep her here for up to twenty four hours if we want."

Regina looked at Zelena. "Mom didn't want the kids to see her like that. Do you think we should just have them take her body? I can call the funeral home in a couple hours. Mom already gave them her wishes for what she wanted."

"I think that's best. Keeping her body won't change anything." She looked towards the door. "I can't believe she's gone."

Anslie sat by her wife and hugged her. "At least she didn't have pain." She said quietly.

Regina looked over at Emma who was blankly staring at the coffee filling in the pot. "Em?"

Emma didn't look up and at first Regina thought maybe she didn't hear her. "I've never seen anyone die before." She said quietly. "I kept waiting for her to take another breath."

Regina went over and hugged her wife, comforting her as best she could. Unfortunately, Regina and Zelena had seen people die, and Anslie had in her years at the hospital. Regina hadn't thought of how hard that would be for Emma. "I know it was hard, but it meant a lot to her to have you there."

Emma just nodded and started pouring coffee. After taking the cups to the table, she sat down. "What do we do now?"

Regina looked at the time. "Well, it's too early in the morning to call anyone, but we have to let the others know. We have to let the kids know and figure out when we'll do the ceremony. Mom didn't want a huge funeral, didn't want to be in the mausoleum. She…she told me what she wanted." Regina said, going to a drawer and taking out a folder. "She didn't believe in doing a legal will because she said we are all good people and would accept what she wanted. She wants to be cremated and she got these for some of her ashes." Regina said, pulling out a baggie with vials about an inch long. "She has enough for us four, our eight kids, Tori, and three extra for any future kids you may have." She said to Zelena who gave a nod.

Zelena decided today wasn't the day to announce Anslie's pregnancy, but she was glad there would be a vial for their child. "Looks like you can wear that with a chain?" Zelena asked, looking at the baggie.

"Yes. She did use her magic to make them unbreakable." Regina said as she got out papers. "Mom said she wanted the rest of her ashes to go in a planter with roses and for us to do the spell to keep those roses alive for always. She didn't want a 'funeral' but said to call it a ceremony of life. She said she wants it to be a party of sorts, a celebration. If there are any speeches, she wants them to be of good times and not dwelling on the fact that she's gone." Regina's hands were shaking as she went through the papers.

Zelena put her hand over Regina's. "Sis, we can do this later."

"I just wanted to show you that I'm going by her wishes and not my own." Regina said. "And I don't know what else to do right now."

Zelena squeezed her hand. "I know these are mom's wishes and not yours. What else does she want?"

Regina took a breath and looked through the papers. "Well, she left a menu for the ceremony as well." She said with a chuckle. "And said for the kids to decide on the music." Regina then handed Zelena a copy of Cora's inventory. "She said she knows she has more and that we can decide if someone wants her things or if we donate or throw them, but there were specific things she wanted each of us to have that she listed out. Zelena, your list includes for you, Anslie, and Tori and mine includes for me, Emma, and the kids. There's another list for the rest, though she said she felt bad, she didn't have anything for the other kids other than the Christmas presents she's got hidden away."

"She…she's gone?" Henry asked from the doorway, his hair tousled and his eyes shining with unshed tears. "When?"

"Maybe an hour ago." Regina said, getting up and going to him. She hugged him close. "I sealed the door but if you want to see her…"

Henry shook his head. "Not now. I may change my mind before they take her, but not right now." He looked at his mother. "Are you okay?"

Regina sighed, taking Henry's hand and sitting back at the table. "I think I'm still processing it."

"Did you get any sleep?" He asked her as he poured himself some coffee.

"A few hours. I'm fine, Henry." She looked at Emma who seemed to be zoned out again and sighed. "But maybe we all should get a bit more rest before we start the day."

"The coroner will be here soon." Anslie stated. "I can wait up for them if you all want to go rest."

"I can't sleep, but if it is okay, I may go home and just rest a bit."

"It's fine, sis." Regina said and looked at Anslie. "Go with her." She glanced at Emma and then back at Anslie. "I think we'll be up for a bit."

Anslie gave an understanding nod and then went to Emma, hugging her. "She's resting now, Ems." She said softly and Emma nodded, looking down.

"Mom? I wanna see her." Henry said as Zelena and Anslie left. Regina nodded and undid the magic, letting Henry in before going to her wife.

"Emma honey, talk to me." Regina said as she wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders from behind.

"I just…" Emma sighed and closed her eyes. "She's really gone, and I watched her die. I've never…but she did and she's not coming back."

Regina came around and sat on her wife's lap, holding her. "Honey take all the time you need. I didn't realize you hadn't seen someone die before, though why would you have? Have…have you known anyone who's past?"

Emma shook her head. "I was never with anyone long enough for that. I know this is going to sound stupid, but I don't know what the right thing to do is. I feel like I should be crying, but for some reason, I can't. Does that make me a horrible person?"

It was Regina's turn to shake her head. "You are not a horrible person. Baby, did you see how none of us were crying? We're all in a form of shock. Yes, we knew this day was coming, but no one knew exactly when. We're all processing it Emma, and we will each do that at our own paces." Regina stroked Emma's cheek softly. "Just don't bottle anything inside. When it comes time to cry, you cry."

Emma nodded and held her wife, just wanting to be close to her. Henry came out and wiped at his eyes before sitting at the table. "Don't worry, you two don't have to move." He said, sipping at his coffee. "She's really gone."

Regina shifted enough to look at their son. "Yes, she really is."

"Don't take this question the wrong way; I don't mean this in a selfish way, but did Grams already have Christmas gifts for any of the kids?"

Regina nodded softly. "All wrapped and labelled in her closet. Why?"

"I don't know if you ever knew, but I always helped Gramma 'play Santa' each year and I want to keep that going. Though, I don't have magic so I may have to ask the twins to help so I can do it just like she did."

Emma smiled softly. "That's so sweet, Henry. We'll make sure you're all set come Christmas." She rests her head on Regina's arm. "Are you okay?"

Henry nodded. "It hasn't quite hit yet, but I know it will. Are you going to wake the girls before they take her body?"

Emma chewed her lip. "I don't know if we should. Gramma didn't want them to see her like that, but I don't want them to be upset if we don't let them."

Regina sighed. "I think we should give them the choice."

Emma nodded and once Regina stood, she went with her up to the girls' room. Emma sat on Ry's bed and Regina on Eva's, the mothers gently waking their daughters. Malory looked at Emma and her eyes instantly filled. "She's gone?" She asked quietly.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, baby, she's gone."

Eva looked at her mother and shook her head. "No, she can't be gone!" She said sitting up. "I'm not ready for her to be gone!"

"I'm sorry, honey." Regina said, reaching to take her daughter.

"We wanted to see if you girls wanted to see her one last time. You don't have to, no one is going to be upset either way, but we wanted you to have a choice."

Eva shot up out of bed. "Good, I can show you that you're wrong!" She then ran out of her room, leaving Regina sighing.

"I'll go with her." She said and stroked Ry's cheek before going down.

Emma looked at Malory who shook her head. "I don't wanna see her. I already saw her and cuddled, and I don't wanna see her dead."

Emma gave a soft nod and laid down next to her. "That's just fine, honey. Grandma didn't want you girls to see her like that, but mom and I thought we'd give you the choice."

"Mama? Will you stay with me for a bit. I know it's almost morning but…I just kinda want you to hold me." She said, tears escaping her eyes.

"I sure will, baby girl."

"Wake up! Damnit Gramma wake up!" Eva called, shaking Cora's arm as tears spilled from her eyes. "I'm not ready!" Regina came into the room and watched her daughter, letting her have her moment. Eva looked over at her and shook her head. "I'm not ready, Mommy!" She fell to her knees and started sobbing. "My heart hurts. It hurts so bad, Mommy. Mommy, my heart is broken."

Regina came over and sat on the floor, pulling her baby girl into her lap. She held her and rocked her back and forth as her own tears finally made themselves known. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I know it hurts, I know you're so sad, but we can't change it." It took a while, but eventually Eva's sobs turned into weak whimpers and then grew quiet. Regina looked at her baby and saw she was still awake. "Honey, we need to leave this room so they can take Gramma's body." She said softly, kissing Eva's head.

"Where are they taking her?" Eva asked, her eyes wide again.

"Let's go talk about it." Regina stated, standing up and keeping her arm wrapped around her daughter. Henry let the coroner in as Regina took Eva to the living room, explaining things to her.

When the clock hit 6 am, Emma carefully left Ry's bed and came downstairs. She smiled softly as she saw Regina with Eva on the sofa, the both of them sleeping. She covered them up and went into the kitchen with all intentions of making more coffee. However, something took hold of her and she instead slipped her boots on and went outside, not even noticing the cold. Blue eyes watched from the window and worried as the blonde started towards the woods. "Go to her." Lacey said, kissing Mal's cheek. "Go make sure she's okay."

Mal followed Emma and watched as the woman threw magic here and there. After a bit, she came over and held Emma from behind. "I'm so sorry, my sweets." Emma started sobbing, letting Mal hold her as she let out her feelings.

Regina had heard Emma and was going to follow her when she saw Mal leave her part of the house. Instead, she called Snow. "I'm sorry to call so early." Regina got out. "Mom…she…she's gone."

"Oh Regina, I'm so sorry. I'll be right over." Snow said and quickly made her way over to Regina and Emma's house. She wrapped Regina in her arms and held her.

From that moment on, everything seemed to go so smooth and so fast. Plans were made, things were handed out, tears were shed, hugs were given, stories were told and a by the next Friday, Cora's Ceremony of life was held. Almost everyone from the original Storybrooke were there and offered their condolences. Henry, Malory, Tori and finally Eva made speeches about their grandmother, sharing good times and fun stories.

Eva sat by the rosebush after most people sat inside eating or had gone home. "It's not the same without you, Gramma." She said softly, gazing at the bright red rose petals. She hadn't heard anyone come out, but she looked over when someone sat by her. "Hey, Layla." She said quietly.

"Hey." Layla said and then slid her hand into Eva's. "Your hand is freezing."

"It's cold out here." She answered simply.

"Let's go in the house. She wouldn't want you to get sick."

Eva just nodded and let Layla lead her into the house. She, like Emma, spent most days in a silent daze, needing others to remind them to eat and sleep.

Christmas wouldn't be the same, and while Regina felt bad for that, she also knew the older four would understand and the younger four wouldn't remember. Henry played Santa with Malory and the kids were at least happy on Christmas day. The group gathered for dinner and Zelena finally announced Anslie's pregnancy. Real smiles were given, and words of congratulations exchanged.

"Life goes on." Emma said quietly, and then looked up as everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "It's a good thing. I don't know what Cora said to all of you, but to me, she said to go on with life. What better way than by having a new family member? Life goes on and we can decide if it's going to go on in darkness where we're all moody and depressed all the time, or we can decide that it goes on and gets brighter every day and we see the good that remains." Emma looked around, smiling softly. "I don't mean to make this about me, but Cora meant so much to me. Yes, by the time I met her I knew who my parents were, I knew I wasn't thrown away, I had worked through so much darkness in my life before I even met her. However, she still instantly became someone I trusted, and that wasn't easy. She joked with me and didn't treat me like I was so fragile I would break. She saw me, the real me, and loved me. Anyway, I get now what she meant when she said that we have to go on. I'm going to have a new niece or nephew and that baby deserve to come into a world where there are smiles and happiness and love. That baby will know it's grandmother but will not grow up with everyone around him or her depressed." She looked around again. "We lost an amazing woman, but we still have each other."

 **** Seven Months Later ****

Emma and Maleficent sat in the waiting room after Emma checked in on the kids. It was the first time they had allowed the girls to babysit their siblings and it sounded as though everything was going well. Henry was home on summer break, but he and Lilly now had their own "apartment" in the palace and didn't see him every day. Sure, he came to eat now and then, but mostly he was with Lilly and they were okay with that.

"Man, being on this side of a baby being born is almost as stressful as being the one giving birth." Emma said, letting out a breath. "I'm glad Zelena is including Regina on this. It means more to Regina than I think Zelena even knows."

Maleficent smiled and gave a nod. "I know, though I'm sure they're both missing their mom right now."

Emma gave a nod. "I'm sure they are. I wish I knew what she was having, but I get wanting to be surprised." She looked at Mal. "You know you don't have to stay."

"I want to." Mal said, and then chewed on her lip. "Emma, I don't know that this is the right time or place, but I have to talk to you. Layla came to me last night and…she's kinda scared."

"About what?" Emma asked, concern in her face.

"She…she has a crush on Eva. She knows we all accept that, but she's scared that if Eva doesn't like her like that, she'll be sent away. I told her that wouldn't happen, and even told her my suspicions of Eva, but she's still scared. I…I know it's a lot to ask, but would you mind talking to her?"

Emma smiled softly and chuckled. "They're just newly fourteen, so I guess this was going to happen sooner or later. Honestly, I think Eva is crushing on Layla too, but for whatever reason, she hasn't talked to us about it yet. Mal, I will talk to her, but you know that we'd never tell you to send her away, no matter what, right?"

"Oh, of course I know that, Emma. I was just hoping maybe hearing it from you will make her feel better. Her adoption is next month, so hopefully that will help too." She chuckled. "It's cute, isn't it? First Lilly and Henry, now Layla and Eva. I mean, I know they're babies, but imagine if they do end up together. I could be Mama Mal to Emma 2.0."

Emma chuckled and nudged her. "Just remember who was first." She joked.

Before Mal could say anything, Regina came out with a huge smile. "Come on back."

They came into the room and Anslie was laying on the bed, Zelena next to her with a bundle into her arms. The redhead smiled. "Emma, Maleficent, meet Corey Eric Mills."

Emma grinned. "Corey. I love it. He is a gorgeous bumpkin. We needed more boys in the family."

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby." Maleficent said.

After a bit, Mal left and Regina, Emma, and Zelena healed Anslie so they could go home the next day. "I think we should get going." Regina said, gazing at her wife.

Emma nodded and handed Coraline to Zelena. "Congratulations." She said, kissing Zelena's cheek.

"Wait just one moment." Anslie said as she sat up. "We were wondering if you two would do us the honor in being Corey's Godmothers?"

Both Regina and Emma smiled and nodded. "We'd be honored." Regina said hugging both of them.

"Yes, thank you." Emma said, doing the same.

That night, after getting the little ones to bed and making sure the twins weren't causing trouble, Emma and Regina sat in Regina's office discussing different things when there was a knock to the door.

"Moms?" Henry asked as he came in. "You busy?"

"No, come on in." Emma said, sitting back and sipping her cider. "What's up?"

Henry sat down and folded his hands as he rests his arms on his knees. "I have something to tell you and I hope you don't freak out."

Regina raised a brow. "Freak out? Why would we freak out?"

Henry sighed. "I um…okay, I'll be transferring to online classes come fall."

Emma grinned. "You're staying home! Really? That's exciting!"

"Why?" Regina asked, folding her arms. "Come on Henry, after one year you're changing to online? What's going on?"

Henry scratched the back of his neck. "Well…Lilly and I went to the doctor yesterday and we found out today that…she's six weeks pregnant. I swear to you that we've been careful, but it happened…on my first night back it seems and I'm sorry, please don't be disappointed, but I…I'm also happy and excited." He looked at them, nervousness in his eyes. "Please don't disown me."

Emma sighed and went to him, wrapping her arms around him. "There's nothing you could do to make us disown you." She cupped his cheek. "While this is a surprise, you're an adult, Henry, and you're smart. I love you and I'm not disappointed in any way."

Regina cleared her throat. "I will not be called Grandma."

Emma chuckled. "Ooh, I wanna be Memaw!"

Regina rolled her eyes and came over, joining them on the sofa. "Your Ma is right in that we'd never disown you. I do want a serious conversation about what this means for your future, but we're not upset."

"My future?"

"Yes. I don't want you to quit school. I fully support you changing to Online, so long as you still finish and get your degree. Your inheritance from Grandma is more than enough for you to support your baby and its mother. I don't expect you to do a gunshot wedding either, Henry. I can't tell you what to do, but I'd love it if you waited until after you graduate for marriage."

"Don't worry about that, mom, we've already discussed that. We want both her and I both to have our degrees before we get married so we can actually start our lives after that. The baby wasn't planned, but we're not going to let it take us off track either."

Emma smiled softly, tucking some hair behind his ear. "My baby is having a baby. Congratulations, even if it wasn't planned."

"Has she told her mothers yet? I hope they don't take it badly." Regina said, wondering if this could ruin such close bonds.

"She's telling them now. Thank you for being the best moms ever." He said, hugging them before his phone vibrated. "It's Lilly." He said and then smiled as he read the messages. "They're happy for us…shoot, I wasn't supposed to tell you that because Mal wants to tease you."

Regina smirked. "Oh, does she? Ha, there's a reason I was called the Evil Queen." She picked up her phone as it rang. "Yes?"

"Well hello to you too, dear." Mal said dryly. "Your son tell you what he did to my daughter?"

"Oh, you mean did he tell us about how your daughter trapped my son?"

There was silence and Mal then started laughing. "Okay, so we know each other too well."

Regina grinned. "Yes, we do. Oh, Emma already put dibs on being called Memaw, and I call Gigi."

"Oh, that's adorable and it works because Belle wants Nana and I want good ole Grandma."

Regina smiled. "Who would have thought that you and I would be having a conversation over what our grandchild would call us?"

Maleficent laughed and then sighed. "It just goes to show you that Emma was right at Christmas. Life goes on."

 _ *****End note*****_

 _ **Well, that's it folks. I have a feeling I'll be back with another segment, but I do want to work on my other stories for a while first. I've loved this verse (or whatever you want to call it) so I don't think I can leave it forever. Thank you to everyone who has continued on the journey with me and our ladies. All your comments, reviews, follows, favorites, kudos, everything has been amazing. Like I said, I probably can't leave this forever, so if you have anything you'd like to see, I'm always open for suggestions (though, I can't guarantee I'll use all of them.) Again, thank you all! xoxo**_


End file.
